Song of Memory: Redux
by Irihi B.W
Summary: Zero and X always had a strong bond, and have shared both good and bad memories at each other's side. A re-write of an old shounen-ai story. Zero/X. Rated M for language, suggestive themes, shounen-ai/yaoi and later on darker twists. *HIATUS please read notice inside*
1. Chapter 1: Song of Memory

**Really Long Author's Note Part One**: Hello readers, new and possibly old. This story is several years old and sadly went unfinished due to real life issues and, ultimately, lack of interest. However I have re-discovered this story and, disgusted at how horribly written it is, would like to re-write and finish this fic, if for no other reason than for me to say I did. My pen-name will change with the wind, but I can assure you I am the original Kid-chan and creator of this fanfic.

However, this is both a re-write and I guess you can say re-planned out story. Some things will be taken out, more explained, and some things added. Also this story is not based on any of the games, therefore, all characters such as Iris and Double are alive and well, ready to be abused. Because of changing things, I won't be popping chapters out my ass, but I can assure you the updates will be regular as compared to, say, my new VHD fic Wilted Utopia.

Anyway, please enjoy, whether you're a new MMX reader or an old fan of this fic.

Oh yes. **This fanfiction contains shounen-ai, male/male love. This shouldn't surprise you considering Zero and X are borderline canon anyway.**

AS OF MAY 16TH: Chapters 1-10 have been beta'd by Beth and are now uploaded! Hopefully the newly practically typo-free and better flow will improve the story. Also, apparently now hates the tilde '~' character when used as a seperator, so I'm stuck using their's til I figure something else out. Bear with me please.

* * *

_Chapter One: Song of Memory_

It was seven in the morning, a little before than scheduled shift start time. As such, the entire Headquarters was, for the most part, quiet, and the halls were empty save for the few early birds or graveyard-shifters, all striding slowly and enjoying the gentle sunlight sparkling through the windows.

All were striding, except for one.

Megaman X power-walked through the halls, looking here and there and poking his head into every unlocked room he came across. The few that passed him paid him no mind, for what he was doing was age-old tradition. X was looking for Zero, whom had again disappeared without a trace.

X looked everywhere, from Zero's dormitory room to the Hunter Recharge room. Everywhere X looked, he saw no golden-haired red-clad Reploid, and each dead end and empty room made the blue-armored hunter sigh in frustration. Since the recent outbreaks of Maverick activity, rumors buzzed throughout all of HQ, and they made X worry almost excessively. Zero wasn't one to go off and kill people, but he did not appreciate being gossiped about, and was more likely to let his fists or saber show his dissatisfaction than a simple, 'I don't appreciate it.'

But that's what X was for.

X jacked up his sensory circuits, trying to see and hear anything he may have missed. It wasn't just Zero knocking some rookies around that worried him. Zero had been acting odd for days now, and the random disappearing was starting to look bad.

X paused outside the door to the garden. At the behest of several female Reploids and humans, the old unused lot had been transformed into a natural Eden of plants and trees, and had a small river and pond. There was even a man-made hill that, when standing at the top, one could see most of the city. It was, admittedly, X's favorite place to relax, but Zero had openly said he disliked the garden and would never be caught there. Remembering that, X turned to leave, until something seemed to click in his mind.

Zero declared it wasn't a place he'd go, so, therefore, people would say he never goes there. It would be the perfect hiding spot. Still at HQ, so no one can say he was sneaking off, but isolated enough away from people.

X opened the door and stepped out, but the instant he did he wished he had turned down his sensory circuits. The aroma of flowers, so strong and disgustingly sweet when amplified, nearly made the blue Hunter gag, and the sunlight flared un-filtered through his artificial retinas and straight into his eye scopes, glaring and blinding him for a moment. Quickly, he turned the sensory reception back down, but his hearing picked up something that did not normally belong…

A string of music, and by the sound of it, a violin. X closed his eyes and focused entirely on the music, and his breath way taken away when the song circulated his mind. It was gorgeously depressing, that song. And yet, as X couldn't help but try to analyze it, the song peaked at times with what sounded like hope. Low drones of sad memories, uplifted by few yet powerful and wonderful experiences that could never be replaced…

X followed the music, eyes still closed, and when he began to ascend the hill, the music was getting louder and louder. When X opened his eyes, his breath was again taken away, but not by a sound, but by a sight.

Zero, his best friend and comrade in arms, stood relaxed at the top of the hill. His helmet rested peacefully at his booted feet, the only piece of armor removed from the usual red and white wear. His ponytail, Zero's signature feature, flew out gently like a flag of spun gold and silky radiance in the morning breeze. The rising sun's light reflected off Zero's majestic figure as he smoothly glided the bow over the violin strings, producing such music not even X knew he was capable of. Somehow, despite all the hot-headedness and the violent tendencies Zero had, this image of him fit, and was perfect. X could barely breathe, although he would never admit he was captivated by the sight.

So enthralled was he that X didn't realize Zero had stopped playing and had turned around to look behind his shoulder. X shook himself of the reverie when he realized Zero said something.

"What?"

"I said," Zero repeated, "I knew you'd be looking for me."

X couldn't help but smile. "So _this_ is where you hide? Nice deception."

His friend's eyes held amusement. "You found me. So what can I do for you?"

"You…" X paused, then, "never told me you played the violin."

Zero turned to fully face him, and shrugged, this time smiling. "You know me, X. I am a man of many secrets, many talents, and often, they're strange."

"True enough." X walked up to his best friend, hands folded behind his head. "That song… I never heard it before. Did you make it up?"

"Yeah," Zero shrugged again.

"It's beautiful," X said, and by his tone, he truly meant it.

Zero pulled the violin from his neck, as he had kept it posed there this entire time. "Thank you."

"Does it have a title?" X asked, curiosity making his green eyes dance, much like a child.

Zero paused, smile fading, before admitting, "I'm not sure on that. I was just tuning when I just started to play, so I don't have a title."

"Well, if you don't mind me analyzing," X smiled. "It sounded like you were reliving your memories… some sad and heartbreaking… and yet, it was okay, as there was hope in that sadness, and besides…" The blue-armored Hunter dropped his arms and looked a bit shy. "The memories, and maybe the people too, that you have now make it okay."

"How…" Zero's smile returned. "How quaint of you, X. I think you just titled it."

"Hm?"

"Song of Memory. How's that?"

X chuckled, whatever shyness he had gone. "Doesn't a song require lyrics?"

Zero huffed, but then donned a thoughtful expression. "Your heart will sing the lyrics that it hears; therefore, the song doesn't need words on paper."

"Oh, you're a _poet_ now?"

"I'm a man of many talents."

X laughed, then sat on the hill grassy ground. "Can I hear it again? I'll let you know if my… how'd you put it… 'heart sings.'"

Zero snickered. "Sure, I'll completely move you." Without another word, Zero brought the violin up and resumed playing.

To be truthful, X did find himself feeling something. It was hardly singing in his core, but there was something. It was as if this song was a bind, a bind between him and his best friend.

X decided, even if Zero didn't think so, that this was theirs – _their _Song of Memory. He softly hummed with the violin, and although he didn't think Zero heard it, the red-clad hunter did, and was smiling.

_-Later that day-_

X decided he wanted to see if he also had any hidden talents, and had gone out and bought himself a violin. He endured Zero's teasing, but he did get the blond to promise to teach him the song. Zero did warn him that if he wanted to learn music, it didn't have to be a violin, but X wanted to try it. Maybe he could seem just as majestic as Zero did when he played.

Zero had been called on a mission, leaving X in the waiting queue and bored. He lay leisurely on his recharging pod in the Hunter Recharge Room. Although they had their own rechargers in their dorms, the room was meant to be used by all Hunters and was good for quick charging as opposed to thorough charges and scans. X and Zero had long ago laid 'claim' to two pods that were side by side. No one argued, and no one used them without their permission. Now, as X lay there, not using the pod but just relaxing and waiting, he was grateful to be a high class Hunter.

X picked up the violin case and opened it, running his hand along the new instrument's wooden body and virgin strings. Zero hadn't had much time to teach him anything before leaving, and X hadn't bothered to try without him. But now, he had the urge to try. He was a robot after all, how hard could it be?

Despite downloading some data and basic techniques and even replaying the recording of the song he downloaded, X's attempt resulted in the most horrendous sound of squeaks and nails-on-chalkboard. X winced, stopping and stashing the instrument away, but it was far too late.

"What is that terrible noise?" a voice called out. It was none other than the esteemed Doctor Cain. The old human hobbled into the room. "X! Whatever you're doing, stop it, it offended my hearing!"

_What hearing?_ X thought sarcastically. Instead he said, "Sorry, Dr. Cain."

Behind the human, the new Reploid navigator Alia poked her head into the room. Wait, she wasn't the new one… X couldn't possibly keep up with all the new recruits, and in trying, he often forgot who had climbed up the ranks.

"I'll admit," Alia said, "it was pretty terrible. What were you doing?"

"Nothing," X said, embarrassed his first attempt was _that_ bad. "I was… doing nothing."

"You lie horribly," Alia noted.

"Fine," X huffed. He fell back onto his pod, arms crossed under his head and one leg propped on the opposite knee. "I was trying to play a violin for the first time. My bad."

Alia giggled even as Cain grumbled, "I'm glad you're expanding your interests, X, but if you're going to play that horribly, do it outside of HQ!"

"You're encouraging," X replied dryly. "Truly."

* * *

Zero wandered the halls like a ghost, and people didn't bother him as he did so. Zero was known to wander around HQ when not on duty, never staying in one spot unless X was with him, and they could sit in one spot and chat for hours. Or, if the occasional reports were true, they would sit in complete and utter silence, sometimes just _staring_ at each other.

X, his best friend, the one Zero swore to protect from the evils of the world even if X was ten times more powerful than Zero himself. Best friends.

Friends.

"Damn," Zero muttered.

"Damn what, Zero?"

Zero halted and a growl issued from his voice box. "Go away, Double."

The short, stout Reploid sneered as Zero glared at him. Despite being one of X's other friends, Zero had instantly disliked Double. There was something about him that rubbed Zero just wrong, and he was sure Double felt the same. X urged them to be at least civil, but they could hardly be civil for more than two seconds.

"I was just asking a question," Double said, pretending to look hurt. "You seem troubled."

"Go to hell," Zero muttered as he tried to walk away.

Double trailed after him, persistent and annoying like a fly. "Been there. But if I go again, I'll save a seat for you, Zero."

"I didn't give you permission to refer to me by name, fatass."

"Oh, now we're using insults! How… human."

"Leave me alone," Zero warned, his voice dropping to dangerous tones.

Double paid no heed, obviously not caring for his own health. "Why not just tattle to your dear friend, X? Or wait," he mocked, "aren't you trying to make X your little sweetie pie?"

Zero turned to fully face him. "Get _away_ from me before I rip you _limb from limb_."

Double stopped and took a step back, only now noticing the murderous glare in Zero's blue eyes. He had heard rumors that Zero wasn't afraid to make art with his enemies' bodies, and by that look, Double could see the truth. He quickly walked away, Zero glaring at him until he turned around a corner. With a snort, Zero turned and continued his way.

"Zero."

"I said…!" Zero turned, and all anger slowly seeped away as X leaned against the wall, looking at his expectantly. "Oh, X. I thought you were Double."

"I heard you two fighting…" A long sigh, "… Again."

The silly hopelessness in X's voice made Zero crack a smile. That only annoyed X, who continued, "_Why_ can't you two get along?"

"He's fat, ugly, disrespectful, can't keep his pudgy nose out of anyone's business, let alone his own garbage chute—"

"_Zero_."

The crack of a smile became a full one. "Sometimes, X, not everyone can get along."

X let out another heavy sigh. "You can say that again."

"Sometimes, X, not every—"

"Shut up, you know I didn't mean it like that."

Zero chuckled, and then X himself grinned and pushed himself off the wall. He stood close to Zero and stood on the toes of his boots, and Zero, although not backing away, blinked several times.

"Let's run away, before Cain can give us work," X said.

Not quite the romantic suggestion Zero was mentally preparing himself for. "Sure. Where to?"

"I dunno… maybe the park or something. Just away."

Zero shrugged. "Why not? Let's run off."

X's grin became a satisfied smile and the two disappeared in beams of indigo and crimson.

_-City Park-_

Despite the gaping humans, X and Zero enjoyed their leisurely walk along the park's path. They had forgone changing out of their usual armor, and although they stuck out like sore thumbs, no one had approached them. The peaceful walk settled X and, although it was hardly action-packed, spending time with X kept Zero calm.

"Better than hunting," X said, breaking their comfortable silence.

"Better than _paperwork_ and _reports_ and _filing_…" Zero mumbled. X nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

Before X could recount his violin practice (because even he had to admit it was funny), a pair of humans approached the Reploids. Zero tilted his head slightly, studying the two: it was a man and woman, possibly married. The woman was short and stout, but not unhealthily large. Her man was hilariously thin compared to her, however, and it reminded Zero of those mindless shows on TV.

"Wow, it's really you!" the woman gushed. She clapped her pudgy hands. "I always wanted to meet you guys, what an honor! You two… you saved my mom's part of town from Mavericks a few months ago. We're all indebted to you!"

X smiled, suddenly shy. "Just doing our jobs, ma'am. Might I ask your names?"

"Oh, oh," the woman laughed, and Zero founded it more on the annoying side than the endearing one. "I'm Ashley, and this is my husband Jon. Ohhh, oh," she lifted the camera that Zero hadn't noticed was hanging around her neck. "Can we take your picture? Please? We'll send you copies, of course…"

X shrugged and looked at Zero, who smiled a bit. "Sure, why not?"

Jon had to keep his wife from jiggling insanely in her happiness. "Okay, any pose you want!" she said as she lifted the camera.

Before X could even move, Zero pulled him close, chest against chest. X's only option was to wrap an arm around Zero's waist, as one of his friend's arms trapped him as well, and let his other hand give a thumbs-up as Zero's free hand pointed toward the sky and he had the silliest grin X had ever seen on his face.

When the camera flashed and the humans gaggled away, X turned to Zero. "I never knew you liked taking pictures."

Zero grinned. "I'm a man of many talents, many secrets…"


	2. Chapter 2: Lyrics

_Chapter Two: Lyrics_

Despite popular belief, Reploids were not limited to pods. More than anything, X wanted to be resting in his bed—it felt better to him, somehow. However, he was still on call, and as such, he was relegated to the Recharge Room until his time was up or he was called.

X opened his eyes and, with a sigh, opened his pod. He shook his head several times to shake away drowsiness before removing his helmet. Bouncy brunette hair flared out of its confinement, and X ran a hand through it. He hadn't gotten a call, but it seemed the more he slept in a bed, the harder it was to rest in a pod.

He looked over at Zero's, expecting it to be empty, be it Zero got a call or just was restless. To X's surprise, Zero was still in his pod, despite it still being open. X crept quietly to his friend's side, and with a smile, saw the look of contented peace on Zero's face. Relief flooded X, for recently Zero suffered from nightmares, but it was good he would get at least one night of good sleep, provided Cain didn't call him…

With the upmost gentleness, X brushed away some stray hair from Zero's smooth face. _Sleep well, Zero._

Without really thinking, X pressed a feather-soft kiss against Zero's forehead. _No worries, no nightmares._

With that, a sudden tiredness assaulted X, and he dragged himself back into his pod. Without even bothering to close it, he instantly went into hibernate mode.

Moments later, Zero smiled.

-Morning-

"X…"

X moaned, and he used his arms to cover his face as sound shook him from hibernation state. "Noooo…"

"Yes, lazy. Wake up."

X covered his face with his hands, and then parted his fingers to reveal one eye. "Go away, Zero. I didn't sleep well."

"I sure did," Zero smiled. "Had a good dream."

"Do tell."

"Nah. Get up." Without another word, Zero grabbed X's arm and pulled him out of the pod, even as X struggled.

"Noooo, I want to sleep a little more!"

"Not if I can't. Up to it, soldier!" Zero let his friend go and crossed his arms like he'd seen Colonel do. "Atten-_tion_!"

X stood in mock salute. "Happy, Commander?"

"Don't mock me; let's go to Cain's office. Says he got a job for us."

"Yeah, whatever."

With X grumbling the whole way, and Zero seeming to be in a very odd yet good mood, the pair made their way to the doctor's main office. Passing hunters offered greetings, but surprisingly, it was mostly Zero who responded. It was almost as if the universe reversed itself for a day.

At Cain's office, the doctor looked up from his desk—which was just swathed with papers—and wordlessly handed Zero a piece of paper. Zero read it, and frowned slightly.

"A human woman's Reploid parts have gone Maverick?"

Cain looked up from his papers again. "I'm sure you've heard. When humans have accidents, whatever parts they need replaced gets replaced with Reploid parts. Now it seems those parts are viable to being infected with the Virus. Her hand, which is the Reploid part, has become infected and somehow now has a destructive ability. I've sent lesser ranked hunters, but if she touches them with that hand, they mal-function. It's up to you. Be careful, though, as she is still mostly human."

Zero snorted, but when he looked at X, the blue Reploid was no longer a disgruntled soldier who's had little sleep. He was fully attentive—all because one human was in danger. Couldn't a newbie handle it? Why two high-ranked Hunters?

Zero sighed; whatever the reason, he couldn't just disobey orders. "We're on it." And with those words, were gone in flashes of indigo and crimson.

Arrival at the coordinates given to them revealed a woman hunched over and sobbing into her hands. An entire building has been leveled, and several bodies of humans and Reploids, all unmoving, were scattered around. X winced, and Zero placed a hand on his shoulder.

When the two took a step toward the woman, she looked up at the sound of their gears. She scrambled to her feet and X held his hands up in peace.

"Please cooperate," he said kindly. "We want to help you. We understand you're having problems. Please just do as we say and we'll solve it."

"You can't!" she shrieked. She held her hand out to them, and Zero could see where the artificial skin had scrapped off, and the metal now gleamed. It sparked several times. "I can't control it!"

"Please just calm down—"

Zero shoved X as the woman launched herself at them. With a grunt, X landed hard on his side, and when he heard Zero draw his saber, X was nearly gripped with hysteria.

"Be careful Zero, she's…!"

Zero either didn't hear him, or didn't care. The woman sobbed as she jerked herself toward him, the metal hand glowing threateningly. Zero held his saber out, waiting for the woman to make a move.

She did, launching her body at him. Zero side-stepped her and swung out with his saber.

Burnt flesh and the woman's screams stopped X dead in his tracks.

The Reploid hand flew into the air and, without looking, Zero swung overhead as it flew down. With one swing, he destroyed the part, even as the woman fell to the ground and shrieked, clutching her wrist that was smoking.

"Get her to a hospital, X!" Zero commanded. "The radar is going nuts—there's another Maverick nearby!"

X stood motionless, and only moved when Zero shouted his name again. X tackled the woman and teleported them away just as the ground started to shake.

-_Later, at HQ_-

As it turns out, the cut Zero inflicted on the woman was exactly where the Reploid hand attached to human flesh. X could never wrap his mind over just how precise Zero was with his saber, but was nonetheless happy that very little damage was caused to the woman. Maybe that was the reason Cain sent them instead of rookies. Regardless, after calming down, she had asked X to tell Zero, 'Ether is thankful to him'.

After relaying the message when Zero returned (who reported the Maverick was actually an infected droid that the woman had with her to keep her hand in good shape), the red-clad Reploid nodded and decided to retire in the Recharge Room. X followed him, claiming a nap sounded pretty good.

Both laid in their pods, although neither fell asleep. Eventually, X decided to try at the violin again, although this attempt was no better than the other. He nearly threw the violin case at Zero's smirking face.

"So I can't play a violin," X sulked.

"That's why they say you practice."

"Whatever, I'm taking a nap." X put the instrument away and, lying on his side, let his systems shut down.

Zero sat up, as X's attempt now roused in him the desire to play himself. Careful to be as noiseless as possible, Zero pulled out his own violin and quietly played their song, X's form seeming to relax more as the soft song filled the air of the room, and Zero closed his eyes. Unbidden, words began to type in his mind.

_You were always there to hold my hand  
When times were hard to understand.  
But now the tides of time have turned  
They keep changing..._

_Seasons range, but you remained the same  
A steady heart, a sun to rain.  
You'll be the light that's shining bright  
High above me..._

_Sometimes I feel I don't have the words  
Sometimes I feel I'm not being heard.  
And then I fear I'm feeling nothing more._

_Sometimes I feel I don't want this change  
I think we all have to rearrange.  
And now I feel there's no one losing more..._

_A symphony resounding in our minds  
Guides us through as you hear me...  
As you do as you need me.  
Making true what we knew would come all along..._

X stirred but didn't awaken. Zero opened his eyes and the lyrics, so clear, suddenly dispersed and he could hardly recall a word, although he did want to write them down. With a shrug, he put his violin away and moved to X's side.

"Sleep well," was all he said, although his eyes said so much more. Hair flowing gracefully, Zero exited the room.

X smiled, and rolled over.

Out of the pod our little blue friend went.

"_Ow_!"

* * *

Zero sighed for the tenth time in three minutes as he watched the sunset. X was still asleep, although he apparently woke himself up shortly after Zero left the room, and from what he heard, Ether was discharged from the hospital with a new hand that was Virus-free. Before he knew it, Zero was humming the song, eyes proof that he was anywhere but there.

Zero jerked back to reality when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and when he turned, large brown eyes met his.

"I-Iris…" Zero mumbled. "Sorry. I was off in my own little world."

"I noticed," the female Reploid said. She smiled gently, her voice naturally sweet. "That song you're humming, it's quite beautiful. Did you make it up?"

"Ah." Zero shrugged, embarrassed. "Thanks… yeah, I did. What're you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you again."

Iris laughed, and Zero smiled. "A visit," was her simple answer. Then her sweet eyes became teasing as she peered up at her friend. "Ahh, the almighty Zero is in love! With whom?"

"Er, what?" Zero blinked. "How do you know? If I was. I mean, I'm not, of course, what makes you say so?"

Iris giggled, a high-pitched girlish giggle that wasn't all that hard on the ears. "It was a romantic sounding song. I figured you made it up for someone you love. So who's the lucky person?"

"No one," Zero mumbled. "I don't have time for that, you know that well enough."

"Ah, well," Iris cleared her throat. It was no secret she and Zero had attempted a relationship. However, it was as Zero said—his occupation, and even hers to an extent, left no time for an actual working relationship. Whatever feelings were there were, sadly, swept under the rug of duty.

"So what's up? Colonel here too?" Zero coughed to dispel the uneasy silence.

"Oh, no…" Iris clasped her hands behind her back, half-turning her body. "We're leaving for America soon. Repliforce has a new branch and, as Colonel, he has to go oversee it. And, well, I have to go with him."

"A branch in America has been something Repliforce has been trying for. Congratulations."

"I'll tell Brother that," Iris said. "They even gave me a job, and I know I'm going to hate it."

Zero chuckled. "Well… if it's any consolation…" although he knew better than to say it, Zero did mean his next statement. "I'll miss you."

"We can e-mail," Iris tapped her hat. "And visits aren't too far-fetched, are they?"

"Short ones, maybe."

Silence.

"I better go. I just wanted to tell you…" Iris looked at the ground. Was she hoping he'd hug or kiss her?

Zero put a hand on her shoulder instead. "Do your best, Iris. I'll see you around."

It was enough apparently, because her cute smile blossomed on her face. "Yeah! See you later, Zero."

When she was gone, Zero turned back to the window, where the sun was almost fully set. "Seems like everyone's going," he mumbled.

"Yeah, but you're still stuck with me."

Zero glanced over his shoulder. "X?"

His friend waved. "Hi. And before you ask, yes, I fell out of my pod again. Laugh and die."

Despite the serious look on his face, Zero knew X wouldn't hurt him. Safe with that knowledge, the blond burst out laughing.

"I said laugh and _die_!" X cried, frowning.

"You'd never hurt me. I'm your best buddy."

"I hate it when you point that out sometimes…" X looked to where Iris was and, with a frown, continued. "Hanging with Iris, huh? I'm sure you want to savor the moment, so I'll leave."

Zero sighed, although he felt it was karma. While he and Double hated each other and drove X crazy, X and Iris hardly got along and drove Zero completely bonkers. X, when annoyed, wasn't afraid to be a bastard. He had been very rude to Iris on some occasions, and always earned a scolding from Zero. Talking like a jerk toward Double was different than talking like a jerk to Iris—after all, Iris was a _lady_.

"Don't get jealous," Zero teased. "We're not together anymore."

"Too bad she wishes so damn hard you were," X sneered. "Poor wittle Iris, doesn't get what she wants so she clings like a leech."

Zero sighed. "You're in a pissy mood."

"I'm in pain; I fell out of my pod."

"I'm sure it hurts quite bad to talk smack behind someone's back when they're a thousand times better company than _your_ friend."

X sighed, and began to walk with Zero, shoulder to shoulder, touching slightly. "Sorry. I know that was rude and insensitive of me, but there's just something about Iris I don't like."

"I know, but you can't get mad at me for being an ass to Double and not expect me to get mad for you being a bastard to Iris."

"Fine, fine, I'll stop getting mad."

Zero shrugged. "So what's up? You just walking around?"

"Came to find you, like I always do."

Zero grinned, catching X in a headlock. "You know," he said to the struggling X, "you keep following me around people will get the wrong idea!"

"Yeah right! Leggo! ZERO!"

Zero smirked near X's face, and the proximity made X feel his face heat up. Was he blushing? No way. Not with Zero.

He managed to get out of Zero's headlock, and turned to yell at Zero, who held his hands up with a grin. Their banter went back and forth as they walked toward the cafeteria, escalating to a near shout fest when X saw something flash bright green in the corner of his eye.

He turned and looked, and Zero did as well. Where X stared, Zero's eyes turned just a bit murderous.

Delia stood at the other end of the hall.


	3. Chapter 3: Afraid to Love

**Author's Note**: Re-reading chapters 3, 4, and 5, I realize they seriously suck. So those chapters are both being re-written and re-planned. This is where the differences start. Thanks for reading!

_To Shimizu Hikaru_: Trust me when I say the changes are starting to really make a difference from this re-write to the old one. The skeleton of the old one's posted chapters will be present, but the muscles and flesh will be much different. Thank you for reading!

* * *

_Chapter Three: Afraid to Love_

X scowled. "Sometimes I hate the fact we can 'feel' like humans."

Zero put a hand on X's shoulder, knowing this anger was just a protective front the blue Reploid like to put on. X, being emotional X, always got too involved when he tried relationships. When he thought he was in love, he put his entire being into the relationship. Most girls were nice about breaking it off, and X always did forgive them. But Delia… Delia was X's first real heartbreak.

Delia and X were good friends, and even Zero liked the girl. She was pretty, smart, and liked most of what X did as well. When they hooked up, Zero was glad for his friend, could even see him settling down with the girl.

That is, if she wasn't such a whore.

People say the Reploid reflects its creator, and Zero could only think a sick pervert or the queen of bitches made Delia. After three years of a great relationship, X happened to find Delia wrapped in the arms of a human man. At first, X brushed it off, believing he was related to her via her creator or some such. As it was, however, he ended up walking in on Delia while she was riding some _other_ guy. X had never been cheated on, and it wasn't like it was in his program to know how to cope with an unfaithful partner. From what Zero heard, Delia had been playing both X, another Reploid guy, and a human all at the same time for the entire three years.

As he _still_ didn't know how to cope with it, X liked to pretend he was angry and would fly off the handle any time he saw or heard about Delia. Only Zero saw through X's attempt at deception, and his best friend was still heartbroken over the incident.

"Let's go," Zero said, tugging X away from the cafeteria. Delia's laugh somehow was the loudest of the bunch she sat with. "We can go somewhere else to chill out. Hey, let's go to the café you like so much!"

X sniffed and turned away to walk out, and when Zero looked back over at Delia's group, she was smirking at them both. It took every ounce of willpower to not dash across the room and slash her pretty little head off, but the red-clad hunter knew X would hate him for it, so he took a deep breath and followed X out.

As they walked, Zero put his arm around X's shoulders. At first his friend shrugged him off, but Zero was persistent and X finally gave in, even going as far as leaning a bit against Zero as they strode together. They got a few glances their way, but the friends ignore them. When like this, they only paid attention to each other—that's how it always was.

"I hate her," X finally mumbled.

"I know," Zero replied. "Don't worry, X. We can break like humans, but we can heal and be fixed, too. Don't let some bitch take you down."

"Yeah." X nodded. "You're right. You're always right, Zero. Always there for me, too. Thanks."

Zero smiled. "Hey, that's what best friends are for, mending each other's broken hearts. Now, forget you saw her and let's focus on having a good night, eh? Let's hit a bar."

"I thought we were going to my café."

"Oh ho ho, I see, you want me to spoil you." Zero gave X a quick, manly hug. "Okay, fine, but just this once."

X grinned cheekily, although Zero could see some of it was forced. "You said that last time."

"I don't remember. C'mon, commence Operation: Cheer X Up."

It took a while, but Zero did eventually cheer X up, especially when he let X indulge himself with a whole cheesecake. While Reploids had no need to eat, their systems were fully operational in creating the necessary acids to 'digest' the food, and their tongues were wired with every taste known. Of course, if a Reploid came equipped with the digestive system, they also were equipped with the waste disposal system. Whatever humans protested and acted like Reploids weren't human, the scientists under and aspiring to be like Dr. Cain did their damnedest to make Reploids as human as possible, right down to bodily functions complete with nerves wired to the brain-system that read the encoded data to how to react.

In Zero's mind, Dr. Light has a wicked sense of humor when he programmed X to absolutely adore cheesecake. The kid went insane when Zero bought the whole cake, and each bite he had this look of absolute bliss that made Zero chuckle.

"I don't care what anyone says," X proclaimed after his fourth piece of cake. "This stuff is made of Heaven. Not _in_ Heaven, _of_."

"By the look on your face, I can imagine," Zero chuckled.

As X indulged himself in his sweet, Zero sipped a coffee and just watched him. In a way X was extremely easy to make happy, but then again, hard to _keep_ happy. Thinking back on it, Zero wasn't sure anyone else knew of X's sweet tooth or love of baby living things. It was something of an obvious trait, but for all the time they've worked with him, none of them could say they really knew X outside of work.

Zero felt rather special at that moment.

After X's pigging out on cake, he relented to going to a bar with Zero. Technically, Reploids could not get drunk, not in the ways humans were. When humans were drunk, nothing could fix them but time. Reploid processes read the alcohol, and sent the message of 'be drunk' to the brain, which then caused the Reploid to 'be' intoxicated. However, a small passive program ran during this simulation that, should danger occur, the intoxication program would terminate immediately and the Reploid would be sober. Luckily for X and Zero, no such danger impeded on their parade of getting sloshed, and the intoxication program ran for hours until it forced the Reploids to enter a hibernation state.

Zero woke up first from the hibernation state, and his brain felt ready to shatter. By some stroke of bad luck, hangover mode could not manually be terminated; instead, the Reploid would have to suffer through it regardless of danger or safety. In that, Zero thought humans had a very sick sense of humor.

When Zero attempted to move, he finally registered he wasn't in his usual pod. He had actually made it to his dormitory and had passed out on his bed. And apparently, not just him, but X also made it to his bed, and Zero had promptly spooned his best friend the entire duration of their passed out state.

Although he wasn't the type to take advantage of someone, let alone his best friend, Zero nonetheless made himself comfortable by pulling X closer and burying his face in the back of X's neck, closing his eyes. He knew X never viewed him outside of the 'friend' box, and while Zero never saw himself restricted to one gender, he never pictured himself having a relationship with a guy.

But somewhere down the line, Zero started viewing X in a different light. Things that X did that were funny were now much more endearing, and where Zero thought X was a nice looking Reploid, he now viewed him as positively handsome. Somehow, Zero was slowly pushing X out of the 'best friend' folder and into the 'possible love interest' folder.

Maybe it was for that very reason: X was his best friend, the person he would die for and would kill for. He'd destroy the world for X, protect the world for X. This one Reploid, able to save the world all on his own, became the center of Zero's world and had no intention of moving on.

Zero opened his eyes as his brain worked hard to fight not just the hangover, but the realization that he was in love with his best friend, who still wasn't over his last heartbreak.

This spelled out some horrible dilemma in the future, but Zero had weathered through worse. While he helped X through his issue, Zero hoped to start weaseling his way into the blue Reploid's heart and be the center of _his_ world.

X stirred, and Zero quickly made space between their bodies. His friend rolled over, slowly opening his eyes to see he had closed the space between them, Zero practically cuddling him.

Instead of freaking out or blushing like mad, X actually smirked. "Well," he said, "this was bound to happen."

"Oh yeah?" Zero played it off.

"Yeah… We get drunk together enough times; it's a miracle we don't end up in bed together more often." X sat up and yawned, then winced. "Although by the looks of it, we haven't made the 'awkward morning-after sex' part yet."

Considering he brought it up himself, Zero found no reason not to tease. "What, were you hoping we'd be naked?"

This time X did flush, but he shoved Zero off the bed. "_No_."

Zero fell to the ground with a thud, and clutched at his chest as if pained. "No? Ow, X! You wouldn't want a hot night with me, your best friend?" As he waited for X's reply, Zero set the task of detangling himself from his sheets.

"Hot? If you mean by sticky and messy and terribly awkward and not to mention painful…"

"I'd be gentle. And, it's not like we, you know, have those messes like humans do."

"We'd be drunk… I'd be surprised if you could even use your equipment!"

Zero harrumphed, even as he continued his battle with the bedsheets that stubbornly knotted with his hair. "You're such a bitch when you're hung over."

"Don't you mean a bas—"

A sharp knock interrupted the two's banter, and both looked over at the door. A second later, another knock resounded.

"Yeah?" Zero called.

"It's Alia," a muffled reply came out. "I got paperwork for you Zero and a message for X, but I can't find X and I don't have time to look."

"Give me a minute."

Free of his sheet-prison, Zero ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to make it decent as X meandered his way to the bathroom. Zero heard the faucet run as he opened the door and a pile of papers were thrust into his face.

With a frown he took them. "So what's for X?"

Alia shrugged, although Zero couldn't see past the pile. "A woman named Delia wanted to talk to him."

"Oh yeah?" Zero discarded the information immediately and, for good measure, deleted his recycle bin. "I'll tell him."

"Thanks. She seemed rather serious about it." Alia waved farewell and walked away.

Zero cursed as he threw the papers onto his desk, not caring as they toppled over. X wandered out, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Despite being made almost entirely of metal, Reploids still required basic hygiene routines. Their teeth, while they didn't rot, still got dirty and could rust.

"Wha' 'at 'bout?" X asked as he scrubbed his teeth with the brush.

"Work, as usual." Zero said. His conscience—or backup data, whatever people wanted to call it—tugged at him to do the right thing and not lie to his friend. "Delia apparently wants to talk to you."

"O' 'ea?" X went back to the bathroom. 'Ith 'an wot n' 'ell." He spat out the toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth and the brush, then patted his mouth dry.

"Up to you if you wanna talk to her or not," Zero said. "But if you do, let me say this. You take her back and I'll slap you silly myself."

"I'm naïve, Zero, but not stupid."

"I dunno, X, sometimes…"

"Bite me." X grabbed his helmet from the floor and, putting it on and pressing the gem, summoned his armor over his clothes. "I'll go talk to her while I'm still hung over. That way, the day can only get better."

"Want me to come with?"

"Nah, do your work. I'll come crying in here afterwards. Leave the door open for me." X made his way to said door, rather calm and nonchalant about the whole thing.

"It's always open for ya, X," Zero called. X waved his hand and exited the room, and Zero slumped into his chair. "What could the bitch possibly want from him _now_...?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know I said three and four would be done, but since I'm re-doing three chapters to be more or less completely different, please bear with me as I flesh out these changes so the story continues smoothly. Again, thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear from you if this remake is better or (God forbid, I hope not…) worse than the original.


	4. Chapter 4: Doubts and Fears

**Author's Note:** I totally chucked the remaining chapters of the original SoM. They were just too… random, I think. Nothing really flowed; it was cheesy humor moment to cheesy humor moment. So from now one, SoM: R is officially implementing its changes! /cheer

* * *

_Chapter Four: Doubts and Fears_

As it was, X never came back to Zero's dorm. The blond had fretted and chewed up both of his gloves in worry, but he knew he couldn't go shrieking into HQ looking for X just because his bitchy ex-girlfriend wanted to chat. No, Zero was a mature Reploid and he would at least finish his filing and reports before tearing the place apart looking for his friend.

Besides, X was a grown Reploid; Zero couldn't try to shelter him forever. Maybe this talk would give X the real closure he needed and get the blue Reploid to let go of his darker views of that good ol' emotion of love. After the reports were done, Zero had plenty of alone time to seriously sit down with himself—in front of a mirror for good measure—and have a chat. He made sure, of course, his dorm door was locked with the password only he and X knew.

"Okay, self," Zero murmured, running his hand through his free-flowing hair. For a moment, Zero went ahead and studied himself over, looking for physical flaws.

Reploids were initially built with their armor on and were basically stuck with that same set of clothes for the rest of their lives. However, as before, scientists wanted to see just how close to human they could get machines, and thus came out the Year of Patches—every Reploid that wanted was invited to download special data and receive special upgrades all for free. These upgrades included a fully 'functional' human-like body underneath their birth armor.

Not surprising, Zero and X already had that luxury, of which is where said scientists got the start from.

Zero had gone ahead and downloaded and installed some of the data-upgrades, but never bothered with the body-altering ones. He never really paid much attention to his physical appearance except to manage his hair, which was his pride and joy. Staring at himself now, Zero briefly wondered if his creator, whoever he or she was, based him off someone. Unlike X, who had no real 'flaws' and was the near definition of perfect in terms of looks, Zero had small flaws here and there that no one but he (and X, who had a delightful time studying him to find said flaws) knew about.

Zero touched his nose with a fingertip. While not noticeable far away and hardly up close, if one seriously stared and studied him, they'd notice Zero's nose was slightly crooked, and one nostril was actually a fraction larger than the other. Zero's eyes were also not perfectly aligned, and in fact, one eye was a touch bluer than the other.

"Wait," Zero muttered, lowering his hand. "This was supposed to be a self-talk over realization of feelings, not a narcissist moment."

Tugging at the collar of his white t-shirt, then at his jeans, Zero suddenly found it hard to admit out loud what he was feeling. In his mind, he could easily input the text, _I love X_, a thousand times. And yet his voice box never seemed to register.

"Okay, Zero, you idiot," he muttered to the mirror. It reflected a handsome face, framed with gold, with its features twisted in annoyance. "For as long as you've known, X has been your best friend."

Baby steps.

"You already openly admitted you'd protect him, and die for him, and live for him, and enjoy spoiling him whenever possible." Zero nodded to his reflection. "To be perfectly honest, on the outside, it probably already looks like the two of you are…"

_Dating._

Yes. That's it.

No, moron, say it out loud.

"The two of you are… d…" Zero facepalmed himself. "Dating. _There_. Okay. Yes. You two are pretty much life partners, minus the lovey-dovey part. However, Zero, you've now discovered you had, at some point, developed said feelings for X. You…"

_Are in love with X._

"Yes, that's right." Zero groaned, grabbing a nearby cushion off his bed and beating his face with it a few times. "Okay!" he threw it aside. "Zero, you are in love with X. Say it with me… _I am in love with X._" he paused to take a deep breath, and suddenly he held that breath.

_I am in love with X. Yes. I admitted out loud. Go__,__ self-talking._

Zero let out the breath and it slightly fogged up his mirror, blocking his reflection, which he didn't care. He rested his elbow on the dresser the mirror rested on, his cheek leaned against his fist. He closed his eyes and continued to speak to his reflection.

"You broke up with Iris five months ago, stating it wasn't fair she had to wait around for you because you were gone all the time. That said, do you have time to pursue a romantic relationship with your best friend and battle buddy? Won't that be bad?" By Heaven, he was an idiot, asking and answering his own questions.

"Not really," he answered himself. Zero wouldn't admit it, but he actually did this a lot more than one would think. The self-talking bit. "You have the same job and spend all your time together, on the clock and off. You won't tell her, but admit you blew Iris off a couple of times to go hang out with X."

In light of this conversation, Zero realized he was not the least bit perturbed by his discovery. After all, he was a Reploid—what did gender mean to him? Not only that, he never cared what the humans thought of his personal life and views, he simply just did what was right and protected them. Sure, the close-minded community of the fleshlings might get offended that their great hero likes to romp with other males, but who were they to decide how Zero wanted to feel? Isn't that the biggest gift Dr. Light gave X, who was the grandfather of Reploids—the ability to have free will and emotions?

Zero opened his eyes and he frowned at his reflection. He didn't know his own age, but suddenly thinking of X as a 'grandfather' was certainly a turn-off.

"Talk about grave-robbing…" 

* * *

"Oh, X…" Delia's voice dripped with sweetness and familiarity that it stung his still hung-over head.

X rubbed his helmeted head. "What did you want?" _I can be civil. I am civil._

"I was meaning to get in touch with you, but I heard you reacted… badly to mention of me."

He felt like smacking himself, or maybe even her. "Gee, I _wonder_. Now what did you want?"

Delia flipped her pale-green hair over her shoulder. In a way, X saw a lot of Iris in her—she had that exaggerated and too-perfect womanly body figure, and her hair always appeared luxurious and begged to be touched despite its odd color. Her face wasn't as rounded as Iris', giving her a more mature look, and her eyes were a bit more narrow and magenta in color. Her odd looks were charming, and the way she looked at him, she was trying to charm him.

X wouldn't fall for it.

So Delia gave up. "Look, I get it, you're mad about the whole cheating thing," and she held her hand up before X could yell. "That's just _me_, X. I was given free will by my creator and playing men is my way of exercising it. Don't take it personally, I can't really help it. If it's any consolation, I actually felt bad."

"You're such a _bitch_—"

"But about why I wanted to talk to you," she cut in. "As you know X, all female Reploids now have the ability to 'reproduce' to an extent. Remember how you went with me to get the data?"

X remembered. They had talked extensively about it, since Delia had already been constructed before the release. Wanting to feel closer to their human counterparts, female Reploids asked for some sort of 'maternal' upgrade. Obviously they could not get pregnant—instead, a program was developed to mimic a sort of pregnancy process. The program could run automatically—as in it triggered when the female Reploid engaged in what she believed as a sexual encounter—or manually, whenever the female Reploid wanted and had the means to do so.

X didn't recall the details, but he knew the basic gist was the female Reploid would 'download' some of her man's personality data (if man was a Reploid—human males did not trigger the 'if-else' statement the program required, as male data was needed. They were supposedly fixing that, but X long since lost interest since his and Delia's break up) and, with some of her own, construct a basic program alongside her own. From there, her program worked the 'baby' program until it was cultivated enough to be installed into a Reploid shell, which often was built by the female and her male to their preference.

This, of course, wasn't making sense to X. "You got the data installed and we tried, but when left to run automatically, it has a twenty-five percent chance to randomly abort the program to simulate a possible human situation. We were the unlucky twenty-five percent and we never tried again."

Delia gave him a hard look. "I tried to do it manually, too, X, just recently."

"What? You little—"

She waved her hand. "Don't interrupt me. I wanted to try it and run a scan and see if it really was so 'random'." She dropped her hand. "This is where we get serious in this discussion and you quit trying to kill me with your eyes."

"Then spit it out, and if you think you can blame me for it, you got another—"

Delia sighed, almost over-dramatically. "X, your data was corrupted. It was so encoded that, when the program tried to decode it, it released an anti-hack mechanism. I had to have the reproduction simulation both uninstalled and the chip removed."

X blinked. "Corrupted data…? You sure you just didn't download it wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure. And as I'm not the one who's immaturely refusing to speak over something as little as unfaithfulness," she smirked as X scowled, "I wanted to tell you… your data acts like a virus."

This stunned X, and angered him beyond anything. Him? Housing corrupted data that infected others like a _virus_? Was she comparing him to _Sigma_?

So angered he was, X didn't reply, so Delia went on, "I suggest you talk to Cain and get yourself checked. Not saying you're a Maverick Virus carrier, X, but your data _attacked_ mine. That is dangerous, even you have to admit."

And there X's anger went like water hitting a flame. If his data did act aggressively like that, then, could it be that the Reploids modeled after him and his flaws were really…?

"Yeah… thanks, Delia."

"Sure." She winked, and sauntered off, leaving X staring at the ground with wide eyes.

_Could I be the true origin of the Maverick virus…? It's ultimately, all my fault…? What if…_

_What if I infected people? I brought forth Sigma, I could… I could cause people to go Maverick?_

_People like Zero?_

X turned on his heel and dashed to Cain's office. Panic was setting in, and if he broke down in the hallways of HQ, there was hell to pay.


	5. Chapter 5: Trust

_Chapter Five: Trust_

After talking to himself for a good few hours, Zero still hadn't heard from X. While the blond tried to rationalize with himself as to why X was still away, worry crept up his spine and prodded at his mind. It was like a routine – if X or Zero got upset, the first thing they did was go to each other. Surely having to spend a second with Delia would upset X.

Unless they got back together.

Zero shoved that generated idea so far down the recycle bin it almost fragmented. X would _never_ get back with that cheat, not if Zero had _any_ say in the matter! Which he didn't, but he'd be damned if that stopped him.

Before Zero stomped out the door, something flashed in his peripheral vision. When he looked to the sides and saw nothing, Zero switched modes, and the door he was heading for turned gray. A tiling pentagonal background stitched over his sight, and his interface faded into view. There, his e-mail inbox was flashing.

Physically, Zero frowned, but opened the inbox and noticed it was an instant message from Cain. If it was a mission, X would unfortunately have to wait. Zero opened the window and read the first message.

_/Zero, you online?/_

_//Always__,__ doc. What's going on?//_ he sent back.

The triple dots at the bottom of the window indicated Cain was typing, and Zero in the meantime put himself into multi-task mode. His interface faded back to physical sight, minus a now slightly faded instant messenger window, and he left his room.

Finally Cain responded, _/X is in my office wailing about something. I got him in the pod running tests and scans__,__ but he's so stressed I'm having issues. Come here and calm him down./_

_//On my way.//_ Zero exited the menu so it no longer impaired his vision, and, doing an about-face, headed for the doctor's office.

Luckily, as a high-ranked hunter, Zero's dorms were close to the teleport pads, the mission room, and Cain's office. It was only three minutes after the end of the conversation when Zero entered the lab.

Cain's office was part apartment and part lab. The first thing one saw when entering was a giant glass window that looked into the lab. Adjunct to the lab was the actual office, in where the old man sat in front of huge screens of the mother computer. Not bothering with going to the office, Zero instead went into the lab itself and found X lying in the Reploid pod nearest the window looking into the office.

Cain's voice came over the intercom, "X, I got Zero here. Why not talk to him and settle down while I finish initializing the rest of the scans?"

Zero pulled up a chair to X's pod as the blue-clad Reploid opened his eyes and looked. His friend tapped the glass lid of the pod with a smile, and X felt a little calmer already.

"Hey, buddy," Zero's voice was muffled from the glass, but X heard him well enough. "What's wrong? You kick Delia's ass so hard they thought you went Mav?"

X figured the moment Zero mentioned going Maverick, he'd panic again. Instead, looking into Zero's blue eyes and seeing how worried his friend was under the teasing kept him calm. Zero was here, and Zero made things better sooner or later.

"Believe it or not, I was quite civil," X replied.

Zero donned a look of mock-surprise. "You? _Civil_ with _Delia_? Scan him quick, Doc, I think X _did_ go Maverick!"

"Shut up," was X's automatic reply. Zero chuckled, but that laugh stopped when X went on. "She told me my data was corruptive and aggressive."

"How'd she get your data?"

Zero didn't need any other answer when X blushed and turned his head. "Ohhhh, I see. Wow, X, and here I thought you never would indulge in that sort of act."

"Why not?" X turned back to him.

Before Zero replied, Cain once again came across, "All right, you two, X had calmed down and his firewalls are down enough. Please put yourself in hibernation, X, and we'll start scanning."

"All right, Doctor." X looked again at Zero, who smiled at him.

"I'll be at the simulation room; come find me when you're done." Zero patted the glass, and X smiled at him before closing his eyes.

At Cain's wave of his hand, Zero got up and left the lab, hands in his jean pockets. He took his time walking back to his dorm to change, letting himself wonder over X's words. So his data acts aggressively? That's probably why no one had managed to directly copy X perfectly, and why the Reploids of today are different from him. It made sense, and Zero couldn't exactly think of just _why_ X would freak out and demand scans if his data aggressively attacked Delia's; it's not like it was…

Oh. Wait.

Zero paused in the act of opening his dorm room, and felt like slamming his head against that door. Of course! Aggressive data was a symptom of Maverick Virus infection, and of course X would panic.

The blond entered his room and started to strip out of his human clothes, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans with one hand and the other reaching into his closet for his black jumpsuit. While incredibly flexible, the jumpsuits under Reploid armor were finely ground crystalline alloy—think of them like chainmail under the heavy plate of the thicket of Reploid armor parts.

He zipped himself up in the jumpsuit and tied his hair back in its usual ponytail before placing his helmet on. Once he pulled the ponytail through the hole in the back, Zero touched the crystal on his forehead and his plated heavy armor materialized on him, and the wires from his helmet gently nudged through his hair to connect into the microscopic ports in his skull. The jewel brightened for a moment and Zero closed his eyes as he connected to his armor, and in a second, it was over and he was ready to go.

Checking his saber's charge level, Zero made his way to the training simulation room on the third floor. The simulation room was about the size of a medium-sized house, with a watching room attached and protected by plasma-proof glass. When Zero entered the simulation room, the computer automatically scanned him.

"Welcome Hunter Zero," the computer greeted. It brought up three screens, seemingly out of thin air, before him. "Please choose your simulation."

Zero tapped the screen to his left. The screens disappeared, then a single one replaced them, asking for difficulty and if he wished to be timed. Zero set it to hard, and yes, and the entire room brightened.

Across from him materialized the Colonel of Repliforce, his own good friend. Zero drew his saber as the simulation did.

"Begin," the simulated Colonel said, and he dashed forward.

Zero parried the high arc of the simulation, pushing back and swinging his saber horizontally at the simulation's midsection, forcing it to step back. Because of the difficulty setting, the computer would allow Zero to suffer damage, but should he suffer anything above medium damage, the simulation would end.

To get the best score by the end of the timed duel, Zero not only had to beat the simulation, but suffer no damage. It was his favorite simulation, and not only because he secretly liked kicking Colonel's uptight ass, even if wasn't real.

Keeping the simulation on the defensive, Zero stepped forward with another slash, and then ended the combo with an overhead arc, which was barely deflected.

Perhaps thirty minutes into the duel, X stepped into the watcher's box and took a seat on the bench. He knew better than to call out to Zero or enter the simulation himself when the blond was dueling—the last rookie who did ended up with his hand sliced off and bathroom duty. Watching Zero was a favored pastime of X's, who always admired Zero's saber skills. The man couldn't charge a buster to save his life, but hand him a saber and he was a killing machine of a swordsmen. A fight between them, a serious one, would be interesting; at range, X held every advantage imaginable, but if Zero got close, X would have to somehow fend him off and gain ground. X couldn't help but imagine it, because even the rookies ask the same age-old question: Who exactly would win?

"End of simulation," the computer jarred X out of his imaginary fight, and Zero sheathed the saber into the charge pack on his back. "99% completion."

"What?" Zero called. "99%? What was the last percent?"

"Failure to strike down the simulated Colonel."

"He couldn't lift his sword! He was defeated!"

"Due to the difficulty setting, destruction of the simulation is required."

Zero let out a small 'oh' before the projected battle stage faded away, and he saw X waving from the watcher's box. Whatever upset Zero felt from the loss, it instantly vanished at the sight of his friend, and he joined X in the watcher's box after logging off his session.

"Hey, buddy." Zero fell down on the bench, brushing off of his armor with his hands. "How'd the scans go?"

"Negative, all of them."

"Well that's a good thing, ain't it?"

X shrugged, worry still etched in his face. "Scans have failed on others too."

Zero sighed, rubbing the crystal on his head. When his fingers brushed over a compartment in his helmet, he had an idea.

"Hey, X," Zero caught the blue-armored Reploid's attention as he opened the compartment. "Let me see the data."

"What?" X nearly squeaked incredulously, eyes widening as Zero pulled the rolled-up wire from the compartment. "You're kidding!"

Zero blinked, the plug in his hand. "No, I'm not; why are you blushing?"

"Like you don't know!" X facepalmed himself.

Before, when Reploids had no such human updates to physically engage in intimate actions, they considered the sharing, downloading and uploading of data between two Reploids as an 'ultimate intimacy.' X shook his head side-to-side quickly, trying to dispel his blush, because sharing _that_ intimacy with _Zero_, his _best friend_…

"Oh, yeah," Zero said, realizing. "So? C'mon, X, it'll calm you down to figure out what's up."

"But… but… Zero…"

Zero rolled his eyes and tapped the end of the plug against X's helmet. "X, listen. It's just us in here, and it only takes a few minutes. No one will see. And besides, I'm your best friend. Sure, it's a very… well, intimate thing, but who else do you trust to help you with this problem?"

X took a breath; Zero had a point, and of course he was right. Besides, he _is_ X's best friend, and X barely bat an eye at drunken cuddling. He obviously trusted Zero with his life and then some… so what was a little data sharing? It didn't _have_ to happen between two lover Reploids, it could be two best and close friends…

_Besides, you said yourself once you wanted to see what was going on in Zero's head…_

"You're right, as always." X lifted his hand to his own head, opening a side compartment, "but on one condition."

"I don't tell any—"

"I don't want to hear a single 'Insert USB' joke," X glared. "Understand? Not a single one."

Zero cracked a smile. "So can I do it now before I make that promise?"

"One."

Suddenly, the smile on Zero's face was gone, replaced by a sultry smirk that was maddeningly seductive and suggestively leering, and his cerulean eyes become smoldering with such intent X could not help but blush.

In a husky tone, complete with leaning in close, Zero murmured, "So shall I… _insert_ myself into you?"

X tried to say something, but nothing came out, especially when his eyes met Zero's. The seductive look was gone in moments, replaced by a hearty laugh.

"Oh, man, X, the look on your _face_… holy _shit_…" Zero could barely breathe.

X flushed and glared at him angrily. "Oh, shut up and do it."

Zero snickered some more before finally plugging into X's receptive port. After a connection was established, both settled into comfortable sitting positions and closed their eyes.

_You said you wanted to see what was going on in Zero's head… this little stunt only made you more curious…_


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets In Hidden Folders

_Chapter Six: Secrets In Hidden Folders_

Connecting to another Reploid was sort of like stepping into cyberspace—one appeared as a holographic version of themselves in a massive almost vacuum-like space, and although one did not see a hologram of the connected, their conscious was constantly around and one just felt them. This 'feeling of each other' was what brought rise to the intimacy of the action; you felt what they felt, saw and heard their thoughts, and nothing was hidden from you.

Zero walked the plane that was X's mind, although he knew he simply could 'think' the command prompts to bring up X's hard drive and directories.

_/What do you know, you _are_ air-headed__,__/_ Zero thought to X.

He felt X physically scoff, and that was something he wasn't expecting. In fact, now if Zero focused, he could _feel_ X's armor on X's body, the jumpsuit underneath, even the threads of hair in X's scalp.

_//Will you get out of my sensory directory? You know how awkward that is?//_ X's voice filled the space.

_/Now I do./_

_//If you're going to dig around my brain then I'm going to dig around yours.//_

Zero felt himself panic then. _/Wait, X! Hang on!/_

Too late, he could 'feel' X touchdown in his own mind. The real weird part was in a way, he both existed in X's mind and his own, and was seeing two things at once… and yet it didn't faze him at all.

_//Do your thing, I'm just poking around,//_ Zero 'saw' X's hologram wave a hand passively, and when Zero made a move, his sight was snapped back into X's mind.

_/Okay, so what data did Delia yank?/_ Zero asked as he lifted his hand, and lists and lists of data and folders appeared before him.

_//Personality directory.//_

_/X, our personality directories are huge. It'd take me hours to download your entire directory./_

_//That's all I know.//_

Zero thumbed through the files, even as he felt X do the same. _/X… just don't… going snooping where I feel uncomfortable, okay?/_

_//Likewise.//_

And that was that. Trust. Zero nodded and shuffled through the sub-directories and individual files, but nothing exactly jumped at him. With a sigh, Zero highlighted the main personality directory and set himself to download.

In the meantime, he rifled through X's other files, immediately stopping and moving on whenever he felt X tense. Thankfully, X also did the same, skipping over whenever Zero shifted uncomfortably. It almost seemed like a singular thing, standing in the expanse of your friend's mind 'by yourself' and yet, there was an intense _closeness_ of going through their data, and them through your own, and knowing _everything_…

_//You wash your hair six times a day? Doesn't water get in your circuits?//_

_/Teflon./_

_//Oh.//_

_/And if you recall, X, as long as you keep your 'skin' unbroken, the seals repel water. But it does get dirty. What, don't you shower? Wait, yes, you do./_

_//Don't go through my sensory records!//_

_/Aw, X, you use a pink bath poof./_

_//Zero__, you__ realize, even if it's through my eyes, you are watching me bathe?//_

That didn't disturb Zero in the least, but for X's comfort, he stopped viewing. He checked his download time, and noticed it was downloading at an incredible speed. Before he could ponder that, the answer presented itself: X had pulled down all of his protective mechanisms, allowing full access to himself.

Suddenly, Zero felt even more special and privileged. He knew this sort of thing was intimate between Reploids, but it was only now, experiencing it, he truly realized why. All protections were down, and you were just _you_ and everything about you was totally bare. Zero felt naked as he realized X also had unlimited, full access to his own self. While they both were in such control of each other, they were also at the complete mercy of each other.

The surge of the realization sent such fire through Zero it made X gasp, and in turn, Zero felt his shock. He was a nano-second too late to try and stem the raw emotion flowing from him into X via their connection, and he couldn't just disconnect.

_//Z-Zero…//_

_/Sorry. I guess this whole experience wasn't at all what I thought. I got a little… excited./_

_//I could _tell_…//_

Zero's hologram facepalmed itself, and he wasn't sure what exactly poured into X those few seconds of chaos. X showed no signs of disgust or anything negative, so it couldn't be so bad.

_//Why would I be disgusted, Zero?//_

_/I'm a man of many talents, many secrets…/_

Before X could reply, Zero instead tapped into X's audio records and played his recording of Song of Memory. It filled both of their minds like a comforting echo, and X physically slouched slightly as the song removed all tension that somehow formed between them.

Zero himself let the music relax him as he waited for the downloading to finish. He felt something on his physical shoulder, and when he used his own sensory circuits to open one eye to look, X had rested his head on Zero's shoulder.

_//You know, that's sort of awkward to see from your point of view.//_

_/Why?/_

_//Well I _feel_ it, but now I can _see_ it like this…/_

There was nothing that indicated X was uncomfortable with what his body was doing, and Zero let him stay that way and closed that eye. The data was done downloading, and Zero sought to terminate the connection so he could work on the data.

_//Wait. Stay connected. Just in case.//_

_/In case of what?/_

_//Something _does_ go wrong.//_ X sounded so worried, Zero couldn't bring himself to tease.

Instead, Zero did withdraw back into himself, but X remained where he was in Zero. This shifted the feeling of the connection: it was now all in X's power and he was in total control, with Zero at his mercy only. It was almost uncomfortable, but Zero trusted X, and that trust wasn't misplaced.

When he thought that, Zero felt something come from X that made him physically smile. He let himself savor a few moments of that shared emotion before getting to work and opening the downloaded directory.

The data was encoded, and in such a way that baffled Zero. As a Maverick Hunter, Zero wasn't just trained to hack and slash at Mavericks—he also was taught how to break and decipher codes. He was no Alia, and though Zero was quite proud of his knowledge in the field, the data before him actually intimidated him.

_//Zero…//_

_/It's cool./_

Zero set to the task of carefully decoding the data. Unlike the pregnancy simulation, which ran a common decoder, Zero took the time to study each piece of data before attempting it. This slow, meticulous work proved fruitful—the smaller bytes of data were decoded and nothing happened.

What the data revealed was nothing new to Zero—X was a deep thinker and was almost a philosopher in his own right, he always looked at the brighter side of things and was optimistic, things about X Zero already knew was all he was uncovering. None of it went aggressive on him.

Still ever careful, Zero then tackled the largest bit of data. However, the instant he attempted to decode it, it flared to life and made Zero cringe away. All previously decoded data was immediately deleted, and what wasn't decoded scrambled itself. The large file that started this then sent out pulses that, because Zero was left open due to the connection, pierced right through Zero and into every bit of data it could reach.

_//No! Zero!//_

_/Holy shit…!/_

Zero prepared himself for the worse—if what Delia said was true, that it not only corrupted her simulation program but _fried_ the chip, he was in for a lot of pain.

Seconds ticked by and still the aggressive piece of data pulsated, but nothing… painful happened. Instead, it swept through Zero as if trying to encounter something, but when nothing happened, the data simply deleted itself.

Despite it being his best friend's data and that it did nothing, Zero was still shaken. His entire being was unprotected; who knows what could have happened if it considered him a threat or it encountered what it was looking for in his systems?

_//Zero…? Zero!//_

_/I'm fine… it didn't do anything./_

_//I'm disconnecting. Pull the plug when I'm gone.//_

_/Y-yeah./_

When the feeling of X vanished, Zero opened his eyes and pulled his plug out, letting the wire recoil back into the compartment. With shaking hands, he closed it, even as X opened his own eyes and sat up, closing his partition as well.

"What happened?" X asked.

"You didn't feel it?"

"Not a damn thing… all I felt was your panic and fear." X put a hand on Zero's shoulder. "I'm sorry. That was stupidly dangerous."

Zero shrugged before putting his hand over X's. "It's all right, nothing bad happened. I can assume since I wasn't really _forcing_ a decode, it didn't view me as a potential threat."

X shook his head, but Zero wouldn't hear any more of it. "Other than that, X, you're fine, completely clean. It's just a safety mechanism, and a damn good one at that. We can assume my mysterious origins actually saved my ass this time."

His friend sighed, resting his forehead against Zero's hand that covered his own on Zero's shoulder. Minutes of silence went by as they recovered from the scare.

Zero had to break it. "So," he smirked. "Was it… as good for you as it was me?"

X chuckled, lifting his head, his eyes shining. Was he close to crying? "It was definitely different."

Zero blinked. "You never did this before?"

"Nope. Not with anyone. You're my first."

_So in a sense I just de-virgin'ed X?_

Zero smirked. "Aw, really?"

"Have you?"

"No way."

X made the joke this time. "So we deflowered each other!"

Zero shoved at X playfully. "You're a pervert."

X smiled, and Zero could tell he was trying hard to still get over the scare. At least his eyes didn't look ready to spill tears. Impulsively, Zero brought X close and embraced him. It only seemed appropriate after what they shared.

They may be robots in the eyes of humans, but humans would never achieve the closeness Zero and X just did—the ability to see each other's mind unblocked, each other's hearts and, in a sense, each other's soul. Something just… clicked in those minutes.

X was humming Song of Memory under his breath as they hugged, and Zero found it also appropriate. He also had no intention of letting go anytime soon, even as the realization of what they'd done crashed into his mind. They may have done it because they were concerned and were best friends, but in the back of Zero's mind, he wanted it simply for the fact he wanted to be closer to X. The shock of it all was, while he was in X's mind, he felt something akin to his own wants.

So just maybe…

Zero tried not to get his hopes up just yet, and instead opted to enjoy his current moment. X rested in his friend's arms with nary a protest because he too was deep in thought.

_That surge of emotion. Zero, you…

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Yeah… two chapters, freshly written, back to back… don't get used to it folks, this chapter was just simply dying to be written and refused to let me sleep til I did. Even still, I hoped you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7: Suspicion

_Chapter Seven: Suspicion_

What X never understood was why he was given such a large paycheck at the end of each couple of weeks. Sure, it paid for his little outings and the insurance on his hoverbike, but that could easily be paid off with less than half of what Signas shelled out to him. If the government had this much money to pay him, why were cities still in bad shape and people were poor?

Truth be told, X gave half his paycheck to charities. He tried to persuade Zero to do the same, and while Zero did end up giving in, he kept most of it for something. What exactly, X wasn't sure. At least until today.

It was only two days after their connection to each other, and despite the closeness they felt, nothing seemed to have changed. In a way, X was relieved, and yet he was also disappointed. Was he the only one who felt so… touched by the experience? Or was Zero confused about it, and ignoring it was his way of dealing with it? X wanted to talk to him, but after inquiring around, it turned out Zero had left HQ early in the morning for some outing. That hurt X too—since when did Zero go out without him?

X was brooding in the library (not pouting, brooding) when a soft ring echoed in his ears. X looked up from his book, and when the ring repeated, he switched to interface mode. Ah, his cell phone was ringing. One of the free upgrades in the Year of Patches, all Reploids now were installed with their cell phone, as opposed to carrying it around. If nothing else, it cut driving-related accidents tied to Reploids. Humans still crashed when they picked up their phones.

X answered on the third ring, _/Hello? /_

_//X! It's Zero! Meet me in the lot in five minutes! //_

_/What? Why? /_

_//Just do it! //_ and then Zero hung up.

X sighed irritably, tossing his book back into its place before exiting the library. While he was glad Zero was coming home, X felt a slight irritation now when the blond was just so… _normal_ after everything, _especially_ after what X had seen and felt while in his head.

It took X five minutes to get to the front lot of HQ, and he stood near the door for another three before the roar of an engine assaulted his ears. X gasped and jumped back as a speeding sports car drove up and swerved to a stop in front of him. It gleamed red, and its windows were practically solid black. X noticed it was one of the newer models, a street racer if ever he'd seen one, and the price tag on the ticket either made one whistle in appreciation or faint dead away.

The top of the car slid back to reveal Zero behind the wheel, dressed in a plain white shirt and blue jeans, complete with a black leather jacket and sunglasses, his hair flowing free. On his face was a satisfied smirk.

"What'cha think?" Zero beamed.

X wasn't sure how to react; to him it was just a car, another means to get around. But it obviously meant more to Zero, so he actually took a good look at it before answering. The design actually was very catchy, and obviously meant for high speeds with the aerodynamic design. The rims had that brand new shininess that reflected the sunlight, and with Zero dressed the way he was, it was almost an image out of a commercial.

After a few seconds of studying it, X actually meant it when he said, "That's pretty damn cool."

"_Isn't it_? It's the first one made—imagine the buyback I can get later down the road if I take good care of it. Now, hop in before I'm late."

"Late?"

Zero waved him in, and as X jumped in—he always wanted to do that—Zero revved the car before speeding down into the nearby highway. "I promised Colonel I'd pick him and Iris up to go to the airport."

"Why am I going?" X asked, on the verge of pouting. Ugh, Iris.

"Cause honestly, I like Colonel and all, but if he got in the passenger seat and touched my radio, I'd strangle him, and Iris… well, we'd look too much like a carefree couple." Zero shrugged, shifting gears as he merged onto another road.

"So?"

"I don't _want_ to look like a couple with Iris. Besides, considering she's leaving and won't be back for a long time, I want you to apologize to her for being an ass."

"_What_?"

X pouted the entire way to Repliforce Base, and despite his sour look, his mind _was_ hard at work with a decent-sounding apology. While Double did goad Zero into his rages, Iris never once provoked X, and only a few times got nasty back at him. He really did owe her, at the very least, a sorry.

At Repliforce, both Colonel and Iris were waiting outside, light baggage in their hands. At the sight of Zero's new car, Iris was clapping her hands and squealing with delight, whereas her old-fashioned brother did frown a bit.

"I'd wager," Colonel said when Zero cut the engine to let them climb into the back, "you just bought this today, Zero, to show off."

"Not _just_ to show off, Colonel," Zero replied with a smirk. Iris touched the side of the car before climbing in, greeting X with a smile as they made eye contact.

"Isn't this car so cool, Brother?" Iris asked. "I bet they have a lot of types like this in America! Could we get one when we get there, Brother?"

Colonel groaned, even as his slid his large body in the surprisingly spacious backseat. "Look what you've done, Zero. Oh, and hello there, X, I did not mean to ignore you."

While X and Iris were at odds, the buster-toting Hunter had no qualms with her brother. Indeed, X and Colonel maintained a friendly diplomatic relationship.

"Hello, Colonel, Miss Iris," X said politely. "I wanted to make sure Zero didn't get pulled over with his new toy, so I came along. I hope it's no bother."

"No, no, of course not," Iris smiled.

Zero actually did drive the speed limit with Colonel glaring at him from the back, but from the friendly atmosphere of the drive, it wasn't a serious glare. Iris had nearly squealed with delight when Zero opened the top of the car again, and with one hand made sure his mane of hair didn't whack the poor girl in the face. She lifted her arms up as they sped down the highway, her own brown hair whipping in the wind. She looked so happy and carefree, Colonel didn't have the heart to make her stop and behave properly.

The drive was filled mostly with the various radio stations Zero was playing, although small talk was made here and there. X stayed mostly quiet, knowing this was more of Zero's moment then anything; these were two of his good friends leaving the country for Heaven knows how long, so X had no right to intervene in any way.

When the four arrived at the airport to take the Repliforce private plane—already packed full of the pair's belongings—Zero and X saw them off at the dock.

"Please take care of yourself, Zero," Colonel said. "And keep in touch. You know our e-mail addresses."

"Of course, Colonel; you take care, too." Zero turned to Iris who, after her fun in the car, was on the verge of tears. "Oh, Iris…"

"I'll miss you, Zero," she sniffled. She rubbed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Promise you'll keep in touch?"

"I promise," and, even if X felt some odd annoyance at it, Zero gave Iris a quick hug.

Colonel turned to X as his sister said farewell. "You as well, Sir X. We'll eventually come back, and I'd like to see you both in one piece when we do."

They shook hands, and when Zero finally calmed Iris down, X turned to her and crossed his arms. "Um, Miss Iris…"

When he had her attention, X looked at the ground, and then back up at her, uncrossing his arms to rub the back of his head. "I know we didn't get along very well, and it was mostly my fault. I think… I think it's 'cause I was afraid you'd take Zero away. He's my best friend and I guess… I guess I didn't want him forgetting about me. I'm sorry you guys didn't work out, and you didn't deserve me being an ass. I'm sorry."

Iris was sort of like the sweet old lady you always felt bad for hurting, minus the old part. From the way she smiled at him, X felt forgiven already. "It's okay, X, I totally understand." She grasped his free hand with hers. "Zero is very lucky to have such a caring friend! Please keep him out of trouble for us, and feel free to ask him for our e-mails. I'd… I'd like to be your friend, too."

_Aw damn, how could I ever have been mean to such a nice girl? You're an asshole, X_. "Have a safe flight, Miss Iris, Colonel."

Zero and Colonel shook hands again, and Iris ended up crying all over again. As they boarded the plane, the girl waved at them, and the two Hunters waved back until she and her brother were on the plane and it was taking off.

Zero turned to X with a smile. "See? Iris is such a nice girl."

"Guess that's why you love her, huh?" X asked. He meant to sound casual, and yet it still had a touch of bitterness Zero heard.

"_Loved_. I admit it wasn't anything deep," Zero shrugged at X's shocked face. "Iris is a good girl… she'd make a very lucky man happy. But I'm not that man, and I think she does understand that."

_So you… really…_ "I thought…" X paused. "When I was in your system… I thought I saw you… really, really cared for her."

"I do, but not to the extent you're thinking. She's sort of like my little sister."

"But… but that emotion," X was nearly speechless. What he felt when in Zero's mind, it had to be deeper than a sibling love! "It…"

Zero decided to drop the ball, and he wrapped an arm around X's shoulders. "X…" he lowered his head to whisper right into his friend's ear. "That emotion you felt? It wasn't for Iris."

X blinked, several times, and was still in his silent confused state as Zero dragged him back to the car and sped on back to HQ. If it wasn't for Iris… then who else…?

_The only people who are close to Zero in any way, shape, or form is Iris and I._ X thought as he went back to the library, as Zero wanted to take a nap back in his dorm. _If he was seeing anyone else I'd know; I spend nearly all day every day with him, even on call._

He idly picked up a book, and even as he flipped through the pages and looked at them, he wasn't reading a word of it. _Hell, I knew he was breaking up with Iris before she did. Who else could he feel so much for? Alia? No way, they hardly know each other. Zero might not get as involved as I do, but he isn't the player everyone tries to depict him as. So the new navigator Layer is out of the question__,__ too._

X's brain wracked itself for an answer. From the connection he shared with him, X knew Zero was in love. It wasn't that he found a file on it, but it was that pure raw emotion Zero emitted when he realized what exactly he and X were—

X froze in mid-flip of a page, his eyes suddenly growing wide.

The emotion happened because Zero felt the closeness X did during the connection. Because that closeness was with X.

_It was because of me._

X dropped the book and raced out of the library, ignoring the stares of passerbys as he dashed to the dorms. The lift going up to the high rank dormitories moved too slowly, and he was practically jumping up and down inside the elevator.

_That raw emotion, that overwhelming care and love and devotion that left _me _breathless…_

X tore through the hallways, turning the corners he knew by heart and could walk with his optical circuits fried. He stopped right in front of the door he was headed to, staring at it, willing it to slid open without him having to knock or use the keypad nearby.

_It's not for Iris._

When it didn't, X hurriedly input the password, his sudden epiphany making him dizzy. He didn't know why it made him run all the way to Zero's dorm, nor did he know why it made his core and heart leap and shake. X wasn't sure at all what he was feeling.

The door slid up and X launched himself inside just as Zero, who was usually a light sleeper, was sitting up, his face confused.

_And the only other person who is close to him…_

"X?" Zero asked, a bit groggy. He rubbed his eyes, those imperfectly aligned, ultramarine colored eyes.

_Is me._

"Zero…"


	8. Chapter 8: Not Ready Yet

**Author's Note**: Prolly longest chapter yet. For the record, please realize I have **never played beyond X6**, therefore, I don't know Axl's personality down pat, but from what I've seen in videos and such, he's a carefree sort of kid-like person. So I'm banking off that… plus my story doesn't use much of the games in terms of plot anyway so hah!

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Not Ready Yet_

"I figured it out," X blurted.

By the way Zero's eyes widened and his cheeks pigmented a dark red, X knew he hit it on the head. The blond quickly sat up all the way, crossing his legs on his bed and taking a deep breath.

"Figured out what?" he asked, eyes staring into X's, looking, it seemed, right into his soul.

X felt like shivering, although why, he wasn't sure. "Who it is that you're in love with." X swallowed what felt like to be a lump in his throat. Why was he so nervous? Why was he shaking?

Zero bit his lower lip. "Yeah… I guess I sort of dropped the ball on that."

"It's me, right?" X hadn't moved from near the door, and it tugged at Zero that his own best friend looked ready to bolt away from him should he budge from his spot in the bed. "You're… in love with _me_?"

"I didn't mean to tell you—"

"Why not?" This time, X looked hurt.

Zero growled in frustration. In one way, it looked like the realization freaked X out in the bad way, and yet telling him Zero wasn't quite ready to deal with this was hurting his feelings? Where the hell was the middle ground, the happy medium? Was there ever one when it came to this complicated scenario?

The simulation training room sure didn't have this in its memory stores. "Look, X, this is obviously _not_ a happy realization for you. Do you remember how nervous you were trying to tell Delia you loved her?"

"That's completely different—"

Zero jumped from the bed to his feet and X tensed, especially as Zero strode over to him and towered so imposingly over him. "You were afraid she'd reject you, X. You were so goddamn scared she'd say no and you couldn't have her as a friend. Well take that feeling and escalate it! I may not have acted like it, but I'm damn scared. 'What if he says no?' 'What if it scares him?' 'What if he can't stand to be around me anymore?' X, you have no… no idea just how important you are to me, and not just in a lover's sense."

X swallowed the lump again, but it stayed lodged in his throat. Zero's fears were justified and, now that his mind was clearing, X could see why his friend seemed so off at times. All the disappearing in the mornings, the random staring, and the secretive files that were about him… And, despite Zero's words, X _did_ have an idea of how much he meant to the elite Hunter, both as a best friend and unrequited love.

"I don't…" X rubbed his hands together, as if he were cold. "I don't hate you, Zero. I just… I'm just not ready, you know? I…"

"I know that," Zero's voice had dropped to a whisper, and he bowed his head in such a way, X could not see his face hidden by flaxen strands. "I know. It's another reason why I wasn't going to tell you. Just… just forget about it. Delete that part of your memory. I don't want things to change over this."

"I can't ignore it, Zero; you're obviously not happy sitting there pining for me—" X stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed the slight quake in Zero's shoulders. Was he crying? "Don't be sad, Zero. I don't hate you, I could never hate you! Look at me."

When Zero didn't, X grabbed his arms and shook him slightly. "Look at me!" His friend hesitantly raised his head, the hairs parting, and, thankfully, X saw Zero was not crying. He looked ready to, however, and it was enough for X to hug him.

"You'll always be my best friend, Zero, regardless of anything and everything," X said in his most comforting tone.

Zero took a deep breath. "I'm an idiot."

"There's nothing stupid about falling in love, dolt," X scolded. "Look, Z… if you think our given genders bother me, well… it doesn't. We're robots for crying out loud. I'm just not ready to jump into that. You're not Delia, I know… but we're risking a shit-ton, you know? I just…"

"It's fine, X." Zero stepped away and weakly smiled, patting X's head. "So… so we're okay? Despite all this?" Zero did not even want to consider the possibility of X distancing himself away—such an occurrence could _not_ happen.

"We're okay. I just… I just have to think about it. But, we're okay." X smiled, and it wasn't at all forced.

Zero's spirits lifted then. Their bond prevailed over such an awkward and touchy subject, and despite whatever crap could come from it, X wasn't going to back out and abandon him. That was friendship, that was closeness Zero cherished and never wanted to lose.

"Thanks, X," Zero murmured, closing his eyes. "Thanks."

* * *

Despite their damnedest, even Zero saw there was new tension between them. Their companionable silence was charged and uncomfortable, and their outings were much fewer than before. X obviously did not go out of his way to avoid Zero, but he didn't pull the same strings to get free time with him. Although the blond felt a little hurt, and maybe betrayed, he also was man enough to realize this was more or less normal and to be expected. They still did hang out and still had good fun with each other, and the distance was gnawing at Zero's gut at every moment awake or asleep, but Zero was still grateful they were 'okay.'

The rest of Hunter Base didn't seem the think the same, for their acquaintances were coming up to them—individually, of course—all the time to ask what was wrong.

"You're not with Zero on your day off, Captain X?"

"You and X okay, Commander Zero?"

"You guys didn't have a fight did you?"

"You're still good friends, right?"

While X seemed to bear the questions a little better, it was driving Zero insane. So they only spent twelve hours together as opposed to twenty-four! Maybe they were just that busy? What made it their business anyway—it was Zero's and X's problem and _Zero and X_ will deal with it.

Only…

Zero slumped in the watching booth of the simulation room, burying his face in his hands even at the sharp edges of his helmet threatened to slice through his gloves. Were they really okay? Did X really mean it when he said nothing could destroy their friendship? Zero clutched at his head as a headache began to seep into his brain, gripping him in an iron hold that made him squeeze his eyes shut and clench his teeth.

Not again…

They happened infrequently, these headaches, but nowadays they were getting worse and worse, coming at the worst possible times. If they were just minor pains due to stress on his systems, he could deal with it. But Zero had gone to seen Cain several times, and each time his systems were clean, despite the fact that the pain was debilitating. Once in a mission, a headache had struck Zero and driven him, howling, to his knees, his entire unit freaked out and the Maverick had gotten away. There was no 'fixing' it either, and it's been something Zero had to suffer alone.

The pain finally dulled to a whisper, and Zero slammed his back against the wall, the back of his head resting against the wall and his eyes closed as he panted. Sweat trailed down his face, dripping into his lap; sweat from his recent death-defying simulation and from bearing the pain in both his brain and soul. Zero opened his eyes slightly, the blue now darkened to a near black.

_This is such bullshit…_

Coupling headaches with creepy nightmares, plus the whole crap with X, and Zero was not having a good week.

"_Zero?_"

Zero groaned as Alia's voice filtered from the receiver in his helmet. He waited a few minutes, with her still calling his name, before he put his hand over his ear and pressed the microphone button.

"Yes, Alia?"

"_Better come up to the infirmary. X and his unit found a survivor and you're wanted to help question_." With that, Alia cut off.

Zero groaned again, his hand falling back into his lap. He counted to a hundred slowly before opening his eyes and heaving himself to his feet. He stood shakily and half-limped to the exit. Maybe he shouldn't have turned off the safety procedures for his simulation…

He passed by his dorm and toweled off the sweat, but he didn't have time for a full shower. But the detour helped, and he didn't look quite _as_ injured. When they were done and X was gone, Zero needed to get Lifesaver to look him over, as he had probably dented something and it was fussing with his wires. Maybe getting fixed would keep his headache at bay, too.

In the infirmary, X, Lifesaver, and Signas were crowded around a bed. Zero walked over to them and took the usual position at X's free side. Thankfully, when X noticed him, he didn't exactly shy away.

"So this is the survivor?" Zero asked, looking down at the Reploid in the bed. The survivor had several wires stuck in him, three of them pumping energy into still-damaged parts, his core wide open in his nearly-destroyed chest cavity.

Looking at the face, Zero was rather shocked at the youthful appearance. If it weren't a Reploid, the blond would have thought him just a poor kid. Two scars formed an x on his face, extending from his forehead to his cheeks, and his hair was wildly spiky and a pleasing shade of orange. As Lifesaver opened one eye to shine a light into it, the color was a paler green than X's own. Studying him and his injuries, Zero couldn't imagine what exactly happened.

"Some group of delinquents," X was saying when Zero decided to pay attention again. "Calling themselves Red Alert. Apparently, this poor kid wanted to quit, and they let lose a Maverick on him. The group apparently wants to be Maverick Hunters, but instead of getting rid of the Mavericks, they capture them and keep them in their crazed state."

Zero scoffed. "Least we give the benefit of mercy…"

Lifesaver let the boy's eye close and tucked his little flashlight away. "He's past the critical condition; it's safe to boot him back up after I close up his cavity."

"Please do so," Signas rumbled.

Lifesaver nodded and set to work, and the three backed away to give him room. X stood off away from Signas and Zero, and though he thought maybe he shouldn't, Zero still went over to him.

"How'd you find him?" Zero asked, trying to start conversation.

X sighed. "We barely did. Caught wind of his life pulse on radar and barely managed to get him here in time. Lifesaver truly lives up to his name."

"So we got a new enemy, huh?"

"More or less," X sighed again, rubbing his forehead crystal. "As if Sigma and his never-ending resurrections weren't enough, we got egotistical idiots, too."

Zero put his hand on X's shoulder, who looked at the hand with a blank expression. "We'll get through it, we always do."

Zero secretly prayed X wouldn't shrug him off, wouldn't just turn away and walk off. Some semblance of 'normalcy', even if just for a moment, was all he wanted, all he needed right now.

X smiled and put his hand over Zero's, the blond nearly smiling at the rush of relief he felt at X's expression. "Thanks, Z. You're right; I don't need to mope over this… I just hate fighting."

Before Zero could utter his usual comforting 'I know,' Lifesaver's voice dominated the room. "He's waking up."

X turned away from Zero, his hand slipping from his and Zero's hand sliding off his shoulder. Zero flexed his hand a few times before balling it into a fist and walking to the bed, the interruption making his headache come back a bit. The kid was slightly moaning and clenching his eyes shut, cringing away in fear.

"Go away," he moaned. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Go away."

"You're safe now," X said comfortingly.

The Reploid's eyes snapped open and he jerked up, pulling wires and earning a 'whoa there!' from Lifesaver. His pale green eyes fell on X, and they widened.

"Not… Red Alert?" the Reploid asked sheepishly.

"This is Maverick Hunter Headquarters," X answered. "We were hoping you could tell us about the group that let the Maverick loose… But first, what's your name?"

The young-looking Reploid swallowed hard before looking all over, his eyes falling on Lifesaver, Signas, Zero, then back to X. He seemed to be debating on answering, but finally settled on, "It's Axl."

* * *

As it was, X and Axl hit off pretty well once Axl realized he wasn't in danger. Well, he and Zero got along too, but it seemed like Axl liked X more, and Zero tried his damnedest not to let it get to him. X was a very fatherly figure, and from what he'd seen of Axl, the new kid really did act like a _kid_. Maybe it was in his program to look for parental figures, and one did not get more parental than X.

Zero shoved his hands into his jean pockets as he walked to the outside lobby of HQ. Off call, he had changed into civilian clothes and even asked X to come out with him, but X was still on duty and was now the appointed 'caretaker' of Axl, who, at the time, was on the verge of clinging to X's arm like a crazed fangirl. Zero smiled it off and waved as he left, but the instant he turned around, he was frowning.

Outside, Zero made his way to the farthest corner and pulled out of his pocket a pack of cigarettes. He hardly got addicted to them like humans did, but the sensation of wispy smoke circulating his systems did, in ways, calm his nerves. Zero had stopped the habit when X asked, but now, for some reason, Zero really did actually crave a cigarette. As he lit one up, he made a mental note to delete the developing 'addiction' file later on. He would hardly die from smoking, but the things did have tar, and tar was bad for his internal systems. Sure, cleaning wasn't too hard, but it was time-consuming.

Then again, it wasn't as if he suddenly had a free twelve hours in a day.

Zero sat on a bench under the shade of an artificial tree, one leg propped up on the other, one arm stretched out on the back of the bench and the other bent so the hand holding the lit cigarette dangled near him. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes as his loose hair gently tried to rise up with the breeze. He brought the burning stick to his mouth and took a draw, and focused solely on the almost ticklish feeling of the smoke churning throughout his systems, the way his cooling fan pushed it back up to exit through his nose.

"Spare one?"

Zero cracked an eye open to see Alia stand near him, also dressed in casual clothes. Her hair was down like his, and the headset she always wore was missing, replaced by a white headband that matched her white sundress. Zero held his lit cigarette with his lips as he fished out one for her and his lighter. Alia sat next to him and lit hers.

"Didn't think anyone else bothered with human habits," she admitted as she handed him his lighter. "Glad to see I'm not the only one."

"Cain get on your ass about it, too?" Zero asked around his as he pocketed the red lighter.

"Oh yeah, he saw I even manually installed the addiction simulation myself." Alia shrugged as she crossed her legs. Zero didn't bother to move his arm off the back of the bench.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I like to pretend sometimes I'm just a regular human woman as opposed to a nearly overworked Navigator," Alia tossed her chin toward him. "You?"

"Surprisingly enough, it just sort of developed. I tried it once, then again, and went from there." He flicked the excessive ashes off.

They shared a silence, only the nearly inaudible sound of their inhaling from their respective cigarettes reaching their ears. The lobby was surprisingly empty, which suited Zero just fine. He came here to get away from everyone and be by himself, but Alia's company was hardly a burden.

They made small talk, sharing Zero's pack between them. In a few hours, Zero's head again tilted back and eyes closed and Alia mimicking him, they were down to their last cigarettes. Alia finally breached the subject itching her mind.

"So what's up with you and X?"

Zero groaned, letting his head to hang to his chest. "_Et tu_, Alia?"

Alia opened one eye to look at him and she smiled. "Being your guys' Navigator got me to actually care about your asses. So tell me, what's actually going on? I looked at your schedules and neither of you are any busier than before. Did you have a fight?"

"In a sense," Zero flicked his cigarette away, even if it was only half consumed.

Alia kept hers, bringing it to her mouth and taking a drag before exhaling through both mouth and nose as she spoke. "Who started it?"

"I did."

"You apologize?"

"Yep."

The female threw hers away and bent low, her arms around her legs and her head nearly in her lap as she looked over at him. "So what sort of fight was it?"

Zero sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand that was not behind Alia. "Frankly, Alia, it's none of your business."

"No, but like I said, I care about you guys."

She was persistent, and Zero supposed that's why he liked her as both his Navigator and the few times he spoke to her off the clock. She wasn't a fair-weather friend, certainly, he could tell.

Zero shrugged. "Honestly Alia, I thought we were okay. He said we were…" his head started to sting and he winced behind his hand. "But I guess he doesn't think so yet."

"Well, he's got his hands full with that Axl kid. Now that he's relaxed, he's a troublemaker. You hear what he did to Signas?"

"Nope."

"Put oil in his coffee."

Zero actually managed a laugh, although it made the needling in his head worse. He tried his best to hide it—it wouldn't do to howl in pain next to Alia. "Oh jeez."

"So spill, Zero; this was obviously more than a friendly spat. Seriously," Alia straightened up and waved one of her hands. "You two are acting like you had a lover's quarrel."

That made Zero smile through his headache. "Oh yeah? Dare you to say that to his face."

"Ooo, this is juicy; you and X dating?" Alia giggled.

"Want the truth?" Zero shrugged. Why not? Alia seemed like a good enough girl, and she held secrets like a fortress with no door. Besides, if Zero didn't talk to _someone_ outside himself or X, he'd probably explode in the middle of a briefing. She nodded and Zero shrugged again. "I told him I liked him that way."

Alia did another 'oooo' and tapped her chin. "He not take too well to it?"

_Huh, she isn't freaking out. Then again, she's a Reploid… and a female. She probably thinks it's adorable._ "Not really. He's still hung up over what Delia did… and, well, if we didn't work out, that'd be pretty devastatin', you know?"

"But you'd never know until you jumped in," Alia giggled. "You two would be cute together."

Zero shrugged for the third time, then sat up, careful not to hit Alia with his arm. "Well, the ball's in his court… all I can do it wait for him to pick it up. But, and I think it goes without saying, don't tell anyone or mention it to him."

"Course. Cross my core and hope to deactivate." Alia held her hand up before standing herself. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, actually. Thanks, Alia."

"Not a problem."

"You still owe me a pack."

"Oh, come _on_…"


	9. Chapter 9: Straining the Systems

_Chapter Nine: Straining the Systems_

Zero came back to his dorm to find a stack of files and reports wrapped neatly with brown paper and tied with a pristine white string. He groaned, but nonetheless picked the packet up by the string and tapped the keypad next to his door, inputting the password and stepping through when the door slid open.

On his way back, the young Axl had run by him, X's helmet clutched in his grasp and held high in the air. Zero used his imposing height to his advantage and when Axl ran by, snatched it right out of his hands. Axl skid to a stop, nearly falling forward and whirled around with a childish pout on his face. X turned the corner, face flushed from yelling and running for the past four hours and ran up to them. He gratefully took the helmet from Zero, even smiling at him before turning to Axl and giving him the worst scolding Zero ever heard X utter. Axl stood, head slightly bowed, trying to give X puppy-dog eyes from under his repaired helmet, his hands clasped behind his back. It was almost perfect, seeing X acting like a father.

Zero dropped the papers onto his desk and plopped into the chair, his headache still a dull pain, but manageable. He opened the drawer, withdrew a pen, undid the ties and got started. However, the sounds of his pen scratching on paper started to drive Zero insane with drowsiness. He may detest paperwork, but Zero was a Commander and he got all his work done and on time. Falling asleep on his desk was too tempting.

Zero dropped his pen and walked over to a large cabinet across from his desk. He opened it to reveal an expensive sound system, complete with impressively large speakers and a player that could play any format of music. Zero scanned the collection of CDs stacked neatly in a small cupboard of space. He wasn't exactly partial to any genre, and actually listened to anything as long as it filled the silence effectively. Old, new, re-mastered, digital, he had almost one of everything possible.

Zero picked up an old Epica CD and popped it into the player. 'Our Destiny' filled the room and, pleased with the silence now stabbed with the female vocalist and her rock band's guitar riffs and drum beats, the blond returned to his desk and resumed his work. The music made his head throb painfully, but Zero managed to ignore the thrum of pain and focused instead on his reports and the white noise of lyrics he randomly sang along with at infrequent intervals, his pen scratching the paper in neat yet bold handwriting.

The CD was on its second play-through when Zero was found asleep at his desk, his left hand still gripping the pen as his other arm was completely stretched out across the desk. He lay on his cheek, but had enough dignity even in slumber not to drool all over his papers, although the ink of the pen was blotting all over the current report he was writing on.

When X entered and saw the blond passed out, he smiled. After Axl finally calmed down and went out with Alia, he found himself with a free few hours. He meant to ask Zero out to try and make up for his sudden distance, but seeing how tired Zero was to pass out on his own desk… X didn't want to wake him up.

X carefully got Zero's blanket off his bed and draped it over Zero's shoulders, and gently dislodged the pen from his grasp and capped it. Considering Zero was a light sleeper out of the pod and he did not stir, he had to have been exhausted. X looked at his friend with worry in his eyes; was it his fault Zero was sleeping so restlessly? Truth be told, X himself wasn't sleeping all that well recently either…

X carefully swept some of Zero's hair away from his face, and still no sign of waking up from Zero. The only person allowed to touch his hair was X, and only when he asked X to help him brush it. If Zero had to be vain over only one thing, it was his hair. The blue-clad Reploid glanced around, then went over to Zero's dresser and, as quietly as possible, dug through a small box sitting on the top of it. Inside were various hair ties, ribbons and leather strips, all thoroughly used. With a smile, X pulled out a long blue ribbon, the color a shade between Zero's eye color and X's own armor. He made his way back to Zero and carefully tied his hair back in a ponytail, although he missed a few strands.

As X leaned close to make sure he was being careful in gathering his friend's hair, he found himself staring at Zero's peaceful face. He had kissed Zero's forehead before when the blond slept, but now, the impulse to do so was gone. Instead, curiosity filled X's mind.

_He's in love with me__,_ X thought. _And since he told me I've been thinking… if I could ever…_

The music continued to blare, but X droned it all out and suddenly, Zero's sleeping face was the only thing that existed in the world.

Zero was a handsome Reploid—looks were not a problem when it came to the elite Hunter. All women, and some men, had swooned in his presence as he walked regally down the hallways, his hair a golden cape of silky nobility. Although X saw all of Zero's physical flaws, like his crooked nose and slightly different colored eyes, the one cheekbone that wasn't as sharp as the other, they all still conformed so perfectly into the smooth face that was Zero. His best friend was also smart, with sharp wits and an amazing sixth sense when it came to combat. Power and intelligence were Zero's forte, which was only fitting considering his position as a high-ranked Commander. And despite rumors rookies liked to circulate, Zero was not that big of a bastard, did know how to smile and laugh, and had a sense of humor that fit anyone. Zero knew when to be serious and when to have fun, and wasn't the 'playboy' of HQ either despite his looks.

In all reality, X could summarize that he had a ninety-seven percent change of falling in love with Zero. They just… melded to each other so well. When X was on his high, Zero balanced him by being low and vice versa. They understood each other, knew each other inside and out (quite literally since recently!), and been through some crazy shit and yet still remained together…

_I could fall in love with __Zero if__ I gave myself, and him, the chance._ X concluded. He smiled slightly to himself. _Maybe I already have been…_

X pressed a quick, chaste kiss on Zero's lips. When the deed was done, he gasped lightly and pressed his fingertips against his lips, for the action was a complete impulse and not at all planned. A blush stained his cheeks when he realized he enjoyed the small action.

_I can try. Zero isn't Delia… he'd never go out of his way to hurt me. We've been everything to each other anyway… what's adding another layer?_

X swallowed hard and left Zero's dorm, new thoughts swirling in his mind. Zero remained asleep, oblivious to what transpired, his entire systems so strained from the recent stress he was almost totally shut down.

* * *

"_Zero…"_

"_Hn?" __He__ cracked an eye open, then both and sat up as he realized he somehow made it to his recharging pod. It wasn't even the pod in his dorm, but in the Hunter's Recharge __Room__._

_Bright light filled the darkness and caused Zero to squint._

"_Zero…"_

_A shadow of what appeared to be a human man, an old one, filled the open door. Yet the light was so bright, Zero saw no features, nothing to help him try to recognize who this was. It certainly wasn't Cain._

"_Who are you?" Zero demanded._

"_My masterpiece…" the old man drawled._

_It creeped Zero out, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Who… who are you?"_

_The old man's voice changed from that of a creep to a deranged man as he raged, "After him! He is my nemesis! Our rivalry… is what gives me motivation in life! Now go. Destroy him. That's an order!"_

_The old man began to fade, and Zero tried to run forward, his eyes dilating. "W-wait!"_

_Zero stopped short as a piercing pain and __high-pitched__ sound stabbed his brain, and he grabbed his head with a grunt. As the pain and sound increased, Zero fell to his knees, then tossed his head back and howled in pain as images of destroyed and dead Reploids filled his mind; images of what looked like his own schematics, Sigma's terrified screams and his own hands drenched in blood…_

_X's face, bruised and broken, flashed before Zero's howl of pain became a shriek of despair._

Zero screamed as he jerked awake, flinging his entire body back, knocking himself from his chair and tossing himself back into the wall, cracking his already enflamed head against the wall. Despite being awake, his head screeched in pain, and all he could do was cradle it in his hands and let out his own wails. Through hazy eyes and muffled hearing, he heard Hunters gather outside his dorm and bang on the door, but the lock prevented anyone from entering. Sweat rolled down Zero's face, his loose strands of hair sticking to his face and, in crazed desperation for release, began to slam his head repeatedly into the wall. Even unknown to him, tears streamed from his eyes, the same image of X crumpled and bloodied searing his memory and threatening to break all of his systems.

The door opened and X, along with Axl and Alia, barreled in before the crowd. Zero heard nothing, barely saw them as he continued to hit his head, praying under the pain and despair he'd knock himself out.

X threw his arms around Zero, trying to get him to stop. "Call Lifesaver!" he screamed above Zero's own. "Someone call the _goddamn doctor_!"

His eyes swimming with tears, Zero stopped his struggle and looked at X, his hands still clasped around his head. X himself looked terrified and confused, even as Zero's cries were lowering to loud moans of obvious pain.

"I'm shutting you down, Zero," X said. He reached under his friend's ponytail and pressed hard against the back of his neck.

The pressure only worsened the pain, and Zero thrashed in X's arms, but the shut down switch was finally activated, and Zero went deathly limp, his hands falling from his head and his eyes losing all sense of life and shine. X held him close, shaken and afraid. Alia knelt next to him, and Axl squatted on Zero's other side.

"Lifesaver is coming," Alia said comfortingly. "We'll find out what happened." She put her hand on X's shoulder.

Axl said something else, but X tuned them out, only holding Zero closer and burying his face into his friend's shoulder while stroking his hair. He knew Zero sometimes complained of headaches, but he never indulged X about just how much they hurt…

X could also swear Zero's eyes had shined red before shutting down.

* * *

Lifesaver grunted. "Even I heard him screaming, but there is absolutely nothing wrong with his systems. Every scan came back clean, each part works well, he has plenty of coolant, blood, and fluids. His core is in good shape. His cranium is undamaged and all wires in their proper places. All I could do was clean him, but that's it."

"_Nothing_?" X asked incredulously. "You sure there wasn't a clash, short circuit, something?"

Lifesaver shook his head, and Axl looked thoughtful for once as he stared at the still inoperative Zero in the medical pod. Various wires were plugged into every port he had, screens all over him showing pristine systems. This Zero fella sure took good care of himself.

"You are sure…" Axl said almost absent-mindedly, "that something isn't _missing_?"

Lifesaver and X both looked at him, and Axl lifted his hands at the sudden intense pressure he felt. "I mean, no one knows who made him right? You told me that, X. Ya'll found him banged up a few months before Sigma went berserk, fixed him up and he joined Hunters since then, yeah? Well, you might have fixed his essentials, but what if whatever beat him up stole some part of his program or systems that ain't part of your usual Reploid, but still essential to his smooth runnin'?"

Lifesaver stroked his chin in thought. "I had not considered that, but if anyone knew anything of that, it'd be Dr. Cain."

Axl beamed, feeling useful at pointing out something he figured obvious. X held his hand at his own chin, looking at the ground in thought.

"If so, why malfunction now?" X asked.

"Maybe the part wasn't needed until now," Lifesaver offered. "You said he's been acting strange for months, X, and then this recent week, he's really been off, and so much so that everyone noticed. Do you know what's wrong?"

X didn't answer, for Lifesaver's observation put him back into thought. _Is it tied to his emotion chip? But if so, when he was in love with Iris… well… was he really ever…?_

"X?" Lifesaver pressed.

"Think you can boot him up?" X asked.

Lifesaver shrugged. "Yes, but if he'll need to stay here until we figure out what's wrong."

"I'd like to talk to him… boot him up, then you and Axl go get Dr. Cain." Before Axl could complain, X added, "That's an order from a Captain."

Axl shut his mouth and pouted as Lifesaver's fingers flew over a nearby console. The medical pod Zero rested in hummed to life. "If he goes into another frenzy, press this button," Lifesaver pointed, "to deactivate him again. Let's go, young Axl."

The two left, Axl still pouting, and X pulled up a chair as Zero began to twitch. He took in a single breath before opening his eyes. Immediately, he recognized the feeling of being more or less tied to a pod via cords and wires, for this was how he woke up the first time he came to Maverick Hunters. Using his eyes, Zero looked over and saw X.

"Zero? You okay?" X asked gently.

"Y-yeah… sorry." His voice was raspy, and he coughed to clear it.

X grasped Zero's hand, and smiled a bit when Zero gave it a good squeeze. "You worried me…"

"I figured. So how long am I stuck here?"

"Til we figure out the problem," X leaned over him a bit so Zero could fully see him.

Zero frowned. "Lovely… so Cain's going to be digging through my insides and my brain."

"We need to figure out the problem," X asserted. His eyes softened in worry. "You were in so much pain…"

Zero shrugged, although the wires made it uncomfortable to do so. "Yeah, it was the worst of the lot, but I'm fine now."

His friend shook his head. "No, you're going to get a thorough check."

"Meh, fine. At least shut me down when Cain gets here."

"He'll be here in a few minutes… want me to do it now?"

"Preferably." Zero closed his eyes.

X paused, then pressed the button Lifesaver indicated. Zero felt power drain out of him, and his systems began to shut down one by one. Just before his sensory one did, Zero swore he felt something like a kiss on his forehead.


	10. Chapter 10: Make It Work

**Author's Note**: And here we are, a story that has made it to chapter 10 in a short amount of time! Regardless of the length of these chapters, I admit this is the first story to so quickly reach this mark. I wanna say thanks to all the readers, and the few who have reviewed, you guys always make me smile.

To be perfectly honest, if I wanted to hit all my check points (that's how I plan stories; make a checkpoint list and fill in the details.) for this story, it'll be pretty long. Even if the chapters were longer, I still foresee 20 chapters easily, simply because there's just so much I want to put in. But maybe that's too long…?

Anyways, enjoy chapter ten! It's a very… chatty chapter.

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Make It Work_

Zero remained shut down for several days, so X took the liberty of e-mailing Iris himself. It took him several minutes of staring at a wall in his interface mode with a blank e-mail flashing to think of what exactly to say.

Finally, X decided to be simple and quick, and when she'd write back all frantically and asking questions he could answer.

_Miss Iris,_

_I know you probably have been e-mailing Zero a lot, but I wanted to let you know he's suffering some technical issues right now and has been temporarily shut down while Dr. Cain works on him. I assure you he's alive and well, but these issues are distracting __to__ his job__,__ so he's undergoing corrective procedures._

_Feel free to e-mail me back with any questions. And tell Colonel I said hi._

_But__,__ that news aside, please tell me how your flight was and the moving in. I'll relay it to Zero when he gets back into operating mode._

_Thank you,_

_-X_

Having sent that, X swiveled his chair back toward Zero's pod, where Cain was still tinkering with his insides and typing one-handed on a small keyboard. Looking at the screen, X read the charts featured there.

"Well, Axl was right," Cain muttered. "In a sense."

"In a sense?" X asked.

Cain saved his document and began the procedure of putting Zero's chest back together. "Something isn't _missing__,_ per se, but something is inactive that won't activate no matter what I do. None of Zero's usual systems activate it, and I can't crack the code line. It's your typical 'if-else' statement, but that's about it. His systems are basically discovering this inactive program as an error, yet it cannot be deleted because it's essential. It tosses his systems through a frenzied loop, which starts to more or less overheat his brain system. Best I could do was install more cooling fans."

"An essential inactive program?" X blinked several times. "Why can't you activate it?"

"That's my new amazing find," Cain tapped the keyboard he was using before. "Zero's design is eerily similar to yours, X. If I didn't know better, I'd say Dr. Light had made Zero as well. But there _are_ differences that point to someone else being his creator. X, your data is strongly protected. Any forced decoding on any piece of data activates it, especially if someone tries to crack the data of larger files. But your data _will_ allow itself to be downloaded before wrecking havoc. Zero's? Instantaneous harm to whatever is attempting to download or hack."

_What? I've been in his head and looked around…_ "So his anti-hack program is a more aggressive version than mine."

"To be frank, X, his anti-hack system is borderline Maverick Virus-like." X froze at this, and Cain went on. "It doesn't just knock the hacker down enough to keep itself safe. It prefers to _destroy_ the hacker, or in some cases, _assimilate_ it. When Zero wakes up, he's going to find a lot of random science notes of mine stored in his memory." Cain then began the re-align Zero's synthetic skin carefully. "Let him know the next five paychecks of his will be re-routed to me to pay for a new master computer."

"You don't see worried about this, Doctor…"

"Why? No one in their right mind who's on our side is going to hack Zero, and I don't need to hack him to repair him or upload basic mission data into him. Sure, this means I can't study him, and if he needs me to fix a program I can't, but Zero has an already amazing self-correction program like you. Sadly, it just doesn't cover this inactive one." Cain took out a heated iron rod and carefully melted the edges of Zero's synthetic skin, melding the two sliced edges seamlessly together.

_This doesn't make sense,_ X's mind called out. _You were fine diddling around in his systems. Or did you just not hit the right spot?_

_Or are you immune to his safety mechanism?_

X went stone-faced as Cain turned Zero's fluid circulation system back on, and the blonde's skin went from deathly pale to a healthy flush again as synthetic blood once again circled underneath. X could hear his systems pump essential cooling and required liquids throughout Zero's body before all were thoroughly lubricated and the sound quieted. Cain patted Zero's bare chest, then pulled at his skin. When the skin went taunt and did not tear, the old man nodded, satisfied, and began to put his tools away.

"I got him started on a slow start-up. Make sure he stays still another five minutes before leaving. I'm going to try and repair my computer." Cain doddered out of the room, muttering to himself.

X rested his forearms on his thighs, hands dangling in the air between his legs. One by one, Zero's systems started up, checked themselves, and then sent the signal to start up other systems. Within two minutes, Zero was waking up.

Zero groaned and tried to sit up, but X quickly stood and put his hands on Zero's shoulders. "Not yet," X murmured. "Five minutes, Z. Slow start up."

Zero opened his eyes, looking at X.

Seeing his friend wouldn't move, X meant to just remove his hands. Instead, he ended up staring at Zero, his eyes slowly trailing down to the bare, well-toned chest and stomach exposed to the world. X let his hands slide from Zero's shoulders, down his chest, before falling off across his stomach. The touch was slow and delicate, and made Zero swallow hard.

"Oh." X stepped back. "Sorry. I… Well, you're built different than me and I just… sorry."

Zero's trademark smirk made it to his face and he winked. "And here I thought you were just appreciatin'."

"Zero!" X covered his face, obviously embarrassed.

"It was _so_ there, you can't get mad at me."

X shook his head, but uncovered his face and sat back down in the chair. Several seconds of silence ticked by before X took a deep breath and said, "So, I've been thinking."

"Yeah? Here I thought you just had air up in there…"

"Zero! I'm trying to be serious!" X growled.

"Sorry," Zero covered his eyes with one arm. "Wow, my head feels cold."

X decided to push aside what he was going to say and instead repeated Cain's findings to Zero. After he finished the explanation, Zero had shrugged and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the table and faced X.

"I didn't think he could fix it. But if the fans help, sure. So, what were you gonna say? Whatcha been thinking about?" Zero asked.

_Figured he wouldn't let it drop__,_ X thought. "About you. And me. And with you being in love with me."

"Oh."

_Oh?_ Was that all Zero could say? X looked at his face, but Zero was stone-facing him. X opened his mouth to speak, but somehow again was distracted by the shirtless state of his friend. When out of his armor, Zero wasn't as 'buff' as some people thought. He was more built like an athletic swimmer or a fencer. He was well toned with defined muscles, but he wasn't _bulging_ out of his clothes.

X shook his head. "I still don't know, Zero," X admitted. "But… But I'm willing to try."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Try what?"

"Well, _dating_. You don't have to be in love to date… well, it helps but not required. Maybe… maybe I'll figure it out while we do."

Zero placed his hands on his knees and bent forward a bit, closer to X. "No offense, buddy, but that'd be totally fucking me over. You want to date and get my hopes up and possibly dash them in the end? No way. It's all or nothing—our friendship is way too big of a gamble to try simply dating."

In a way, X was both disappointed and proud of Zero's answer. Disappointed, because it meant he was back to figuring this out on his own and possibly spacing himself more away from Zero to do so. Proud because Zero obviously treasured their friendship above his love and would silently suffer the pains of unrequited love to remain as his best friend.

"Look, Zero," X held his hands up, "I'm confused. I've been thinking about _everything_. Looking back, I now know why you've been giving me those lingering stares. The more frequent teasing flirts. You weren't quite _as_ touchy-feely before. I think about all of that, realizing why now. And then I think about how I felt then."

"And?" Zero prodded.

X took a deep breath. He was the one who started this conversation; he couldn't be annoyed that Zero was digging for details. "I was embarrassed. The looks made me squirm in my armor, the flirting embarrassed me; the extra touches made me all the more aware… but it wasn't a bad thing. I found out I… well, I enjoyed it." X blushed. "I want to say I unknowingly fell for you, but I don't really know. I love you, but now I can't pinpoint how deeply. I know I… that I could care for you the same." His embarrassment was replaced with a small smile that made Zero smile back. "Yeah. I really could fall in love with you, Zero. If I am now or not, I don't know. But I definitely could."

Zero hopped down from the table, and X glanced up at him for a moment before standing as well. Without another word, Zero wrapped an arm around X's shoulders, tangling his hand in X's chocolate locks and gently massaging his scalp. X's expression was hilarious, locked between confusion, physical bliss (as he _loved_ head massages) and expectation. Zero pulled X close and bent down, pressing his lips against X's in a light, innocent kiss.

The small contact made X blush all over again, and when Zero pulled himself back to his full height, he was smiling.

"Okay. We'll try." Zero nodded. He then peered at X. "Do you want to go public or keep it shush-shush for now?"

X shook his head a bit, although Zero still massaged his head with his fingertips. "Keep it a secret and see if we get official."

"Fair enough," Zero bent low and kissed him again. This time, X was more responsive.

* * *

Iris had e-mailed back, and X had told her Zero was well and online again. Since then, she e-mailed every day, and Zero found himself writing shorter and shorter letters back as time went by.

He didn't want to scare X away, deciding to use this 'dating try' to attempt to get X to cement his feelings on Zero. With that in mind, Zero kept things slow and chaste—a tight embrace when no one was around, a quick kiss behind closed doors before a mission, spending random nights in each other's apartments to cuddle, and only holding hands under tables. It was almost like a bad high school romance movie, but Zero was content with it for now.

As Zero walked passed X's dorm on his way to his own, walking in auto-pilot mode as he was in his interface replying to yet another e-mail from Iris (and one from Colonel jokingly commenting that Zero only tried to talk to him through e-mails to Iris instead of e-mailing him directly. Something about being scared of a big softie who instantly broke down when his sister begged for an American sports car the first day they moved into their new unit) when a hand reached out and grabbed him by his hair. Zero instantly exited his interface mode, the mail saved in his Drafts folder, yelping as he was dragged into X's apartment.

Zero was pinned against the door, X staring hard at him.

"Hi there, boyfriend," Zero managed through his surprise.

"Kiss me," was all X said.

Although X never demanded for such actions before, Zero mentally shrugged and bent down to lightly kiss X. When he did and was pulling away, X grabbed some free stands of hair and Zero paused.

"No, dolt," X breathed. "_Kiss_ me. You act like I never kissed or been kissed. You better start taking this more seriously."

Was X demanding to picking up the pace? To get _heavier_ into this? Zero wanted to laugh and cry for joy; maybe X had made up his mind?

Zero licked his lips and smirked. "X, in all your previous relationships, when in intimate contact like kissing, who was in the lead most?"

"I was, of course; I'm the guy."

"See, here's the problem… we're _both_ guys. And I _never_ let someone else direct this sort of thing…"

"Oh yeah? Try me."

Not only was X demanding heavier contact, but now he was challenging Zero's dominance? While Zero had no intention to make X any less of a man, he did consider himself the more dominant one in this relationship. The fiery defiance in X's eyes was sparking something in Zero he never felt when with a female—none of them questioned him taking control. He never had to fight for it, but it looked like X was promising fun and excitement.

Zero grabbed X around the hips and hefted him up against his own hips so he didn't have to bend. X gave a light cry of surprise, wrapping arms and legs around Zero to keep from falling. Hands secure under X's bottom, Zero kissed him deeply, biting X's lower lip and demanding entrance with his tongue.

When X didn't immediately comply, Zero carried X to the back of the dorm, to the bedroom area. X wanted to get serious? Fine with him.

Hours later, and both still having at least pants on, X was panting and Zero was red-faced. Through a battle of groping hands (and smacking away of said groping hands), deep kisses, growling and biting, neither had claimed the right to be 'dominant male' quite yet. Despite the frustration Zero was feeling, he was also exhilarated by the process. His nerve systems were on fire and every cooling fan was working overtime as he lunged at X again, pinning the smaller man against the headboard.

Between biting and kissing, X tried to talk. "This is… taking longer… than I thought…"

"What?" Zero murmured as his mouth went from X's neck to his ear. "You were thinking I'd just roll over for you?"

"Mmm, yes?" X bit Zero's earlobe.

Arms, chests and necks were bruised and, in some cases, lightly bleeding from tight grips and love bites; X was going to have to wear neck-high shirts for a while, and Zero was going to have a hard time explaining to Lifesaver on his bi-monthly checkup why he was covered in teeth marks on his front, deep nail marks in his shoulders and missing some hair. But the thoughts were hardly in their minds as the 'battle' between the two resumed.

That is, about to resume until X's dorm door opened and Axl bounded in.

"X! I was thinking maybe—_aauuuggghhh!_"


	11. Chapter 11: Figure It Out

**Author's Note:** *evil cackle* h t t p : / / y a n 5 3 1 (DOT) d e v i a n t a r t (DOT) c o m / art / B l e s t - 6 0 6 6 7 9 2 5

Take out spaces and put the . in the correct place.

BEST. IMAGE. EVER. *dies*

Enjoy.

And thanks to Beth, who beta-read and pointed out my errors and helped the writing flow. Thanks again!

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: Figure It Out_

"Get your scrawny ass _back here_!"

"Catch me, you pretty-boy molester!"

X groaned as he covered his face with a magazine, his boyfriend and self-proclaimed adopted 'son' ripping apart his dorm room in an effort to both get away and catch each other. When Axl had walked in on the two necking each other, he had a prompt overload and was frozen in place, his mouth slightly agape, for a good two minutes. Once that ended however, with, of course, Zero gleefully poking him, Axl screamed bloody murder and launched himself at Zero, declaring he must 'defend his adopted father's innocence'.

It was fun to watch for the first few minutes, but X had gotten bored and picked up the magazine.

"_Molester_?" Zero cried. "How can I molest my own _boyfriend_?"

That made Axl stop, and Zero gave a triumphant sound before pinning Axl's arms to his sides and lifting him up. Axl kicked and struggled with every bit of spunk he had, which was quite a bit, all things considered.

"You lying piece of crap!" Axl tried to kick Zero's head, but missed.

"X, tell him before he goes Maverick or something!"

X sighed, letting the magazine drop from his hands. "Yes, Axl, Zero and I are dating. What you saw is what is called 'the birds and the bees'."

Axl stopped in mid-kick, and Zero dropped him right on his bottom. Axl yelped and glared at Zero, who promptly smirked and flopped onto the bed, wrapping his arms around X's waist and nuzzling his neck. X swatted at him with the rolled up magazine, but Zero just laughed it off.

"Don't scar him anymore than he already is," X scolded.

Axl stared, unblinking and blank-faced, at the pair as a small argument ensued, which consisted mostly of Zero complaining that he shouldn't have to watch himself when wanting to give affection. Several moments ticked by like this before Axl's voice, and his question, brought X into peals of laughter and Zero yelling in protest.

"So if X is my dad, is Zero my mom now?"

* * *

_Hey Iris,_

_Sorry about the delay in e-mailing, been busy here at HQ. I'm sure you've heard of the humans now attempting to colonize the moon and the mass-production of new-generation Reploids. They've more or less hired us Hunters to act like police. It's almost insulting really; all I am ordered to do is sit on my chaser and direct traffic like some human cop. But, whatever, right?_

_Sooo, I guess before you hear rumors and heresy, uhm, how to say this… Look Iris, you're a great girl. I have no doubt you'll find a guy and make him the luckiest guy on earth, and I'm sorry I wasn't that guy… Okay, I'll come out with it._

_X and I came out, so to speak. We're dating. And thanks to Axl, the newest brat and my new 'adopted kid', all of HQ knows about it._

_So, uh… yeah… I hope you're still willing to be our lady-pal? Umm… Say Hi to Colonel for me. This is too awkward to write a second time. _

'_Remembrance,_

_Zero'_

Zero hit send and exited the interface, returning to manual mode. As he opened his eyes and glanced down, he smiled as he saw X's still-sleeping form curled up against him. For being still unsure of his feelings, X was more than willing to forgo the burden of sneaking around and had publicly came out to everyone in the cafeteria during dinner hours after days of rumors and whispers. A lot of people sent them odd looks, some good and some bad, but if X was willing to put up with it, so was Zero.

He snuggled closer to X, trying to close any spaces between them as he remembered the scene in the cafeteria. Several girls had moaned in despair while others squealed in delight, many men staring or scoffing. No one could really look away as X and Zero strode to their usual corner table, holding hands. The only person who would actually speak to them was Axl, who bounded over like nothing happened. In fact, on the way out, Axl actually walked between them with his arms linked with theirs and was like some happy little child on an outing with his parents.

Zero sniffed indignantly then. He refused to let Axl refer to him with any sort of 'motherly' term, stating that if the boy _had_ to think of them as his parents, then Axl would 'have to accept he just became a part of a fucked-up family and had two _dads'_. Axl seemed happy enough with that and chattered on, oblivious to the stares from others. Zero would have to take a few lessons from Axl—it seemed nothing fazed the kid for more than five minutes before he made a quick rebound.

"What do you look so in thought over?"

Zero blinked, not realizing he had spaced out enough that he hadn't realized X had woken up and was staring at him. With a grin, X kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Not much," Zero answered after gathering his wits. "Just Cain wants to see me in an hour and you've got unit training."

"Mm. That's an hour away."

"Do you intend to sleep the entire hour?"

X's grin became a leer, and before Zero could process the information, the blond found himself lying on his back with X straddling his hips. X ran light fingertips along Zero's chest, first over his shirt, then slipping underneath to excite the skin underneath. Zero gave a light sigh that turned into a breathy moan as X shifted his hips in an exciting way.

"No, I intend to dominate you for an hour."

"What if I don't want to be?" Zero sat up, wrapping his arms around X and pressing their foreheads together. "What if I want to dominate you?"

"You can later. My turn first." Before Zero could protest, X kissed him.

X was a saint and a pacifist – anyone could tell you that. But X wasn't perfectly a saint, and he had his moments of random acts of violence, spawned out of anger. Knowing he could press X's buttons and bring out the 'uglier' side excited Zero, and as he smirked against X's mouth and slid his hands to his lover's pants, Zero decided he was going to press every button he knew…

An hour later, both of them far from satisfied, overly teased and just so _close_, a flashing menu popped in Zero's periphery. He tried to ignore it, instead focusing on how X's hands were moving as he kissed him, but the menu flashed and flashed, soon followed by his e-mail box going off, quickly followed by someone calling his internal cell phone…

"Goddammit," Zero gasped. "Cain is calling."

X glanced up, his lips grazing Zero's bare stomach, and he frowned. "Already?"

"He's fucking insistent… texting, instant messaging, e-mailing, calling…"

The frown became an evil smirk. "Guess you better go," he said as he gave Zero a pat between the legs, making the blond jump. "I'll see you after training."

Zero sat up, eyes wide. "What?"

"Duty calls, love." X got off him and the bed, grabbing his shirt and pants, straightening his boxers as he gave Zero a quick kiss. "I gotta get to my dorm and get in my jumpsuit and my helmet. Go see what the old geezer wants."

When X turned, Zero did draw some satisfaction that X obviously felt the same strain he did. "You might want to take a cold shower," Zero remarked.

"I'll deal," X muttered as he got dressed. "Get dressed and get going."

"Yes wifey," Zero muttered, earning a stern _thwack!_ across his head. He grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Zero stared at Cain with wide eyes. "Wait, what?"

Cain hobbled over to him, glaring at him. "You heard me," the old human said, a bit threatening. "X is like a son to me. You hurt him and I'll disassemble you. And make you unrecyclable! You'll be melted down!"

Zero held his hands up. "I got it, I got it…" _Holy shit, Dr. Cain makes a scary mother hen._ "So, uh, you're okay with it?"

"Okay with it?" Cain raged. "You corrupted X in a way that can lower his good but still shaky standing with humans and you ask if I'm okay with it! You pigheaded, egotistical…"

"Hey, hey, I did not corrupt X!" Zero frowned. "I told him the truth and he went with it. I didn't pressure him."

"…chauvinistic, conniving, flamboyant…"

"C'mon, doc, is being with me _that_ bad?"

"…corruptive piece of…" Cain threw his hands up and huffed. "Yes, Zero. I'm okay with it."

"I mean, you're so—what?" Zero paused.

"I'm okay with it. You keep him happy and alive on missions, and then I'm fine." Cain shrugged. "That's all I wanted to say."

"That's _it_?"

After further convincing of Cain that Zero was madly in love with X, going as far as to eternally pledge himself to the blue-armored Reploid (why did Zero feel like he should go buy a ring just to be on the safe side?) and getting pissed that this had been all Cain wanted, Zero finally left his office, still in one piece and still frustrated.

Zero scoffed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, walking down the hallway toward the lifts. He felt like grabbing X and going into a closet for a few hours and then going for a high-speed drive before clocking in to patrol duty, but unfortunately, patrol duty was in two hours and X's training lasted a good four. So, no shoving X into a closet.

"Daaaaaaaaad!"

Zero jumped a bit as Axl landed on his back, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He was pushed dangerously forward, both from the momentum (how did Axl run at him without him noticing?) and the fact Axl was fully suited up in his armor, making Zero feel as if he'd broken his spine. This, of course was impossible, as Zero's spine was made of some wickedly tough stuff.

"Hey, kiddo," Zero winced before sighing in defeat, tucking his arms under Axl's knees. He wasn't going to slide off, obviously wanting to be carried. If it weren't for X being so damn protective of the kid, Zero would have thrown him off (strict parenting?) and told him not to do it again.

Then again, it was _Axl_ for crying out loud. "Where you goin', Dad?"

"Out. Aren't you on duty?"

"If you're going to the lifts, you can take me there with you, yeah?" Axl happily kicked his feet out, careful to avoid hurting Zero.

Zero rolled his eyes, but obliged him. Maybe he was spoiling the kid—so was X… by God, they were just like a married human couple with a two-year-old—but Zero had started to really like Axl. Sure, they got along, but now it seemed like Axl was really the only person who didn't give a damn about Zero and X's relationship. Well, Alia didn't either, but she squealed too much and made Zero overly uncomfortable. Besides now becoming good friends, Zero was also extending his protectiveness from X onto Axl, and honestly didn't mind being referred to as 'Dad.' Man, he was getting soft.

Axl hummed to himself as Zero carried him piggy-back, even waving at people from his new vantage point and smiling that overly innocent but mischievous smile. Axl was sort of what Zero pictured a kid between him and X would be like—annoying as hell but the sweetest thing when he calmed down. Of course, to get to the calmed down stage, one had to endure the annoying as hell stage.

"So where are you goin' out to?" Axl asked as they approached the elevators.

"Electronics store. Iris asked if I'd get a holographic phone so we can talk face to face."

"Iris?" Axl frowned. "Who's Iris? You're not double-timing Pops are you?"

Zero laughed before shaking his head. "Iris is our lady friend… not a girlfriend, but somewhat closer than one. Every guy has one."

"I don't…"

"You're not a man yet. When you are, you'll get one."

Axl grabbed some of Zero's hair. "You're callin' me a kid?" He gave a threatening yank.

Zero winced. "Yes I am. You're my and X's kid."

"Oh." Axl relaxed and was back to being happy. "Okay."

Zero let go of Axl, who finally jumped down off his back. Although his spine didn't shatter, Zero knew his back would have a pretty ugly bruise on his synthetic skin, and he rubbed his lower back a bit.

"Back to your job, kiddo. I'll see you later." He patted Axl's helmeted head before going into the elevator, pressing the B key for the basement lot.

As the doors closed, Axl waved. "Bye, Dad! Have fun!"

Zero got to the lot and got into his car, making sure the top was up and secure before driving off into the city. As he drove one-handed, the other hand checked behind his passenger seat for his extra jumpsuit and helmet, Zero humming along with his radio and letting his mind wander. To be perfectly honest, aside from the more intimate hugs and kissing and sleeping together, it was as if X and Zero were back to normal. Hanging out at every possible chance, pulling strings to get the same days off or missions, even letting Axl tag along… It was so right. Being this close to X just made his entire being calm and happy, and since their official coming out, he had no headaches. In fact, Zero had actually shut down those extra cooling fans and, lo and behold, not a single migraine. Not even a dull ache. It was glorious bliss.

Zero bought his phone on credit, as Cain was still taking his paychecks, and went ahead and changed into his jumpsuit in the men's room. Right before he put his helmet on, Zero looked at himself in the mirror.

_I look a lot better,_ Zero noticed. His skin now did not fluctuate between healthy and sickly pale, his eyes were a more vivid color, and he looked a lot less stressed and tired. Who knew simply dating someone had this profound of an effect?

Zero combed his hair back and put his helmet on, then gathered his locks with a blue ribbon before sealing the back. As his hair fluttered down in its trademark ponytail, he activated his helmet and summoned his armor. Zero did a few stretches to make sure it fit well, and then checked the battery on his saber. All ready to go, he picked up his bag of normal clothes and his phone and exited the bathroom, much to the shock of incoming men.

Throwing his things into the back of his car and climbing in, Zero groaned as he had to re-adjust his seats for to make up for the added size of his armor… not to mention his boots now made his feet twenty times bigger. On his way to the station, Zero had to be careful exactly which pedal he was pressing down on.

As soon as Zero was there, he was clocking in and speeding off on his chaser to the giant elevator that led to the moon. Why the humans had to use an elevator, Zero didn't know, but really, he hardly cared. He took the roadways to go up, and was soon parked at his designated spot, pretending to watch traffic.

A menu flashed and Zero pulled it up. It was an instant message from Iris.

_/Zero! You there?/_

_//Hey Iris. Aren't you supposed to be working?//_

_/It's a desk job. All I have to do it look cute and smile at people. How about you?/_

_//Staring at traffic like a hippie.//_

Zero grinned a bit to himself as he settled onto his chaser comfortably, the bike having a rather plush seat all considering.

_/So how's X?/_

_//He's all right.//_

_/Just all right? I'd assume since you two are together he'd be more than that!/_

_//D'oh, you read that e-mail already?//_

Zero could imagine Iris giggling while trying to look like she's working.

_/Of course. I'm happy for you two, and of course I'll be your… how'd you put it, 'lady-pal.' Brother says congratulations, but he of course mumbled, 'So THAT'S why you and he didn't work out.'_/

//_Oh jeez. But hey, I got that phone. When do you get off work?_//

/_Oh, you did? That's great! Uhm… I'll be off work in about six hours, but I don't know what that time is over there…/_

_//I should be off by then. I'll give you a call. Better get back to work.//_

_/Of course! Talk to you then, Zero!/_

Zero was glad he had disconnected just then, because as he became aware of his surroundings again, he had only four seconds to move out of the way as a car came right for him. Zero leaped to the side, activating his boots to stick to the ground as he hung sideways. His chaser was totaled as the car rammed right into it.

"You piece of shit!" Zero shouted, getting up and running over to the stopped car. "The hell's your problem? Get out of the damn car!"

Zero grabbed the driver's side door and pulled it off its hinges, and then yelped as the Reploid driver dove at him, hands around his throat. Zero grabbed one of the Reploid's wrists, his other hand reaching back for his saber. With a cry, he freed his beam saber and slashed at the berserk Reploid's arms, severing both at the elbow. He rolled away and jumped to his feet, ripping the sparking appendages off his person. Zero stood in a battle stance and steadied his breathing, even as the Maverick circled him with no arms. Who knew what weapons this thing developed in its delirium?

"Maverick Hunter Zero, eh?" it spat. "It's entirely your damn fault."

"Don't blame me for your insanity."

The Reploid suddenly went enraged, screaming as it charged at him. "_You brought the Maverick Virus upon us, you son of a bitch_!"

Zero waited until the Maverick was nearly upon him before dashing forward, low to the ground, his saber sticking out to his side. Zero skidded to a stop, still in his low position, even as the Maverick fell into two separate pieces onto the ground. Zero swung his saber horizontally as it powered down, then returned the handle to its sheath on his back. He straightened and glanced over his shoulder, then brought his wrist up near his face.

"This is Zero. I've had to deal with a Maverick on Sector 35D of the Jakob Project. Send in a cleanup crew and bring me a new chaser, please. We have one destroyed chaser, a damaged car, and a destroyed Maverick body."

Zero clicked off the communication device and looked back at the Maverick's remains, its words echoing in his mind. For some reason, the words made him shudder inside, as if they were a truth he longed to forget. He wanted to see X, but he couldn't leave until the crew came. So Zero busied himself by setting up laser lines and directing traffic from the accident, hoping the mindless work would calm him down.

By the time the crew showed up, they revealed no chaser for him. Instead, Zero had to walk the entire way to Sector 20D to the teleport pad. Unfortunately, that took a good six hours – six hours of nothing but his own mind trying to both think over and forget the Maverick's words. Eventually, Zero got frustrated and turned on his internal music, letting himself go on auto-pilot as he rifled through his internal files for something to take his mind off the incident.

Eventually X rang him, and as soon as Zero heard 'where are you and what the hell is taking so damn long?' from his beloved, the night was looking up.


	12. Chapter 12: Webbed Cracks

_Chapter Twelve: Webbed Cracks_

When Zero arrived back at HQ, X was waiting for him, leaning ever so casually against the wall opposite the teleport pad. Axl was with him too, sitting at X's feet and drawing imaginary figures in the ground with his index finger. When Zero came into view, X straightened and pushed off the wall as Axl shot up and ran right to the red-clad hunter.

"Hey, Dad!" Axl wrapped his arms around one of Zero's as X made his way a little more slowly to him. "We heard there was an accident! You okay?"

"Just fine, kiddo," Zero responded, patting Axl's head with his free hand. When X was in range, Zero took that free hand and offered it to X, who accepted it and entwined their fingers. "I take it Mommy X was worried?"

X gave Zero's hand a slightly painful squeeze, the smile he had thinning into an annoyed line. "Yes, I was. You couldn't bother to call when you realized you were going to be over an hour late? Seriously?"

"Sorry, kinda phased out while walking." The trio walked together, Axl still hanging off Zero's arm and the two elite hunters still holding hands. People continued to give them odd glances, but the little family deftly ignored them as they all marched to Zero's room.

When there, Zero paused outside. "You know," he said absent-mindedly, "if we're going to be all family-family together all the time, we might as well go out and buy a damn house."

"Ooo, we should, we should." Axl grinned at them. "With a big backyard!"

X rolled his eyes. "You find such a place in the city, Axl, and I'll buy it."

"Really? I'll find it!" With that, Axl took off down the hallway, half-running and half-skipping.

Zero gave X a smirk. "You know he'll find it."

"Probably, but it got him to go." X shoved Zero into the room. "You and I, sweetheart, have unfinished business."

"You off the clock?"

"Never, but I got time." X gently took hold of Zero's helmet, deactivating it and his armor and pulling it off as it slid open in the back. With a content smile, X proceeded to undo the blue ribbon and watched as the blond hair spilled out, glittering like faint sunlight in the dim room.

Zero pulled X close, kissing him deeply and sweeping him up into arms to carry him bridal-style into the bedroom area. There, Zero broke the kiss and playfully hummed a wedding theme as he laid X gently on the bed, taking care to also remove his helmet and deactivate his armor.

X nearly giggled at the tune. "What _are_ you thinking about?"

Zero grinned, nuzzling X's neck as he joined his boyfriend on the bed. "How Cain more or less got me to pledge my eternal love for you. I should probably go get ring. Maybe he'll calm down."

"Oh no," X groaned.

"But that, like the house, will be discussed later." Zero nipped X's ear, then bit into his neck.

The jumpsuit X wore under his armor repelled Zero's teeth, but the pressure of the bite was a ghosting tease to X, who lightly gasped and grabbed Zero's shoulders. Using the suit's strength to his advantage, Zero ravaged X's neck and chest with bites and rough kisses, knowing the hint of contact was stoking a fiery frenzy in the Reploid under him.

Zero grasped X's hands and tucked them under the smaller Reploid. Holding X's wrists with one hand, Zero slowly unzipped the jumpsuit with his free hand, watching with smoldering eyes as X panted in anticipation, cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded.

"You look so damn beautiful," Zero murmured, dropping a kiss on X's lips. X quivered under him, the light shaking form against his making Zero moan.

He stripped X of the jumpsuit and attacked his neck with kisses and bites, his lover making such gorgeous music with his moans and gasps that it made Zero heady. He released X's hands and instantly, those hands were fumbling with the zipper of his own jumpsuit, barely managing to unzip it halfway down his back as they messily kissed. Zero paused enough to get rid of the garment himself, and then settled back on top of X.

"Think Axl will walk in again?" X whispered as Zero nuzzled and kissed a path down his chest.

"Even if he does," Zero muttered against the smooth skin, "he'll just see how much his 'parents' love each other." His tongue flicked out, tracing random little patterns on X's waist. "I don't know if I should be creeped out or not by how perfect and beautiful your body is, X… considering an old man made you."

X groaned. "Don't kill the mood."

"My bad." Zero kissed X's thighs, then glanced up and winked.

Outside, Axl was about to knock when X's soft cry was heard. He froze, then dropped his hand and scurried away, covering his ears.

* * *

Zero stretched contently before rolling over to his side, haphazardly throwing an arm and leg over what laid next to him. However, when no warmth and an odd shape registered, he cracked an eye open to find that X was gone and he was now spooning a body pillow. The blond yawned before sitting up, the sheet covering him falling off to reveal that he was still naked. Zero looked down at himself with an expression that was a cross between confusion and smug before attempting to comb his hair with his hands. Instantly, his fingers snared and Zero winced. Now convinced he needed to get up, Zero rose out of bed and headed for his bathroom.

He showered and brushed his hair out, dressing into his jumpsuit that had somehow managed to get under his bed. He glanced at his nightstand, realizing at some point, someone had taken the liberty of installing his new holographic phone.

Figuring he had time, he gave Iris a call. Four rings later, she answered, and the phone flickered to life. Floating above the circular platform that was the phone was a mini-hologram of Iris sitting in a chair. Above that, a semi-transparent screen of options appeared.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him. "_Oh, Zero! I got worried when you didn't call last night…_"

"Sorry, Iris," Zero said as he went to lay down, facing the nightstand and the camera part of the phone. "How're you? Where's Colonel?"

"_Oh, brother's here. Brother!_" Iris turned behind her, although Zero could see nothing beyond her. "_Brother, its Zero, he got the phone! Come say hi!_"

Colonel walked into the camera's view, his face scrunched up in slight confusion. He looked as if he had just woken up—indeed, Colonel didn't even have his hat on! Iris stood and grabbed hold of his arm.

"_Wave to Zero, brother._" Iris waved at her phone and Colonel, still seeming to be in a confused daze, awkwardly waved where she did.

Zero laughed and touched the 'capture image' button on the options screen, saving the picture. "Hey Colonel, rise and shine!"

That snapped Colonel out of it, and he huffed. "_Hello, Zero. I'm going to make coffee._" With that, the large Reploid left the camera's view, even as Iris giggled behind the hand she clamped over her mouth.

"_I don't know why,_" Iris said after dropping her hand. "_Brother and I never bothered with the upgrades for taste or food digestion, or even the human bodies under our armor… so how come he always makes coffee? It's a waste!_"

"Maybe he takes some to work for others?" Zero suggested.

"_No… he makes a pot, then a cup complete with cream and sugar, and holds it in his hands as he stares out the window in the living room!_"

"Guess he likes the heat."

"_Brother is just odd._" Iris tapped her hat. "_But I suppose even 'Perfect Fighter Reploid' Colonels have weird quirks!_"

"_I heard that,_" Colonel's voice rumbled from somewhere in the background. Iris dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Zero spoke with them for another hour or two, talking mostly about how he and X were doing, how HQ seemed to handle it, and how quiet the Mavericks have become. Iris chimed about her desk job, and how Colonel was always running around the office building or out into town for random errands. Colonel came into the conversation to amend Iris' observations, saying he was on call to deal with American Mavericks.

Zero glanced at the clock and grabbed his helmet. "It was great talking to you two," Zero said. "But I better go report in before they send someone down here and see if I combusted or something."

Iris giggled. "_Okay Zero, take care, call again soon!_" She and Colonel waved.

"Will do, have a good one." Zero pressed the hang up option, and the phone's hologram connection ended. He fiddled with it for a moment, and then set the phone to be on standby. In standby mode, the phone displayed the picture of Iris and Colonel Zero had taken earlier.

Zero smiled at it before tying his hair up and putting on his helmet, activating his armor. As he left his dormitory, Zero remembered last night, including the Maverick's words that had shaken him up.

"_You brought the Maverick Virus on us!"_

Zero shook his head to dispel the words, attempting to recall his and X's passionate night instead. But try as he might, the words echoed in his mind. As they did, his head started to throb with a dull pain, and Zero instantly activated the extra cooling fans. The pain ebbed away slowly, and Zero breathed a sigh of relief; at least, until the pain came back and stabbed through his brain repeatedly.

"Ah!" Zero winced, covering his forehead jewel with his now large, gloved hand. "Ow, shit…"

Zero stumbled down the hall toward the briefing room, holding his head with his hand and the other pressed against the wall to keep him up. Sweat started to form on his face, and his eyes were darkening. The fans kicked into overdrive, furiously trying to cool off the systems. Maybe it worked or maybe it didn't, but the pain still pierced Zero and made him want to scream.

Mentally cursing, Zero took a quick left turn down another hallway toward Lifesaver's medic bay. He managed to get there, grunting and biting his lips to stop from shouting, as he collapsed through the door.

He heard someone rush to him. "Zero!" Lifesaver's voice reached him, and it agitated his head. "Zero, what is wrong? Hey, help me!"

Zero felt the slim hands of nurse Reploids pull him up to his feet as they half-carried, half dragged him to a medical pod. He was squinting, clenching his teeth through the pain, as he lowered himself into the pod. Recognizing the issue, Lifesaver activated the pod, which went to work to gently find the ports in Zero's armor and connect to him. Gratefully, the pod forced him to shut down, and Zero closed his eyes as blessed blackness erased all feeling.

Lifesaver looked at Zero as the pod began its scans, and he ruefully shook his head. In all his years serving the Maverick Hunters, never once did he find the source of Zero's headaches. Even when Cain had explained to him about the inactive program, it meant that there should have been a pattern to when Zero had these pains, yet there was none. What in the world was going on in that head of his?

The doctor put a call in to X, leaving a message about Zero. X was currently on a mission—when he came back, he'd come rushing in. In the meantime, all Lifesaver could do was procedural checks and puzzle over the mystery that was Zero. He turned to his computer and began to look over the scan results, each one returning with the best results possible.

Hours later, Zero was reactivated, and as he opened his eyes, X stood over him with a downcast expression. The blond smiled weakly as his systems activated slowly, and he reached up to lightly touch X's face. The blue-armored Reploid grabbed his hand and his face turned into a grimace of regret.

"X?" Zero rasped.

"Zero…" X bit his lower lip, but knew he had to tell Zero now. "Repliforce… Repliforce has declared war on the Maverick Hunters. Magma Dragoon joined them… and made Sky Lagoon fall, destroying the city underneath." He lowered his head. "I had to… put him down."

Zero's eyes widened and the hand that X held went slack. When X looked at him, Zero appeared as if he were overloaded, his eyes dull and withdrawn. A small needle of pain shot through Zero's head, branching out like webbing, and he let out a ragged breath as the words finally registered in his brain.

_Repliforce declared war on the Maverick Hunters._


	13. Chapter 13: Shedding Pieces

**Author's Note**: To be perfectly honest I am not proud of this chapter. It's kinda boring to me… but fourteen and fifteen will definitely pick the story back up. Also sorry for the time gaps between chapters now. I've been fiddling with my outline and messing with it, producing delays as I do a little reconstruction.

Beta'd by Beth, much *heart* to her.

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: Shedding Pieces_

Zero had ran out of the medical bay after recovering from his shock, ignoring X shouting after him. His headache was already coming back, but this time, Zero actually managed to breathe through it, only focusing on getting back to his room and to that phone.

Zero punched the pad to his dorm room, crushing it. He grabbed the frame and ripped it off the wall, connecting wires haphazardly until the door opened. X had caught up just in time to see Zero dash into his room and grab the phone, frantically yelling at it to dial Iris' number. Whatever X was going to say died in his mouth when the phone kept ringing, but no one picked up.

"She must be at work…" Zero mumbled. He closed his eyes, and X knew he was frantically e-mailing her or instant messaging her. By the frustrated look on his face, X concluded that she wasn't answering.

"Zero," X called softly, "you know if she got called back or knew about a war, she would let you know."

Zero sat heavily onto his bed and it creaked dangerously at the sudden weight of a fully-armored Reploid. X walked over to him, placing his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. Zero took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around X's waist, pressing his cheek against X's stomach.

"Yeah," the blond muttered, "you're right. So, Magma's gone?"

"Yes…"

"No offense… but if the bastard defected that easily, then we're better off."

X winced, but said nothing more as he lightly stroked Zero's helmet. "I sent Double to look into Magma's personal files. Maybe he'll find some sort of clue."

Zero snorted. "Oh yeah," he said, as if he'd forgotten about the round Reploid, one whom, despite his personal distaste, Zero couldn't help but admire for his data-gathering abilities. Zero sighed then, closing his eyes. "This has to be a mistake… what made Repliforce do this?"

X shrugged. "I don't know, Z. I heard there was Maverick activity at Sky Lagoon, but the next thing I know, Magma's cackling like a madman about how he's now a martyr of change. Then, General of Repliforce finds me after it fell, and when I ask him what happened, he goes off the handle. I told him the truth… if he acted this enraged over a simple question, it looks like he's going Maverick. Then he declared war."

Zero snorted again. "Honestly, as long as Iris and Colonel aren't involved, I hardly care… if Repliforce went Maverick, then we have to deal with them."

X winced, the hand he was using to stroke Zero's head stopping. "I'd like to figure out the real reason why… before we go in, busters flaring."

"Of course, love." Zero stood, glancing down at X. "Sorry I ran out like that. I guess I was just… shocked. Worried."

"Understandably. Right now, all the Hunters will be on call twenty-four, seven and any Repliforce movement will be investigated thoroughly." X sighed deeply, closing his eyes wearily. "I'm tired of fighting."

"Has to be done," was all Zero said before planting a gentle kiss on X's awaiting lips. "Are we needed for a mission?"

X shook his head. "We're letting Repliforce make the first move. If we're lucky, maybe it was a bluff."

_One can only hope._

Despite the severity of the issue, X did not want Zero to dwell on it for long. Although he claimed he only cared about Colonel and Iris, X knew the blond felt betrayed by Repliforce, especially considering it was thanks to him that they had grown to the size they were today. When Cain had met up with some other official-looking humans, the ideas of a second Reploid police force began to leak out. A lot of Hunters did not want it to form in case of a split, but thanks to Zero supporting the idea, Repliforce emerged and flourished until it was able to stand on its own feet. In some ways, Zero was almost like the grandfather of Repliforce, and to see it being pit against him probably tore him up inside.

As it was, after declaring and teleporting out in a rather dramatic fashion, General had yet to employ any attacks against the Hunters, direct or indirect. Of course, Signas had attempted to open up peaceful communications, but Repliforce blocked their signal. Alia suggested waiting; perhaps General just needed to cool off and he'd get back to them to apologize for his rash behavior. When X told him that, Zero scoffed. The red-clad Hunter didn't know General as well as he did Colonel, but he knew the massive Reploid didn't exactly always take the best course of action.

"He's prideful," Zero said as he and X walked, hand in hand, to the briefing room. "If this declaration gets out into the public, he'll go through with it just to keep face, even if he didn't really mean it."

"That's the _stupidest_ excuse for a war," X huffed.

"Ever read a human history book?"

"Not all the way through."

Zero smirked. "I have, and humans are warmongers. Doesn't it make sense that Reploids, who are meant to be very human, might sometimes share that trait?"

"You're such a cynic," X said, letting go of Zero's hand and putting his hands on his hips. "Why are you always so pessimistic?"

Zero held his up as if in defeat, although it was more of a reflex when X assumed his pose. "Because you're so optimistic. That optimism keeps me from outright hating humans, and my pessimism keeps you realistic. Isn't that how we generally work, X? One low, one high, good balance?"

X stared at him hard, unmoving, even as Zero froze and stared as well. This, too, was how they worked—if on the verge of an actual fight, they preferred to keep silent and see whose intense stare would make the other back down. It was more peaceful and easier to reconcile afterwards. X's left eye ticked, and when he noticed it, Zero tried hard not to smirk. Even before they became lovers, Zero had long since learned the quirks of X's facial expressions. A right eye tick meant he was seriously pissed off, but a left eye tick simply meant he refused to back down and let Zero claim the prize of being right. This was hardly a serious stare-down, and Zero thanked anything listening for it. Last thing he needed was his boyfriend and living stress-reliever to be mad at him.

"Fine," X finally granted. He grunted as they resume their walk to the room, once again holding hands.

"Knew you'd see it my way," Zero smirked, giving X's hand an affectionate squeeze.

Signas and Alia had no news of Repliforce when they reached the briefing room, although their information-gathering Hunters were reporting that the organization was doing _something_. Seven known Repliforce officers had taken their troops to various areas and, although had done nothing worth notice, had also been keeping a low profile. In fact, the arrival of these commanding Reploids would have been missed if not for Double and his eerily absolute ways of getting information.

"They haven't done much," Signas rumbled, "but who knows what exactly that means. Under the cover of secrecy, they may be developing weapons to use against us. The risk is too great; if they remained at Central, we could have left them be. As it is, we need to figure out what these seven are doing and, if need be, stop it." He turned to Zero and X. "I want this done quick and clean, and you two are best suited for it."

Axl's voice popped up from the opposite side of the couple. "What about me?"

"I have a special mission for you, Axl. Your copy ability is going to get us that much closer to solving this mystery. X, Zero, put a stop to these seven while we work with Axl."

Zero and X saluted. "Mission accepted!"

* * *

"Why the _hell_ did I go to the jungle…?" Zero mumbled as he waded through the river.

Despite not being exactly vain, Zero did not appreciate the humidity of the jungle or the way his hair managed to pick up random debris from the rivers. Although he could turn off his heat sensitivity, doing so also dampened his other sensory modules, and he learned earlier that even the fish here weren't friendly. If he hadn't noticed them brushing his ankles or darting through his hair, Zero probably would have fewer issues with them. As it was, he now suffered the wet heat and cursed Alia for sending him so damn far from where the Repliforce Maverick was and forcing him to wade through so much jungle. Zero wasn't sure if he was just wet from water seeping under his armor or if he was actually secreting sweat to help keep his outer body cool. In either case, Zero felt miserable and sticky, and was already envisioning a clean shower and forcing X to brush his hair for the next ten hours.

Gratefully, Zero jumped onto a dry bank, pausing to wring out his hair before moving on. He looked down a cliff, seeing nothing waiting for him underneath. Zero remained cautious and, instead of jumping straight down, opted to slide down the cliff. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Zero heard a very distinct buzzing…

"Oh…" Zero moaned as he crept forward. "_Crap_."

A giant Mega Nest hung in his way, and already a good thirty kyunbyuun bee androids flitted around it. To make matters worse, the nest was producing more, its side compartments sliding open and more kyunbyuun flying out.

Zero could feel his skin crawl. Immediately, he knew exactly who awaited him at the end: none other than that bastard, Web Spider.

Although Web was a jovial bug Reploid and they got along on the surface, he and Zero never actually liked each other. As a practical joke, and to make Zero look bad in front of Colonel, Web Spider had released a hive amount of kyunbyuun onto Zero. Those bees weren't programmed at the time to hurt him, especially since Zero was in civilian formal clothing, but instead to freak him out. And freak Zero out they did, especially when the kyunbyuun tangled in his hair and got under his clothes.

Since then, Zero held a special hatred for both spiders and bees.

"Payback's a bitch…" Zero hissed. "Even if you repent I'm still going to _kick your ass_."

Unsheathing his saber, Zero rushed forward and jumped at the hive. With a single slash, he destroyed the created kyunbyuun and cut the machine down. Activating his double jump, Zero sailed over the exploding hive and landed safely on another platform, facing yet another Mega Nest.

"Why…" Zero groaned as he repeated the process. Each sharp turn and platform revealed more and more Mega Nests, and soon, Spider Cores were blasting at him.

"Why must there be _so many goddamn bugs_?"

Zero stood at a doorway, taking a moment to catch his breath. He hated to admit, but all the bugs Web Spider had used against him in jest were now seriously making him shudder. He was hardly afraid of them; he felt disgusted would have been closer. The blond took in a large gulp of air and held it as his auto-repair system quickly fixed the smaller injuries, although the larger ones would require some energy tanks. Zero leaned his forehead against the door, exhaling the breath slowly. He would first talk to Web Spider, try to persuade him to be friendly with the Hunters again. Yes, Zero could be civil and give the Repliforce another chance. X would be so proud of him right now.

Just then, a snake-like Reploid dropped from the branches above Zero's head, tangling itself in his hair. When he felt it, Zero let out a nearly shrill scream, grabbing at the thing with his hands. When it came untangled from his ponytail, he ripped it apart, and Zero could hear chuckling on the other side of the door.

That's it. Web Spider was going _down_.

"Spider!" Zero shouted as he entered the large, dome-like room. Despite it having artificial trees, and even a jungle-like atmosphere, he could see the metal walls. "Spider, show your ugly mug!"

A chuckle answered him, and leaves from the trees fell. Shortly after, Web Spider dropped down on an electric web, dangling in front of Zero. Despite not having a real face, Zero got the impression he was smirking.

"Ah… Zero, I've been expecting you. Did you like my gifts?" Web Spider cackled.

"Okay, good joke; that was fun and all, but let's get serious." Zero lowered his saber and deactivated it. "There's still time. You know as well as I do this 'war' is stupid and unnecessary. Help us convince General!"

Web Spider swung on his thread, humming to himself for a few seconds before answering. "No. I know where my loyalties lie." With that, the Reploid spider scrambled back up his web and into the thick canopy.

"_Dammit_."

Web Spider obviously underestimated Zero, dropping close to the Hunter's saber with an easily dodged web as his defense. Despite the few hits he landed, Spider's systems were screaming for retreat, while Zero only had a few burns and scrapes on his armor. As they studied each other, catching their breaths, Spider laughed.

Zero glared. "The hell's so funny?"

"Your hair is like a giant poof-ball."

Zero blinked, reaching a hand behind him. Sure enough, the few times Web Spider's electric webs had caught him had puffed out Zero's ponytail into a giant, bristly _ball_ at the back of his head. Now, even more so, Zero wanted a shower and X to comb his hair.

"You giving up?" Zero asked.

"Never. A commander never returns in defeat!" and with that, Web Spider prepared to launch his most massive web ever.

With those words, however, he killed what compassion Zero might have had. As he prepared his attack, Zero dashed forward and thrust his saber right into what would have been Web Spider's forehead. The Reploids froze, and Spider tried to say something, the overload of damage and the destructive energy discharge from the saber spreading through the Repliforce commander, silencing him. Zero backed off nanoseconds before Web Spider exploded, and a smoking husk on the ground was all that remained.

Zero kicked the body over to ensure Web Spider was dead. Satisfied, he was about to teleport out when something caught his eye. Bending down, Zero picked up Spider's weapon chip. He held it up into one of the rays of sunlight streaming from the canopy, peering at it.

_Too bad._ The chip vanished into Zero's fist. _You made your choice, Spider. You had no regrets, nor will I. Too bad you didn't live to repent for your mistake._

Zero teleported out, leaving the smoking body to rust without even a word of farewell.


	14. Chapter 14: Temporary Fix

_Chapter Fourteen: Temporary Fix_

X cuddled up to Zero, staring at the ceiling as the blond snored lightly. Despite trying to be civil and offer peace, each and every Repliforce commander refused to cooperate and would rather die than betray their beloved General. Each one was more insane than the one before, and the last X had fought, Cyber Peacock, didn't even bother to talk, instantly launching into attack with an animalistic roar quite unbefitting of him. He had hoped that perhaps Zero had better luck, but in his true flippant style, Zero reported similar results and dragged X for a shower, hair brush session and a nap.

X idly played with Zero's clean ponytail, now also tied in a braid. While he understood absolute loyalty to one's leader, X failed to see any good intention or reason behind a war against the Hunters. Did he really burn General's pride so bad by asking a few simple questions and following typical protocol? Even if he did, General would have been expected to have done the same if the roles were reversed, so why let something so minor cause such a catastrophe? Zero snorted in his sleep, his hold on X tightening as he curled even closer to the brunette, and X couldn't help but smile, allowing his thoughts go to happier things.

Before this whole thing with Repliforce, X had easily seduced Zero to share a little intimate time with him. Despite his child-like innocence and thinking, X found the act more exciting and pleasing than he ever imagined. The only thing that could have made it perfect was if X would have finally told Zero he was in love with him.

The thought made X feel guilty. All these days together, declaring themselves boyfriends to the entirety of HQ and acting the part, and X never told Zero directly he loved him yet. Truth be told, nothing of such magnitude was supposed to happen until X was sure… but if it all did happen, than X had to be sure, right?

_Don't second-guess yourself,_ X scolded himself. _You love Zero, and you have for the longest time. You just wanted to make sure it was serious, that it wasn't temporary like Delia._

Perhaps when he woke up, X would tell him? It would certainly lift Zero's spirits, especially since he knew Zero was stressing himself out over Iris and Colonel's lack of response to any form of communication. X and Zero had been to the medical bay for simple repairs from their mission, and he had seen how dangerously low Zero's power reserves and batteries were. While Zero was offline to recharge faster, Lifesaver had commented that stress caused a Reploid to over-exert themselves and waste energy.

_Now you're being prideful,_ X frowned. _Yeah, hearing you say you love him will lighten him up, but that's a whole different ball game from worrying over friends._

_Then again, what if some of that stress is from not saying it? After all, I was Zero's first in terms of a male, and that was an incredibly special moment for us… even if he did nearly fall over in nervousness. But, all this time and no 'I love you' would make me worry, too._

X lightly kissed Zero's lips, careful not to wake him. _Take a nap. You'll feel better._

Self-talking had a way of helping in the oddest ways, and X closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

A couple of hours later, X was woken by a light shake to his shoulder. He slowly brought himself out of hibernation, cracking his eyes open. As he did, he heard a soft click and felt Zero tuck something over onto his nightstand. As he became more fully aware, X yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Zero propped himself up against his headboard and leaned over, lightly kissing X's cheek.

"Rise and shine," Zero whispered. "You realize how _adorable_ you look when you're waking up?"

"You realize you snore?" X smiled.

"I do _not_," Zero retorted. "I got a transmission from Signas… he has some news for us and wants to see us ASAP."

_Signas, you suck._ "Sure, let's suit up and go."

Zero tossed X his helmet, giving him a quick kiss on his lips. "Love you."

X closed his eyes, raising his hand to cup Zero's cheek and giving him a deeper, more meaningful kiss. "I love you, Zero."

X opened his eyes, and the look on Zero's face made waiting until now totally worth it; X took a picture of it and stored it into his media files with a smile.

* * *

Zero had practically _skipped_ to the briefing room, X laughing and shaking his head at his happy boyfriend. Who knew three little words could soften the battle-hardened warrior and temporarily remove all evidence of stress? Axl met up with them halfway, and even he saw the change in Zero and turned to X with a questioning look. X only smiled contentedly in return and let Axl's overly-imaginative mind make up its own conclusions.

"So," X walked next to Axl as Zero waved and smiled at anyone passing by. One would think he had overfilled his energy cores. "What special mission did Signas give you?"

"Infiltration, of course," Axl shrugged. "We captured a special Repliforce commander, and he wants me to try and take on his form… problem is, he's kinda big."

"Is that why we got called? POWs?" X frowned.

"Yeah, I think."

Zero reached the door first, and as he turned to face the pair, the door opened as it detected his presence. As soon as it did, however, a shrill shriek was heard from the briefing room and Zero turned toward it, a surprised and confused expression on his face even as a blur of red, blue and brown slammed into him. X shouted and ran to Zero as the blond literally flew to the hallway's opposite wall, hitting it with a grunt.

Before Zero could really react to being so violently tackled, a deep chuckle from the now-closed door snapped his attention, and as he glanced down, the tackler glanced up, huge brown eyes sparkling. X skidded to a stop, Axl hitting his back as Zero exclaimed in relief.

"_Iris_!"

The door opened and Signas stood in the frame, smiling. "We attempted to stop her…" he shrugged.

X saluted him as Axl peeked around to see the girl hugging Zero closely. Zero had one arm around her, the other in a messy salute toward their commanding officer. "Sorry I can't salute you properly, sir…" Zero smiled a bit. "I'm a bit… tied up."

"Quite all right. Miss Iris, if you'd please come back, you are supposed to be a prisoner." Signas turned back into the room as Iris detached herself, only now looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Iris said as she helped Zero up. "I was just so happy to see you…" she turned her head and the same happy expression from before filled her face. "Oh, X, you're here too!" she greeted him with a large hug as well, although much calmer than the one she gave Zero.

X awkwardly patted her back. "Eh heh… Hi, Miss Iris."

Zero blinked as a sudden thought dawned on him. "Wait, if Iris is here…" Zero dashed into the room, and Iris giggled as his voice carried out, "Colonel!"

Dislodging her hold on him, X motioned to Axl. "Real quick, this is Axl. Axl, Miss Iris of Repliforce."

Axl gave X an odd look before extending his hand. Iris grasped it with both of hers with a wide smile. "You must be the one Zero mentioned," she said pleasantly. "You're a cutie; you even look like their child!"

X actually blushed and Axl gave her an open-mouthed look of surprise. _Leave it to Iris to say some weird things like they're completely appropriate…_

When the trio finally made it inside, Zero and Colonel was happily talking together, even as Signas was leaning over to look at what Alia was furiously typing on her keyboard. Colonel glanced at X and Axl, making Zero look over as well. Iris went to her brother and wrapped her arms around one of his with a smile.

"Don't they make an adorable family, brother?" Iris asked as X and Axl stood at Zero's sides.

Colonel smiled a bit. "You're embarrassing them, Iris."

X waved it all aside, his curiosity burning bright in him. "So what did Signas mean, saying you're supposed to be prisoners?"

Colonel nodded to X, appreciating the turn for business. "We heard of General's ridiculous call for war, and were summoned back from our station in America. When I tried to ask for a reason, General acted suspicious. I contacted Signas here, and he relayed his part of the story to me. Comparing the two sides, I'd have to say the Hunters sound much more sane and composed."

"We could not just abandon Repliforce," Iris cut in, her cheeriness suddenly evaporating and replaced with a seriousness X had never seen in the woman. "But we cannot say we support them, either. Unfortunately, Brother cannot turn his back, being the Colonel. I'm a little more expendable, however, so my inclusion has no impact."

"Iris," Colonel admonished.

"Don't 'Iris' me, Brother. Repliforce has plenty of Ride Armor pilots; what's one loss?"

X gaped at her, as did Axl and even Zero. "You're a Ride Armor pilot?" Looking her over, in all her feminine c harms and armored dress, Iris looked like anything but.

Iris nodded and her usual smile returned. "When Brother was being constructed, they wished to make the perfect Reploid warrior. However, something went wrong, and so they split his blueprints to make me, his sister-Reploid. What battle skills he does not have, I do. That includes Ride Armor piloting." She shrugged. "Most common Ride Armors are easy to pilot, but those Reploids with the programming and training pilot much more advanced ones."

Colonel waved it off and Iris frowned that he was essentially knocking her off her boasting box. "Regardless, we made plans with Signas to make it seem as if we were taken prisoner by the Hunters. Already General is trying to, at the very least, get me back."

Zero crossed his arms. "So what's the plan? I don't want to go up against you, Colonel…"

"Signas is going to play the big bad Maverick Hunter asshole. He'll give General me, but will keep Iris. This gives me a valid excuse to not be physically present in the front lines." Colonel placed a hand on Iris' shoulder. "I will be keeping close contact with Iris and, through her, I will tell you what I learn of General. I hate to think it, but I suspect someone else is behind General's actions and pulling his strings."

"Sounds like a plan," Axl quipped. "But he'll suspect something and will monitor what you send out, even if it's your private connection. He has that authority."

"Let's say Iris and I have ways of encoding our messages," Colonel smiled. Signas waved at them and he nodded toward the Maverick Hunter Commander. "All right. You three are going to form a triangle around us, pretending you're holding us hostage. Look stern. Iris, quit smiling."

"Shut up and I will." Iris let out a final giggle before releasing her brother's arm and folding her arms behind her back, as if cuffed. Colonel did the same and they stood shoulder to shoulder, faces blank, as the Hunter trio surrounded them.

Signas took his place in front of the large monitor and Alia flipped the switch to allow transmissions. General's face filled the screen, and when he saw Colonel and Iris trapped, that face flared with anger.

"Return my soldiers to me," General demanded.

"Have you POWs to trade?" Signas retorted. General remained silent, allowing the commander to go on. "No, of course not, you destroyed any Hunters you got a hold of. What makes you think I should not do the same?"

For added effect, Axl raised one of his pistols at Iris' head. Colonel tensed visibly, eyes widening, even as Iris' own eyes looked to the left without moving her head. She swallowed hard, and Zero admired her acting skills. She was the picture of damsel in distress…

General seemed to settle down just a bit at this display. "What are your terms?"

"Would your surrender and peaceful end of this war be too far-fetched?"

"Of course."

Signas seemed to mull over it, even rubbing his chin in mock thought. Through it all, Zero could see he had already practiced this scenario several times, and knew exactly what to say.

"We have already decimated your forces in the jungle, your own Snow Base, and even crippled your supply trains." Signas held two fingers in front of his face, making a diagonal line between his eyes. "Really, it looks like we're winning."

General would not be bluffed. "Your terms, Commander."

"Very well. Surrender your Marine Base and your hold on the old Bio Laboratory. Despite our victory over your officers there, they remain in your grasp. Those two strongholds for one of these two."

"_One_?" General look outraged, his eyes glinting red. "You demand two footholds for one soldier?"

"One of these soldiers happens to be your _Colonel_," Signas reminded him. "Truly, to give you such a powerful piece should require _four_ strongholds, but I will settle for those two and nothing else. You pick which soldier you want."

"I assume this is your idea of _mercy_," General practically spat. "Very well. The Marine Base and the Bio Lab, for the return of Colonel."

"Sir!" Colonel spoke up. Axl pointed his pistol at him more in reflex than acting. "You would leave Iris in enemy hands?"

"Accept my apology, Colonel, Iris," General responded, although he sounded anything but apologetic. "You are far more valuable than your sister. I assure you we will get her back."

Signas looked thoughtful, but nodded. "I will send a squadron of Hunters to both locations. When the areas are completely empty and your forces gone, I will send you Colonel."

The transmission ended and Alia locked it from further calls, and she pulled off her headset as everyone relaxed. Colonel turned to Axl, who now folded his arms behind his head.

"You sure this will work, Signas?" Colonel asked. "I can do the secret maneuvering myself."

"With Axl, you will be able to be in two places at once," Signas said. "Plus, should you find something that is tangible, he can carry it to the frontlines and bring it to us. Axl," the young Reploid saluted when he was addressed. "Do you feel comfortable with this?"

"Of course, sir." Axl then smirked. "But maybe you should ask my parents if _they _are."

Zero immediately protested when Signas turned to him and X. "Axl is going to copy Colonel and pretend to be him? Do you realize what'll happen if he's discovered?"

"_If_, Zero. I thought you'd have more faith." Signas waved his hand. "Dismissed, Hunters. Colonel, Miss Iris, please remain here."

Iris grasped Zero's hand before he left the room. "We'll get through this easy," She smiled. "We'll be okay."

Zero smiled in return and left with X and Axl, and Iris turned to Colonel, her smile gone and replaced by a sad, sober expression. Colonel simply put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head slightly, closing his eyes as Iris looked at the ground dejectedly. Colonel embraced his sister, and Signas turned to Alia, his own face reflecting apathy.

That was the first time anyone heard Iris outright lie to Zero.

* * *

Sure enough, the squadrons Signas sent out gave the okay at both the Marine Base and Bio Lab. Colonel bid farewell to Zero and X, and shared a quick hug with his sister before he and Axl teleported to the meeting point with a full squad of Hunters. Axl would use his camouflage ability to sneak into the Repliforce base and copy a common soldier, using the data Colonel gave him to move about until he was needed to act as Colonel.

When they were gone, Iris was moved to an unused dormitory room near X's and Zero's, and was properly accommodated for, despite being classified as a prisoner. Although her access was limited throughout HQ, Iris spent most of her time in her room anyway, listening to the news and putting old machines like her sewing machine to work after so many years of neglect. Zero and X visited her often, of which she greatly appreciated, and the visits allowed her to actually become real friends with X. After a few days, as X and Zero left her dorm room after a visit, the blue-clad hunter looked at his boyfriend.

"I can't believe I used to be such an ass to her," X said. In his hands was a red scarf Iris had made just for him. With a shrug he put it on, tossing the loose tail of it over his shoulder to dangle down his back.

"See?" Zero poked his helmet. "Iris is a good girl. I don't get why you never liked her."

"I was probably jealous. I had to share you with her for a while there."

Zero raised an eyebrow, although his helmet hid the action. "You're implying you were in love with me long before I was with you."

"Ma~ybe I was," X smirked. He grabbed Zero's hand. "I just hadn't realized it."

"Tease." Zero bent down and gave him a quick kiss.

X's smirk became a gentle smile as they walked toward the lifts. Despite still not having heard from Colonel or Axl, there had been no skirmishes against Repliforce and they had made no attempts to reclaim the Marine Base or Bio Lab. It was almost peaceful, like it had been before General's insane declaration. Perhaps Colonel was talking sense into his superior?

They had barely reached the lifts when X heard running behind him. When the two glanced back, Iris was racing toward them, waving her hand and shouting their names. They turned to fully face her as she caught up.

"I got word from Brother," Iris said. "He sent me an e-mail."

"Let's see it." Zero placed his hand over the section of his helmet covering his ear, and X did the same. Iris covered both of her ears and closed her eyes, and sent the e-mail to them.

Zero opened the forwarded file, and his face scrunched in confusion as he read it. Colonel had an odd way of typing.

_To my sister,  
__He is doing well. The General, I mean. Despite not understanding him before, I think I do now.  
__Everything is going according to plan, and we shall rescue you from the Hunters soon. Be safe._

_Generally speaking, we are mobilizing an impressive force. Keep your signal to me a secret.  
__Even if we believe it's private, the Hunters could try to hack it. Don't look obvious reading this.  
__Never let yourself be left alone with Zero. He may try to use your past friendliness to his favor.  
__Everything will be all right, keep your chin up. I have not abandoned you, nor has Repliforce.  
__Repliforce morale has improved since my rescue; even you will be impressed once you're back.  
__All of the soldiers speak of independence from the humans after this. A second war maybe?  
__Let us hope not. I do not want to risk you possibly being captive again. I will find out more._

_Is everything well for you? The Hunters have not harmed you, have they?  
__Soon you'll be free. I keep repeating it to keep myself calm; I hope you forgive me for it._

_In due time, the General will tell me of his grand plan. I hope we rescue you first, though.  
__No matter how much he tries to tell me otherwise, I refuse to allow you to wait there long.  
__Fact is, Iris, I can hardly concentrate on fighting now, with all my worry for you.  
__Even if I know Zero won't let harm come to you, I wonder if we can trust him anymore…  
__Certainly we can't. He is a Maverick Hunter after all, and he is one of the enemies.  
__To me, our friendship is dead. I can bet he feels the same. Detach yourself from him, Iris.  
__Even if you still love him, remember only I and Repliforce matter now.  
__Don't give up hope, Iris. All will be well._

_Your brother,  
__Colonel_

X frowned. "Okay, most of it is common sense. I hope he doesn't mean some of it, though."

"Look at how he's typed it," Iris answered, a bit irritated. "Each line is a new line."

"Yeah, and?"

"Read down, not across. It's lined up as such for a reason."

Zero went back to the e-mail, a little more confused. But as he scanned it, he understood what Iris meant and read down. X must have done the same, because both donned an expression of shock and horror when they were through.

"This…" Zero muttered, "is getting complicated."


	15. Chapter 15: Shattering

_Chapter 15: Shattering_

"Does he mean infected, like infected by the Maverick Virus?" X was on the verge of panicking.

The trio had returned to Iris' dorm and securely locked the door to prevent anyone from coming in. Considering the news, if anyone else heard it, there would be wide-spread panic for sure.

"Has to be," Zero muttered. "So he's back then. That son of a bitch can't stay dead!"

Iris clasped her hands at her chest, looking frightened. "What of my brother, of Axl? Being so closed to General, to the Virus…"

X rubbed his helmet's ruby. "Axl knows procedures to minimize his contact with the Virus. I'm sure Colonel does as well. We can only hope _he_ doesn't attempt to meet with Colonel…"

Zero growled in the back of his throat. "We have to prevent that. We need to tell Signas to recall Axl and stage a fight for Colonel's 'recapture.'"

"That's too obvious," Iris interjected. "We all know Repliforce probably screens his e-mails to me, and for him to be recaptured so soon after sending me one, and even so soon after his liberation, would force General into a rage. There's a big plan, Brother said. We need to find out what it is."

X raised an eyebrow at her—wasn't she just as worried as Zero a few minutes ago?

Iris read X's expression and she crossed her arms under her breasts. "I am also a soldier," she answered. "Although I am programmed to be more human than Colonel, I still know how to think like a fighter and how to act during war. Colonel is our ace in the hole as long as he remains undercover, and if you want the Hunters to win, he'll have to stay there, regardless of personal concerns for his safety."

"Whoa," Zero rubbed the side of his head. "You sound just like Colonel; that's creepy."

"Still, this is Sigma we're talking about." X gritted his teeth over speaking such a disgusting name. "He infected General. He isn't pulling and manipulating strings; he flat out controls Repliforce. What's to stop him from doing the same to Colonel?"

"That's the big plan," Iris countered. "Obviously, he wants to keep his involvement a secret and corrupting brother would reveal him when he knows I am still in your jurisdiction. We need to look at where Repliforce is now mobilizing and attack that point."

X glanced at Zero. "No wonder she was your girlfriend for a while."

Iris just smiled that innocent, girly smile she was known for.

* * *

Signas and the rest looked visibly disturbed as Iris confessed the news to them. After the shock to their systems passed, Signas immediately ordered Alia and her small team of Navigators and Spotters to find where the Repliforce army was mobilizing. When Double reported for duty, Signas sent him on another information hunt. When the round Reploid passed Zero, the blond would swear he saw Double smirking evilly, knowingly, at him.

Zero brushed it off as stress messing with his vision optics, and watched in amazement as Iris transformed from a meek, innocent woman to a commanding bitch with a 'do what I say or else' glare and a tone to match. She stood behind Alia and the other Navigators, issuing coordinates she believed would lead to clues, and if any of them were just a single coordinate off target, Iris would throw her hands up in exasperation. He could tell the other females were getting irritated, but without Iris' direction, they were taking stabs in the dark. Considering Sigma was involved, they didn't have time for stabs in the dark, and wherever Iris guessed, she was only maybe a day's worth of movement behind and only getting closer.

Iris paced the briefing room, one hand behind her back and the other at her chin as she stared at the ground in deep thought. She barked off another set of coordinates and kept pacing until Layer let out an exclamation.

"Found them!"

Iris, Zero and X rushed to the screen Layer was staring at. Feeling claustrophobic, even with Zero so close, Layer quickly moved her data to the larger screen so they would back off. Iris studied the large unit of Reploids marching, even with a few human workers with them.

"What's nearby?" Iris asked. Her commander mode had worn off, and her voice was again soft.

Alia answered quickly enough, "A space station."

"Space station?" Iris asked, perplexed. "What the hell are they doing going to a space station?"

Zero gaped at Iris, never having heard her curse before. War changed everyone drastically in such short time, he learned then. Iris blinked, and then covered one ear with her hand. Realizing she was receiving a message, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her, the only sounds in the room the buzzing of computer servers.

Iris winced. "We need to go to that station. Colonel, General, and a single unit are already there, with Axl among them. They're going to launch into space… that's all I got from Brother."

Signas turned to the hunters in the room, then at Iris before pressing the intercom button. "Attention, all available Hunters!"

Signas' orders were sharp and precise—all battle-ready Hunters will intercept the main force before they got to the space station. When he was done issuing those orders, Signas turned the intercom off and turned to Zero and X.

"Zero, X, you will go retrieve Axl and Colonel. The four of you will apprehend General and return him here. Sigma will emerge, I'm sure, to try and finish what Repliforce failed to do, whatever that may be. Once he does, you will take care of him."

"Yes, sir!" the two saluted him. To Zero's surprise, Iris also saluted Signas.

"Permission to accompany the Hunters, sir." Iris' voice was like the steel of her armor.

"Too dangerous," Signas replied promptly.

"Sir, as I am not a Hunter, I will do as I please. But I would prefer to be allowed to join them willingly, rather than take drastic action." Still she saluted.

Signas gave her a hard stare and Zero tensed. "Miss Iris," rumbled the Hunter Commander. "You may not be a Hunter… but you are Repliforce. And you are in enemy territory as a prisoner. We have been merciful and accommodating because of your good behavior, but we will treat you like a Maverick if you act out of line."

Iris stared hard at Signas, her lips pursed tightly together. Zero walked to her and put an arm on her shoulder, and she dropped her salute to look at him.

"Please," he muttered. "Trust us."

Iris' shoulders sagged and she fell to her knees onto the floor, even as Zero and X departed on their mission. Iris bowed her head, clasped her hands, and fervently prayed.

* * *

Zero and X raced to the space station, X's hand already in buster form and Zero tightly gripping his saber. He had sent a message to Axl ahead of time, and had gotten the okay back shortly before they began their mad dash. Whatever Repliforce, and ultimately Sigma, had planned for space was going to come crashing down before it even began. Zero also swore he would finish Sigma off this time, and Virus body or not, the bastard would _never_ come back.

X stopped and motioned for Zero to do the same. They crouched behind foliage, and before them stood the desolate Space Station. Something huge was docked and ready for takeoff at any minute, and at the entrance of the station stood the massive General with Colonel and the small unit of fighter Reploids. Among those nameless fighters was Axl. Zero did a quick count—three top-ranked hunters and an officer of a police force versus five basic fighters and General of said police force. The odds were in their favor and would remain so unless Sigma was also around.

Without a word or glance, just going on what _felt_ right, Zero and X burst through the foliage and charged head-on. X had a half-charged shot ready and fired it off, dispatching two of the fighters, although the blast bounced harmlessly off General. Colonel and one of the fighters jumped to the sides as Zero mowed down the rest of the weaker Reploids with a single swipe of his saber.

General howled in anger. "Colonel! Dispatch them!"

"I'm afraid not, General." Colonel stood straight and, although he was regretful, still pointed his unsheathed sword at his commanding officer. "You are infected with the Maverick Virus, and no officer of Repliforce with any of his sanity remaining would follow a Maverick!"

General turned to the remaining fighter Reploid, who shrugged and, in a flash of light, transformed back into Axl. Vastly outnumbered and the odds stacked against him, General at the audacity to laugh.

Colonel paused, and General turned to him with madness in his eyes. "Even still, I was prepared for this!" General cackled. "I never needed you, Colonel! All you did was boost the morale of the non-infected, and even _those_ numbers are dimming! All of Repliforce, and soon even you and your precious sister, will join the ranks of the Mavericks! We'll change the world… once we get rid of the likes of you!" a massive hand pointed at X and Zero, who tensed.

"Change the world?" Zero spat. "Sounds like Maverick talk to me!"

General grinned insanely. "You thought I was bringing all of Repliforce with me, didn't you? So you sent all your Hunters to get rid of the force coming here, didn't you? But _he_ told me how to trick you, how to know what you think! Even now, I'm fetching a very pricey bargaining chip… one the good Colonel couldn't refuse."

The look of pure horror on Colonel's face was enough, but before Zero or X could do anything, Axl jumped into the air.

"I'll head back!" was all he said before he vanished into a teleporting beam of light.

Back at HQ, it was chaos. The self-defense mechanisms were going haywire as infected Repliforce barged through. Hunters who had not gone were struggling to hold them back, and even those who did not normally fight, such as Navigators and Nurses, now blazed with buster pistols and wielded saber rapiers. Signas managed to defend a hallway all on his own, his entire body equipped to the teeth with various weaponry.

Axl teleported in behind Signas as the Commander threw a grenade at incoming Mavericks, blowing some to pieces and scattering the rest. "Commander Signas!"

"Axl!" Signas turned to him, a buster pistol in his hand. "What of Zero and X? What's going on?"

"It's a trap, sir! General knew, and now he's sent the Mavericks to kidnap Iris!" Axl looked around. "Where is she?"

"In the hanger with a small unit! Go back her up!" Signas took aim and fired, the shot cleanly ripping off a Reploid's head. The head flew into the air before smacking onto another Reploid, knocking it to its side.

Signas threw another grenade and ran backwards as it went off, and Axl dashed to the lifts, which, due to the state of emergency, were no longer operational. Axl grabbed hold of the bar and began the swift ascent, hoping he could make it up there and keep Iris safe. Agonizing minutes passed as Axl climbed, and the closer to the hanger he got, the more fighting he could hear. How could the Mavericks have already gotten up there?

Axl hopped up out of the lift shaft and dashed toward the sounds of fighting. Just as his dash ended and he was going to start another, the wall to his left exploded and Axl quickly jumped back, pistols up and ready. A huge Ride Armor lumbered through the hole, looking down the hall before facing him, a giant beam lance in the left hand and a right shoulder gun cocked and ready. Axl tensed as the Ride Armor faced him.

The cockpit opened and relief rushed into Axl's face. "Iris!"

"Good," Iris smirked, totally uncharacteristic and yet stunningly fitting for her sweet, round face. She sat as if on a throne in the pilot seat, giant gloves on her hands with wires at the fingertips connecting her to the fists on the Armor. A helmet covered her face, wires sprouting from that to also connect her to the Armor. "I need a little more precise gunfire. Hop on the top and be my sniper, Axl. We got a lot of clean up to do." Without another word, the cockpit closed, encasing her inside again. She waited for him.

_No wonder Dad likes her._ Axl hopped onto the top of the Ride Armor, tucking his feet under divots in the armor, keeping himself steady as Iris activated the dash pack, heading for a group of Mavericks. _I hope I find a lady-friend like her one day._

Axl was immensely impressed as what Mavericks got through his shots, Iris took out with eerily accurate shots of her shoulder gun. If they got into melee range, she dispatched them with the beam lance with stunning efficiency, each strike directed at a weak spot detected only seconds before contact. Iris was an unstoppable monster in a Ride Armor, and as she and Axl cut a swath of destruction on the floors they descended down, Axl saw another reason why Repliforce would want her back.

Iris would make a terrifying Maverick.

They met back up with Signas, who had unfortunately lost ground even as Lifesaver, with his miniature army of Nurse Reploids, tried to back him up. Unfortunately, the Nurse Reploids were not built for fighting, and served more as unfortunate body shields than as capable fighters. With the arrival of Iris and Axl, however, the Hunters reclaimed the hallway and pushed the Repliforce Mavericks back.

When the base was clear, Iris opened the cockpit to speak directly to the surviving Hunters. Despite Lifesaver's best efforts, many Hunters had lost their lives in the attack, along with countless non-combat units. Iris pulled off the gloves, and then placed her hands on the helmet. Several clicks were heard and she removed the helmet, setting it aside as even more clicking emitted. Once completely disconnected from the Ride Armor, Iris hopped down with help from Axl, Signas meeting up with her, climbing over debris as he did.

"Impressive, Miss Iris," Signas complimented. "I admit I am shocked. That is a new type of Ride Armor, and no one managed to completely synch with it within a week, let alone ten minutes."

Iris beamed. "I _am_ a certified pilot, sir. But, have you heard from Zero, X or my brother yet?"

Signas shook his head and her face fell. "However," Signas started. "Axl, you and Iris go back them up. Now that I've seen your prowess, I will give you permission to help, Iris. The Ride Armor should have teleport functions."

Axl and Iris nodded, and the girl quickly crawled back into the Armor. As she settled into the seat, wires automatically connected to every available port in her back and legs; she pulled the gloves on and placed on the helmet as she and the machine again synchronized. The Ride Armor flared to life and she made it stand up straight, closing the cockpit.

"Let's go," came her voice from the Armor's intercom. Axl nodded, and with a salute to Signas, the two teleported back to the Space Station.

* * *

Zero grunted as General's massive hand batted him aside as if he were a fly, knocking him into the nearby wall. Despite the combined strength of himself, X and Colonel, the Virus increased the already impressive power of General. General raised a fist toward X and discharged it, the massive limb racing at alarming speeds. X jumped into the air, dodging the fist. But instead of retracting backwards to its owner, the fist turned and followed X! He yelped as the fist barreled into him and suddenly switched directions, the speed forcing the winds to pin X against the fist. It slammed into the ground and Zero yelled for his beloved.

When the fist lifted up, it came back down onto X's prone form, practically burying him into the hard ground. Zero raced toward him, slashing at the hand with his saber as Colonel charged General himself. Despite also controlling the fist, General was not the least bit distracted and, with his free hand, used his thickly-armored bracer to deflect Colonel's attack.

General grinned madly. "I wonder if my men listened to me. I told them not to kill her, but, knowing how mindless some Reploids become when they go Maverick, you never know…"

"I shall rip you limb from limb," Colonel forced through gritted teeth. "And let you feel the pain of me shredding each of your wires and pulling out your cores and systems, one by one!"

General didn't reply, instead throwing his arm back and forcing Colonel to back off. He retracted his now badly damaged fist, but the projectile did its job—X was clearly out of the fight by the sparks and thin jumping threads of electric current racing along his body. Zero pulled the blue-clad hunter out of the hole, checking him over quickly. Relief blossomed on Zero's face when he realized, although critically injured, X was still alive. That relief became anger, and the blonde's eyes shimmered a dangerous red as he turned to General.

With a savage roar, Zero charged at General, saber out. The giant Reploid held his defending arm up, but his smug expression became surprise and pain as Zero's saber struck through the armor halfway. With a satisfied growl, Zero pushed on the saber's handle with all of his weight until it sliced through the arm cleanly. General screamed in pain, and Colonel stared in astonishment as the assortment of blood and other Reploid fluids poured out. Before, Zero's saber was as effective as his own, and yet now it sliced through feet of battle armor so much like a knife through butter!

Two beams of light teleported in behind Zero—one forming into Axl and the other into a massive Ride Armor. Zero jumped out of the way as the Ride Armor pointed its shoulder cannon at General's neck and fired. Although the bullet ricocheted off the armor, it left a decent enough dent. Another shot rang, and this bullet hit the exact spot even as General was moving to dodge, cutting through, a thin line of blood spurting into the air.

Colonel knew exactly who was in the Armor. "Iris!"

The Armor didn't answer, although it raised and activated its beam lance. Despite the fact General was still larger, the Ride Armor was just as wide and only six or so feet shorter than the Reploid, and in the hands of a master pilot, was now the most threatening enemy.

Iris' voice filtered out of the Armor. "You dare allow yourself to become infected, and then spread that despicable Virus to the rest of Repliforce? You'll not be forgiven, nor given quarter!"

Colonel rolled out of the way as General dodged a swipe of Iris' lance, and although her melee weapon missed, she fired another shot. Her aim was, unfortunately, imperfect this time, and instead of his head region, the bullet dented and was deflected off his thickly-armored chest. Still in his haze of rage, Zero kept General moving by attacking his sides, landing clean cuts when General foolishly leaned in his direction while avoiding Iris' attacks.

Axl knelt next to X, activating the unconscious Reploid's teleport system for him and sending him straight to the remains of Lifesaver's medic bay. X now out of harm's way, Axl leapt onto the back of the Ride Armor and with both pistols shot at General. Because of his position near Iris' shoulder gun, General was having a tough time discerning between Axl's harmless bullets and Iris' piercing ones. The massive Reploid was starting to lose, and it only enraged his Virus-riddled mind.

A sudden clap of power momentarily stunned all the fighters, and Axl yelped as a beam hit the Ride Armor. Iris' cry of pain and surprise, as she was now synched with the Armor and felt what it 'felt', knocked Zero and Colonel's out of their shock. A crazed laughter from the top of the Space Station drew all attention, even the wounded General's.

There, in all his demented glory, Sigma stood with his arms raised, as if receiving some hidden conduit of power.

"_You_…!" Zero roared.

"Yes, _me_!" Sigma cackled. "General, you fool, losing to a girl and her battle toy! You're worthless."

"Forgive me," General implored. "I was caught off-guard!"

"No excuses!" Sigma's jaw opened wide, and a beam gun protruded from the back of his throat. He fired at General, and the beam sliced cleanly between the massive Reploid's eyes, instantly frying his brain system and disabling him in one hit.

The beam ripped through General and hit the Ride Armor's own cockpit, and Iris' shriek caused Colonel to rush to the Armor and attempt to open it with his bare hands.

The door would not budge.

The ex-Hunter jumped down onto the Armor, knocking it onto its back. Sigma pivoted and planted his foot right into Colonel's face, knocking him back. When Zero made the move to dash at him, Sigma tilted his head down, the beam gun still sticking out of his mouth like a disgusting parasite.

"Those two would make wonderful additions to my team," Sigma's voice emitted from a speaker somewhere on the Maverick's body. "Either of you move, however, and I'll blast her."

Zero growled, but his anger with replaced with worry as Axl's pained groan was heard under the fallen Armor. "Axl!"

"Colonel, board the Final Weapon," Sigma ordered. "Failure will result in your sister's death, and, ultimately, yours."

Colonel rubbed his face where Sigma kicked him, scowling. He and Zero made eye contact, and slowly, Zero nodded. Colonel sheathed his weapon regretfully and, walking backwards, entered the Space Station.

Sigma kicked the Armor's door off its hinges, and in it, Iris laid sprawled with a smoking hole in her shoulder. As a reaction to the overload of pain, she had shut down, and all the wires from the mech were already disconnected, although still synched. Sigma bent down, grabbing her by her uninjured arm.

"_No_!" Zero dashed forward, hand reaching out. His fingertips brushed Iris's waist just as Sigma and she teleported, as well as General's body. "_No, dammit_!"

Zero turned to race into the Space Station when another groan from under the Armor stopped him. The blonde cursed—he couldn't just leave Axl. Ruefully, Zero struggled to lift the Ride Armor just enough so Axl could crawl out, but as the younger Reploid moved painfully slow, the 'Final Weapon', as Sigma called, it launched into space.

And all Zero could do was watch as it disappeared into the sky.

* * *

"I've compiled all the information I could," Alia said. It had been a full twenty-four hours since the launch of Sigma's newest weapon, and yet, as it orbited Earth, it has done nothing. In that day, all three hunters were repaired, although X still wasn't fully fixed. "What Sigma called Final Weapon is, more or less, a space cannon. It was meant to only wipe out small cities, but knowing Sigma, and who knows how long it's been in his possession, I bet it'll destroy more than a city or two."

Zero rolled his hands into fists. "Has anyone managed to contact Colonel or Iris?"

Alia regretfully shook her head. "With the death of Layer and Palette, I'm the only competent Navigator left. Between gathering information on the Final Weapon and parts for a space ship for you three, I haven't managed a link to either of them. Layer was much more talented in that department than me."

"Is the ship complete?" X asked. He winced as a familiar burn made itself known, and Zero wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed a hand to his chest, worry in his sapphire eyes.

"Yes," Signas said. "Alia is now working on where you could enter undetected."

Zero opened his mouth to speak, but Alia cut him off with a sharp, "Incoming transmission from the Final Weapon!"

The large screen flared to life, and Sigma's face filled the screen. He was grinning widely.

"Well, well," Sigma's voice filtered through, "I knew it wouldn't take too long before you began attempting to reach me here. Don't bother scanning for ways in, little Navigator. I invite your Hunters to my little toy."

"It's a trap," Axl muttered.

Sigma laughed, having heard the pistol-toting hunter. "Perhaps. But, really, Zero…" Sigma's eyes fixed on the red-clad hunter. "Could you really stand idly by after I show you this?"

Sigma stepped from the camera, and Zero took a step forward with a growl in his throat. Iris lay in a comatose state, settled into a new Ride Armor's pilot seat. What worried Zero, however, was the Ride Armor was glowing purple with Maverick Virus, and although it did not touch the girl. Colonel knelt nearby, his face hidden as he had his head bowed. Sigma cackled gleefully.

"Worry not, Colonel is unharmed… but should he attempt anything, Iris will become not just a Maverick, but my new host body." Sigma's face filled the screen again, still split in that mad grin. "So come, Zero… I'm waiting for you." The transmission ended.

Zero shook with rage. "Don't you worry, Sigma…" he hissed, "I'm coming for you."

"He wasn't joking when he saw he was inviting you," Alia remarked. "All of the shields are down. If he didn't have Colonel or Iris, I'd say we shoot the damn thing out of the sky…"

"We could," Signas said. He turned to the three elite hunters. "We still have the Enigma cannon. By the time you get to Final Weapon, I can bet we'll have it repaired and ready to go. Get in there and get Colonel and Iris, and we'll blow the thing up. Can you do that?"

Zero gritted his teeth, his head throbbing with a headache and familiar rage. It caressed his mind, whispering release from pain if only he gave in and ripped something apart, but he shoved it down.

"Yeah," X answered for him. "Search and Rescue. Mission accepted, sir."

Axl and X saluted, and a moment later, Zero did as well, though he still shook with fury. When dismissed until the ship was ready, Zero quickly marched out to his dorm to try and settle down. Axl watched him, and then lightly pushed X in the direction the blond had gone.

"Go calm him down, Pops," Axl said. "We can't have him losing his cool on a mission."

X nodded and limped after Zero. By the time he had caught up, Zero was already in his room, sitting in a chair facing a now-opened window that allowed the fresh breeze to come in. X smiled as he limped up to Zero, but that smile was gone as a familiar flicking sound pervaded the peaceful silence and Zero covered the little flame as he lit a cigarette.

"Z…" X lightly admonished, but the scolding died on his tongue. Let the man do what he needed to settle down. X instead pulled up a chair behind Zero and, for what little good it did through his armor, massaged Zero's shoulders and neck.

Zero relaxed under his careful touch, even leaning his head back and slowly exhaling smoke. Little puffs and rings of smoke floated into the air, then scattered when the breeze assaulted them, ripping them apart until nothing remained. Zero imagined himself as the breeze, seizing the smoke that symbolized Sigma and shredding it til not even scrap metal was left. Zero held the cigarette between his lips and used his free hands to toss the pack and lighter onto his nearby bed. He stood, taking the little stick of tobacco out of his mouth and facing X with stormy blue eyes.

X looked up at him. "Don't even think about kissing me while sucking on that."

Zero looked at the cigarette, then X, as if deciding what exactly he wanted more. X won out in the end, and the blue-armored hunter looked amused as Zero crushed the cigarette in his palm and dumped its remains in the nearby trash can. The blonde even went to the bathroom and washed his mouth out; when he returned and pulled X up, X smelled the fresh, minty scent of mouthwash.

Zero pressed his lips against X's a bit forcefully, but X relented easily enough and relaxed into the kiss, returning it deeply. Zero dipped X slightly, ravishing his mouth with his, as if trying to drink X's very essence and soul through the kiss. It made X heady, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he closed them. Before he knew it, he was sprawled on the floor, still locked in Zero's dominating and draining kiss.

They didn't have time to make love, both knew, and Zero settled for pinning X beneath him and sharing intense kisses, whispering gibberish between their lips. Although X tried to keep up with him, Zero seemed to grow frustrated with X's slow kissing, and cupped the back of his boyfriend's blue helmet, pushing his face into Zero's. Despite the pleasure of it, X was growing slightly afraid of how savagely Zero was kissing him, biting his lips and tongue enough to draw a bit of blood, which the blond eagerly sucked up.

Zero finally allowed their faces to part and he groaned. X stared at him, a little bewildered, even as his now-bruised lips ached and bled slightly. Zero enfolded X with his arms, covering every inch of the smaller Reploid with himself. Not even a needle could pass through them, and even as X returned the embrace, his worry grew.

As they lay on the floor in each other's arms, X prayed for a happy ending to all of this horror.


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath

**Author's Note: **Chapter 16 is actually the second part of chapter 15. Originally, _Shattering_ was both 15 and this chapter 16, but it was incredibly long and it was decided to break it into two chapters instead.

Much much much luff for Beth for beta'reading that original monster that was chapter 15. Someone give the girl some cookies. Oh! She also did an awesome picture for me that is semi-related to SoM. Please look up DigitalPhantom and find her DevART account on her profile and give it a look-see. =3

**Added**: Sonnabitch, I forgot I stopped putting author's notes in my chapter documents, so some of them got erased in my mass-reupload of chaps to fix the seperator crap. Either way, BETH KNOWS I LUFF HER AND SHE'S MY BETA. So if the chapter is missing its author's note, we all know who to thank for making Song of Memory: Redux typo-free.

* * *

_Chapter 16: Aftermath_

The space ship was ready late in the night and, at full speed, would reach the Final Weapon within four hours after take-off. In that time, Lifesaver suggested the three recharge themselves so as to be completely prepared. That advice given, Lifesaver gave each of them four carry-out rechargers. Two would serve as back up energy tanks, and the other two to recharge on during the trip.

Signas repeated that this was a search and rescue and nothing more, pointedly looking at Zero the entire time. X was patched up a little better, but he could not use any of his stronger armor modifications yet, leaving him feeling bitter and like a burden. Preparations were finished swiftly, and soon, the trio was launched into space on an automated course for the Final Weapon. Zero's head started to throb with a headache, but he tried to hide it from X and Axl.

They took Lifesaver's advice and spent the time using two of their tanks each to recharge to maximum. Although X and Axl chose the shut down during their recharge, Zero remained awake. He knew he shouldn't, but Zero thought whatever possible to keep his fury alive. He truly didn't care what Signas said—he was going to get Colonel and Iris to safety and then kill Sigma himself. He'd let the explosion deal with the Maverick's remains, but the actual taking of Sigma's life was Zero's right alone.

He flexed his hands into fists, imaging with sick delight the feeling of crushing Sigma's limbs, tearing them off his body and beating him with them. Sigma's blood would coat everything, even Zero himself, and he would enjoy every insane second of it before he finally tore Sigma's head off and slammed it into the ground until it was a mess of blood, metal, wires and sparks. After that, Zero would further desecrate Sigma's body before leaving, and the vivid images of carnage both stoked the fiery rage and calmed him.

Zero didn't bother to marvel at the fact imagining such gruesome bloodshed got rid of his headache. He simply waited, biding his time, until that ferocity could be unleashed.

Finally, the space ship docked at Final Weapon, and X and Axl woke up. The trio exited cautiously, weapons at the ready as they moved as one through the first hallway, but nothing came to greet them. After a slow and agonizing march, which brought Zero's headache back with a vengeance, they came to a forked path.

"This is too obvious," X muttered. "But if we all go down the wrong passage…"

"I'll go alone," Zero announced quickly. He held his hand up to stop X's argument. "You're still a bit injured. Two ranged fighters will be better off than a range and a close-quarters combatant. I'll contact you if I find Iris and Colonel." He paused. "If you find Sigma… kill him for me. Don't let Signas' stupid ass cannon do it."

X frowned at Zero's venomous tone, but nodded regardless. "We will. Be careful."

"Don't do anything stupid, Dad," Axl added.

Zero nodded, pulling X close for a quick kiss and running a hand over Axl's head before dashing down the left path. X and Axl faced the right one, nodding to each other once before dashing down it.

The two Hunters skidded to a stop when an alarm went off, and almost instantly, mindless Reploids and Mechanoloids filled the hall. X aimed his charging Buster down the middle of them, letting out a full blast and taking out several of them. Axl rolled along the ground in front of X, kneeling as he fired both pistols and taking out whatever remained.

Sigma's laughter echoed down the hall, and the duo dashed toward it. X was glowing with charged energy as he remembered Zero's one request.

_Kill Sigma for me._

* * *

Zero ran the halls of Final Weapon, screaming with rage at each senseless robot that stood in his way, dispatching them with a single swing of his powerful saber. Over and over in his mind, he replayed Sigma's video, of Colonel beaten to submission by the capture of Iris. Young, beautiful, peaceful Iris; the image of her wired mercilessly to a Ride Armor, the thing practically glowing with the Maverick Virus, and Sigma gloating over her seared Zero's brain until all he felt was anger and hate. How dare Sigma lay his hands on Iris, how dare he break Colonel, how dare he corrupt Repliforce and how _dare_ he mess with _Zero_!

Zero didn't even wait for the upcoming door to open—he barreled through it shoulder-first and flung it far out before him. He skidded to a stop, and suddenly, all his rage vanished as he stared, wide-eyed and mouth open, to Colonel standing across from him, sword out.

Colonel's face was the picture of regret as he looked at Zero. "I am sorry, Zero, but this is as far as you go."

"No, Colonel…" Zero whispered. He ran forward again, perhaps to shake his friend, but Colonel pointed his sword at him and Zero stopped. "Colonel!"

"I am lost," Colonel ground out between clenched teeth. "I do not wish to strike down a friend… but what more can I do with the sanity of my sister on the line?"

"Don't give in to him, Colonel!" Zero cried. "He's lying, whatever he said! Whether you cut me down or not, he'll harm Iris, and you know it!"

"What else can I do!" Colonel screamed back. Zero took a step back, shocked at the intense emotion coming from his friend. Colonel never lost his composure, but now he appeared near the edge of depressing madness. "Well, Zero? You seem to know the answer! How can I get to her in time with him watching us every damned second? If I let you go, he'll infect her; if I fail to kill you, he'll infect her. If you cut me through, he'll infect her! What the _hell_ am I able to do when I cannot protect my own sister, regardless of my choice?"

"Colonel…"

"Grant me mercy, Zero." Colonel closed his eyes. "Grant us both honorable mercy!"

An insane cackle filled the room, stopping Colonel in his charge. They both glanced around when a screen appeared between them, and Sigma's disgusting countenance filled it. The madman was grinning wide, and behind him, Zero could see Iris, still trapped to that infected Ride Armor.

"Very good, Colonel," Sigma drawled. "I do swear it – I will free her if you cut Zero down. What happens after that, however, it entirely to chance. But would you prefer a guaranteed loss of your precious Iris, or a slim chance to save her?"

"Sigma…!" Zero growled. "You sick _fuck_…"

"But you know…" Sigma smirked, the screen flickering, "what fun would there be if you honestly fought each other fair and square?"

Zero shouted a warning far too late, for an almost gaseous substance leaked out of the ground under Colonel's feet. The larger Reploid tried to move, but the _thing_ grabbed him with wispy tentacles that vanished into every crack in him. Zero knew instantly what it was—pure Virus.

"Colonel!" Zero screamed. "_Colonel_!"

A flash of energy forced Zero to raise his right arm to cover his eyes, and when he lowered it, he barely managed to duck under the incoming wave of detachable energy the now-infected Colonel emitted from his sword. Eyes now the trademark Maverick red, Colonel swung his sword again, the energy attack now closer to the ground.

Steeling his resolve, Zero jumped over the attack and dashed low as another was flung at him. He swung his saber horizontally, grazing Colonel as the larger Reploid jumped back in an attempt to dodge. Colonel's image flickered then faded all together in his hallmark Invisible Dash. Zero whirled to the right just as Colonel reappeared in front of him, bringing the sword down and singing the ends of Zero's hair.

_Dammit. No. No, no, no!_ Zero planted his feet into the ground and leapt into the air right above Colonel's head, rolling his body into an armored ball and slashing with his saber. He felt the hit strike Colonel and uncoiled, landing just a little behind the injured Maverick.

_Kill him,_ a little voice whispered, making Zero pause.

That pause was rewarded with Colonel smacking Zero right in the chest with his sword, and Zero was tossed back a couple of feet with a small cry of pain. Sigma, still watching, howled with laughter.

"Don't hold back, Zero!" Sigma taunted. "I can assure you, your good friend Colonel isn't!"

As if in response, Colonel raised his sword up, and bolts of electric energy shot from it to crawl along the ceiling and walls. Zero glanced down, noticing a concentrated ball of it humming under his feet. The Hunter jumped back just as it shot a beam of electricity up into the ceiling and dissipated. Zero brought up his saber to parry Colonel as he charged and swung at him, and the swords met and stuck. It became a pushing battle then, the opponents glaring and teeth bared.

_Just like the simulation. Just like the simulation._ Zero chanted. _Colonel is _not_ your enemy! Is not…_

Colonel won the strength match, shoving Zero back with a ferocity he never had when they had their friendly duels. Zero stumbled, only barely bringing his saber back up to parry.

_I can't be defensive! If I want to survive and save him and Iris, I have to beat Colonel! Forgive me…_

Zero sidestepped Colonel's overhead slash and stepped forward, with a horizontal slash, catching the Colonel in the torso. He cut through armor and exposed minor wiring, but the Maverick felt no pain and continued his assault. Zero dodged and spun out of harm's way like a dancer, using his saber only for striking and causing damage.

Zero rose into the air, spinning viciously with his saber becoming a destructive whirlwind. If he aimed just right, he could disable Colonel without killing him…

"Sacrifice yourself, good Colonel," Sigma growled.

Zero gasped and tried to retract his attack, but his momentum would not be stopped. The aim faltered and Zero watched in horror as his saber sliced right through the joint sealing Colonel's arm to his shoulder. The limb fell to the ground with a clatter, bleeding and sparking as Colonel backed up, face expressionless. In his shock, Zero's landing was less than perfect, and he ended up landing on his side in an ungraceful sprawl. He stared at Colonel, one eye closed at the pain of his fall.

"What the hell?" Zero demanded.

Colonel vanished for a moment then reappeared above Zero, stabbing his sword down toward the blond's head. Zero rolled out of the way and pushed himself up, swinging his saber before him and his eyes narrowing.

_Sacrifice yourself? You bastard, Sigma…_

The fight took a sudden turn as the infected Colonel attacked even more viciously, but also extremely carelessly. Every careful attack Zero planned so as to disable with minimal damage, Colonel jumped into as if attempting to commit suicide.

"How to jump start your rage, I wonder…" Sigma muttered. "Oh, I know…"

The screen went black and silent for several minutes as Zero once more fought on the defensive, parrying and dodging more than attacking. Electric energy from Colonel's sword flew at him when distance was made, and beams of that energy randomly erupted under Zero's feet. By the time Sigma returned to the screen, Zero was scratched up and holding his free hand against his chest, breathing hard.

"If you don't get through Colonel," Sigma hefted Iris' still prone body in range of the camera, "I'll extract some good, old-fashion fun from this sleeping beauty here." He ran his tongue up Iris' cheek.

Zero's face reddened in rage. "Don't you touch her!"

Sigma bit Iris' neck in response, grinning as he did so. Despite still attempting to dodge Colonel's frenzied strikes, Zero found his eyes glued to the screen, more and more fury building in him each time Sigma violated Iris with his mouth or hands.

When Sigma made the move to remove her armor, Zero felt something snap in his mind. It was so powerful he swore he heard it audibly, and even Sigma paused in his atrocious actions when it happened. Zero started to growl like an enraged animal, his eyes dilating into specs of black in the expanse of his irises, and he was shuddering dangerously. It was also as if Zero was glowing with rage.

"_Don't…_" Zero hissed between his growling and grounding teeth, "_you dare TOUCH HER_!"

Wildly, as if a Maverick himself, Zero charged at the screen, as if destroying it would kill Sigma. In his rage, Zero's eyes were closed as he slashed wildly at the screen, his saber cutting through metal and wiring, and he could hear blood spurting and splashing to the ground.

A groan snapped through his haze of anger and Zero's eyes flew open, his hands back behind him for a final overhead strike. Kneeling before him, shredded and falling apart, was Colonel.

Zero dropped to his knees as Sigma's insane laughter filled the room, Colonel's pieces falling to the ground with sickening thuds. The Virus seemed to mock Zero as it sunk back into the floor, seeming stronger and thicker, as if it had eaten Colonel's soul, should Reploids have one. The screen flickered out, leaving the room silent and foreboding.

Zero's saber deactivated as it hit the ground and he bowed his head. _Oh… Oh no, what have I…_

Zero stared at his hands. They were clean, but in his eyes he saw Colonel's blood all over them. He started to shake, and then grabbed his head as a piercing, high-pitched sound came out of nowhere.

_What have I done?_

* * *

X and Axl ran low to the ground as they navigated the Final Weapon, the halls still and silent save for their footsteps and breaths. With little effort, the duo had taken out barely-repaired Repliforce Commanders, and since then, not a single Maverick had attempted to face them. As they approached yet another door, X grabbed Axl's arm, his face pinched in thought.

"Final Weapon isn't that huge," X muttered. "This must be the end… let's wait to hear from Zero."

Axl fidgeted, but nodded and the two carefully placed themselves within a wall's shadow. Huddled together, X tapped his wrist and a small screen appeared.

"Zero?" he called softly. "Can you read me?"

Static was his answer, but X strained nonetheless. Seconds ticked by and Axl held his breath as they stared intently on that little screen.

Suddenly Zero's voice, layered with static, came through. "I read you, X. I'm going to Iris' location. Have you found anything?"

"We're at the end, I think. If Sigma isn't behind this door, then I don't know what is."

"Signas would have an easier time firing at a still object that an orbiting one. Try to disable Final Weapon's orbit. I'll meet back up with you at our space ship with Iris. Zero out."

X's eyes widened. "Hey, wait! Zero!"

Static.

Axl let out his held breath as X turned the radio off, annoyance clear in his eyes. "Shall we move out then?" Axl asked.

"Yeah," X grunted. "Let's see what's behind the grand ol' final door."

X and Axl carefully approached the door, and as X lifted his foot to climb up the single step leading to it, a floating figure in a black cloak appeared, wielding a beam scythe. The blue-clad hunter jumped back and Axl immediately fired, but the bullets went through the cloak with no effect.

"Hee hee hee…"

X knew that laugh from anywhere. "Sigma!"

"This is amusing," Sigma's voice hissed from the floating cloak. "X and his little friend have made it this far, although I suppose I can't say I'm surprised."

X aimed his buster cannon at the figure, eyes narrowed dangerously. "You won't get out of this alive, Sigma. All your tyranny ends today."

Sigma cackled. "You assume Mavericks will stop being made when I'm done… and such foolish naïveté will be your downfall, X! Even if I die… as long as _he_ lives, there shall be a Maverick Virus, and there shall be Mavericks!" Sigma gave off the impression of being smug. "Besides, I just single-handedly destroyed an entire organization dedicated to removing Mavericks… your precious Hunters will fall, bit by bit, until all that remains is a world dominated by insane Reploids hell-bent on destruction."

X fired his charged shot, but Sigma vanished with a laugh. Immediately, X went for the door, his armor taking on a reddish hue. Axl followed quickly enough, although he was unsure just how useful he would be in this battle.

Through the door, the control panel for the Final Weapon loomed above them, as did Sigma's floating room. The insane Maverick laughed and dove for them, scythe out to swipe off their heads. Both ducked and X raised his cannon into the air, firing off a blast of fire.

Sigma's coat caught the flames and he yelped in pain, spinning wildly in the air to put it out. Axl aimed carefully at the quickly exposing parts of Sigma and fired, most of his shots hitting home. Sigma landed hard on the ground and tossed the flaming cloak aside, standing to his full, towering height.

"Tremble with terror; you are finished!" Sigma screamed, swinging at X with his scythe.

X dodged to the side, his armor returning to its standard blue. The switch to the flame weapon left him breathless, however, as his system was still not at one hundred percent. As he dashed toward Axl, he pressed a chip into the Reploid's face.

"Use it!" X barked as he turned and fired a shot at Sigma.

Axl scrambled to install the chip into his helmet as he ducked under the spinning weapon Sigma threw at them. He began the download and analyzed the data, realizing X had given him the chip for Web Spider.

_The hell?_

Regardless, Axl trusted X. If this was Sigma's weakness, so be it. Axl wall-jumped up the farthest wall and, clinging to it, copied the data and felt his form change. New data sprung from the transformation, and new weapons became available. Axl dropped from the wall, landing on all of his new legs and aimed his thorax carefully.

When Sigma stopped moving, Axl let out a stream of electrified web. It wrapped around Sigma's torso, trapping his arms to his sides, and sent painful pulses into his body. As Sigma grunted and struggled, X charged his cannon until energy was floating around him. The little orbs of energy drifted to his cannon, and with a shout, X released the massive shot. Sigma watched it approach with wide eyes and his scream lasted until the blue energy completely enveloped him. Axl reverted back to normal, and both and took cover under the computer console as the added electricity of the web sparked X's shot and forced an explosion. X crossed his arms over his face and planted his feet against the resulting discharge.

Sigma's smoking husk knelt on the ground, his breathing nothing but gentle rasps of intake. X slowly approached, buster raised.

"Disable the orbit, Axl," X commanded.

Axl nodded and scrambled to his feet, his fingers flying over the keyboard. Sigma grated out a laugh when the tell-tale beeping of input was issued.

"You won't…" Sigma's voice scratched. "Make it out… in one piece… Even if you… leave alive…!"

Axl yelped and dove out of the way when Sigma suddenly launched himself at Final Weapon's command console, slamming his palms into it. X let out a slightly charged shot, but Sigma dove to the side and over the rail, his body hitting the engine.

"Self-destruction mechanisms engaged in fifteen minutes," the computer intoned. "Security lock enabled."

"Shit!" X ran to Axl, helping him up and activating his radio. "Zero! _Zero_!"

* * *

Zero didn't know how long he had been dashing, how many things he had cut down or doors he busted through. All he knew was he had to get to Iris, had to save her, bring her to safety. He had lost Colonel, destroyed him, but he could not do the same with Iris. Colonel may have been infected, but if only Zero had _time_, if Zero was _capable_, perhaps Colonel could have been saved…

_Stop regretting. You can do it after you save Iris._

The final door was a macramé of insanity—General's massive body was strung up by his wires and hung as if crucified; coolant, blood and oil was dripping and pooling on the floor. Under him, set in a semi-circle and twisted into horrid poses, as if worshipping, were the dead remains of both Reploid and human Repliforce workers. The Reploids were still smoking, their insides fried and humans were beginning to stink with decay. Zero gagged, knowing that, to open the door, he would have to slice down General, whose sparks would ignite the oil and set flame to metal bodies and rotting flesh. But thoughts of Iris pervaded his mind and Zero cut the giant Reploid down, ending his shame, and the bodies were set aflame behind the blond hunter as he dashed through the opened door.

Through the dark Zero raced until he saw the one piece of room lit. As he approached, Iris sat unconscious in the throne-like seat of a deactivated Ride Armor. Looking at the Armor with wary eyes, Zero studied it as he inched carefully closer. It was the beta prototype Armor, meant to feed off the emotion impulses of the pilot to strengthen its already impressive powers. How Sigma procured it, Zero did not wish to think of.

"Iris," Zero hissed. He reached out and gently touched her. "_Iris_."

A few more careful shakes brought the girl out of her hibernation state, and as she glanced around confused, she mumbled, "Brother?"

Zero's core, his heart, dimmed and felt as if it was withering...but he had to get her out of there. "It's Zero. Iris, disconnect any ports quickly."

She straightened and closed her eyes, focusing. Panic rose to her lovely face as she whispered in fear, "I… I can't. My… my systems aren't responding! Zero!"

Zero wrapped his arms around her as she began to weep in fear. "This will hurt, but it's the only way."

Zero raised his saber up, intent on cutting the wires. It would shock her, pain her, to force a disconnection from a machine that required to be fully synchronized with her, but Zero knew it had to be done.

Suddenly, the Armor growled with life and it surged to its towering height, knocking Zero down and closing around Iris, her scream cut off as it started to glow. Zero shouted for her, slashing at the machine, even as it finished complete and total synchronization. But instead of Iris controlling it, the misty Virus rose from every dark crevice of the room and burrowed itself into the Ride Armor and, ultimately, into Iris.

Zero's eyes dilated as Iris' screams grew so loud they were crystal clear from deep inside the mech. Her system, already synched to a totally different mech, was attempting to reject this one even as it raped her, causing such pain Zero could feel the echo of her shrieks in the pit of his own being.

"_IRIS_!"

Zero slowly backed up as the Ride Armor powered itself up, fueled by the Virus and Iris' panic and fear. He rolled to the side as the Armor punched at him and, reflexively, he slashed out with his saber. When it met with the metal body of the Armor, Iris cried out and Zero froze. The Ride Armor had hijacked her systems completely, linking her sensory circuits to its outer armor. Anything Zero did would…

A compartment parted on the Armor and a deep purple gem glinted in the faint light. Zero stared at it, then quickly kicked up a nearby wall as it gathered particle energy and released a massive beam where Zero once stood. The beam sliced through the wall and into several hallways beyond, and Zero swallowed hard. If that thing had hit him, it would have been game over…

Zero dodged another punch from the Armor, trying to formulate some plan to free Iris without causing harm to her. Every few minutes, that purple gem would show and fire at him, and finally, Zero grew frustrated. When the beam died down, Zero dashed toward the gem and stabbed it with his saber.

Iris didn't cry out, but the Armor convulsed and the compartment closed, cutting off the energy of Zero's saber. He backed off, eyes slightly wide.

"Iris!" Zero cried. "Iris, if you can hear me, listen to me! That focusing gem… if you can, keep the compartment open!"

Zero rolled out of the way of another punch, and the gem again came out, gathering energy. However, the Armor froze in place and the gem stopped its charging. Zero heard Iris grunt and a metallic _thunk_ echo in the cockpit, and the jewel was suddenly ejected out of the Armor. It spun and floated, as if confused, and then tried to return to its proper place.

The Armor resumed battling him, even as Iris tried hard to regain control of her own systems within. The internal power struggle immensely helped Zero, as the Ride Armor's accuracy was greatly reduced. Sometimes it even swung in the wrong direction as Zero jumped and slashed at the floating gem. Each hit jarred the Armor, and the worst he heard from Iris was the occasional grunt.

The focusing jewel suddenly grew in size, and Virus emitted from it, tentacles of it whipping around like snakes at Zero. Zero backed off as the Virus attempted to infect him and he bent his knees low. When the gem floated above him, Zero's saber was suddenly engulfed flames and he jumped up, striking the jewel dead on. The Virus hissed and sank back into it, and the floating object convulsed violently. Suddenly, it turned and flew at the Ride Armor and impacted it; Zero screamed in alarm as it exploded and left a massive, critical hole in the Armor.

Zero dove into the opening, his hand reaching for what seemed to be Iris'. He grasped it and pulled himself inside, slashing his way through to her. When her body was exposed, he covered it with his own and ejected himself out of the mech with her nanoseconds before it exploded, the Virus fried in the intense heat.

Zero landed crouched close to the ground, cradling Iris' prone body against his. He dropped his saber and took hold of her shoulders, shaking them.

"Iris! Iris!" Zero cried. "Please, Iris…!"

Iris moaned and opened her eyes; already they were devoid of the light and liveliness Zero had associated with her.

"Z-Zero…" Iris' hand came up and Zero grabbed it, holding it to his chest as his face pleaded with her. "My… my brother… Sigma… got him…?"

"Don't waste your energy, Iris… Save it, conserve it, I'll get you repaired!"

She forced a shaky smile. "I… I'm overheating… my insides…" She let out a wail of pain. Her very insides were melting slowly, dripping onto other components in her and scarring them, ruining them, killing her.

"Shut down, let them cool!" Zero held her close, his head against her chest. "Iris!"

She tried, so hard, to squeeze his hand. "Th-thank you… you… you saved us from… from living like Mavericks." She sighed. "T-too bad I… I never got to-to… meet that guy I'd make so… luck… e-e-e…" she whispered, her voice trailed like a failing machine.

"Iris!" Zero lifted his head to look at her, in time to see her smile and her head fall limply against his arm. Her eyes, still open, now dimmed to a neutral gray and became cross-hatched. Zero strained, but heard only silence. Her servos were destroyed, her core leaking.

Iris was dead.

Zero held her close, moaning her name, moaning apologies he was too late to make. His entire body shook as he clutched her body to his for a moment before he threw his head back and screamed.

* * *

X and Axl scrambled to start up the ship as Final Weapon began to crumble. X knew, even if this body was destroyed, Sigma would return as long as the Virus remained. He could only hope that, with the combined damage of the self-destruct and Enigma, the Virus would be vaporized and what strain was left on Earth would, eventually, stagnate.

"Zero!" X shouted over his comm-link. "Zero, please, hurry! What's taking so long? Where are you? What happened?"

Seconds ticked by and all he heard was static, and fear seized X's heart. What if Zero had been destroyed?

The loud thumps of Reploid boots began to echo from the hallway to his left, and when X turned, his heart jumped in relief to see Zero running toward them at full speed. That joy was cut and shredded when X saw Zero clutching Iris' limp body in his hands, Colonel's sword strapped to his waist.

No words were spoken as the three loaded quickly into the escape ship. Axl punched it out of the opening hatch, and seconds after he had turned the ship and flew full speed toward Earth, Final Weapon's wings exploded. Axl and X cried in alarm as the fire and debris of Final Weapon stretched for them like a hand of destruction, but the ship was fast enough to escape it. Just as the outer ring of the Final Weapon exploded, a beam of light shot from Earth, piercing the main body of the massive weapon, igniting it and forcing it to explode into a dazzling display.

After the initial scare, X assigned Axl to pilot as he went to the back of the pod. There, Zero had set Iris' body on one of the benches, her hands clasped at her chest and Colonel's sword in her grasp. She looked as if she were sleeping, but one quick scan revealed to X that though her body seemed only to be suffering minor scrapes and chips, inside she was molten metal. Nothing of her could be salvaged, save her outer shell.

Zero was staring at her from the adjacent bench, his own hands clasped and pressed against his mouth. X sat next to him, but Zero did not move. Even when he placed a hand on his back, Zero showed no response.

Several minutes of silence ticked by before Zero mumbled, "He infected them. Made them Mavericks."

X tensed, but gently coaxed Zero to face him. When the blond did, dropping his arms, X saw the anguish on his face. With a soft moan of sympathy, X pulled Zero into his embrace, letting his lover rest his head on his shoulder.

"You did all you could," X murmured. "You saved them from being Sigma's puppets… from being nothing but specks of horrified consciousnesses in their own bodies."

"I killed them," Zero rasped. "I should have… I could have…"

"No, no, no, Zero…" X rocked him slowly. "You did what you could. Don't blame yourself."

"I… I…"

Axl had placed the ship on auto-pilot, headed for the nearest space station near Hunter Base, and had come in to hear Zero's confession. The child-like face was dim, eyes sad and mouth set in a line as he looked as Iris. He had come to very much like the girl, and he tried hard to imagine how his Dad felt losing her.

Without a word, Axl climbed up onto the bench behind Zero and hugged him, and X's hands grabbed Axl's shoulders so that Zero was cradled between the two of them.

"You helped them go to a better place, Dad," Axl said. "You gave them mercy."

"I killed them…"

"Don't hold it in, Z," X whispered.

That was apparently all the permission Zero needed. As soon as the words registered in him, Zero's grief seized every part of his system and nearly overloaded him. The tightness in his chest, the pain inside was too much to hold back, and so Zero let out a desperate wail of torment. Tears, water reserves from his body, spilled from his eyes onto X's armor. In response, his last surviving family members tightened their hold on him, and Zero could only lament louder.

The entire way home, the only sound heard was Zero's cries; X nor Axl could even attempt to try to comfort him, simply holding him while he tried so desperately to release the pain he felt out into the air. But if he succeeded in that, it only came back into him, helplessness filling him each breath. All Zero could do was cry until he forced himself into hibernation, and even then, tears continued to trail down his dirtied face.

Axl watched Zero for several seconds before turning around and gently, sorrowfully, closing Iris' dead eyes.


	17. Chapter 17: Left In Pieces

________

Chapter Seventeen: Left in Pieces

Construction to the damaged areas of Maverick Hunter Headquarters had already begun by the time X, Axl, and Zero landed. Waiting for them at the Space Station were Signas, Alia, and Lifesaver. When Zero emerged behind X and Axl carrying Iris, what smiles that were on the welcoming teams' faces died. Lifesaver tried to step in front of Zero to get a look at her, try to salvage her, but the blond shoved past him and continued his march to HQ, head bowed. Signas turned to X, his face a mixture of sympathy and confusion.

"You can't salvage her, sir…" X muttered, his voice low with sadness. "Her entire internal structure is destroyed, all of her chips burned and most of her components melted. Even if you remake her… she won't be _Iris_."

Signas looked back where Zero had gone, then simply ordered, "I want a full report by tomorrow. Hunters, dismissed."

X and Axl returned Signas' salute and the group trailed after Zero, keeping a respectable distance from the grieving Reploid. When they reached HQ, a group of official government humans were waiting for Signas and his heroes. Zero had given them one blank look before veering down a different, undestroyed hallway. X tried to follow, but the officials would have none of it, demanding he be present for the meeting. X watched mournfully as Zero disappeared, only moving toward the meeting room when Axl tugged on his hand.

At the meeting room, the humans were quick to announce their 'good deeds' for all that happened during the trio's time in space.

"We have successfully dismantled and discarded any remaining Repliforce members," the chairman said, "and have destroyed any traces of them. Let us hope we can forget this failure of a police force."

X winced. "Isn't that a little far, sir?"

"Certainly not. It is a precaution. Any and all Reploids that were in Repliforce have been scraped and recycled." The chairman then looked at Signas, his face clouded. "That third hunter, the one carrying the girl… she was Repliforce's top Ride Armor Pilot, Iris, wasn't she?"

Signas showed nothing on his face. Reploids made incredible talkers and bluffers due to being able to perfectly stone-face anyone they spoke to. "Yes. Iris and Colonel of Repliforce have helped us immensely during this war. I would like to have their remains buried in the Repliforce Cemetery, and for them to be given an officer's honorable funeral."

"Request denied," the chairman replied. "Regardless of who they defected to at last second, they were Repliforce and may carry remnants of Virus. Destroy their remains and recycle them."

Axl actually snorted, and the chairman looked to him with a face of disgust. The pistol-toting Reploid returned the look with a challenging one of his own. "Yeah? You wanna do that? I dare you to tell that to Zero."

"Axl," X hissed, "don't provoke them."

"Besides, we destroyed the Repliforce Cemetery," one of the other humans quipped. "There is no place to bury their remains."

Signas stood up from his seat to his full towering height. "Unfortunately, Chairman, I cannot in good conscience allow you to scrape the remains of Iris and Colonel. Without them, the Final Weapon would still be up in space, aimed at Earth and ready to fire. If the Repliforce Cemetery has been destroyed, than as the last commanding officer either of the deceased obeyed, I hereby claim Iris and Colonel as Maverick Hunters."

"You cannot do that!" the chairman protested, standing and slamming his palms into the table.

"Under military times, yes, I can." Signas said. "Iris and Colonel had defected from Repliforce more or less when this war began and had joined our side. As I did not reject their aid, I unceremoniously inducted them into the Maverick Hunters."

Signas held his hand out. "All of you shall bear witness. Colonel, previously the colonel of Repliforce, has, with his valiant work on the field in service to the Maverick Hunters, obtained the rank of S of the Special 0 Unit. Iris, previously Ride Armor pilot of Repliforce, has, with her battle prowess on the field in service to the Maverick Hunters, obtained the rank of A of the Armored Division. They shall be buried within the officers' cemetery of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters with a proper funeral befitting such ranked soldiers."

X allowed himself a small smile at the gaping mouths of the human government officials. _Zero will be relieved that they will be honored…_

Signas ushered X and Axl out of the meeting when the humans, regaining their wits, exploded into an argument with Signas. X stayed outside the room, listening in, as Signas refused to back down from his declaration. A strange satisfaction filled X when he heard Signas rip into the humans about honor and pride, and the thought, _About time someone stood up to them,_ entered X's mind. Despite how it sounded borderline Maverick, X enjoyed the simple pleasure of it before going off on his hunt to find Zero. Axl watched X go, and then decided the two would need to be alone together, heading towards the cafeteria.

X first checked Zero's dorm room, then the Recharge Room. The garden had been decimated by the Maverick attack, but X checked there anyway. Zero was in none of those places, and not at the outside lobby either. X raced around everywhere, wondering how the hell Zero managed to still hide himself so effectively in a half-ruined building. As a last-ditch effort, X did check the HQ graveyard.

While most Reploids were destroyed on the field, whenever possible their remains were brought back to be buried. As most humans commonly use 'scraping' and 'recycling' as threats, Reploids found that re-using a dead Reploid's parts was dishonorable and unforgiveable. Instead, they opted to do as humans did: bury their dead. Of course, for Reploids, dead only meant when even if repaired, the Reploid would not be the 'same' Reploid as before. This brought around the confusion that, if a Reploid had to undergo a memory wipe, would he or she be considered dead? The same question, along with all sorts of theories and counter-arguments, still circulated today. For the Hunters, dead meant at least seventy-five percent of bodily destruction, plus loss of both memory and personality chips and no existing backups of either; it also was for those Reploids who did not want to be repaired and instead chose to be shut down permanently. As most Reploids did have backups and didn't mind outer body changes, the HQ graveyard was rather small.

X's luck finally improved, for Zero was at the graveyard with Iris' body. He had her lying on the bench while he sat on the ground, knees drawn up to his chest and arms around his legs. In a way, it was comical to see a fully-armored hunter, especially an elite one like Zero, in such a fetal and vulnerable position. The humor died a pitiful death, however, when Zero looked at X with a blank face and tearstains on his cheeks. Zero's eyes, the most expressive part of any living being, were a hurricane of emotion. He looked, in the bluntest and most horrible of terms, pathetic.

X knelt next to him and pulled Zero close, the blond releasing his legs and leaning into the embrace. X lifted Zero's wrist and tapped the compartment there, and when it retracted, revealed a miniature computer. X checked Zero's energy levels; his tanks were depleted and he was running on the last of his back-up. If X didn't plug Zero up soon, he'd be force to shut down.

The blue-armored Reploid said nothing as he closed the compartment. Didn't scold, didn't mother-hen. He knew that Zero wanted to drain himself out, to shut down from lack of energy. Despite the dangers of it, X knew how… relieving it could be to feel just so drained and finally slip away for just a little bit of time. Zero needed that strange relief before what bits of him were left shattered. Zero never took his eyes off Iris' body, and X just held him close and rested his cheek against Zero's helmet. Minutes of silence, heavy and choking, passed them by and still nothing was said… nothing _could_ be said.

The whine of Zero's systems grew louder as they attempted to keep themselves operational. As the blond sank further and further into X's arms, more and more of his systems were forced to shut down. Zero let out a soft, breathy 'thank you' before he went completely offline, and X squeezed him close. After checking to ensure he was fully offline, X called for another Hunter to help him bring Zero and Iris back into HQ, and get Zero to a charger.

When Iris, with Colonel's sword still in her hands, was taken to be prepared for the funeral, X watched over Zero in the recharging pod. He placed his hands against the glass lid of the pod, and then pressed his forehead against it. He closed his eyes, and tears stung behind his eyelids.

"I'm sorry, Zero…"

* * *

Iris and Colonel had a beautiful funeral.

The pod-coffin had been custom-crafted and specially sealed to prevent the girl from ever rusting. She lay on a soft bed of satin, her armored dress polished until it shone like she was fresh off the creator's table. Her hair had been specially treated to remain in place and to shimmer like stars, and Colonel's sword was cleaned and the beam solidified, the blade sharpened to a razor's edge. She held it in her hands, resting on her chest, as artificial and eternal roses lined her body in the coffin. The coffin itself was engraved with the Maverick Hunter's symbol, along with her and Colonel's new ranks, as well as Repliforce's symbol and their previous ranks. Despite having the choice to not attend, Zero stood among the Hunters with X and Axl. As she was lowered into the hole in the ground, all Hunters present saluted, dropping the sign of respect only after the soft _thud_ of the coffin hitting the bottom was heard. Signas gave a speech about their exploits in battle during the recent war, praising the siblings highly and expressing regret at their loss. Alia wiped her eyes several times, but eventually her emotion chip took over and she burst into tears, turning to the nearest Hunter and sobbing on his shoulder. Being that chosen Hunter, Axl lightly patted Alia's back and tried to not start crying himself. Those around them glanced at each other, and although they never personally knew the two deceased, all of them mourned.

When Signas was finished, he looked to Zero. All eyes not shedding tears did as well, following the red-armored Hunter as he took the few steps to look straight down into his friend's grave. He knelt and let drop a single living iris flower, which landed on top of the pod-coffin, right over Iris' chest, where her heart would have been.

Zero rose and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth, knowing people wanted to hear a speech or hear him mourn, but nothing came out. He closed and opened his mouth several times until he finally managed a harsh, choking sound. X placed a hand on his arm, indicating Zero did not have to speak.

Zero did have to, or else he'd go mad right then and there. "Colonel… and Iris…" Zero's hands balled into shaking fists as he tried to force out words he barely had left, "were more than good soldiers… they were excellent friends. Despite… Despite what some thought, Colonel wasn't just… wasn't just some stuck-up asshole, and Iris wasn't air-headedly stupid."

Zero clenched his teeth as tears pooled around his eyes. "Colonel knew when to cut loose… Iris knew when to be serious. They… they were just like us." His fists came up to his face to try and stop the flow of tears. "They were just like all of us! People who had personalities, had lives, had hopes and dreams! Iris wanted to retire from the military and own her own florist shop! Colonel wanted to get time off so he could get the human upgrade just so he could finally taste coffee! They had so much left to do and now… now, they can't."

Zero dropped to his knees, shaking in his efforts to control his grief. "They did what was right… they didn't blindly follow their leader like the rest of Repliforce… Colonel and Iris, they fought for us, for the world. They gave up their lives and hopes and dreams just so the rest of us could have ours. And we… and we should… should…"

His broken speech could not be finished; Zero choked off into sobs and moved the rest of those present into tears. Even Signas rubbed his eyes as X dropped next to Zero, the blond crying fiercely into his shoulder. As the mechaniloids began to shovel dirt over Iris, no one moved, watching mournfully as her beautiful face and her brother's dutiful sword vanished under shovelfuls of earth, even the natural iris flower pushed off its perch under the weight of soil. Even when the respectful bugle blast sounded off, Zero's sobs were louder still.

Finally, the Hunters began to disperse, slowly shuffling back to HQ's main building. After making sure he wasn't needed, Axl wrapped an arm around the still-sobbing Alia's shoulders and led her with the crowd, Signas following last. Zero and X remained on the ground, even after the mechaniloids had filled up the grave, patted the dirt down, and meandered off themselves. X looked at the thick tombstone, reading it as he rocked Zero.

_Here Lie Colonel and Iris  
__Proud and Honorable Maverick Hunters  
__Righteous and Brave Members of Repliforce  
__Hailed as Heroes, Loved as Family  
__May Their Sacrifice Never Be In Vain_

* * *

Since the funeral, Zero would not speak. At first, X passed it off as a stage of grieving, and he even convinced Signas to let Zero have time off-duty to cope. Signas agreed, stating Zero could have as much time as he needed. After all, if Zero could not battle safely, he could get himself hurt…or worse. Once X told Zero, his boyfriend just nodded and went back to staring at his wall.

Zero hardly left his room, although Axl managed to drag him out more often than X could. Even when out in public, Zero didn't speak. Instead, he ended up letting his face or hands express what he wanted. As soon as Axl or X let him go, he went back to room to do whatever it was grieving people did. X had more or less moved into the dorm with him, and whenever he was off-duty, would spend his time cooped up in Zero's room with him.

X did whatever he thought would help. He ran Zero baths, massaged Zero's shoulders, brushed his hair, made love – whatever it took to change that look of loss into anything else. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes Zero just sighed, buried his face in X's neck and went to sleep. And yet, regardless of what X did, not once did Zero ever say a word.

Alia approached X once day, concern all over her face.

"Is Zero… doing… okay?" she asked slowly.

"As okay as he can be," was the best X could come up with. He signed a form and put it aside, grabbing another from the pile.

Alia cleared her throat. "Well, we're just worried… he spends so much time alone in his room… we're just hoping he isn't… you know, developing horrible habits."

Instantly, X knew what she meant, but instead of the usual anger he would have felt for his friend, X was quite calm in his defense. "The worst thing Zero is doing is smoking more. Even I'm surprised he hasn't hit the alcohol like it was water. In fact, he actually threw out every bottle he owned."

"He isn't…? You know…"

"No, Alia. I've seen his wrists, and he doesn't try get away with long sleeves. He's coping well enough."

Alia remained unconvinced. "It doesn't have to be his wrists, he could do it elsewhere."

At this, X looked up from his paperwork and gave her his serious face. "Alia, I'm his boyfriend. I've been _doing things_ with him to try and help him cope. I assure you, _he isn't hurting himself._" He pushed a few papers into her face. "Do me a favor and get these to Signas."

The Navigator sighed but took the papers, leaving X alone in his office once more. Once she was gone, X kicked his feet onto his desk, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. He had another two hours to finish his paperwork before he was considered off the clock and would be able to check on Zero. However, even if he himself mourned the loss of Iris and Colonel, X coped better when he did his normal thing. It would drive him insane to do what Zero was doing, but then again, Zero lost more than friends—he had lost _family_.

X finished up his forms and dropped by Zero's dorm. Inside, the blond was sitting on his couch, hugging a pillow to his chest while staring at the TV. From how dazed he looked, X could assure he wasn't really watching the movie.

"Hey, love," X called. Zero blinked, and then looked in his direction. "What're you watching?"

Zero looked back at the TV and shrugged. X crossed over to him and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around Zero's shoulders. Zero's dorm was clean as usual; even in his depression, Zero kept some things normal and routine. X sighed softly, and then raised an eyebrow when Zero pushed him a bit.

"What?"

Zero pushed him again before jerking his chin towards the other side of the couch. More confused than hurt, X moved over to the other end of the couch. When he was seated, Zero laid down, using X's lap as a pillow even as he still held the cushion to his chest. X smiled softly and gently swept Zero's hair from his face, lightly massaging Zero's temple as he did so.

"You don't have to answer," X whispered softly. "But remember I love you, okay?"

Zero's eyes shimmered with what seemed like tears, but he actually smiled at X, and it was all right. Zero even sat up a bit to kiss him, and a grateful expression passed over the blonds' face. X lightly touched Zero's chin with his fingertips.

"I promised Axl and Double I'd have lunch with them… do you want to come?" X asked.

Zero shook his head, closing his eyes and putting the couch cushion back in its place. He sat up fully so that X could stand, and watched with blank blue eyes as X straightened out his clothes. X bent down, giving Zero a deep kiss, trailing his lips along Zero's jaw line. A breathy sigh was his reward, and X felt triumphant in that.

"Want me to come back when I'm done? I'll bring you some food or something."

Zero shrugged, and X took it has an undecided shrug. He whispered his love to Zero and left, promising to come back with something sweet. Zero watched him go, and when the door slid shut behind X, the blond stood and went to his bedroom. He sat heavily on his bed, holding his head in his hands. Several minutes ticked by as he stayed in that position until he finally mustered the willpower to look at his nightstand.

Still there was the saved image of Iris and Colonel from their first and only holographic phone call. Iris, her face lit up in that precious smile of hers, waving so merrily as Colonel still looked half asleep and confused, waving awkwardly in the same direction as his sister. They looked so normal, so typical, so…

Zero gingerly reached over and hit the dial button. The image vanished and ringing echoed in his empty room. Seven rings later, Iris' voice drifted through the speakers.

"You've reached the American residence of Colonel and Iris of Repliforce. I apologize, but we can't answer right now. If it's important, please call us via our cell phones. If it can wait, please leave a message and we will call you back."

Zero had lost count of how many times he had dialed that number just to hear the voicemail. Hearing it both crushed and comforted him; it was almost as if he just called at a different time, maybe Iris or Colonel would pick up. But the instant he thought that, images of Colonel's broken body falling to the ground or Iris' death in his arms surged to the forefront of his mind. He felt his chest tighten, as if a thousand tons of pressure was crushing him, and Zero suddenly found it hard to breathe. He pressed the hang up button, and before he knew it, Zero was dialing Iris' cell phone number.

It only rang once before the operator came on, "We're sorry. The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service."

Zero clicked the phone off, and the image of the siblings returned. He groaned as the pressure in him increased and he laid on his bed, curling up as tightly as he could. Tears slipped from his eyes onto his sheets, joining other tearstains he never bothered to wash out.

His mind screamed for him to do something to relieve the pain, the guilt. A myriad of methods raced through his mind and, despite how hopeless he felt, Zero tossed each idea out of his thought process. Drinking into oblivion and forcing a drunken simulation would not help. Inflicting pain on himself would not help. Lashing out violently would not help, at least not in the long run, and the last thing Zero wanted to do was develop a habit of getting violent when upset, especially with the chance he could hurt X. Hurt X like he had Colonel and Iris.

Zero squeezed his eyes shut. If only his mind would do what he did and never spoke again, at least until he could manage this pressure, this _pit_ he felt like he was sinking into and losing his grip on the edge. What if he never pulled himself out? What if he were crushed? What would happen to X, to Axl, to those still here? Zero knew he was in a mess, and yet, he felt too helpless to fix it.

He covered his ears with his hands, biting his lower lip to try not to cry out loud. He never felt so lost, so useless or hopeless. What was left?

_What's left to do anymore? I can't protect the people I care about, I can't save anyone… What can I do? What am I fighting for?_


	18. Chapter 18: Lonesome

_Chapter Eighteen: Lonesome_

"Is it 'cause of me?"

X shook his head, piercing a small tomato with his fork. "No, Double; he's just not up to meeting with people right now."

Double took a large bite of his cheeseburger, chewing it partially before responding, "He's still moping? No offense, but this can't be the first time he's killed a buddy. Lots of Hunters he knew became Mavericks." He swallowed the food and put his burger down to take a drink of soda. "Honestly, I think he's being selfish."

"Selfish?" Axl looked over at the round Reploid sitting next to him. He slurped up some of his milkshake from his straw, still looking at Double.

"Yeah," Double shrugged, "You lose friends almost daily with this job. I'd get one or two days of grieving, to honor their memory and all. But he's got a job to do, a man to keep happy and a son to keep an eye on. He's slacking and selfishly getting everyone's pity. I mean, didn't he always rib you, X, when you got sad over killing defectors?"

"Yeah…" X pushed his tomato all over his salad, shoving aside crispy leaves and hardened bread.

Axl frowned. "Really? That's rather mean of him; I never figured Dad would be hypocritical."

Double snorted, picking up his burger again. "Zero is the image of hypocrite. Now, he's more or less preventing X from having fun and having a life. Seriously, X, now that you're seeing Zero's true colors, do you really wanna stick with that?" He took another large bite as he waited for the answer.

X stared at his salad, more so the red tomato. He twirled his fork for a few seconds before answering. "Maybe he is being selfish. Maybe he is being hypocritical doing all of this," he replied, finally eating the tomato, "in the eyes of those who don't understand."

At Double's raised eyebrow, X smiled gently. "The times I had to kill defectors… they were acquaintances. Not quite friends, but not exactly strangers. Yeah, I got sad… but their loss doesn't exactly impact my life or anything. I never had to kill a real friend… never had to kill my _family_."

X speared some lettuce, the fresh crisp of the green seeming louder than it should have been. "I don't understand how it really feels, killing my own family. That's like asking me how I would react if Axl or Zero, or even you, Double, went Maverick, and I had to put you down myself. Defectors went Maverick because they wanted to. Colonel and Iris… it was forced, and Zero had to be the one to give them mercy. I don't think I'll ever understand just how crushing that is until it happens to me, though I hope it never does."

X's eyes softened as he looked at his half-eaten salad. "I love Zero. I know him. He just needs time, patience, space and the knowledge that he still has some family. So, yes… I _do_ want to stick with him."

Double scoffed even as Axl beamed. "You're too soft, X…" Double muttered, "but I guess that's why everyone likes you."

"Eh heh." X resumed eating, blushing lightly at his sentimental moment.

The rest of the lunch was conducted with small talk, mostly between Axl and Double. X ate his salad leaf by leaf; his thoughts constantly turned back to his beloved. Was Zero doing okay? To be honest, Zero was doing amazingly well for coping with the loss of his friends. The only 'bad' thing he'd done was starting to smoke a pack of cigarettes a day, and that was hardly destructive for a Reploid as long as they remember to clean themselves.

X mused on buying Zero an electronic cigarette. It'd save money in the long run and wouldn't leave that nasty tobacco taste. But would that give off the wrong impression?

When lunch was over, X actually went to town to pick up a small ice cream cake for Zero. The blond rarely indulged in food, mostly using his digestive systems for various drinks, but X remembered the first time Zero had ice cream cake. Zero went absolutely nuts and bought a huge cake the next day for himself, so X hoped a little one would bring some momentary cheer to his saddened boyfriend. X held the box with both hands held up to his chest as he walked back to Zero's dorm, doing the polite but coy thing and knocking.

It was a full minute later when Zero finally answered, shirtless, and with only a pair of boxers on as he toweled his hair. X lightly blushed, but held the boxed cake like an offering and gave his best smile. Zero blinked at him, and then looked at the box.

"Share a little treat with me?" X asked.

Zero looked back at X, and although his mouth didn't move, his eyes crinkled slightly, as if he were smiling. X's heart did a little victory dance as Zero moved aside for him to enter, and behind him, Zero locked the door.

X sat the box on the small dining table and went to the kitchen for forks. The cake was small enough they could eat it out of the box without slicing it and using plates. When he returned, Zero had opened the box and was studying the round, white-frosted cake.

"Red velvet and vanilla ice cream with cream cheese," X said, and this time, Zero did smile. X had remembered the type Zero liked the most.

The blond accepted the fork and let his towel drape off his neck, settling into a chair and scooping a messy chunk from the cake. X chuckled as Zero hurriedly brought the treat to his mouth.

"Already melting? Goodness…" X scooped out his own bit.

Zero's expression softened further at X's tone. When X reached for another bit of cake, Zero held out a forkful for him. Smiling, X allowed Zero to feed him, and he returned the gesture. As they ate the cake in this fashion, Zero remained mute, but his small smile and alive eyes were enough for X. The brunette reached out and rubbed away some excess ice cream from the corner of Zero's mouth.

"Messy," X lightly, teasingly scolded. "Do I need to get you a bib?"

Zero snorted and gave X the final bite of the cake. After scraping out as much of the leftover frosting as possible, X stood up and threw away the box, pausing at the sink to wash their forks. When he returned to the dining area, Zero was on the other side leading to the living area, heading for his bedroom.

X followed after him, watching from the doorway as Zero tossed his towel into a laundry hamper. Zero turned and motioned for X to come in, and as X walked over to him, Zero moved for his desk and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to X, who blinked at it and began to open it. As he did so, Zero wrapped an arm around his and bent low enough to put his head on X's shoulder.

X leaned his head against Zero's as he pulled out the contents, and he let out a slightly awed breath. Days and days ago, before he and Zero began to date, they had left HQ for a short trip to the park. There, they had met two humans who gleefully took their picture. Now, in X's hands, were, finally, two copies of that picture.

Tears actually stung X's eyes as he stared at that picture. He and Zero, pressed closed together and posing, smiling so _happily_. In the picture, Zero's entire face was lit up as he was pressed close to his friend, his smile wide and his eyes just so playful and alive. X looked up from the picture at Zero, whose expression said to him, _I'm sorry_.

"Don't be," X whispered, turning so he could fully embrace Zero. "Take all the time you need. I'll be here and I'll love you, no matter what."

Zero kissed the top of X's head, closing his eyes. _Thank you, X._

X carefully tucked his copy of the picture away and led Zero to the bed, where the couple laid down together, cuddling close. After they made themselves comfortable, Zero reached for his nightstand behind his holographic picture of Iris and Colonel. He paused, staring at it, before quickly grabbing his intended object and turning back to X. It was a digital camera.

Zero settled X against him as he turned the camera on and into preview mode. X's eyes widened as Zero scrolled through the pictures, wondering when exactly Zero took these images.

One picture was of X making a face at a walking Signas' back, Alia giggling behind her hand next to him. Another was of Iris offering a flower toward the camera; and after that was one of Colonel with his hat off and glaring hard. There was Dr. Cain waving a wrench in the air as he and Lifesaver got into a heated argument, both of their faces red. There was a picture of a pack of kittens surrounding red and white boots, all looking up expectantly as a large, white gloved hand reached down to pet one. After that one was X holding one of those kittens to his face as the rest clambered around in his lap.

Zero scrolled through picture after picture, each having that essence of perfect angle and timing. There was a beautiful shot of Alia in her sundress, twirling in a field of flowers as petals and her loose hair danced in the breeze around her. There was a perfect profile shot of Signas as he issued orders, the shadows and lighting make the picture just so much more dramatic. There was even a great shot of X trapping Axl in a headlock, a devious grin on X's face and panic on Axl's with his arms flailing about.

The last image was of X and Zero cuddled together in bed, Zero winking at he held the camera above them and X just waking up at that moment. Zero had captured the instant X was opening his eyes, creating the picture-perfect scene of two people utterly in love cuddling closely to each other.

"Quite the photographer," X murmured as Zero turned the camera off. "Now I know why, sometimes, you were just randomly grinning at nothing."

Zero tapped his forehead, and even though he did nothing else, an old quote of his filtered into X's mind: _"I'm a man of many secrets, many talents…"_

X kissed his chin lazily but lovingly, closing his eyes as Zero held him tighter. For some reason, X felt as if Zero was comforting him and not vice versa.

* * *

X woke up to strange sounds coming from the kitchen area. Lifting his head from his pillow, instantly noticing Zero was not here to keep him warm, X lightly sniffed the air as some sort of sweet aroma was filtering in. Following his nose, X found his way to the kitchen, where Zero was staring intently at his oven, as if mentally commanding it.

X blinked. "Zero?"

Zero held up his hand for silence, not looking at X. A minute later, the oven made a high-pitched _ding!_ sound and Zero opened it, peering in.

As Zero was preoccupied, X spied a piece of paper on the counter behind him. He picked it up, reading it. It was a recipe for some sort of chicken dish, with a small note written at the bottom.

_I knew you really liked this so I figured I'd give you the recipe! You should try cooking; it's a real stress reliever, even if you mess up! See you later!_

_Best wishes,_

_Iris_

X put the paper down, understanding suddenly dawning on him. As Zero worked almost mindlessly in his kitchen, X went back to his living room. Looking at the movie Zero was watching earlier, X opened the case and another note was in it.

_Make sure you give this back to me eventually, Zero. The last time you borrowed a movie I rented, you made me pay a month's worth of overdue fees…_

_-Colonel_

Similarly as X snooped, he found other evidence of things borrowed but never returned, or things given from the siblings. He found a mixed CD from Iris in Zero's player, a wall charger for his saber from Colonel that Zero was suddenly using for no reason, random hand-written notes scattered along Zero's desk, along with other things. As X paused in his probing and looked around, he realized why Zero spent so much time in his room. There were little knickknacks and notes that just reeked of Iris and Colonel, and Zero was surrounding himself with them.

As Zero put a large pot on his stove, X went back to the bedroom and checked the holographic phone's history. At least two or three times a day since the funeral, Zero has called their American residence or the siblings' cell phones. That in mind, X could bet Zero also sent them e-mails, regardless of the error return mails he'd get in return.

An open-handed smack on the wall jarred X free of his thoughts, and Zero stood in the doorway, staring at him. X met his stare, not sure of how to talk to him now. Zero motioned for X to follow, and slowly the brunette did, all the way to the kitchen where Zero had finished cooking. Zero fixed a plate and offered it to X.

X stared at it for a moment before taking it and a fork, pulling a chunk of chicken free. It was so tender it was practically falling apart, and it all but melted in his mouth.

Zero put some in a container and put it in the fridge, as it saving it to give to someone. With a jab to his heart, X realized Zero was probably 'saving' it for Iris and Colonel. When the blond looked at X, noticing he was being watched, Zero shrugged.

The fork Zero was holding suddenly clattered to the ground, a look of shock on his face – as if all his actions from the past few days had suddenly caught up to him. X quickly put the plate down as Zero fell to his knees, eyes widening as they turned from a blank gradient of blue to pitch black. X dropped next to him, grasping Zero's arms.

"Zero?" X lightly shook him. "Zero? Zero!"

Zero remained unresponsive, obsidian eyes blankly gazing into an unseen, unfathomable emptiness.


	19. Chapter 19: Enjoy The Silence

**Author's Note: **Cause we all know Irihi sucks at grammar, s'why she has Beth look these things over. *luffs*_

* * *

_

Chapter Nineteen: Enjoy The Silence

X paced outside of the newly-constructed medical bay, wringing his hands and, once in a while, stopping to look at the door where Zero was. Axl had come running when X burst out of Zero's dorm, screaming for help, panic driving the elite Hunter to hysteria. With Axl and Double's help, they had managed to get Zero to Lifesaver, who quickly got him attached to a pod. The last thing X heard was that Zero was adequately charged, so the collapse was still a mystery.

"What could have happened…?" X muttered to himself as he paced. "Why did he fall like that…?"

"Pops, you're going to mark the floor," Axl called from his seat. "Come here and sit down. Try to be calm."

"There was no reason for him to short-circuit like that," X said as he did what Axl requested. "He wasn't low on power, he isn't due for a cleaning, he…"

"X," Axl touched his arm. The foregoing of the usual parental term got X's attention. "Quit trying to come up with a conclusion with so little information, or you'll short-circuit _yourself_. Just keep calm until Lifesaver comes out."

Double leaned forward from his bench across the way. "What was he doin' before the collapse?"

X ran a hand through his hair, even as Axl rubbed his shoulder. "He just finished cooking."

"Zero _cooks_?" Double raised an eyebrow at that. "The hell…since when?"

That made X look at the ground. "It was a recipe Iris had given him. In fact, that's why he stays cooped up in his room. I think, in a way, he's going into a denial phase… he made the recipe and put some away to give to them later. I saw that he was watching a movie earlier, one he was supposed to give back to Colonel, and he had all sorts of other things from them out that I've never seen him use or mess with."

Double scratched his chin. "That could be a good sign. He's going through the phases. Just means he'll get over it eventually."

X winced at Double's tone. Is that what everyone was waiting for? For Zero to just 'get over it' and be better? That wasn't how it goes; even X knew that. Was he really the only one who understood and gave Zero the peace of mind, the time and the love he needed?

X got back up to resume his pacing, but the door slid open and Lifesaver stepped out, Zero behind him, now functioning.

"Zero!" X pushed past Lifesaver, pulling the blond into his arms. "What happened? Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me?"

Zero patted X's back, shaking his head when X pulled away to look at him. Lifesaver cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself.

"All is more or less well… just an emotion chip overload. Typical response." Lifesaver handed Zero a small box, who took it with a look of confusion. "Plug this into your recharge pod."

Zero held the box in the light, then shrugged and put it into his pocket. X was still clinging to him when Lifesaver turned back to his office, and Axl bounded over.

"Feel okay, Dad?" Axl asked.

Zero ruffled Axl's hair, making him chuckle. The blond glanced at Double, his expression pinching in confusion as the round Reploid regarded him with a dark look. Before Zero could draw attention to it, Double turned and walked away, Axl and X not noticing in the least.

Zero shuddered slightly, mentally admitting to himself that the look made his skin crawl for some odd reason.

The entire way to Zero's dorm, X hung on one of Zero's arms, Axl on the other. If things were normal, Zero might have found the attention a bit on the annoying side, but all considering, he relished the positive attention. The few times he had ventured out of his room, people regarded him with open-faced pity and tried to step around him as if he was threatening to shatter at any given second. He didn't need pity or babying… Zero just needed time. Axl and X seemed to have understood that concept, and acted as themselves in a respectable amount when with him.

When he could speak again, Zero would make sure he'd let his living family know how much he appreciated them. Words on paper or instant messages could never convey the emotion a voice carried.

At his dorm room, Axl and X let him go, watching him with undecided faces. Zero himself felt at a loss of what to do now. He felt so drained and yet knew if he bothered to try, sleep would elude him and taunt him as memories surfaced and threatened to tear at his heart and mind all over again.

Zero wrapped an arm around X and Axl and pulled them into a hug, holding them tight, as if their presence would force the guilt and sorrow away for just a little longer. When they returned the embrace, Zero felt relaxed and, in a twisted way, like he was okay.

"We should go out," Axl said suddenly. "Oh! I know!"

His parents gave him mirrored looks of confusion as Axl disengaged himself from the hug and dug around one of the pouches he carried on his belt. After several seconds of intense searching, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and held it like a trophy.

"We still need to go house hunting!" Axl beamed. "Remember? Pops promised to buy it if we found a good one."

"Hey now," X frowned a bit, although already a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You get paid like me; why not do the nice son thing and help?"

"Cause you said you would." Axl grasped Zero's hand, tugging on it like a four-year-old. "Please, Dad? Can we? Can we?" He pouted for all he was worth.

Zero seemed to look thoughtful. He really didn't have the energy to do a full-on house hunt, but would hiding in his room, surrounded by memories and guilty consciousness, be any healthier?

Zero patted Axl's head, ruffling his hair with a smile on his face. Axl cheered, and X took a picture of it, his own face blossoming into a full smile. A family outing would definitely do Zero good.

"Let us get ready," X said, pointing between himself and Zero. "You go fix your hair and change, Axl. We'll meet in the garage; we can take Dad's car."

Zero actually managed to pull off his hilarious '_Excuse me?'_ look at X's large grin.

* * *

_//Are you sure you can drive a car?//_

X huffed in annoyance. When facial expressions and hand movements failed, Zero resorted to instant messaging to get his point across.

"I can if you quit making me go into half-interface," X muttered.

X stomped on the gas pedal, and Axl threw his hands into the air with a yell of delight, even as Zero braced himself against the dashboard. For all the times X had teased Zero for driving his car fast, the brunette was driving as if he were hyped up on _insanity_. The top was down and Zero's hair whipped in the wind from the passenger's seat, Axl behind X's seat, thoroughly enjoying the fast speeds.

For once, Zero didn't feel depressed, but he surely felt his life was in danger with X behind the wheel.

"So," X shouted over his shoulder, "what are we looking for in a house?"

"A biiiiiiig yard!" Axl replied promptly.

"I'll be happy with a study." X glanced at Zero. "What about you, love?"

Zero shrugged, and then patted the dashboard with a nod.

"That's it? Most houses have a garage… what else?"

Zero opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and he closed it a bit forlornly. He tried to wave his hands around in some sort of fashion before he finally sent an instant message to the two in frustration.

_//Honestly, I don't know. A pool? A gym?//_

Axl laughed. "So, a large space for Dad to do some sort of workout."

Zero shrugged one shoulder, knitting his hands over his stomach as he slouched in the seat even as X swerved a left turn. He stared at the road ahead, eyes blank. X hoped it was more in thought over the house selection than darker thoughts.

X parked outside of a shopping mall, the car angled only somewhat crookedly into the spot. When they all climbed out, X pulled the top back on, locked the doors and pouted when Zero took the keys from him. A real estate agency was located next to the mall, and Axl ran to it excitedly. Zero and X linked arms as they followed at a more casual pace, X absent-mindedly glancing inside windows of shops. One in particular made him giggle, and Zero stopped to look to see what was so funny.

"Remember when you joked about getting a ring to get Cain to calm down?" X pointed into the window and Zero peered in. A jewelry store. "Look, wedding rings on a ten-percent sale."

X expected a smirk or even a raised eyebrow, but Zero stared into the window with the blankest expression he'd ever seen on the blonds' face. X's mirth died and he sighed, beginning to walk again, until his arm was held back due to Zero not budging. X tugged Zero, but the blond didn't move, just staring at the rings on display.

"I was kidding, Z." X grabbed the belt loops of Zero's jeans to try and get him to walk again.

Zero glanced at him, and although his expression didn't change, there was a new twinkle in his eyes. X blinked, but the moment was interrupted with Axl's impatient shouts for them. Zero hurriedly started to walk again, this time dragging X with him.

Inside the office, X managed to get a hold of an agent relatively quickly, and soon, the trio was seated in the agent's office discussing what they were looking for. Well, X and Axl were; Zero was staring at the ceiling, not paying attention in the least.

"My only requirement is a backyard," X said.

"What's your price range?" the human woman asked. X glanced at her desk to read her name as Loanna Merezo.

"This will sound surprising, Miss Merezo, but we don't have one. We'll go as low or high as needed."

Loanna shrugged, as if such rich customers came in all the time. "How about location—any preferences?"

X looked thoughtful. "If not in the city itself, than at least the city limits. Near a public teleportation would be convenient, but isn't required. I would like somewhere that isn't cramped, where the neighbors would be a nice space apart. No condos, please."

Axl was starting to look as bored as Zero, his eyes wandering around as well. Unfortunately, Loanna had a very boring office, and not even magazines to thumb through as she spoke with X. X rattled off other convenient things, although Axl found it rather amusing that, for having so much money to spend, X didn't seem to be asking for more than a simple flat.

"Lots of space," Axl spoke up. Loanna and X glanced at him. "I'm a hyper kid, Pops… you're gonna wanna give me a lot of space to run around and not knock things over."

X smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that's true…"

Loanna chuckled and typed some notes onto her computer. "Give me a moment and I'll get a list of houses. You can check them out on your own, or I can go with you."

As Loanna paid attention to her computer, X glanced at Zero, whose eyes were glued to the ceiling. He couldn't tell if Zero's expression was one of boredom or if he was depressing himself right now.

X sent him a message. _/What's on your mind, sweets?/_

_//Well, now that you mentioned sweets, I'm thinking of ice cream cake.//_

The forced smile on Zero's face caused X to feel a little guilty. Here Zero was, trying his damnedest to at least look okay and seem like it, and X had failed to keep him distracted.

_/If you smile wider, I'll buy you one./_

_//You should indulge Axl too. Don't worry about me, X. I'm not going to drop to my knees in a crying fit at the drop of a dime.//_

Although he was sure Zero didn't mean it, X felt curtly dismissed with that message. The last thing X wanted was Zero's depression to cause a rift to form between them. Truth be told, X was working hard not to let Zero do the lone wolf isolation thing, and he could only hope he was succeeding in some way. Even sitting next to him, X felt he was miles away from Zero.

X grabbed Zero's hand and gave it a squeeze. Zero took his eyes off the ceiling to look at him, but he squeezed back, and his smile was a little less forced.

"All right, here we go. All these houses are for sale and are having an open house now." Loanna reached over to her printer, picking up a couple pieces of paper and handing them to X. "Would you like me to go with?"

"Nah, we'll go check these out and give you a call when we're done or have questions," X smiled at her.

"Of course. Oh, can you tell me your names again?" She got out a pen and a pad of paper.

X looked slightly unsure before he blurted out, "Xavier."

"Xavier…?"

"Light. Xavier Light. The house'll be in my name."

Loanna wrote the name down and smiled at him. "Well, thank you, Mr. Light. You do bear a rather striking resemblance to the Hunter X…"

X forced his smile. "Ah, well, my creator liked the design so… yeah, we better get going."

Zero gave his boyfriend a confused look as X shoved them out of Loanna's office. X sighed as they were again out on the sidewalk, looking at the papers.

"The last thing we want is everyone to know the famous Hunters X and Zero now live outside of Maverick Hunter HQ," X explained. "Would sort of defeat half the purpose of getting an outside home, wouldn't it?"

Axl snickered, even as he linked his arms with X and Zero's. "Sure, but really? 'Xavier?' The fact she didn't see through it is totally because she was dumb."

X glowered at him, but the dark look was broken when Zero let out a sort of strangled but amused sound. The semi-shocked Reploids looked at him, and although, now, no sound came out, Zero's mouth was open in a laugh.

The silent laughter was infectious, and soon, X and Axl joined in on the merriment. Zero felt some relief in the action and the sound of their mirth, and he pulled them in for a hug to express his gratitude.

Back at the car, Zero was silently adamant in being the one to drive, leaving X to sulk in the back seat as Axl directed them to the nearest house for sale. The instant they reached it, however, Zero backed out of the driveway and looked pointedly at Axl. X glanced at the house, wondering why Zero wouldn't even bother to go in. He then chuckled, realizing he had forgotten to tell Loanna that, along with a yard, the house needed a garage…

A little further out from the city, Zero decided the next house was worth his inspection. As X and Zero strolled through the inside, Axl bounded to the backyard to see if it was suitable to his tastes. Inside, Zero noted the house looked much bigger inside than he figured from the outside—it almost felt as if the empty spaces of the huge rooms would devour him. The living room alone was bigger than his entire dormitory, the kitchen bigger still.

"Seems a little excessive…" X muttered as he walked through the kitchen into the adjacent dining room. A breakfast bar separated the rooms, and the dining area sported large French glass doors leading to the outside.

Peeking out, X erupted into laughter and motioned a confused Zero to come look. Zero approached and peered out, and a wide, genuine smile spread across his face. Although the yard wasn't huge, it was a nice enough size and sported a large, well-aged natural oak tree. Hanging from its thick branches was a sturdy swing, on which Axl was perched happily on, swinging high.

"That's…" X managed between his bouts of laughter. "That's just too cute. I think Axl picks this house."

Zero shrugged but kept his smile, even as he pulled away from the doors to finish his viewing. A short hallway led to a decently-sized bathroom that was adjoined to a bedroom roughly the size of the one in his dorm. Up the stairs was similar room, but the walls were covered with shelves. Instantly, X was sold on that room, already muttering about how there may be _just_ enough space for all of his books.

The master bedroom made Zero gawk just a bit at its sheer size. Tall windows dominated half of the walls, the other half free for any mounted equipment. Despite his earlier disinterest, Zero could envision much of his electronic knickknacks situated here and there, and the bathroom was certainly worth whatever price tag was on the house. Zero meandered his way downstairs and found the doors to the kitchen pantry, which was actually disappointingly small, the garage that could hold his car and three Chasers, and a finished basement that could hold all three of their recharge pods and any other maintenance equipment.

The place was excessively large, Zero would admit. But as X finally met him downstairs, Axl now also inside looking around, Zero dared to think if they ever retired, such space could come in handy.

Plus, with the way Axl was running up and down the stairs and in and out of rooms, they'd probably be thankful for it in the long run.

Zero sent over to them both, _//I like it.//_

X blinked. "Really? It's so large though… I don't think any of us have enough stuff to fill it."

"Who says we have to fill it?" Axl asked as he returned to them. "I like it! Dad likes it! Do you like it, Pops?" He gave X his best puppy look. "The yard isn't as big as I wanted, but it's got that _awesome_ tree, and it's real!"

"You want me to buy a house 'cause it's got a _tree_?" X laughed. "Do I look like I'm made of money?"

"Aw, c'mon…" Axl whined. "Please? It's so awesome, and even if we don't fill it right away, that's a good thing! Means we can get more stuff in the future and not hafta worry about space!"

Zero smiled, and X felt as if he already lost. X sighed, but covered one of his ears as he dialed Loanna's number.

"Hi, Miss Merezo? It's X…avier. Yeah, we picked one; you got time for us to come back? Yeah? Awesome, see you then." X glanced at his boyfriend and son, trying to glare, but ending up smiling anyway. "Okay, let's go sign the papers."

Axl pranced back to the car, and Zero lightly kissed X's lips. X wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and closed his eyes, picturing the house filled with their things, and them just living like a normal family.

It felt right and wrong; so close, yet out of reach. When X opened his eyes and looked at Zero, he wondered if the blond felt the same.

"Think we can grow here?" X asked Zero, eyes downcast. "With the jobs we have, who knows if we'll ever have a tomorrow…"

Zero's sudden tenseness made X's face heat up, and he realized his error. "Oh, jeez…! I'm sorry, Zero! I just… I didn't mean… I shouldn't…" X turned away, pulling himself away from Zero.

The blond instead mutely pulled him close in a fierce hug, crushing X into his body. X winced as the tight pressure grew a little uncomfortable, but considering how horribly his words might have hurt Zero, he leaned into the embrace and returned it. He got an instant message and faded into interface view to look at it.

_//They died for our tomorrows. The very least we could do is live them.//_


	20. Chapter 20: Just Letting You Know

Author's Note: Props to Beth for beta.

I know this is also way out of whack, but I don't feel like re-uploading ch.2 just to say this, but, **_Ch.2's lyrics are not of my creation. They belong to Epica, and I have no rights or ownership over them._**

There. I got it somewhere.

And for good measure, **_I don't own or claim to own any of Capcom's official creations._**

THERE.

20 chapters late..._

* * *

_____

Chapter Twenty: Just Letting You Know…

It turned out the house had no other offers on it due to the high price tag. Much to Zero and Axl's surprise, X was a master at haggling prices. Joanna ended up calling the seller and putting him on speaker phone so he and X could fire prices and conditions at each other. For a good hour, X argued with the man, and by the time the trio left the office, the house was theirs for a good few thousand below asking price. X had the smuggest grin on his face the entire way back to HQ.

"Hey," Axl called from the back, "you sure Signas will let us all move in together outside of HQ?"

X glanced over his seat. "If not, I can quibble with him easily enough."

Axl chuckled and spared a glance at Zero. Although the blond was smiling a bit, he seemed much more focused on the road or, perhaps, something else that was on his mind. The younger Reploid frowned slightly and he looked at the floor of the car with downcast eyes. X almost had the easiest access to helping Zero in this hard time, but for others like himself…

Despite the fun Zero apparently had with them, the moment they were back at HQ, he vanished into his room. X watched him go with a dejected face, but went to Signas' office to talk about the three's new home. Axl was left alone, the way he always hated it. He shoved his hands into his pockets and wandered HQ with his eyes glued to the ground, unsure of what to do with himself now.

Axl was always the most upbeat of any group he found himself in, be it Red Alert or the Maverick Hunters. When someone was upset, he could make them laugh and be happy with his child-like antics and jokes. In Red Alert, he was treated as the baby brother before the group got bloodthirsty and greedy, and he lived the part up at any possible moment. But now, no matter how hard Axl tried to be that 'cute baby brother' or such, the smiles he got out of Zero were few and far between. He knew the small problems of Red Alert's members never amounted to what Zero was facing, but Axl still felt guilty that all he could do was joke around. Couldn't he do something else?

Axl shuffled his feet as he brain wracked itself for an idea. Obviously, being the happy-go-lucky kid wasn't helping Zero all that much. Axl realized he'd have to take a more mature, adult approach to expressing his desire to help. But how? Axl hummed in frustration and gripped his head with his hands as he thought hard, trying to come up with something that didn't sound so stupid.

He could take the X approach, and be like that. But did Zero really need 'two' X's doing the same thing? No; Axl had to think and do it in his own way so Zero knew he had one other person who worried about him and cared. What could he do…?

Axl glanced out a nearby window, hoping for some inspiration from the outside. All he saw was synthetic grass, rubble from the attack, gray buildings of the city and the graveyard. Nothing happy, let alone helpful. He put his hands back in his pockets and resumed his shuffling walk.

_Well…_ Axl thought as he looked out another window he passed. _Happy isn't working well with Zero…_

Something caught his eye in the bed of synthetic grass, and Axl ran a scan over the strange plant. He scoffed when he realized all it was, was a flowering weed; he turned away from the window when an idea seemed to thunder in his head and make him freeze in mid-step.

_Ah-HA!_

Axl ran for the lifts to get to the Chaser garage, half in interface mode, with an internet browser opening up.

* * *

Zero sat on his bed, staring at the book at his feet. He was curled up in a tight ball, his arms around his legs and his nose between his knees. The book laid untouched, never read, since Iris had given it to him. Zero wasn't much of a reader, but he could hardly say no when Iris ran to him, bubbly with excitement, the book in her hands to give to him. She said he would be interested in it, and that she hoped he'd enjoy it. Zero had smiled, thanked her, pretended to thumb through it and promised to read it when he had time.

He never read it, and although he now felt the desire to do so, Zero stared at it as if it were a wet, angry cat with its claws out. The irrational fear only further frustrated Zero, and he managed a weak growl at himself. Maybe if he read the book, he'd feel a little less guilty over yet another promise broken…

A shy knock on his door broke Zero out of his depressing thought cycle, and only when it came again did he uncoil himself and slowly move off the bed, careful not to touch or disturb the book. He tried to stand up straight when he answered the door, but he felt so tired and drained that he ended up leaning against the frame as the door slid open.

Axl stood there, his hands behind his back and his eyes low, peeking up at Zero from under loose, orange bangs.

"Hey, Dad…" Axl started. "I know… you probably want to be left alone, but… I thought maybe… well, maybe you'd like to come with me and… well…"

Giving up on trying to talk, Axl brought his arms around to his front, and Zero's nose tickled at the smell of fresh, natural flowers. Cradled gently in Axl's hands was a small, modest bouquet of varying blossoms in a myriad of colors, wrapped in light purple paper and a white ribbon. Zero ran an analysis over the flowers: pink carnations, fully bloomed cyclamen, a forget-me-not, purple hyacinth, a dark crimson rose and a few lilies. Zero turned his gaze back to Axl, who fidgeted in his spot.

"Th-they all have special meanings…" Axl began to point at the flowers. "Like… like 'never forget you' and 'farewell' an-and…" Axl dropped his pointing hand, looking up at Zero fully. "I wanted to see if you'd come with me to put it on their grave…"

Zero's eyes widened at the request. Ever since the funeral, he had avoided the graveyard like the plague, never once going back to visit or to place flowers. Yet another stab of guilt pierced through Zero… here he was, moping around, and never once did he pay his respects and put down flowers…

Axl saw the change in Zero's face and quickly said, "You don't have to if you don't want to, Dad! I just thought… I just figured if you did, you'd like someone with you, and I already got the flowers and…"

Zero held up his hand, his expression changing to a silent, resigned look. He put on his shoes and stepped out, Axl slowly handing the flowers to him. The blond took them with shimmering eyes, and then turned toward the exit closest to the graveyard. Axl fell in step behind him, wondering to himself why this was a good idea at all. Realizing he had given Zero space, Axl hurriedly caught up so that they walked side-by-side, looking like they were headed somewhere together, rather than as Axl following. Zero needed the confidence of someone else, Axl figured.

The walk to the grave was silent, and Axl did give a respectable distance as Zero knelt in front of Iris and Colonel's grave to place the flowers gently in front of the tombstone. The vibrant colors contrasted harshly against the cold stone, but they added a touch of warmth and beauty Zero knew the two had in them in life.

Zero shook with effort not to cry, not wanting to break down in front of Axl. Despite his damnedest, a few tears still streaked down Zero's face as he stared at the flowers and the grave. Under his feet were two people he failed to protect, failed to save… an eternal testament that he wasn't strong enough to keep his loved ones safe. If he failed Colonel and Iris, he'd fail X and Axl, and if he did that…

Axl took a step forward, hating what he just done. He hadn't meant for Zero to get more upset at himself; Axl had merely hoped this would provide a little closure for the grieving Reploid.

"Dad…" Axl called. Zero jerked slightly, having momentarily forgotten he was not completely alone.

Axl swallowed hard, for he felt like crying for some reason too. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted to see… I hoped it would have some sort of closure for you. But… but, I also wanted to tell you something else…"

Zero stood, but did not face Axl as the young Reploid went on. "I know I'm not as close to you and X as you are to each other. I haven't been around long enough for that." Axl wrung his hands together, hoping what he said made sense and was coming out correctly. "And I know Reploids never really know what it's like to have kids or parents, so people can argue you guys calling me your son, and me calling you my parents, is just in name, no feelings attached. But despite the short time I've been when you guys, I really do look up to you and X. I really look at you guys and think, 'These guys could be my dad…both of them could.' And I really do love you guys like you are."

Axl bit the inside of his cheek before resuming his speech. "I guess… I guess what I'm trying to say is, even if you really don't look at me like your son, that you do it just to amuse me, I know I'm at least your friend. Maybe not as long as X is, or as close as Iris and Colonel were, but… I want to be. And I want you to know I'm here for you, Zero. I know I can't do much to help, but I want you to know if there's anything I can do, know you can come to me and ask, and I'll do it. I'm here for you like X is… and even if they don't seem like it, so are Signas and Alia and Lifesaver and… and everyone else and…"

For some reason, Axl started to cry. He wasn't sure why, even as he swiped at the tears. All he wanted to do was let Zero know he was here as his friend in the very least, and that he cared about Zero regardless of how he acted. Axl sniffled, pressing his hands against his eyes and tried to settle down, but emotion was bubbling up after his stupid and confusing speech. Zero was probably annoyed with him now, or mad at him for dragging him out here. What a stupid idea…

Axl pulled his hands away when he felt a hand on his head, affectionately rubbing his hair. Glancing up, he looked into Zero's own teary but smiling face. The blond said nothing or did anything else, but something just clicked in Axl's mind from that look, and he hugged Zero around his neck and hung on like a crying child. Zero gathered Axl in a gentle embrace, rubbing his back soothingly. Axl didn't miss the ironic fact that a depressed and grieving Reploid was comforting _him_, but the way Zero hugged him told Axl that they were _both_ okay. Axl smiled despite his crying, because of something _else_ Zero's body language told him.

Zero, and probably X, really did feel the same. Axl really was like their son… and they really were like family.


	21. Chapter 21: Interesting Therapy

**Author's Note**: *hugs Beth* Gotta love your beta readers. Oh yeah. Uhm. Please read the author's note at the end of this chappy. I'd appreciate it~

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-One: Interesting Therapy_

"I beg you to reconsider, sir!" X's voice filtered through the tightly shut door.

Alia paused outside of it, a thick folder of papers in her arms. She turned up her audio sensitivity, leaning against the wall near the door to avoid opening it.

"I understand you're concerned, X," Signas rumbled, "but I will not back down. It has been too many days and Maverick activity is increasing. We must have all battle-ready Hunters available to combat this threat. We're short-handed as it is, and Zero is an elite Hunter. We need him on the field."

X clenched his teeth. "He isn't ready, sir."

Signas knitted his fingers together, resting his elbows on his desk. His hands hid his face from the nose down as he fixated steely eyes on X. X stood straight, refusing to be beaten into submission by the unwavering stare.

"No one ever is, X," Signas finally said. "Iris and Colonel were not ready. The victims of Mavericks are not ready. There are casualties happening that I believe would not, if someone of Zero's caliber was present."

"You can't seriously blame him—"

"I'm not blaming him, X." Signas' cool gaze became a glare, and X shut his mouth with a snap. "But I am saying his skill is now required. Other people out there need help, X, and Zero cannot sit in HQ, or your new residence for that matter, when people need him. Iris and Colonel died for us, and now, Zero must fight for us to preserve their sacrifice."

X felt his face heat up, but Signas curtly dismissed him before he could argue further. X wanted to stay, to further his point, but Signas turned on his chair and probably would ignore any other words X uttered. Angrily, X left the office, grumbling to himself under his breath. He didn't notice Alia until she cleared her throat, forcing X to whirl around in surprise.

"I see Signas is pulling his asshole mode again," Alia said, adjusting her headpiece. "I hate to say it, but we need Zero's power again."

"You don't get it!" X shouted. "He's not in the mindset to fight! How can you say you need his strength when he's using all of it to deal with this?"

"Deal with what, Pops?"

Again whirling around, X came face-to-face with Axl and Zero, arms linked and faces looking suspiciously tear-stained. X looked at Zero, surprised to see some of the cloudiness of his eyes cleared up and he looked… almost okay, almost normal.

X cleared his throat. "Nothing at all."

Alia glared at X, stepping forward with her fists on her hips, the folder of papers threatening to spill. "Zero, Signas has ended your leave. Tomorrow, you will be back on the clock and in the field."

"_Alia_!" X snapped.

Zero seemed unfazed by the news, although Axl took on a similar angle to X's and began to argue with Alia. The two were soon locked in a death gaze stare-down, refusing to back off. X sighed heavily, and then gave Zero a worried look as the blond made his way to Signas' office.

"Zero?"

Zero waved before entering the office, the door's sliding sound shaking Axl and Alia out of their stare-down to both glance over to where Zero was standing. Axl exclaimed, looking side-to-side for Zero as X facepalmed himself with a groan.

As it turned out, Zero was hardly bothered by Signas' decision. With little more than a shrug, Zero accepted it and went back to his room as silent as ever. X and Axl were put on call shortly after, leaving the blond alone to contemplate the day and what to do for tomorrow. Staring at his recharge pod, Zero drew out the little box Lifesaver had given him earlier. It was a Reploid version of an anti-depressant and sleep aid, meant to be used while he recharged.

Frankly, Zero distrusted such things, and he dumped it into his trash can. Even Reploids could abuse anti-depressant programs, and Zero would not risk falling into that trap. He was better off managing without 'drugs' to help him, and it would probably be better for him in the long run anyway. In the mean time, Zero changed out of his civilian clothes and into his black jumpsuit, the familiar skin-tight fabric, laced as it was with various wires and conduits, almost soothing. He hadn't worn his armor since the funeral…

He pulled his hair into its usual ponytail and then placed on his helmet. He paused in summoning his armor, truly wondering if he should bother with the rest of the day. Zero thought of Axl's little attempt to help him and smiled, summoning his armor as he did so. Having little Axl try something so mature, and break down during his touching speech, spurred something in Zero. The exhaustion he felt wasn't as heavy, the bleakness a little brighter, it seemed.

Zero was sure his unit missed him. Even without his voice, he should train with them before having a mission. It was time to be a Hunter again… the same Hunter that slew Iris and Colonel in their Maverick hazes. The thought brought back some of his darker musings, but Zero shoved them away. He was now Commander Zero of the Special Forces 0 Unit, and Commanders didn't let regrets and personal life get in the way. He had to embrace that warrior in him and let go.

Maybe in the end, it would help.

Zero grabbed his saber out of the wall charger, placing it in the familiar pack on his back. He raised his head, straightened his shoulders, and marched to the training room, sending out a transmission to his unit.

_//0__th__ Unit, assemble! This is your Commander. Training will commence in ten minutes; failure to report in will result in appropriate punishment._

_I will return to active duty tomorrow and we cannot afford mistakes. We will resume the usual schedule.//_

* * *

"We have detected heavy Maverick activity near the site the Enigma was originally built," Signas debriefed. "17th and 13th Units, secure the perimeter and take out most of the weaker Mavericks. It seems that they have a new leader and with him, more specialized and powerful Mavericks. I want the Special 0th units to find, indentify, and remove this new Maverick leader before he becomes more of a threat."

The officer looked at Zero, who met his steely gaze. "I understand you trained with your units yesterday, so I have confidence you are able to command them even without your voice?" Signas asked.

Zero sent back, _//We have established a transmission channel should orders require words. However, my Unit is fully capable to run on military hand signals alone.//_

"Transmission channel? Risky, Zero. What if the Mavericks hack it?"

_//I am the server. They will have to hack me to get into it.//_

Signas nodded. "Move out, Hunters."

"Mission accepted, sir!" all assembled Hunters saluted. X gave Zero a worried glance, but he stood just as straight and tall, saluted just as crisp. Although he didn't utter a word, he still mouthed the appropriate reply.

_/Be careful, love…/_ X sent to him.

On the way out of the room toward the teleportation pads, Zero placed a hand on X's shoulder and bent down, giving the worried lips an almost confident kiss. X followed out after him, still concerned as the Units marched to their destination. His gut gnawed at him, trying to warn him of _something_. But X could not mess up his orders just for one Reploid, no matter how important that Reploid was to him.

Immediately upon arrival, the 17th and 13th Units went to work, dispatching the Mavericks on guard. Low to the ground, Zero and his Unit rushed through the chaos the other two Units created, running right for the complex. Zero drew his saber and slashed through the thin garage-like door, rolling in and lashing out, his saber meeting and slicing through a metallic body of a surprised Maverick. Zero waved to his Unit and they flooded in, cutting off any Maverick reinforcements to the outside. A flash of pale blue caught Zero's eye near the ceiling where a catwalk extended to another building.

_//Unit 0, I have located the Maverick leader. Keep the others from reinforcing him or the outside.//_

A chorus of 'yessir!' filled Zero's mind as he leapt to the catwalk, barely catching it with his free right hand and launching himself onto it. He dashed down toward where he saw the Maverick go, slashing through doors that barred his way. In the third attached building, the catwalk suddenly dropped off into a huge, half-destroyed hanger. Zero jumped down, landing in a defensive crouch as he quickly surveyed the area. The roof was more or less destroyed by the massive hole in it, walls partially standing with the rest of them rubble on the ground. Standing on the tallest rock of debris stood a tall, slender Reploid.

Zero stood cautiously, saber up in such a way that only his eyes peered over its pulsing edge as he studied the Maverick. By the cocky grin and proud stance alone, Zero determined this as the new leader. The Maverick sported long, silver-blue hair that was nearly to his waist, donned in black and dark blue armor accented by white and gold, a red visor covering his eyes. His right arm was transformed in a silver, intricately-decorated blaster cannon that was currently trained on Zero.

The Maverick's smile grew. "Ah! Commander Zero, just the guy I'd hope they send after me. How do you do?"

Zero frowned deeply, and in response the Maverick laughed. "Oh, forgive me… I had forgotten. I heard rumors the almighty Zero had been silenced due to a… tragedy."

Zero felt something hot flash in him, and he recognized it as anger. It had been a while since Zero felt the liberating and maddening rush directed at someone else, the murderous rage washing over him like bloody silk. It flared larger when the Maverick laughed.

"How was it?" the Maverick taunted. "Killing the good Colonel and his sweet sister Iris, I mean. I bet it was glorious to hear them scream, especially Iris. She'd have a lovely shriek of pain, I think…"

Zero's howl was silent as he charged the Maverick, saber swinging. The Maverick jumped high in the air, barely avoiding getting his legs slashed off. He kicked off the wall behind him, landing on the other end of the room, away from Zero.

"That's right…" the Maverick snickered. "That's the Zero I want to fight. The one who let rage blind him…"

All training went out the window as Zero lost more and more of himself in the engulfing flames of fury. Instead of precise strikes at weak points, Zero lashed out wildly and recklessly, and all the Maverick did was jump around and laugh at him. In the back of his mind, behind his rage, Zero had no idea why he was flying off the handle. It only made sense that his absence would be noticed by Mavericks, and they would dig for the reasons to prod him with when he returned. He seized himself and tried to regain control, and soon, his attacks lost their blind ferocity in favor of accurate danger. The Maverick's grin faltered when Zero managed to land a hit, slicing off a thin layer of his bracer.

"Oh hoo, gained your bearings I see." The Maverick flipped back, landing neatly into a flourishing bow. "Well, I must admit I was rude before. I didn't even properly introduce myself!"

Zero took a step forward, raising his saber up with a look of indifference. He was a Hunter, immune to taunts. Cold and calculating killing were nothing like anger-induced massacre, and Zero was not going to lose himself to his emotions again.

"The name's Dynamo," the Maverick said with a large, almost goofy grin. "I was second in command when Sigma was around, and well, now he's not anymore, so…"

Zero dashed-jumped toward Dynamo, swinging his saber down as he sailed above the Maverick's head and hit the wall, slowly sliding down it as he watched Dynamo finishing his rolling dodge. As soon as Dynamo stopped rolling to turn around, Zero kicked off the wall toward him, a red after-image trailing behind him. Dynamo raised his buster arm and fired off a shot, throwing himself to the side when Zero deflected it with a swing of his saber and tried to punch with his right hand. Zero opened his fist and his palm smacked the ground with a slap, and he used his hand to pivot himself around and spin, becoming a deadly tornado of slashing saber as he somehow managed to _move_ toward Dynamo as he spun. Dynamo waited until the last second to dive out of the way as Zero _engulfed and shredded_ a large boulder. The spinning Hunter stopped, now on his feet and not the least bit dizzy. His blue eyes were dark and colder than ice or death as they stared at his agile opponent.

"Yes," Dynamo practically moaned. "That's it. That's the cold, detached Hunter I need, that I _crave_ to fight."

Zero readied himself for another attack, flipping the handle of his saber so the blade was parallel to his arm. It ignited with plasma fire, illuminating Zero's handsome, dangerous face with sharp light.

Dynamo grinned. "Yes… the cold Hunter that _murdered_ Colonel and Iris in his rage…"

Zero's saber suddenly lost its fire as he blinked at the comment and he lost his rigid battle stance. It only lasted a second, but it was all Dynamo needed—the Maverick charged and slammed his palm into Zero's face as he shoved a charging buster arm into Zero's stomach. Zero struggled to throw him off, but the movement ceased as Dynamo let the blast go.

It pierced through Zero's armor and came out from his back, leaving behind a hole that showered sparks and dripped with blood, coolant and oil. Zero silently gaped at the pain, eyes wide, as Dynamo released his face and let the Hunter fall to the ground, his saber deactivated. A triumphant laughter filled Zero's ears as Dynamo kicked his body clear across the room to slam up against the wall, leaving a wide splatter of glistening blood. Zero could only utter a grunt as his body impacted a hard surface twice, and Dynamo dashed over to kick him again.

"What's this, now?" Dynamo growled as he kicked Zero again. "One good hit and you're out? One comment about your mistake and you lose your cool? _This_ is the almighty Zero that killed Sigma over and over? _Pathetic._"

Dynamo reached down, grabbing Zero by his ponytail and yanking him up so they were eye-to-eye, the Maverick scowling as Zero winced and only barely managed to open one eye. Dynamo dropped Zero and as the Hunter fell back to the ground, swiveled on one foot and kicked Zero, sending him flying into a brittle wall and shattering it. Zero crawled out slowly, his helmet cracked and a chunk missing, the jewel threatening to shatter. The jumpsuit's arms were tearing and his shoulder pads were dented, as well as his chest plate above the hole where he had been kicked before. Zero tried to get to his feet, but pain, injury, and depression forced him to the ground.

"Pathetic!" Dynamo barked again. "Where's that cold killer I know you are? The one that slaughtered Colonel, Iris, all the Mavericks and Sigma! The one we're all supposed to fear—where is he?"

Dynamo angrily marched over to Zero and stomped on his head, Zero tensing as his helmet threatened to break under the repeated trampling that followed. Dynamo stepped on Zero's ponytail, forcing his head to turn to the side to look at him.

"If this is it," Dynamo scoffed, "then getting to X and your little Axl would be a piece of cake. The only threat was you, and this is all you can do? I hope your precious X doesn't know how weak you are, how you can't do a damn thing, when I get my hands on him and Axl. I bet they have lovely screams…"

Zero struggled then, albeit weakly. Dynamo resumed stomping on his head as he continued to provoke the downed Hunter.

"I'll rip off all of X's limbs," Dynamo cackled as cracks formed and chips began to fly from Zero's helmet. "Strip him of his armor and open him up and burn every wire and system. Flay him alive and keep him functioning as I rip out his hard drives and let his core leak out slowly. As for Axl… he's like a son to you, isn't he?"

Dynamo kicked Zero in the head, forcing him to roll over and skid a few feet ahead. "He's a young one, isn't he? The baby brother of old Red Alert? I have a _special_ bone to pick with him… Tell me, Zero. Since he's become your little baby, have you let him know another person's _touch_?"

Dynamo let out an insane laugh, Maverick Virus emitting from him to create a purple-ish aura as he advanced on Zero, who lay on his stomach with his face in the ground.

"I bet you sheltered the kid," Dynamo groaned, "so he has no idea what it's like to be fucked. Good, good. I have so many plans for all he and his little group did…"

The Maverick raised his foot to kick Zero again, and as he brought it down he yowled in pain, staring in astonishment as Zero's saber penetrated his foot, a pair of intense, practically glowing blue eyes rimmed with red staring hatefully at him. Zero ripped his saber free of Dynamo's foot, letting the Maverick hobble back as the blond rose to his towering full height, seeming imposing and radiating danger, even with a hole in his mid-section and his armor badly dented, cracked and chipped. Virus particles hissed and batted against him, were even absorbed into him, but if it did anything, Zero did not notice. His eyes were blazing, his face set in such a fearful expression Dynamo found himself quaking under his armor. There were no threats, not even growls, as Zero silently set upon the Maverick, every inch the cold killer Dynamo so wanted to evoke.

Outside the room, the other Hunters looked up in alarm as someone's painful shrieks pierced the victorious silence they shared over the guardian Mavericks. X's eyes widened as the cries went ultrasonic in desperation, and his near hysteric cry for his lover set other Hunters in motion, following the screams. Coldness seized X's heart when the screams were cut off abruptly, and silence as still as death chilled every uninjured Hunter to the wire. X dashed with every ounce of might he had, leaping down the broken catwalk into the ruined battlefield. He cried out in alarm as he spied Zero's crumpled body, bloodied and broken.

X raced to him, not even noticing the splotches of fresh blood and shorn silver-blue locks, the scattered body parts, or the severed and crushed head gaping from a tall boulder, eyes wide in fear behind a cracked and chipped red visor.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading this extra note. I just wanted to warn you all that Chapter 22, when it's beta'd and posted... It WILL live up to the M-rating SoM: R is listed under! Yes, there is mature content. Yaoi. Good ol' fashioned yaoi for you fangirls to faint at.

You'll see it coming so if its not your thing... well you don't have to read it. I warned you~. See you in 22!


	22. Chapter 22: Sane Reassurance

Author's Note:

So…this chapter is pretty intense on the guy-love. Uhm. Ye been warned? And of course, thanks to Beth, and to Sana (author of Tenacity)! This chap too me FOREVER.

In case you missed it in 21, 22 contains yaoi. Full-on yaoi. It's up to you if you wanna read it, I have warned you!

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Sane Reassurance_

It seemed heartless if the only person X visited in the infirmary was Zero, so he made it a point to drop by any Hunter injured in the previous mission. He visited all from his Unit, which was only a few rookie Hunters; the 13th Unit had suffered the most out of the three. X gazed mournfully inside a surgery lab, where a member of the 13th Unit was writhing against the bonds holding her to the table, her silver and black armor cracked and oozing blood and oil. Her helmet was cracked and loose, ready to fall off any second as nurse Reploids raced around her.

After visiting other injured Hunters, X finally made his way to where Lifesaver was personally tending to Zero, whose wounds were extreme. By the time X looked into the surgery lab that held his beloved, they had stripped Zero of his outer armor and even had to peel off his synthetic skin. The gaping hole in the blonde's torso still sparked once in a while, puddles of blood and coolant on the table dripping in steady flows to the floor. From the angle at which X watched, Zero's helmet was too dented into his skull to be removed safely, and his entire body now shone silver, looking so cold and robotic, hardly the soft body X fell asleep next to. Zero's left leg was in the process of being removed, crushed wires threatening to ignite the oil spilling under the protective metal plate that made up his shin. Zero's right shoulder looked like a crumpled piece of paper, his elbow bent backwards. X tore his eyes from Zero's mangled body to his face, the one part of him that still had skin. Even from his vantage point, X saw Zero's nose had been flattened and shifted more to the left, tears in the skin and one cheek bone fully introverted into his face. When Lifesaver lightly probed Zero's face, his right eye bulged and threatened to pop out, indicating not only simulated swelling and an overfill of fluid, but that his facial circuits had shifted.

X covered his mouth when Lifesaver pulled out a drill gun tool and pointed at Zero's head. With careful maneuvering, Lifesaver added deeper cracks into Zero's helmet and carefully severed the wires that still connected it to Zero's scalp. The helmet broke into two large pieces and, gently, the doctor Reploid pulled it from Zero's head. The blonde's head limply fell to the right, facing X and giving him a good look at the horrid, crushed appearance Zero's head had.

X felt as if he was going to throw up and quickly left the medical bay, even as the girl from the 13th Unit started to scream, the sound of a drill gun still audible from somewhere near where Zero was being held. He passed by Axl, who was also making a round of visits, offering encouragement to conscious Hunters. When Axl saw X, he excused himself and went after him.

"How was Dad?" Axl asked instantly. "Doc Cain wouldn't let me go see him, saying he'd only let you through…"

X felt like crying just then. He had no idea how to describe the horrible condition Zero was in, no idea how to make it sound like Zero would be just fine. He felt hysterical—he was on the same damn mission and he should have _known_ _better_ than to let Zero do the usual solo thing! He should have followed Zero's Unit into the hangers and _been _there to prevent all of this!

"I told Signas he wasn't ready!" X suddenly exclaimed, making Axl jump. "I told him Zero needed more time! I told him and I told him and I told him and… and…" X slumped when Axl embraced him, hands rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"I-I should have followed him," X mumbled, suddenly feeling so _drained_… "And made sure he was never alone. Sending him after the Maverick leader like that… Signas is such a dumbass… He looks horrible, Axl. It's bad enough that he and I are difficult to repair… how is Zero going to bounce back from that sort of damage?"

"Have faith in Lifesaver and the Doc," Axl said. "They'll get him back up good as new. Besides, Zero has the most powerful auto-repair system of any Reploid out there, even more so than you, it seems. I say he'll be just fine. Maybe he'll even get his voice back."

X nodded, feeling a little comforted by the confidence of his son. He should learn to have more faith and trust in his fellows, and in Zero. Zero had already made the point he had no intention of leaving X and Axl behind… he would pull through even if just for them. X took a few deep breaths, willing himself to grow calmer. Ever since Zero and he became a couple, X found himself getting easily hysterical when Zero was in danger. Was his love for Zero chipping away at his confidence in him? X would have to stop that; Zero would hate to hear it.

Axl led X away from the medical bay back to his room, where he hoped his second father would be able to wait patiently for word on Zero. Just to make sure, Axl stayed with X, even as the elite Hunter pulled out a laptop to do some work in hopes to take his mind off it. Axl settled into the couch next to X as his fingers tapped his keyboard, his mind obviously not wanting to give up the image of his hurt love.

Axl felt the excitement from earlier now dropping, crashing him into a sea of exhaustion. Although he hadn't been present in the mission, Axl had ended up helping take care of the Hunters he visited in the medical bay, and now he felt suddenly tired as the high of constantly running around inked out of him. His eyelids suddenly felt very heavy, and Axl wasn't sure he could make it back to his room.

X let out a small startled sound, lifting up his laptop just as Axl fell over and pillowed his head in X's lap. With tiny sounds of contentment, Axl curled up on his side and fell peacefully asleep. X stared at him, but his eyes softened and he smiled as he set aside his laptop. Resting his head on one hand, X used the other to lightly pet Axl's hair, the younger Reploid's body further relaxing. Axl truly felt safe and secure with X, and this particular show of it tugged at X's heart.

"It's gonna be hell," X murmured to the sleeping Axl, "when you finally take an interest in girls."

* * *

Zero cracked his eyes open as power surged through him, giving him just enough energy to be conscious. His vision was blurry, and he could barely recognize the blobs that were Lifesaver and Cain standing at his sides.

Seeing the two of them together and not fighting only meant one thing, and Zero mentally groaned. He sent transmissions throughout his body, but none of his limbs responded or even sent back error messages, leading him to conclude they only brought his chest and head online to talk.

"Take it easy, Zero," Lifesaver's voice came through, grainy and static-filled to Zero. "We've only managed to fix your skull and optics. No, don't open your mouth; your auto-repair system is currently working on that portion of your face. Am I coming in clear? Look to the left for no and right for yes. Not your head, your eyes."

Zero's eyes darted to the left, although they shook violently. Cain shone a light on them, and the pupils shrunk appropriately. The old human nodded in satisfaction, removing the light.

"Does it sound like I'm talking through static?" Lifesaver asked. Zero's eyes moved to the right, this time quivering less. "Can you see us clearly now?" He looked to the left.

"Damn it," Cain growled. "I told you that wire didn't go there…"

"Don't start, old geezer," Lifesaver muttered. "His eyes passed the light test, didn't they?"

"Don't do a damn bit of good if he can't see clearly," Cain snapped. He looked back down. "Sorry, Zero. We're working on it… fixing the frame of your skull was the easy part. Just getting your optics and hearing to _this_ stage has taken us thirteen hours."

Zero's eyes widened a hair, and before he could complete his shocked thought, Cain forced a shut down, and all Zero saw was the descending darkness.

Dreaming was always foreign to Zero, be it a nightmare or a good one. Although Reploids had been reported to dream, most passed it off as their memory banks 'hazing' certain memories and running simulations based on 'if-else-if' statements – therefore, not truly dreaming. But Zero never recognized his dreams as memories, never recognized that insane voice or the silhouette of the man that ordered him to kill someone. Zero could recall dreaming of X before they got together, but that could have been wishful thinking combined with the else-if code.

As Zero replayed his dream of the old man and his orders, the bloodied hands and scene, he became vaguely aware his eyelids were fluttering and his brow was twitching. Somehow, Zero had the sensation of being asleep and dreaming, but physically conscious of what his body was doing. It was unsettling and, in some ways, frightening. In this state, Zero could hardly discern dream from reality. Was he dreaming of ripping that Reploid's arm off, or did he truly rise from the table and start a rampage? Screams were filling his ears and he couldn't tell if they were echoing in that dream-like way or were truly as loud as he figured them. Was that his blood he felt slick on his body, or was it his latest victim's as he ripped them in half with his bare hands, unholy strength filling his limbs as his eyes landed on the cowered form of a Nurse Reploid. Her mouth opened in a frightened shriek as he descended upon her and grabbed her by her hair to yank across the room and…

Zero's eyes snapped open as _touch_ registered at the back of his head. His eyes dilated into tiny blue specks in seas of white until they focused, this time his sight much improved. In the darkness of the closed lab, the only light filtering in was that of the moon of the window nearby, and its gentle illumination softened the outline of X as he stood over him.

Zero didn't say anything, only willing his hand up. The right one still wasn't working, but the left one could move, and he used it to lightly stroke X's cheek. A blissful smile came to X's handsome face, his verdant eyes shimmering in the moonlight before he closed them, still stroking Zero's hair. Something in Zero that was roaring during his dream retreated back to the dark corners of himself at X's touch, and Zero pulled X down for a kiss to express his gratitude. When they broke the kiss, Zero finally registered wires trailing from his left forearm, and also felt the weight of thicker wires coming out from the back of his neck.

X whispered things to him, but Zero couldn't comprehend them. He heard the words but he didn't understand, and yet the tone was enough to soothe him to close his eyes again and relax on the table. Sleep overcame him, even as Zero battled against it. There were no images of dreams, but the whispered gibberish in X's voice echoed in Zero's mind and he wrapped himself in a blanket of them, surrounding himself with the strong gentleness and letting it caress him into calmness.

When Zero awoke again, it was to the voices of Lifesaver and Cain duking it out again. This time, the words made sense in his mind, filtering in flawlessly and crisp, like he had been installed with new hearing equipment. When he opened his eyes, his vision was sharp and quick to come into focus. He was able to clench both fists and wiggle both of his feet, and with tentative fingers felt his stomach. There was no hole, and he even had his skin back.

"I told you to just let it run," Cain hollered, "but nooooo, you couldn't resist fucking around, could you?"

"It's my _job_ to help my patients!" Lifesaver yelled back. "What the hell are you still doing here now that he's fixed? Get back to your damn lab!"

"This is _my_ building and I'll go wherever I damn well _please_! Who built you? I'd like a good word with him or her!"

"Get out of my medical bay!"

Cain waved his arms in the air. "I dare you to make me, you arrogant piece of metallic crap!"

Zero sat up, the movement drawing the eyes of the arguing pair. Even as they both protested loudly, Zero began to pull the recovery wires from his arms, legs, back and neck. He ran his palms over the holes left over and looked up at Lifesaver expectantly.

Lifesaver took this chance to go to Zero's side, a portal scanner in his hand. He ran it over Zero's form, astonishment plain on his face.

"You've recovered nearly a full hundred percent," Lifesaver said. "Your system is still repairing some other minor injuries, but your major ones are done. Once we'd repaired your crushed and torn wires and made the re-connections, you more or less healed yourself within a few days' time… incredible."

Zero smirked to himself, holding his arms out. He opened his mouth to request the holes from the wires to be covered by skin, but nothing came out. Confusion crossed Zero's face and he tried again—still silent. Lifesaver ran the scanner of Zero's throat, and it beeped softly. Deftly, the doctor Reploid pulled a connection wire from the scanner and held it up with the question on his face. Zero nodded, and Lifesaver plugged it into the open port in the back of Zero's neck.

Seconds later, the scanner beeped again, and Lifesaver looked at it. "Your voice box is repaired, and the chip is in place," he reported, "but your program has been regulated into 'occasional use' and attempting to force it to work is resulting in an 'unable to detect' or 'unable to find' error. Basically," Lifesaver unplugged the scanner, "your voice modulation has been defragmented from disuse and you need to put the fragments back together. It'll take some time."

Zero's face fell. He had hoped that having his auto-repair system running on high it would fix his voice while it repaired the rest of him. Although it succeeded on the more important repairs, his system apparently was much slower in getting his voice back.

"You'll get it back, Zero," Lifesaver comforted. "In the meantime, I'd suggest going to see X and Axl if you're up for it. They're in the cafeteria, last I heard." Lifesaver reached behind him, pulling up a pan of tools. Within moments he had Zero's ports covered with synthetic skin, and Zero was able to don his repaired armor.

Unfortunately, Zero's helmet was still undergoing repairs to its internal system and would be unavailable until tomorrow. His favorite blue ribbon was also shorn to shreds, and Zero was forced to walk the halls with only semi-brushed, loose hair and feeling as if it were tangling more with each step. Zero started for the cafeteria, intent on grabbing his boyfriend to celebrate his release from the medical bay. Many other Hunters passed him by, greeting him happily, and Zero could only smile and nod in return.

Inside the cafeteria, Zero spied X sitting with Axl and Double. Although he didn't want to deal with the fat Reploid, Zero was sure X would be happy to see him and started to move to them.

Double's voice made Zero stop and spin behind a decorative pillar before he was seen. "He probably did it on purpose."

X's voice came after that, "Zero isn't an idiot. He knows better."

"The guy's still depressed and not in the right frame of mind," Double countered. "I bet he tried to stage it up. Make it look like the Maverick was strong and he 'valiantly' sacrificed himself to kill it."

"Dad wouldn't do that to us," Axl said around a mouthful of food.

X nodded. "I have faith in him and what he's told me."

"You're still going about that? Jeez, X, seriously…" Double took a loud slurp of his drink. "Has it ever crossed your mind Zero might lie to you?"

A clatter sounded, and Zero assumed X had dropped his utensil. His voice came in a few still, silent seconds later, "Zero? Lie to me? Why would he?"

Double snorted. "Your trusting nature is endearing, X… but Zero ain't perfect. If he wanted, he'd hide anything from you, and you'd just go along your merry way without noticing. When's the last time you seriously pressed him for info and he brushed you off, and you just accepted it?"

Zero frowned deeply. Was this what X dealt with each time they were separated? Did everyone act like this—sympathetic to Zero's face but accusing him behind his back to X? Or was it just Double trying to separate them?

A familiar anger crept into Zero, the same flash of silky insanity that tore apart Dynamo. Zero had to press his hands against the pillar, cracking it from the pressure he applied to settle down. It would do no good to walk over there and rip off Double's head, no matter how appealing the idea was.

"Zero has no reason to lie to me," X was saying, his tone firm. "Really, Double, are you that jealous of him?"

"_Jealous_?" Double asked angrily. "I'm just trying to be a friend and you accuse me of being _jealous_?"

"I appreciate it, I really do… but I trust him and have for all the years I've known him. I _know_ him… been in his head, so to speak." Zero could imagine X blushing at that proclamation.

Axl actually spit up his food and broke into a coughing fit as Double groaned, both knowing exactly what X meant. Physical intimacy was nothing compared to a full-blown connection to another Reploid, and to announce such was like a virgin announcing they finally quit being a damn prude. Especially fitting in X's case.

"P-Pops…!" Axl coughed. "I did _not_ need to know that! TMI-GEDDON!"

X's eyes widened and he covered his face. "Oh _no_, not like that, we only did it once…! But it wasn't for that reason! It was just a direct… uh…" He threw his hands up. "That's not the point! The point is that I trust Zero!"

Double sighed, and Zero left the cafeteria with a smile.

* * *

X had heard of Zero's release from the medical bay, but could not locate the blond the entire day. By the time he was off the clock and heading to his room, it was well past dinner time and he _still_ had not found his boyfriend. Where was he, where'd he go?

Figuring he'll at least change before resuming his search, X entered his dorm and nearly tripped over the first packed box. Signas had given the 'okay' for the out-of-base residence, but with all that'd been happening, the most any of them had done was pack small things. X hoped that when Zero recovered, Signas would give them a day or two to pack and move out.

X reached for the light switch, gasping when his hand was caught, and he felt someone taller than him press against him from behind. He turned to see a flash of gold and red, and his shock melted into happiness as Zero descended upon him, locking him in a ravishing kiss. X's eyes fluttered shut as he wound his arms around Zero's neck, hands intertwining in the golden tresses of hair at Zero's scalp, pulling him closer, as if desperate for that kiss. Zero's hands trailed down X's back before cupping his bottom and lifting him up, forcing X to wrap his legs around Zero's waist as the taller Hunter pressed him against the nearby wall.

X could only mewl softly as Zero ended their kiss and started on his neck, freeing one of his hands to remove X's helmet and run his fingers through the now-free locks of chocolate-brown hair. X rolled his head to the side, urging Zero with sighs and breathy moans, pressing his hips insistently against Zero's despite the blocking of their armor. Zero remained silent as he exhaled slowly over X's ear, causing the blue-clad Reploid to shudder and his eyes to roll back in teasing delight. Piece by piece, using only one hand, Zero disengaged X's armor, letting it pile on the ground under X as his mouth paid homage to every centimeter of X's neck and face. He nibbled on X's earlobe as his wandering hand slid along the outside of X's thigh, searching for the disengage switch for his boots. X whined, pressing his hands against the wall and launching himself forward against Zero, causing the blonde's eyes to widen as he toppled over to the ground, landing hard on his back. His armor absorbed the impact of both hitting the ground and X's weight still straddling him, clad now only in his dark blue jumpsuit and armored boots.

His jade eyes smoldering, X took in the image of Zero sprawled under him, his hair scattered about his head like a shimmering halo. Reading the lusty eyes of his lover, Zero smirked and quasi-dramatically threw his arms up above his head, looking a bit more helpless and all the more alluring. X licked his lips, lightly running his hands along Zero's breastplate, seeking the release mechanism to get to the lean body underneath. Finding it, X pressed the switch and pulling the offending metal off of Zero, tossing it behind him without care for the loud clatter it caused. Like a child eager for his present, X moved on to remove Zero's gloves and bracers, throwing them aside with little care for the fact one of them knocked over a vase. Both ignored the shattering glass as X plunged his hands into Zero's hair and pulled him up for a kiss.

When their tongues met, Zero's pressed hard against X's, the dueling appendages forming minute connections that seemed to burst with pleasure from their mouths, trickling down their spines. Charges raced throughout their bodies as the rest of armor was removed, and Zero broke their kiss with a hard exhale, shifting his body. The blond pulled X closer toward his chest as Zero trailed kisses down X's chest to his stomach, where he paused and nuzzled. X smiled and lightly pet Zero's hair as the blond pressed tiny kisses against his navel, his hands sliding along X's body. Zero pulled away from X to look up at him, his effervescent eyes speaking volumes more than he could possibly vocally say.

His ardor cooled for a moment, X slowly kissed Zero, taking the time to trace his boyfriend's lips with the tip of his tongue before lapping at them for entrance. When Zero complied, giving dominance to X, the smaller Hunter tipped Zero's head back and cupped his cheeks with his palms; his tongue ran along Zero's teeth, retreating when Zero playfully bit down. X's tongue lashed at Zero's like a whip to admonish him, and Zero's mouth opened wider in a silent chuckle. When X drew back, Zero's smile was brilliant, the most genuine and real one he wore since Iris and Colonel's deaths. It had been so long since he had seen it, it took X's breath away, and he hugged Zero close.

Picking X up in his arms, Zero rose to his feet and carried him bridal style to the bedroom. He set X down on the bed and stepped away, reaching behind himself and unzipping his own jumpsuit. In the silence of the room, the sound of the zipper slowly moving down its track made X's breath quicken as it echoed in his ears, his eyes glued to Zero's body. The zipper down, Zero raised his right arm up and slowly peeled his suit off, his new skin a little paler than before but all the more eye-catching as it came into view. With slow, languid movements, Zero pulled his suit down until its upper portion hung off his waist, stopping there with a playful glint in his eyes. X recognized the look and let out a low whine, his lower lip pouting so irresistibly Zero had to move back to him to suckle on it, all but falling on top of X even as the smaller Hunter tried to push off the rest of his suit.

Zero's fingers deftly found X's own zipper, although he was much quicker in relieving X of his last piece of clothing, fully removing his own as well. X moaned heatedly as Zero fitted himself neatly between X's legs, skin on skin, awakening a sensitivity in X that only activated around Zero. A tender smile on his face, Zero bent down and trailed the tip of his tongue along X's lower lip, only momentarily dipping it into his mouth before dragging it along his jaw line to his ear. He slipped a hand behind X's neck, gently massaging, as his other hand went to his own. With only a slight wince, Zero lightly ripped the synthetic skin and opened the compartment, pulling out his connecting wire.

X saw it and his eyes widened. "Z-Zero…"

Zero lightly brushed his lips against X's, the soft exhales on his face making X believe Zero was trying to whisper. He groaned as Zero pulled their loins close, the contact sending flaming shivers down X's spine and making his back arch. No matter how much he and Zero slept together, the feel of the blond against X would always stoke his desire and make him flush with need. Heat began to pool between them as their servos sped up with their excitement, and Zero lightly pushed the end of his connector against where X's port was.

True to what he had said, X and Zero never did directly connect again after the first time. Not even in his own perverted moments did X ever consider lovemaking _plus_ a direct connection…

Eyes half-lidded, X nodded, kissing Zero deeply as the blond pushed the plug into the port. The connection was established immediately, and X let out a low whine as they synchronized effortlessly, and suddenly X's body threatened to overload as not only his own sensations were registered, but that of Zero's as well.

The kiss broken, Zero dove for X's neck, both dissolving into breathy gasps as X's pleasure bounced back to Zero, who reflected the feeling back. Such a simple act nearly made them both putty due to the intensified sensation. Heady with the pleasure, Zero trailed kisses down X's neck, down his chest, pausing to run his tongue over X's left nipple. X brought his hand to his mouth and chomped on it to stop the sharp cry as a shot of pleasure stabbed through his sensory, four times stronger than it should have been. Zero blew lightly against the slightly moistened nub, and X all but cried out, grasping Zero's head as his own seem to fill with the blonde's emotions and thoughts. X could have sworn he heard Zero actually speak, but the voice came from within, whispering tender words of love and admiration that were sadly lost in X's increasingly overflowing sensations.

_I love you, I love you…_ echoed in X's mind, and he thought and returned the emotion and words to Zero. All coherent thought ended, however, when Zero's mouth arrived at the overly sensitive area between X's legs. Eyes wide in anticipation, X panted, staring down at Zero as his entire body quivered.

Zero smirked, and somehow X felt through the connection that Zero was teasing him, though no words were spoken or even thought to him—he could read the intention. Before X could come up with a comeback, vocal or otherwise, Zero's mouth engulfed him, and the sheer physical feeling of it forced X toss his head back, hands digging into Zero's scalp as his lover wasted no time with slow teasing.

Zero could hardly concentrate. The excitement of having X writhing from his ministrations was also mixed with the fact he could feel everything X did. Where Zero licked X, the blond felt as if X was returning the gesture. The double feeling made his eyes roll back even as he tried not to lose himself in his own pleasure and excitement, wanting more to fill X to the brim with the sensation. However, Zero's current, vigorous work was proving to be too much when intensified back at him, and Zero slowly began to pull X out of his mouth with a slurp. X's entire body shuddered as the cold air assaulted his sensitive skin, and the deep, husky moan that emitted from him caused Zero to breathe out heavily, warm air washing over X.

The brunette stared down at Zero, completely spellbound as the blond slowly ran his tongue up and down, tilting his head from side to side to lick each centimeter of X's length. X's fingers tangled in Zero's hair tightly as his boyfriend nipped along his inner thigh, working with teeth and tongue back up to the stiff prize and up to its tip, where his tongue lathered generous attention. X's foot twitched as he felt a scrape of teeth against the side of his hardness, his moans growing louder and louder as Zero continued to gently bite and kiss. Zero held the base with one hand, the other hand rubbing light circles along X's thighs, moving toward his entrance and teasingly pressing against it.

Zero's entire face flushed red as he continued, hardly able to hold himself in check. He closed his eyes, focusing only on what he was doing and trying to discern between _him_ and _X_. If he kept this up, kept letting them meld together and just radiate off each other, their time together was going to be awfully short…

_There._ Zero found the hair-thin line that kept them from completely melding into a single program, and he kept it within easy access, even as X tried to absorb him into the pleasure net they wove. He dragged his tongue along one side from base to tip before drawing it into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the tip. X's back arched, and Zero felt as if a solid mass of insane delight slammed into his back. Just as it threatened to sink into him and force his system over the edge, Zero pressed on that separation line and repelled X's sensations, forming a blockade in the connection just as X howled and his hips bucked up against Zero's head, forcing the blond to pull in a little more of himself. X throbbed between Zero's lips, and his entire body was shaking and radiating heat, even as his hips fell back to the mattress.

Proud of himself that he'd avoided satisfying himself too soon, Zero pulled X from his mouth, grateful that, as Reploids, they did not produce the same mess humans did during such actions. X was starting to come down from his orgasmic high and Zero removed the blockade.

Broken thoughts filtered into Zero's head in X's voice, although the brunette himself was panting too hard to properly speak. Mentally crooning to his beloved, Zero kissed up X's inner thighs, butterfly touches that caused the charged skin to twitch under his lips as he traveled back up. From the renewed connection, Zero felt both X's skin against his lips, and his lips on X's skin, as well as the system-deep trembling of X's system trying to recover from the explosive delight of release.

With gentle maneuvering, Zero pulled X up into his lap so the smaller Hunter straddled him, pressing himself against the half-hard length of X. He lightly bit and suckled on X's lips as their loins rubbed sensuously against each other; as the contact began to once again rile X, Zero pulled away and coerced the brunette to turn around so Zero's hips now pressed teasingly against his bottom, his teeth on X's ear.

"Zero…" X breathed. "_Zero_…"

_Beautiful_, echoed in X's mind. _Gorgeous… say it again for me, love…_

Listlessly, X tilted his head back to rest on Zero's shoulder, the blonde's hands ghosting along his body. X yelped Zero's name as Zero's right hand found and pinched a nipple, the left hand lustily rubbing X's thighs, touching everywhere but _there_. Zero blew gently against X's ear, reducing the brunette into mewls as that left hand finally began to lightly stroke him back to full hardness.

Shifting his body up, Zero bent X over on the mattress so the smaller Hunter now rested on all fours, the blonde's right hand now reaching for the nearby nightstand drawer. He pulled it off of its track, dumping the contents at the foot of the bed until his desired object came into view. Zero bent over X, licking an agonizingly slow trail up X's spine, shivering as his own body registered the sensation of both his tongue and left hand through the mind-link, and as X panted and squirmed under his boyfriend, Zero seized the tube of lubrication with his free right hand. Mournfully, he withdrew his left, instead pressing his hips against X's backside as he popped open the tube.

X pushed back onto Zero in anticipation even as the blond squeezed a generous amount of liquid onto his palm. He mentally groaned as X's shifting became more insistent against him, and gently, Zero sent X a warning of his need to block the connection before he exploded. X whined wordlessly in return, but there was no negative feedback as Zero blocked the connection. Pulling himself from X, Zero deftly slicked his length up, trying not to derive too much pleasure from the act. He poured a bit more from the tube before tossing it aside and applying the warming gel against X, who wiggled against his hand.

Zero kissed X's back softly as he inserted a single, lubricated digit into X, whose first reaction was to clench. Gently, the blonde moved his finger in and out, twirling it a bit before inserting a second all the way in, exhaling hard as X again clenched invitingly around his fingers. Pacing himself and trying to remain calm, even as a twinge of pain came from his groin, Zero put in a third lubricated finger, spreading the gel all the way inside and generously coating the walls of the entrance. With a smirk, Zero slightly bent his fingers, pressing down on the small, hard spot deep inside.

X cried out into the pillow he buried his face in, sheets tearing in his fists as Zero found a stray bundle of wires that sent pulses deep into him, striking nerves he had no idea could be activated in such a way. After the initial convulsive shock of pleasure subsided, X's body relaxed visibly, and Zero withdrew his hand. Ensuring he was still slick himself, Zero grasped X's hips and guided himself to the lubricated entrance. Zero bent over again, and X felt the blonde attempt to whisper in his ear as he pushed inside.

Immediately, X tightened around him, and Zero exhaled sharply, the warm, moist breath tickling X's sensitive ear and neck. The brunette moaned Zero's name, alternatively clenching and relaxing his muscles as Zero pushed himself further and further in. When he at last rested fully inside, Zero took a moment to compose himself, silently and breathily gasping each time his lover compressed him. It was maddening, and it took every ounce of willpower Zero possessed to not let go then and there. But he was determined to bring X back up, and Zero let out a ragged breath before pulling out slowly. X tried to stop him by clenching hard, and whined when Zero pulled out so the tip was only barely inside.

"_Zero_…"

A strangled but passionate sound escaped Zero's throat as he pushed himself back in, jamming into that bundle of wires that locked up X's body and dragged a cry from him. X bucked back against Zero as he pulled in and out in varying rhythms, sometimes even shoving himself all the way inside, grinding against X's backside as lips and teeth worked on X's shoulders, neck and back. The blonde's fingers dug into X's hips as he pulled them back onto his hardness when he resumed movement, threatening to leave bruises.

X grabbed at the sheets again as Zero's speed began to increase, and his hands shredded the fabrics further as one of Zero's hands left his hips and grasped his throbbing length, stroking it at a different pace than his thrusting. Pleasure built inside of X, mounting upon itself as Zero bit and kissed him almost ferociously, the blond coming closer to release. X's cries grew louder and louder, becoming a short scream of Zero's name when his boyfriend suddenly removed the blockade of the connection and X was suddenly _flooded_ with sensations.

X's back arched as he hit orgasm again, screaming Zero's name as the blond reached the same completion as he thrust inside one last time, fully embedded and only further intensifying the feeling that didn't just wash over them, but crashed like a tidal wave that threatened to knock them both over. Even Zero managed a sort of cry as both of their bodies went rigid, wall after wall of bliss locking their systems and causing them to almost violently shake.

Zero saw flashes of light even as he bent over X, panting hard, his cheek pressed against X's slowly-relaxing back. Soon, the smaller Hunter fell onto his stomach, bringing Zero down with him. The blonde barely managed to pull his cord out of X's port and withdraw himself from X's quivering body, letting the cord tangle in his hair as he rolled to the side and pulled X close, nuzzling into the breathless Reploid's neck and kissing it slowly. X couldn't moan anymore, only managing sighs of contentment as Zero pulled their almost-overheating bodies together, their internal fans breaking the silence in their angry attempts to cool the Reploids' bodies off.

Zero buried his face into X's hair as limbs and fingers intertwined. X turned his head and kissed Zero's lips softly.

_I love you,_ X mouthed. Zero smiled, mouthing back _I love you, too_ before enveloping X in his arms. The connected lovemaking left him satisfied, loved, and happier than he had ever been before in his life. Zero closed his eyes, the smile still on his face as they drifted to into a blissful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23: Hope

**Author's Note:** Once again, more luff to Beth for dealing with my bellyaching over this chapter. I'm not too proud of it, but the next few will be better, I promise!

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Hope_

X's internal clock beeped insistently, causing him to groan in annoyance and smack his own ear. It didn't work, and through the haze of coming out of hibernation, X figured out how to stop the beeping in his head. He rolled to his other side, tossing an arm and leg over his bedmate, who pulled X close and sighed deeply. Despite his desire to slip back into blissful sleep, X knew he needed to go report in, and knowing Signas, Zero probably didn't get the day off either.

X muttered under his breath as he opened his eyes, greeted by the sunlight from the windows as it danced along Zero's naked body, causing his hair to shine in all its golden glory. With a smile, the brunette kissed Zero's chest, moving his way up to his lips as Zero was slowly roused out of hibernation. Their lips brushed when Zero's eyes opened, and as they registered X in his vision, the blond smiled.

_Morning_, Zero mouthed. A whisper of a voice came through, and X felt a thrill of excitement. X longed to hear his beloved's voice again, and that small sound filled him with hope.

It surprised Zero, whose eyes widened slightly before he quickly kissed X. When the kiss broke, Zero opened his mouth again, but only the scraping of whispers managed to be produced. The downcast look was kissed away by X, who wrapped his arms around Zero's neck and rested his head on Zero's shoulder.

"It's coming," X reassured him, "just give it time. But we should go report in…"

Zero nodded, letting X out of the bed first before rolling out himself. A heated stare between the two started as they noticed each other's nakedness, but X shook himself and quickly hunted down his suit and armor. Zero mentally chuckled, doing the same. Before X could find his helmet, Zero popped his own on X's head, grinning wickedly as the helmet did not fit properly and covered the brunette's eyes.

"Argh, Zero!" X frowned as Zero tapped the helmet. "Yeah, yeah, shush and give me mine…" He pulled Zero's off, glaring even as Zero handed the blue helmet over.

X put on his helmet, closing his eyes as it sealed to his head and connected to him. When he opened his eyes, Zero was holding a brush out to him. X chuckled, taking the item and proceeded to brush out Zero's hair, even tying it back for him with a black band. When he was done, Zero placed on his helmet and sealed the back up around the tail of gold, standing and flipping the ponytail over his shoulder. Zero bent down, giving X a light kiss before they strode out into the hallway, hand in hand.

Passersby noticed the much-lifted spirits of both elite Hunters, especially Zero's, and greeted them enthusiastically. Much to their surprise and cheerfulness, Zero returned the greetings with a bright smile, although he remained silent. Rumors were quick to spread that Zero was finally okay, or at least looked the part, and everything was going to be all right.

A shout of excitement and the roar of equipment made Zero and X glance up, and Axl came streaking through the air, small but powerful flames keeping him up. X released Zero's hands to wave his arms at his son, already prepared to scold.

"Look at me, Dad, Pops!" Axl called as he moved through the air. Reploids scattered so as to not be under him. "They fixed my hover ability!"

"Axl!" X called, waving his arms. "Axl, get down! You could get hurt or land on someone! Are you listening to me?"

"Lifesaver is awesome!" Axl continued to sail through the air. "He said they're not a hundred percent, but look at them go! This is so awesome!"

"Get down, Axl! _Axl_!"

The second time X called his name was in panic, for Axl's boots suddenly sputtered. The young Reploid had the audacity to look down in confusion before plummeting to the ground, landing on an unfortunate female Reploid who was trying to get by. Zero and X's mirrored expressions were of shocked horror as they raced over to their fallen son, who was groaning and lifting himself up off the girl he had fallen on in a rather compromising position.

"Eh heh…" Axl blushed slightly at her shocked face, her pale blue eyes widening and her helmet lost in the collision, revealing disheveled dark mahogany hair. "Hey… sorry…"

The girl blinked several times before she realized there was a _boy_ lying on top of her, and her cheeks bore the faintest blush as her shocked expression became one of embarrassed annoyance. "Wh-what are you doing? _Get off_!"

Axl blinked before rolling off of her, and she shot to her feet, dusting off her black and silver armor before retrieving her helmet, slamming it onto her head. Axl sat up, looking apologetic at her, even as Zero offered his hand to Axl.

"Sorry," Axl muttered again, "I didn't mean to."

The girl huffed in response as she adjusted her helmet, the red jewel on its forehead seeming to shine with her emotions. "Just watch it next time," she said curtly before stomping away, her cheeks still a little red.

Zero smirked as he hefted Axl to his feet, and X was quick to pounce on the chance. "Aw, Axl… is that how you tell a girl you like her, by falling out of the sky on her head?" X teased.

Axl's blush deepened and his eyes widened. "Wait, what? _What_? No no no no no…."

Zero snorted and Axl's face was redder than the blond's armor. "Not you, too, Dad! Arrgghh!" The young Reploid ran off, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Careful, Axl," X called after him, "you might run into her again!"

Zero playfully smacked X's shoulder, who simply grinned in response before slipping his hand back into Zero's own. Zero's eyes shimmered as he pulled X close and, in the crowded hall and with no care for staring and prying eyes, kissed X slowly and tenderly. X's face turned beet red, but elation rose in him, and he closed his eyes as he returned the gesture.

Catcalls and whistles broke the moment, and Zero glanced up to glare at the circle of onlookers, many of them dashing off in laughing fits. Once at a safe distance, the teasing crooning began again, and Zero threw his arms up in the air, waving them away, even as a smile cracked his stern look. At that reaction, it was as if the entirety of HQ felt lighter.

Zero had split from X at Signas' office, motioning he needed to see Lifesaver. X let him go, watching him until the blond disappeared from view. X lightly touched his lips, a smile and slight blush appearing on his face.

_I'm not sure what happened,_ X thought as he passed into Signas' office, saluting with proper respect. _But he seems so much better…_

"Good morning, X," Signas rumbled after he returned the salute. "At ease."

X relaxed, and Signas quirked an eyebrow at the smile still on X's face. "I suppose your good mood is a decent indicator you are not going to explode at me," Signas remarked.

"Maybe later, sir," X said rather brightly, "but I do ask you to let Zero off the hook for the day…"

Signas leaned back slightly in his chair, a knowing look on his face. "Lifesaver has already contacted me. He wants Zero off-duty for the day and to check in frequently."

X's smile faltered at this, and he blinked a few times. "Is there something else wrong with Zero?"

"You tell me, X. He had left the medical bay and was assumed to have spent all day with you."

X's crimson face almost pulled a smile from Signas, but as he was now on duty, Signas kept his poker face and fought down the chuckle. X stuttered and mumbled about how Zero seemed fine and hastily excused himself, practically dashing out of the office. He was so embarrassed X didn't realize he had forgotten to salute until he was down the hall and halfway to Alia's console in the briefing room. X groaned, smacking his face with his palm, the sounds causing Alia to lean back in her chair and stare at him.

"What did you do this time?" Alia asked teasingly.

"_Nothing_!" X dropped his hand. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

Alia tapped her console's screen. "Mavericks have quieted since Dynamo's death. From what we've salvaged of his data chips, the basic plan was to destroy Zero during his depression stage. From there, it was rinse and repeat for you and Axl… in essence, they planned to use your emotions and bonds against you."

"Sounds like a Maverick plan," X muttered in a disgusted tone. "Any word on that Red Alert group?"

"Not much—I haven't found anything indicating they were involved with Dynamo, so supposedly they aren't Mavericks or in league with them."

X frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "They've been quiet since setting that Mav loose on Axl…"

Alia leaned back in her seat again, hands in her lap. "I suppose they figure he's dead and that's all they wanted." She glanced up at X and shrugged. "I can't do much to track them without more information, and the little that Axl gave us turned out to be old. Double found their hideout, but it was abandoned and completely swept clean."

X frowned deeper, his eyes on Alia's screen of information. He already hated fighting infected Reploids and Mavericks, but now an egotistical _non_-Maverick group with a bad way of dealing with problems was out and about.

Alia snapped her chair upright as her screen began to flash, and X leaned forward as she began to type furiously. "Maverick readings," Alia hissed. "But they're low. Fresh infection."

X's face fell and he straightened. "I'll go."

Alia glanced at him, arching an eyebrow. "Low class mission, X. The rookies can handle it."

"I _want_ to," X replied firmly. He turned for the door just as it opened. "Zero?"

The blond broke into a wide smile, walking up to X to embrace him. When his eyes caught Alia's screen, however, the smile failed and he frowned, stopping in his tracks.

X sighed, striding to his boyfriend and touching his arm. "I'll take care of it," he murmured. "You stay here; you're off duty til Lifesaver says you're fine. I'll be back soon, promise." X tried to push past Zero, but the elite Hunter grabbed his arm. X looked over his shoulder, and Zero bent down to gently kiss his lips, the smaller Hunter smiling when Zero pulled back. "I'll be careful," X assured as he patted Zero's cheek and ran out of the room, dashing for the teleport pads.

Zero sighed, and Alia wondered why he was so disappointed.

* * *

Axl flopped on the grass ungracefully, closing his eyes and focusing on the sunlight warming his armor. Although he didn't mean to, old memories of Red Alert began to filter into his thought process and he scrunched up his face, rolling to his side and curling up into a ball.

Red Alert had its good times, Axl couldn't deny. The few days he spent with Red, one on one, were the best of the lot. Axl never had anyone to care about him until Red came into his life, and the bigger Reploid had taken an instant liking to him. Until he met X, the gunner never thought he'd find anyone kinder or more caring than Red was. But then…

Axl opened his eyes with a sigh. Red Alert subtly started to change—instead of destroying the Mavericks, they began to keep them like demented pets. Members started to take his copy ability for granted, even abusing it at times, and that sick, disgusting feeling swept through him again as he thought of the times he went on missions for his 'brothers', the shit he went through, and not even a single thanks… It really hurt when Red started doing it, even threatening him at times.

Leaving was the only option, but Red wasn't going to let him go easily. It took all of his wits just to get out of the hideout, but that Maverick Red set on him… the fact Red would rather have him _dead_… what happened to his 'big brother'? What changed everyone so much but somehow completely skipped over him?

_Damn it_, Axl mentally growled. _Who knows what's going on with Red and the others… and they're out there somewhere, planning something with all that data I had to get. I told the Hunters, but nothing's happened…_

Axl rolled onto his back again, his eyes widening and gasping as he realized someone had knelt near his head and was now bent over him. He flushed as the woman smiled and brushed pale green hair behind an ear.

"You okay? You looked upset…" Magenta eyes looked worried.

Axl closed his mouth with an audible snap, taking a moment to answer her. "Y-yeah… just… just peachy!" he laughed nervously.

The pretty face lit up with a gorgeous smile. "I'm glad. What's your name, cutie?"

Axl's blush deepened and he clasped his hands over his stomach to stop their nervous trembling. "I'm Axl. You?"

The woman giggled, tilting her head as she looked down at him. "I'm Delia."

* * *

X returned, disheartened, from the mission. True to Alia's words, the Maverick in question was a freshly infected one and easily could have been dispatched by anyone, but X wanted to salvage him, actually save him. But even the short time between Alia finding him and X teleporting in, the Reploid was beyond saving. Was the Virus now so advanced that the window for rescuing—_truly_ rescuing—the Infected had all but disappeared?

Was there no hope left?

X sighed as he reported the Maverick's destruction and went off to the Recharge room, wanting to be left alone to settle his thoughts. It did not surprise him when Zero was sitting on his pod, waiting for him. Yet, despite the desire to be alone, X felt himself be filled with relief, especially as Zero gathered him in his arms and held him close.

"How do you do it?" X breathed as he embraced his lover. "How can just looking at you put me at ease?"

Zero shook his head slightly, smiling, and X could only sigh. "I guess that's why I love you, eh?" X asked, smiling slightly.

Zero's smile grew and he kissed the jewel on X's helmet. "I love you, too."

X jerked back from Zero, eyes wide and almost frantically looking all over Zero's face. "Z-Zero…?"

"Yes, love?"

"Y-your voice!" X hugged him again, tighter than ever before. "What happened? How? Not that I'm not happy, but…"

"All thanks to you," Zero replied. X then noticed a slight difference with his voice—it was deeper, much more masculine… much more _fitting_ than before. "From last night…" Zero's smile briefly became a leer, and X blushed.

"I don't think I'm following…"

Zero pulled X with him to his open pod, sitting in it and pulling X into his lap. X had to straddle him to sit comfortably in the pod, as both were fully armored, and Zero nuzzled X's stomach.

"The connection," Zero murmured. "At some point, you uploaded _something_ into me."

X gasped, remembering all too well the last time data sharing between them had occurred. "How is that a good thing? Last time it—"

"Last time I _downloaded_ and tried to _decode_ your data. This time, you uploaded into me _willingly_. I never noticed until I got to Lifesaver's office and he ran a scan… But when it was found, your data activated." Zero pulled away from X a bit, looking up at him. "Cain ever explain to you my own anti-hacking mechanisms?"

"A little," X admitted. "I can't say I remember right now."

"I either destroy the hacker or assimilate it. Lucky me, your data was absorbed by mine… and it actually overpowered my previous voice modulation program." Zero smirked. "I guess your intense need to hear my voice got through the connection and, well… here it is, fixed. My fragments were discarded and it's fully functional now."

X's smile could not be any happier and he kissed Zero deeply, pressing him back against the pod. Zero's chuckle was muffled and he tightened his hold on X, closing his eyes.

_Thank you, X. More than just your data was given to me last night…_

Zero eventually left X to recharge in peace, returning to his room to gather some leftover work he had meant to give to Signas earlier. He moved swiftly to his bedroom's desk, picking up the sheaf of papers and tucking them safely in a folder. As he turned, his eyes fell on his nightstand, where Iris and Colonel's holographic picture sat.

His heart clenched painfully and Zero took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He set the papers down and walked to the phone, his hand hovering over the button.

_Iris… Colonel…_

Zero pressed the call button. Seven rings later, Iris' voice drifted through the speakers.

"You've reached the American residence of Colonel and Iris of Repliforce. I apologize, but we can't answer right now. If it's important, please call us via our cell phones. If it can wait, please leave a message and we will call you back."

Zero sat heavily on the bed, staring at the phone, his head in his hands. Tears threatened his eyes, and he closed them tightly, fighting them off.

"I'm sorry, Iris," Zero choked out. "And I'm sorry, Colonel. I couldn't save you… I couldn't make it all okay like you said. I failed in the very thing I swore to do… I failed you both. But I won't fail X, and I won't fail Axl. The tomorrow you two died for has been stretching out before me, and I've been a horrible friend by letting it waste away. You would have never wanted to see me waste myself as I have, and I should have known better than to let myself fall into a pit. I… I felt so lost, so useless. But I know better now… Your deaths will not be vain, Iris, Colonel. I'll preserve the world, the peace, and the beauty you fought and died for. It's the least I can do for all you've done for me. I love you guys… I miss you. But I'm going to be okay now, so you don't have to worry… Goodbye."

The phone clicked off.


	24. Chapter 24: For Better Tomorrows

**Author's Note**: Thanks Beth~

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Four: For Better Tomorrows_

Days were passing by with a laziness that had all the Hunters partly on the edge, and partly caught up in the relaxations. Since Dynamo's defeat, the Mavericks remained quiet, and only small happenings of activity were occurring, just enough for rookie hunters to take care of the issue. This left the higher ranks with nothing more than paperwork, and even Signas was running out of reasons to keep them on the same strict timetables.

Since regaining his voice, Zero had noticed the difference in the way others treated him. Before his depression, they all revered him like some divinely powerful god-like figure to his face, but rumors were spread behind his back. Then, while he was depressed, though they treated him a little more like a comrade, the others still stepped around him like he was a china doll. But now… now, it seemed like his breaking had cracked their perfect image of him, and everyone finally realized the truth: Zero was just a Reploid like everyone else. That realization, and the Hunters' attitudes to him now, was such a relief that Zero himself was that much happier, that much less stressed.

It also helped he was no longer going to be living with these people, as much as he liked the headquarters. When Signas finally admitted defeat to the peaceful times, he allowed the three hunters time to pack up their belongings and move out to the house they bought days ago. Zero smiled to himself as he taped a box shut, picking it up and putting it aside. The blond had called in a landscape company to do a bit to their new yard, and he was sure his boyfriend and adopted son would appreciate it.

"Need some help?"

Zero glanced toward his door, and with a secretive smile, took a picture to later transfer to his digital camera. Alia leaned against his doorframe, one arm raised and her head leaning against it, the other hand on her hip that was just so femininely tilted.

"You know, if you greeted Signas like that more often," Zero teased, "he'd notice you more."

Alia rolled her eyes, picking at a fold in her sundress and lifting it slightly higher up her thighs. "You think he's into eye candy?"

"Signas _is_ a guy… At least we all assume he is under all that armor." Zero smirked, tilting his head to indicate she could come inside. "Besides, out of all the women here, you _are_ the prettiest."

Alia had just caught herself from mentioning she was second to Iris, and it took her several seconds to think of a better response. "Most guys liked Layer."

"How's her reconstruction, anyway?" Zero asked, waving his hand in the air. It was as if he were batting aside all the other memories of the Repliforce incident.

Alia plopped down next to him, folding her long, slender legs under her as she grabbed a box and some tape. "Pretty well, they found all her backups and even got in contact with her creator. By the end of the month, we'll have Layer back… although we're still searching for Palette's memory." Alia taped the box shut. "We're still slowly recovering people… but already a few of them, when activated, asked us to deactivate them and let them go."

Alia sighed heavily at that statement, reaching for another box. "I've tried to reason with them, that things are peaceful now…"

"I don't blame them," Zero shrugged, even as Alia gave him a wide-eyed look. "Every time it got peaceful for a while… well, the longer we have it, the more shocked and dismayed we are when it's disrupted."

"You're so pessimistic."

"You sound just like my boyfriend," Zero gave her a grin. "You're not X in disguise, are you?"

Alia snorted rather unlady-like. "I don't think even _I_ could be as righteous as X." Alia stretched out her legs before propping one up, turning her upper body slightly to finish the sexy pose. "I'm too much of a closet bad girl."

Zero took another picture, more or less for blackmail purposes. "Oh yeah, you should go see Signas and strike it like that."

"You think so? Maybe I should do it on his desk." Alia lifted her arms, hiding her face partially. "Like this, you think?"

Zero tilted his head, smirking. "Maybe with a little arch to your back, and instead of your arms there, put them around his neck."

Alia dropped her arms with a giggle, tucking her legs under her again and blushing slightly. "He'd short-circuit, I think!"

"And another thing…" Zero reached out behind Alia's ear, pulling out the chopstick she used to hold her hair in a bun. The golden locks cascaded down, falling haphazardly around her shoulders. He pulled off the sunglasses from the top of her head, and her bangs fell free. "I've noticed people around here prefer us blonds to wear our hair down."

Alia snatched her items back from him. "Only if your hair is six feet long…" She glanced at her shoulders, where her hair only stretched out another two inches from. "Mine's short enough to get away with being up."

Zero smiled as he taped a box shut. "If a homosexual robot's opinion matters, I say you look better with your hair down."

"Reploids have sexual orientation now?" Alia asked as she put the glasses back on her head. "Humans said we were genderless, you know…"

"I'll go streaking across the city to prove I'm one hundred percent male…"

"I'll so go with you and catch it on tape," Alia smirked. She then burst into a fit of giggles, shaking her head. "Oh, we're so bad, thinking of those things!"

"Blonds have more fun," Zero stood up, picking up a neat stack of four boxes. "Think you can grab one or two and get them to the luggage transport?"

Alia stood and picked up the other stack of four boxes with ease. She shot Zero a satisfied grin, and he only laughed as he led the way out of his room. Thanks to Alia, Zero's belongings were packed and teleported off to the new residence in good time, leaving Zero with a few extra hours before the designated meeting time between the moving three.

"I'll go check with X and Axl," Alia said as Zero glanced at a clock in the hallway outside his now-empty dorm. "You kill the time. Relax. Maybe go do some quick shopping for housewarming gifts."

Zero shrugged as Alia walked off toward X's dorm, and taking her advice, made his way to the hangar to get to his car.

Unlike Zero, who had rather little to take with him, Alia found out X had quite a number of things, namely his book and video game collections. He gratefully accepted Alia's aid, and the Navigator couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he dashed into his closet to get the rest of the things out.

"Any particular order you want these?" Alia called out from his study.

"Ah, nah, I can order them later."

Alia shrugged, grabbing books three or four at a time and putting them neatly in boxes according to size. Tall, thinner books went into the shallower boxes as X's thicker, shorter books filled up the deeper ones. Humming a light tune to herself, Alia skimmed over the titles of the books as she packed them away, wondering how on earth X could handle reading so many bland history books or the goriest fantasy novel ever written thus far.

When she grabbed a nearby trilogy, Alia stared at the cover, swearing she had read these books herself before. She dropped the second and third into the appropriate box, flipping the first over to read the synopses on the back. When her eyes finally fell on the author's name, both the original and that of the translator and restorer, she burst into whoops of laughter that brought X from the other side of the dormitory.

"What's so funny?" X asked, frowning slightly as Alia held up the book. "What?"

"Oh, X…!" Alia went over to him, throwing one arm around his shoulders as the other continued to hold the book up. "I never knew you were into erotic novels…"

X's eyes widened and he snatched the book from her, hugging it to his chest. "S-so what? Just because everyone makes me out to be the innocent prude doesn't mean I _have_ to be one!"

"So you're a nympho?"

"No!" X tossed the book into the box with the rest of its series. "I'm just curious like anyone else." He stuck his nose in the air, facing away from her.

"Aw, don't be like that, X," Alia giggled. "I just couldn't imagine _you_ would read _that_ series. _I've_ read it, and it's pretty raunchy."

X blushed, unable to help himself as he looked at her again. "Yeah, it was bearable at first, but I can't get through the third novel…"

"The… _ponies_?" Alia leered at him.

X covered his face and raced out of the room, leaving Alia to laugh at his retreating back. She turned back to his bookshelves, pulling the remaining books out and sifting them into their boxes. By the time X returned, Alia had packed up all of his books, video games and consoles. The brunette smiled at her, handing her a Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate he had mixed up while she had been packing.

Alia accepted the drink and sipped it carefully, sitting down on a now-bare coffee table. X collapsed onto the couch, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Tired?" Alia asked.

"A bit," X muttered. He opened his eyes and glanced at her. "Axl just sent me a message that he's done and will be here soon to help me teleport this crap."

Alia chuckled. "At least he's a good son."

X propped his head up with his hand, smiling at her. "He's still single, and he's a good boy…"

The Navigator nearly dropped her cup, her eyes wide. "What? No way, X, I couldn't get with Axl."

"Why?"

"Because…" she blushed, quickly sipping her drink. "I like… someone else…"

"I know," X flipped himself over to lie on his back, smirking toward the ceiling. "Wish you luck on that, by the way."

Alia sighed, taking a scalding gulp of hot chocolate. "Thanks." She coughed out.

* * *

When she leaned close to him, Axl felt his entire face light up in a blush, and he could hardly look her in the eye when she glanced at him and smiled. Axl shoved his hands in his pockets, letting out a nervous little chuckle.

"H-how're you, Miss Delia?" Axl asked shyly.

Delia tilted her head, looking at him intently, and Axl wished his facial pigments would, for once, fail. The female giggled before wrapping her arms around one of Axl's, a large smile on her face.

"You're so cute," Delia gushed, and Axl glanced away, embarrassed. "But you don't have to call me Miss. Delia works just fine."

"Eh heh…" Axl pulled his other hand out of his pocket to rub the back of his head. "O-okay."

"Good," Delia rested her head on Axl's arm as they resumed walking. "How are your parents?"

"Doin' well," Axl replied, constantly looking between her and in front of him.

"I'm glad," Delia's smile took on a sadder edge to it, and Axl felt sorry for her, although he wasn't too sure why. "I wish X would talk to me again… I'd like to be his friend…"

Axl blinked, looking at her. "Why won't he talk to you?"

Delia sighed, pulling away from Axl and brought one fist to her face, glancing away from him. She was the picture of dramatic, feminine despair. "We used to be together, X and I… but I made a mistake. I let my curiosity get the best of me and did something horrible." She sighed again, closing her eyes. "I know I hurt him deeply, but it's been such a long time, I'd hope he'd forgive me…"

"Well," Axl scratched his head, feeling guilty this beautiful woman was so distraught. "Well, since he got with Dad, and he's happier, he might forgive you. I can… I can talk to him for you."

"Oh, you can?" Delia looked at him, eyes wide and hopeful. "I don't want to separate him and Zero, I just want to be friends… can you convey that to him?"

"Of course!" Axl thumped his chest. "Leave it to me, Delia!"

"You're such a sweetheart, Axl…" Delia hugged him, and Axl's face turned red again.

Axl stared down at her, and when it was obvious she wasn't letting go, he awkwardly hugged her back. When her body leaned against his, Axl couldn't help but smile.

He liked Delia. She was… a nice girl.

* * *

When Zero pulled into the driveway of his new home, the landscape team was leaving. He gave them an appreciative wave as he got out of his car, a little bag in his hand swinging when he jogged up to the door. Inside, boxes were piled in every room, a few piles even taller than Zero. The floor creaked, and when Zero glanced into the main room, Axl was just leaving the downstairs bedroom.

"Hey, Dad!" Axl called, running to Zero and giving him a big hug. "Pops is upstairs unpacking. We got our beds and pods set up already."

"I didn't think I was that late…" Zero muttered.

"Naw," Axl let the blond go, jerking his thumb toward the stairs. "Pops and I got here early and figured what the hell. He loves the garden, by the way."

Zero mussed Axl's hair with a wide smile. "Go get him for me; I got something for you two."

Axl's face lit up and he bounded up the stairs, calling for X as he raced to the master bedroom. A few minutes later, Axl returned with his second father in tow, X's face breaking into a smile when he saw Zero. The two embraced, and despite Axl's whining protests, kissed deeply for a few moments.

Zero pressed his forehead against X's, lightly stroking his boyfriend's cheek with his fingertips. "Axl said you liked the garden…"

X's smile returned, wider than before. "It's beautiful, and all the plants are natural! How'd you find them?"

"I'm a man of many secrets." Zero pulled away and lifted the bag up. "Now… both of you, close your eyes."

When they did, Zero opened the bag carefully and pulled out the three items therein. He haphazardly tossed the bag aside and pulled X and Axl into a tight hug.

"This," Zero started, "is the start of us _really_ being a family. This is _our_ home, _our_ place, _our_ sanctuary. A new beginning for all of us."

Zero handed Axl a rectangular box when he let them go. The young Reploid looked at the box for several moments before opening it, and his eyes widened slightly. Inside rested an identification bracelet, the links made of black titanium, the plate itself a silver variation. On it was an engraving—_Axl Light_.

"Whoa…" Axl gingerly pulled the jewelry out of the box, and X smiled wide when he read the engraving.

Axl was never given a present before, and certainly not one as… _personal_ as this. He reverently put the bracelet on, smiling when it was apparent Zero had, at some point, taken careful measurement of his wrist. It was a comfortable, snug fit.

"Axl Light?" X turned his eyes to Zero, who smiled.

"Well, you put the house under 'Xavier Light,' so I figured that'd be the last name of our little family, since _I_ don't have one…"

When Zero said that, Axl felt as if the bracelet just gained a thousand times more sentimental value, and he brushed his fingertips against the plate, his smile even bigger. Zero turned to X, holding out a much smaller, squarer box.

X's face flushed and his eyes went wide. "Z-Zero…"

Zero opened the box, and inside rested a silver titanium ring, the middle inlaid with a blue stripe. The blond plucked the ring out of the box, putting the box into his pocket and grasped X's left hand, slipping the ring onto his finger. X gaped at it, reading the tiny, neat inscription in the blue strip: _X Light – I Promise To Never Let Go._

When X looked back up at Zero, the blond lifted his left hand, where a similar ring rested. Instead of a blue stripe, however, the middle was inlaid with a deep red one. X could see '_Zero Light_' engraved on it, with a similar promise.

"Maybe one day," Zero muttered as he drew them in for another hug, "I'll get the balls to get real rings for X and I, and we'll do it officially. But, for now… I love you two. Here's to our happy future, as a family."


	25. Chapter 25: Rule Change

**Author's Note: **Due to losing communication with Beth, my beta and owner of an OC used in the first rendition of this chapter, ch.25 has had a bit of an edit to remove this OC. I don't want to use an OC I may have lost permission to use, and I don't want to be responsible for butchering said character of OC, so it's just easier to remove it.

The changes made are only in the scenes where the OC was featured, the rest of the chapter is untouched. Thanks.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Rule Change _

Zero flipped the burger into the air with a smirk, knowing Axl's eyes were watching every movement the blond made as he leaned against the kitchen counter anxiously. Although Reploids had no true need to eat, having the equipment with the ability to do so also came with the program to simulate hunger, and by the way Axl's systems were starting to purposely grind loudly, the young Reploid was on the verge of whining from simulated hunger.

"Is it doooooooone yet?" Axl called from the counter, pouting when Zero shook his head. "Daaaaad, I'm hungry…"

"I know, Axl," Zero chuckled as he flipped the second burger into the air. "Why not turn the program off if it's starting to bother you?"

"That'd make me quit complaining, which means you'll have peace and quiet, and we can't have that, now can we?"

Zero rolled his eyes, putting one slab of meat onto a waiting bun. After placing on the desired toppings and a handful of chips, he placed the full plate on the counter. A smirk came to his lips as Axl nearly squealed with delight and immediately began to stuff his face.

"Want a drink?" Zero asked, his smile widening as Axl only managed a nod. He fished into the fridge, grabbing a can of soda and sliding it to his son.

X was heard thumping down the stairs, a book tucked under his arm as he rounded the corner to enter the kitchen. Before he said a word, Zero was holding out a plate to him, his food fixed just how he liked it. An appreciative smile blossomed on X's face and he took the plate to the counter, setting it down before going to the fridge for his own drink.

When Zero joined them with his food, he glanced at the rather empty dining room adjoining the kitchen. "We should have bought a table," he remarked as he bit into his cheeseburger.

"Next time we're off," X shrugged, nibbling on a chip. "The counter works for now."

Axl tried to speak around a mouthful of food, but X gave him a half-hearted glare. "Don't speak with your mouth full, young man," X chided.

Axl chewed several more times, then swallowed his food dramatically and washed it down with a gulp of soda. When X nodded approvingly at him, Axl glanced at Zero a bit nervously.

"I… I ordered more flowers, Dad." Axl glanced at his food when Zero momentarily froze. "For… for Miss Iris and Colonel."

X looked at Zero, who slowly lowered his burger. Several moments of silence dragged on, and Zero sighed heavily.

"I'm back on patrol tomorrow," Zero muttered, "on the Jakob Project. I won't be able to take them to the… the grave til late at night."

"I'll do it," X said, taking a slow sip from his cup of water. When Zero gave him an appreciative look, the brunette could only smile. "I'll let them know you got tied up with work. I'm sure they'd understand."

Zero swallowed hard, but he nodded with a smile. Axl felt immensely better, and resumed his own ravenous eating, hoping the spectacle of him stuffing his face needlessly would make his Dad laugh. When he heard Zero chuckle, Axl mentally smiled to himself. He could bring up the other stuff later…

After dinner, when Axl finally settled down and went to sleep, Zero curled up contently next to X. He nuzzled close to his boyfriend, pressing faint kisses along the back of X's neck and shoulders. It was the same bed, same night clothes, and yet being in _their_ house, _their_ home… Zero felt more relaxed than he ever had before.

"You're being affectionate," X mumbled sleepily. He rolled over, lazily kissing Zero's chin with a tired sigh.

"You're complaining?" Zero whispered, tightening his embrace around X.

"Not in the least." X cuddled as close as possible, tangling his legs with Zero's beneath the sheets. "Just remember to wake up early so we can get to HQ on time…"

"I know." Zero kissed X's eyes closed before tucking the brunette's head under his chin. "Thank you. About the flowers."

"Mmhmm. I love you, Z."

"Love you too."

* * *

It was almost a miracle that the trio made it to HQ on time, but on time they were, much to Signas' approval. Immediately Zero was sent off to Jakob, and Axl was deployed with the rest of the spying network into an area believed to house Mavericks. X was left running around the globe taking care of anything above B rank, and by the middle of the day he felt ragged and worn down.

X flopped into the chair next to Alia with a groan, and when she ignored him, he scooted closer and put his head against her shoulder. Slightly annoyed, the Navigator glanced at him before shrugging her shoulder to throw him off.

"Off with you," Alia said. "New coordinates should be transmitted to you now."

"What?" X groaned. "Don't I get a break? I just got back from the Arctic area." He stretched one of his arms and a bit of fluffy ice fell out of the hollows of his elbow. "I'm not even fully defrosted yet."

"That's all right; the local volcano is your next hit."

"A _volcano_? I hate you guys…"

"No, you don't." Alia waved her hand. "Go on, we'll send you backup if needed."

"How 'bout a mech?" X asked as he got out of his chair and slowly made his way to the door. "I'll wait the extra ten minutes to get it ready."

"_Go_. The sooner you get back, the more time you have between this mission and the next." Alia snickered as X dramatically threw his hands up in the air before exiting the room.

X mumbled the entire way he walked to the teleport pad, barely remembering to wave at passing Hunters that looked just as tired as him. Just as he stepped onto the teleport platform, X had to wonder when, exactly, he became this protesting being sent off on relatively easy missions. Most of them ended up being false leads and he hardly fought anything… so really, what was there to complain about? Well, other than a waste of time…

The initial heat of the volcano blasted into X's face in full force, making him wince and raise his arms on reflex. X quickly reset his internal thermometer and stepped forward, staring at the cavern that once belonged to Magma Dragoon.

He shook off the memories of the traitor and pressed a finger against the side of his helmet. The concealed keyboard flared with a flash of light as it activated, and he input the code to turn on his scanner. X's green eyes became a dead gradient of gray and black, bright blue crosshairs branching out from the center of his eyeballs to the edges of his irises. The scene of jumping lava and red rock become one of brightly illuminated lines, and X could see through the rock and lava as if peering through clear water.

"What am I looking for, Alia?" X asked into his comm-link.

Alia's voice had a bit of static, but he heard her well enough, "From what Double cracked out of Dragoon's old logs, there may be signs of what caused Dragoon's infection. At the back of the cavern was Dragoon's meditating area, so you should find something there."

"What sort of something? Viral, logs, what?"

"I doubt anything viral would be there," Alia replied haltingly. "But, if you do find anything, be careful. Don't touch it, and call for the sanitation team."

"Gotcha," X cut the communication link and started forward, carefully placing his feet on assured solid ground. Through his scanning vision, he saw several areas that were carefully concealed pitfalls, and the myriad of sharp, pointy things at the bottom of the pits were hardly appealing.

As he navigated the infernal caverns, X came across several deactivated and slowly melting Mechaniloids. He immediately warped at least one of each type back to HQ, but as he knelt down next to the fiftieth one, X gently grasped the oozing machine in his hands. He flipped it over with a little difficulty and popped open its back panel. The contents were already melted, being made of less sturdier stuff than the outside. X frowned as he examined the molten mass, realizing these things were here only to slow trespassers down… but would not stop any competent person completely. If Dragoon thought to seek refuge here when he went Maverick, he obviously wanted Zero or X to make it through.

This made X gnaw on his lower lip as he remembered Magma Dragoon. Although he was a peaceful Reploid by nature, X knew he practically would sell his soul for a real, to-the-death match against him or Zero. Could he have only _pretended_ to go Maverick to fulfill that wish?

That was a damn disconcerting thought and it made X kick the Mechaniloid into the nearby pit of lava. What was the world coming to, when Reploids went Maverick _of their own free will_? He watched it sizzle for several seconds before it finally sunk into the hot embrace into oblivion.

_Going Maverick on your own free will…_ The thought made X shudder under his armor despite the oppressive heat.

Getting to the end of the caverns, even as carefully as he was, would not take as long as X anticipated, especially when he found the specially-made, heat-resistant Ride Armor. He climbed into it, and much to his delight, found it still operational. He secured the protective dome over himself and then jumped right into the lava river itself, cutting out the need to take roundabout paths. He had to destroy some rock formations here and there, and jump over oddly-planted platforms, but make it to the end he did.

It had to be the end, anyway, for there was nowhere else to go. The wide, circular rock formation was solid and devoid of traps, with a low-hanging ceiling. X carefully climbed out of the Armor, his eyes still in scan mode. The floor was simply rock, slowly being eroded away naturally by the lava, but the grooves in the ground tipped X off to this being where Dragoon spent his free time training or, as Alia said, meditating.

X swept his eyes around, frowning when nothing seemed to translate to as important to him. He stomped his foot down every inch of the platform, but there was no hidden switch to be found. Scowling now with annoyance, X spun around to face the tall wall nearby, seeing the heavy scars in it from Dragoon's bladed feet, indicating he would jump-kick against it.

The blue-clad Hunter paused, visualizing his former comrade for a moment. Dragoon was almost a flier warrior unit without wings, the way he liked to jump about. He liked to leap from the ground to a wall, kick off of it to reach the ceiling and dig his claws into it, clinging to it before he spewed flames at his enemy…

X's eyes slowly glanced upwards, and in his scan-vision, saw the hidden computer in the ceiling. His face lit up in an 'ah ha' expression, and he called to Alia.

"Get me Double and a few of the sanitation team down here to my signal," X told her. "I found Dragoon's master computer from the looks of it. Tell them to bring grappling hooks and drills."

Minutes later, Double and three of the sanitation team, with X, were crawling along the ceiling with the grappling hooks, looking for ways to open the hidden compartment. Double lightly poked a malformed stalactite, frowning at it.

X pulled on the system of ropes they had formed to reach him. "Whatcha got, Double?" X asked.

The gold-armored Reploid glanced at him, their upside down positions making his head swim for a moment. "This," Double jammed his hook into the stalactite. "It's too obvious, and yet…"

To X's shock and cry of alarm, Double released his safety rope and used his own weight to rip the stalactite out of the ceiling. However, instead of falling to the waiting platform below, the stalactite simply slid down a foot or two, and the entire ceiling opened up, revealing a massive mother computer. X and the team stared in awe, and Double smirked from his hanging position, incredibly pleased with himself.

"You're a genius, Double," X called to him as he maneuvered his way to the console. "I hope you know that."

"Yeah," Double replied loud enough for X to hear him, then mumbled to himself, "Too bad you only notice when it suits you…"

* * *

_/Nothing here, /_ Axl reported through the server link to his teammates. He cautiously glanced over his shoulder, other Reploids running around in lab coats behind him. He checked under his own coat, assured his body was still transformed.

_/What about the head honcho? /_ the squad leader sent back.

_/Restricted lab, and unless I can get some data on him, there's no luck getting in there. No one but him can go in. /_

_/Try and learn all you can, then get back out, kid. Zero and X will rip me a real asshole if I let anything happen to you. /_

Axl mentally nodded and closed the communication before resuming his pretended role of scanning the boxes before him. The scanner revealed the contents of the boxes, and none of them jumped at him as important—scales, droppers, vials, the typical lab work equipment. So what, exactly, was he supposed to find?

He and the squad had been sent to this lab, thinking it abandoned like the rest of HQ, to possibly find lingering evidence of Maverick activity. Yet, while Axl had split off from the rest to check out a shallow corridor, the wall in front of him opened suddenly and a man in a long, white coat stepped out. He had squawked in alarm right before Axl shot him in the core, instantly deactivating him and obtaining his data. After dropping the Reploid with the others, Axl assumed the man's role and infiltrated this secret research area.

Thus far, however, the most he'd gleaned from the other researchers was that the 'Head Scientist' was in charge and leading this research effort. What it was about, no one knew yet, except that the Head Scientist had a new friend or something that tipped him off to something incredible. Axl would have to spend the next several days here to figure out what it was, and who the H.S and his friend were.

He was tempted to ask for the permission to do so. This situation was familiar to him… it happened with Red Alert. Something or someone tipped Red off about special data, and Axl was made to hunt it all down. Now someone tipped off a scientist on something, possibly data-related, and they set it up in an abandoned lab instead of somewhere more respectable, open, _public_…

This made Axl wary and suspicious. He had to figure this out…

Axl re-opened the communication server link. _/Yo. I need to stay here. /_

_/ What? /_ His squad leader squawked. _/ Hell no, no way. Get out of there, Axl, that's an order. We can come back. /_

_/ And how are we going to do that when they realize their buddy is missing? /_

_/ We've been analyzing him while you've been in there. We'll reprogram his most recent memory files and chip him. We'll swap you and him as needed, if HQ thinks this is important. /_

Axl wanted to argue, to stay and learn more. Yet he knew he couldn't just refuse orders, and especially not without explaining things to his parents. For all they've done for him, he couldn't just ditch them and make them worry. He glumly affirmed he was going to start trying to get out, and quickly he re-did the inventory and committed each item to memory.

On his way out, a much taller Reploid passed by him, his helmet crowned and drawing attention to him. Axl watched him, replaying the recent memory file and still-framing the man's face. This had to be the H.S the others spoke of…

"How is everything?" the H.S called. An affirmative from all around, and he simply turned around and went back where he came from, not even looking at Axl as he passed him again.

Axl took another picture before making good his chance to escape. Maybe they could identify the man back at HQ.

When Axl and his squad returned to Hunter base, the newly reconstructed Layer was there to greet them and take their data-chip reports for immediate analysis. Axl handed her his, and in turn, she handed him a card. Axl blinked at it, peering up at the purple-haired Navigator.

"I gotta get these to the analyzers," Layer said. "That's for X; he's in the Recharge Room. Give it to him for me? He said he was expecting some flowers or something and they came in, and I put them in my locker to safe keeping. That card will get him in."

Axl grinned roguishly at her. "You _sure_ you wanna give this to _me_ then? What if I go rifling in that locker instead?"

"I'll shove my rapier so far up your ass you'll call it an upgrade," Layer replied pleasantly, a smile on her face.

Axl laughed nervously. "Ooookay, gotcha, thanks Layer!"

Immediately the trickster routed himself to the Recharge Room, figuring he could use a charge himself. He hummed to himself, flipping the card between his right hand's fingers as he rode the lift up to the appropriate floor. There he made his way to the room, and upon entering, found X just waking up from a recharging hibernation.

"Pops!" Axl called in a sing-song voice. X smiled at him, and the smile grew when Axl threw his arms around his adopted father, giving him a tight hug before handing him the card. "From Layer, to get into her locker. The flowers came in."

"Oh yeah?" X took the card, peering at its barcode. "You didn't go through her things first, did you?"

"I'm not a perv," Axl huffed. "You want to do it, Pops? I can if you still need some time to recharge…"

"Nah, I got it." X closed his eyes for a moment. "Just give me a bit to fully start up; I got a few programs still in hibernation." He ruffled Axl's hair, opening his eyes and smiling. "Take a few to recharge yourself a little. I'm off the clock, and Alia said you should be too. I can take you home when I get back from the cemetery."

"Okay," Axl yawned, moving to a pod and climbing it. He smiled at X before laying back completely, letting the pod automatically hook itself into the ports of his armor and relax him into hibernation mode.

X waited a few more minutes, watching Axl sleep as the rest of his systems finally started up fully. He got up with a soft groan, stretching his arms high above his head and arching his back until it popped, then dropped his arms and left the Recharge Room with one last smile at his son.

X ended up having to stop by the briefing room to ask Alia where the Navigator lockers were. Despite the odd look she gave him, she politely told him before resuming her hard work of staring at Signas as he studied the consoles in front of him. X wanted to laugh at her, but he was a nice guy and left without a word.

Layer kept a tidy locker, and was kind enough to leave the bouquet in plain sight. Like the nice guy he was, X took the flowers and left her copied key card inside the locker, closing and locking it for her. He checked the flowers and, finding them still in good condition, made his way to the graveyard.

Once there, X soberly made his way to Colonel and Iris' grave, whispering the words engraved on the tombstone to the still air. With sad reverence, X placed the bouquet down at the tombstone, bowing his head and clasping his hands in a silent prayer for them. Not even X knew where Reploids went in their eternal afterlife, if there even was one for them, but deep down X believed Iris and Colonel could hear him.

_Please continue to watch over Zero,_ X prayed. _Even I know my love isn't enough… he still blames himself. But he is doing better, and the quiet assurance from you will help him so much…_

X slowly raised his eyes, looking at the tombstone in an almost beseeching manner. "We're so sorry we couldn't save you," X murmured. "But don't worry. We'll have the world you always envisioned. You can rest easy… your fights are finally over."

X wasn't close to either Iris or Colonel, yet now alone at their tomb, staring at the dirt patch they were buried under, he felt a new level of sadness come over him. In the loosest way, they were children of his, and causalities in a war that should have never sparked. It all started so long ago, when Sigma revolted…

The blue Reploid silently vowed to find whatever it was that begat Sigma, and destroy it once and for all before it could make another tragic thing like Sigma.

Such thoughts were unsettling, however, and X quietly rose to his feet. Looking at the grave brought forth that terrible, abysmal sadness again, along with slightly more violent thoughts, and X crossed himself out of a habit Dr. Cain taught him. Realizing what he had done, the Reploid chuckled, shaking his head and turning away from the grave after a quick, silent farewell to its occupants.

_I better cheer up before going home…_ X thought as he exited the cemetery, trying not to look back. _Zero needs me to be strong for him._

* * *

Axl was nowhere to be found, and although X typically had the patience of a saint, he was still annoyed about having to search for the boy when he was so ready to go home. Having a house to go home to gave X a strange rush, a sensation so familiar it made him giddy. He was eager to clock out officially, drive home and walk into the front door knowing it was _his_ house, shared by his wonderful lover and just as wonderful son.

Wherever said _son_ was…

"That brat," X mumbled. He glanced at the clock, wanting to be home before Zero as so to properly welcome him home.

Like some silly housewife, although X shoved that thought far too. He had been reading far too many romantic novels…

Where the hell was Axl?

"Axl!" X called as he jogged through HQ, already in civilian clothing and ready to go. Hunters still on the clock stared at him for several seconds before greeting him, and X only gave them a nod before inquiring his son's whereabouts. No one had seen him apparently.

_Damn it!_ X sighed as he went back toward the parking lot, then turned around to go to the other one. Maybe Axl woke up groggy and, being a silly boy, went to the wrong lot to wait? It would be him…

Upon entering the lot, X spotted the trademark tawdry hair poking over the top of a familiar, royal purple car.

As X drew closer, Delia climbed out of her car and smiled in a flirty manner at Axl, who dropped his eyes and blushed. She said something, making him laugh and rub the back of his head as she held a hand up to her mouth and giggled.

X promptly did an about face and stomped furiously back to Zero's car, his green eyes flaming in rage as he internally dialed Zero's cell phone.


	26. Chapter 26: Stubborn To A Fault

****

Author's Note:

*stabs fanfiction . net* WHY DO YOU HATE MY FORMAT YOU PIECE OF CRAP?

Ahem, sorry for the wait. I've been so... busy with side projects... XD I WILL SPEED UP THE PROCESS. I may have to go re-do other chaps to fix the goddamn formatting... AGAIN. DAMN YOU FF . NET!

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Stubborn To A Fault_

"_Sweetie, I need you to calm down before I can make sense of what you're trying to tell me."_

"Don't patronize me, Zero! You should be jumping the gun just like me when I put the words 'our son' and 'Delia' in the same sentence!" X yelled out loud, glowering at the car in front of him, his own car automatically sensing around itself before switching lanes to pass the slow driver.

Zero sighed into his phone. _"Because I'm being rational right now and thinking with a straight head?"_

"What the _hell_ is rational about this? This is _Delia_, and she was flirting with Axl!"

"_X, has it occurred to you at all we never explained Delia to Axl? He wasn't part of the Hunters when you two blew up."_

X blinked, the sudden realization making him go blank. Briefly, he was thankful automatic driving was staple in all cars, else he would have rammed right into the person he was behind. "Oh."

"_Yes, oh. Look, I'll be coming back to HQ in a few hours, and I assume Axl will wait for me to take him home. I want you to spend those hours unwinding—read a book, surf the net, take a bath, I don't care. When I get home, we're gonna sit down in the front room all family-like and have a _rational_, _calm_, and _simple_ talk about how Delia is the bane of our existence. Kay?"_

X scowled. "You sound like one of those blue-collar, working husband and father characters in your typical TV drama shows."

"_I kinda feel like one now. You're like the high-strung at-home wife right now."_

"Bite me."

"_I will,"_ Zero purred, _"…but after the talk, and preferably, after our son goes to bed."_

X sighed deeply. "All right, all right. Get back to work; I'll see you when you get home."

"_Just chill out, X. There's no need to get so worked up. We'll explain to him, he'll understand, and we'll be just peachy. Love you."_

"Yeah… love you, too."

* * *

X spent those hours with a hot cup of coffee, a bag of caramel chocolate candies and some of the books he hadn't read yet that were wasting away on his shelves. The coffee had gone cold and the bag was empty and crumpled on the floor, fourth book in his lap, when the front door finally jingled then opened.

"Honey," Zero called out, an obvious smile to his voice, "I'm home!"

X peeked over his book as Zero strode into the front room, Axl trying too obviously to hide behind him. "Welcome back, both of you," X said, pointedly looking at Axl. "Shall we get started?"

"Not yet," Zero replied, pulling his helmet off. "Doesn't the hard-working father-husband-thing get to get out of his work clothes before the at-home mother-wife-thing harps?"

X threw his book at Zero, who ducked away and dashed upstairs with a cackle. That left X and Axl alone, and immediately the air was charged with tension. Obviously Axl had an idea of what was about to occur.

Deciding it couldn't hurt to start without his boyfriend, X patted the couch seat near him, and Axl hesitantly took to it like a teenager caught after curfew. The image of Delia flirting with his son made X feel a surge of anger, but he shoved it aside and kept himself levelheaded. That's what he was known for, after all.

"Axl," X said, carefully, tactfully, "I saw you today with a certain woman…"

"Delia," Axl cut in. "Dad told me that you two… dated and didn't work out."

"Understatement of the millennium," X muttered bitterly. "Look, Axl, to spare you my angst story that ticks me off even to this day… I want you to stay away from her."

"Why?"

X blinked, and then looked at Axl seriously. "Take it from me, son, I know that bitch personally. She is nothing but trouble and will only hurt you."

"Delia is a nice girl," Axl edged. "She's changed."

X bit his tongue before a string of curses came from him. He had to mentally remind himself that Axl was young, naïve, and generally inexperienced in the meanings of heartbreak—the last something X planned to keep as one of his son's endearing traits. He didn't know better, and X had to be patient…

"Delia is a con artist and lies pretty well, I'll give her that much credit," X said, bitterness more than apparent in his tone. "Let me guess, she wants you to worm a way for her back into my life?"

Axl frowned. "She just wants to be friends, and she has no intention of breaking you and Dad up… and you know I wouldn't ever help someone do that."

X heaved a sigh, reaching out with an arm to wrap around Axl's shoulders. "Look," he tried again. "She is seriously bad news. She hasn't changed, she won't ever change, and I don't want you near her."

Rebellion flared in Axl's core hotly at X's choice of words, and he shrugged off his adopted father's arm. "I'm not a child, Pops," Axl said angrily. "And you won't even give her a chance?"

X's temper started to simmer dangerously and his eyes narrowed. Any other topic and X would be calm and understanding, but this was _Delia_, and he would be damned if he let the woman hurt another Light. "No. I won't. And you _are_ a child—you're _my_ child."

"You're being a hypocrite," Axl snapped. "You want to redeem Mavericks and give bloodthirsty, homicidal maniacs another chance, but you won't give a sane, apologetic, regretful woman one?"

"Because she _isn't_ apologetic or regretful, and I'd just as soon doubt her sanity!" X's voice rose. "You're _not_ to go near her, do you understand me?"

"I get you guys didn't work out, but seriously, Pops, you're being irrational! Just _talk_ to her!"

"No fucking way! And you know what, Axl? It seriously is none of your _damn business_ if I get along with my ex or not!"

Axl jumped from the couch, putting his hands on his hips and glaring. "Apparently it is, if you're going so far as trying to restrict who I chose to spend a little time with! I'm your son, yeah, but you can't _control_ me!"

X leapt to his feet. "I'm not trying to _control_ you!"

"Yes, you are!"

X threw his hands up in the air. "If I was trying to control you, _Axl Light_, I'd have a remote for you! But gee, it seems I _lack_ that particular item!"

"You're trying to pull your authority as my dad to—"

The loud thumping from the stairs cut off Axl's retort, and both glared toward the staircase as Zero dashed down them, clad only in a pair of boxers and a towel draped over his shoulders, his hair loose from its usual ponytail. The blond made his way to them in a few strides, meeting their glares with a heated one of his own.

"The hell, boys?" Zero scolded. "You can't wait _thirty minutes_ for me to take a damn shower before we start this? What happened to _family discussion_?"

"There's no need for a family discussion," X snapped. "He won't see Delia and he'll stay away from her, _right_, Axl?"

"No," the boy replied stubbornly, crossing his arms. "You're being a damn _bogan_, Pops, for no reason!"

"No…" X's eyes widened before he growled, nearly screaming in frustration before throwing his hands up in the air again. "_No reason_? No fucking reason, he says! That's it, the discussion is over! I am _not_ willing to hear another word of it!"

"X, wait—" Zero reached for him, but X stomped out of reach and into the kitchen. The blond scowled and turned to Axl, who stared at him defiantly. "Bad choice of words, son; b_ad_ choice of words."

"He's being stupid," Axl ground out, "about the entire thing. Mavericks try to kill him, yet he wants to give them another chance? Why not someone who _wasn't_ after his blood?"

Zero sighed heavily, as it was apparent X had failed to supply the real reason Delia was such a sore topic. "Axl, Delia cheated on X… that's why he's so mad."

Axl blinked, the small but nonetheless important fact making him pause. "Oh…"

"I get where you're both coming from," Zero went on, "but you aren't getting each other. X has very valid concerns, Axl, ones that I myself share. When we knew her, she was a pretty merciless, uncaring bitch."

"But—"

"But yes, people change." Zero cut in, holding his hand up, and Axl shut his mouth. They both heard bottles slamming in the kitchen before X was stomping up the stairs to the master bedroom, and the blond sighed. "Maybe she's better, maybe not. But, keep in mind, Axl… Delia never apologized to X, never tried to help his own heartache. She chewed him up and spit him out; but you're your own Reploid, Axl. I know that… so, unlike X, I'm going to give you advice instead of an order: I advise being wary of her."

Axl nodded—that sounded much better than what X was attempting to do. "I will."

"I'm going to go check on your Pops… you're better off staying down here til he settles down, kay? Then you're going to apologize to each other—that woman will _not_ ruin this family, got it?"

Again Axl nodded, although he was frowning. After all, why should he apologize? X was the one who blew up!

Zero left Axl in the living room and made his way purposefully to the master bedroom. He opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, and found X sitting on the bed chugging down a bottle of vodka Zero had bought to sip on after work.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zero exclaimed, diving for his boyfriend and grabbing the bottle. X glared at him, his eyes already glassy, and to Zero's dismay he found the bottle empty. "Shit, X, you're gonna make yourself sick, metal stomach or not!"

"M'fine," X mumbled. He meant to say something else, by the way his mouth opened, but X's eyes suddenly widened and he bolted straight for the bathroom.

Zero followed after him with a groan, his mournful "I told you so" drowned out as X's liquid detecting systems rejected the surplus of alcohol, ejecting it out of his body whence it came. X doubled over the toilet, the space filling with the smell of alcohol as he vomited the vodka up.

The blond knelt next to X, rubbing his back and crooning in his ear. What alcohol did process passed X's drunk simulation check, and before Zero knew it, X was wailing incoherently between dry heaves, sounding suspiciously like he was sobbing.

Sure X was done puking, Zero gently cradled X's head against his shoulder and let his boyfriend rant and rave until he eventually quieted down. When X clung to him silently, Zero carefully picked him up and carried him to the bed, putting him down gently and dislodging X's hold to go to the dresser nearby.

Grabbing a box of tissues, Zero carefully cleaned up X's face before kissing his lips. X mumbled under his breath, then glanced up at Zero with wide, glassy eyes that were rapidly clearing. X had, somehow, manually disengaged the simulation.

"I won't do it," X muttered when he regained some sense, "but tell Axl I still believe he has to stay away from her, and that you agree. You do, don't you?"

"I believe he should, yes," Zero said carefully. "I hate the bitch as much as you do, and I want to protect Axl. But X, demanding things of him isn't going to help. You have to be a little more… pliable."

"The hell you mean, _pliable_?" X frowned.

"Axl is programmed with the emotions and intelligence of what, a seventeen-year-old at most? Rebellious teenager… you tell him he can't have it, he'll want it more and fight for it. Be more subjective, more like you're just advising him, and he'll be more willing to listen." Zero climbed into the bed with him, cuddling X close. "Cause, honestly X, you _did_ sound like you were trying to control him."

X pouted, although Zero couldn't see it. "How are you more parental than me now?"

"This is going to sound harsh, and I don't mean it to be… but you've got more emotional stress in this than I do. You're tied closer to it, and it gets under your skin too much to stay… objective." Zero nuzzled X's hair, closing his eyes. "I fully agree with you, honey. But we have to be careful when trying to convince Axl, not just explode at him."

X grumbled tiredly, "He's being a little asshole. I'm not going to talk to him right now."

"I figured as much. Should I cook dinner again and bring it up to you?"

"Nah. I'll turn my food processor off for tonight and just go to bed right now. Going downstairs will be a mistake."

Zero frowned deeply, not liking this rift forming in his family. "You'll talk to Axl tomorrow, though?"

X rolled onto his other side, out of Zero's arms with a grunt. "Yeah, I _guess_."

* * *

When Zero climbed into bed that night, he felt exhaustion akin to his depression, and he briefly wondered if he was going to have a relapse. Dinner with Axl was filled with tense silences and one-word conversations, making Zero even more stressed over this stupid drama. How the hell could a single woman screw up the lives of three men… two of them currently having sworn off the bitches no less!

X rolled over, throwing an arm and leg over Zero and snapping the blond out of his thoughts. When he glanced down, X was looking up at him, wide awake. Realizing Zero wasn't going to simply cuddle and go to sleep, X shifted until he straddled Zero and sat up, his boyfriend linking their hands and bringing them to his lips to kiss.

"Axl still mad at me?" X whispered.

"That's one way to put it," Zero muttered, releasing X's hands to slid his up X's thighs slowly. "I hope you two don't plan to drag this out."

"I can't help it," X bit his lower lip, eyes shining even in the moonlit room. "I just don't want him hurt, and I _know_ Delia will hurt him."

Zero jerked his chin, beckoning X to lean forward. The brunette did, and Zero lightly kissed his lips reassuringly. "We won't let her, sweetheart."

X kissed him again, a little insistently, but when Zero's hands made it to his waist the brunette pulled back with a frustrated sigh. "All I can think about," he growled, "is wringing that bitch's neck for trying to move on my son."

"_Our_ son," Zero corrected gently. He sat up a bit, resting on his elbows so that their lips brushed against each other again. "I'm worried too, love, but we can't get this stressed over it… look at you, your entire body is taut, I can see it in the dark."

"Stress is part of parenthood," X frowned. "I just…"

"I know, X. But if you seriously strain yourself this much, you're going to force a defrag. C'mere…" Zero sat up further, wrapping his arms around X and pulling him closer. "Get my wire from the back of my neck."

X stared at him. "Zero?"

Zero gave him a firm nod, and X hesitantly reached for the back of his neck. To X's surprise, Zero had not yet repaired the torn skin from their connected lovemaking not too long ago, the little compartment flicking open and the wire uncoiling with a soft whirr. X stared at the plug for several seconds before deciding it couldn't hurt, and reached to the back of his own neck. Close to where his wire compartment was, X felt around for his receiving port before ripping the skin covering and plugging in Zero's wire. Thankfully, all of the blood-colored liquids and pain receivers were beneath the connection plate at the back of the neck of all Reploids, so X was hardly fussed to self-mutilate the skin there.

Once plugged up and the connection established, Zero's brow knitted worriedly at the state of his lover's systems. His emotional department looked like a trashed brothel in particular, and Zero projected more of himself into X. Zero's calm, collected presence settled X considerably, and the two let their physical bodies lay back down in the bed, holding each other close.

Zero pulled on X's core program and his lover came willingly, clinging to his organized, stable presence fiercely. The need for stability and assurance, raw in their connection, stole Zero's breath away and he threw himself into X, the brunette physically moaning as Zero's presence filled him. There was nothing left but _X_ and _Zero_ and what they wanted to feel, what they invoked in each other.

X couldn't explain what they were doing as their bodies slumbered and they remained connected throughout the night. It was as if they made love over and over, the relief and pleasure of having the raw essence that was Zero so close was similar, and yet… so much stronger, so much more fulfilling. In his stressed and strained mind, it was exactly what he needed and he did not want to let Zero go, and the blond stayed connected with him.

_/ Who knew you needed me so much… /_ Zero's voice teased.

_/ I've _always_ needed you, /_ X replied, and Zero's voice purred, sending ripples of unrefined emotion and pleasure through X's systems.

Zero enfolded him, held him close and did nothing more, yet X felt as if he were soaring. To be wrapped in his lover's mental and emotional embrace rivaled that of the physical feeling, the essence of safety and love so much more profound that his mind was made nearly senseless. The energy of the connection, of the closeness they were sharing, hit X like a truck of pure sensation, pure delight, and it only left him pulling at Zero for more.

The blond gave himself to X; the feeling of letting go and letting X absorb him was exalting beyond anything he could ever imagine. Letting X drain him, engulf and devour him, was a much different feeling than what X felt taking him, but nonetheless of the same level of pleasure and intimacy that made him crave X more. Their systems checked against each other, beeping softly at differences yet embracing at their strange similarities, passing information and pulses of emotion at a dizzying rate.

When X had all but drained Zero dry, leaving him mentally and emotionally sated as if they had made love, Zero meant to go ahead and end the connection to truly hibernate. Yet X quickly reversed the mode, and poured himself into Zero. Physically, Zero's body twitched, yet mentally he was nearly screaming X's name for more, and X complied just so Zero was that much louder of a presence.

When their alarm went off at five in the morning, they heard nothing, their bodies still entangled and asleep with the wire between them.


	27. Chapter 27: Tension and Release

**Author's Note:** I will update more often than once a month. I WILL. Anyway, enjoy! And once again, thanks to Beth for beta~

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Tension and Release_

X hung his head, heaving a sigh as he left Signas' office. Axl had woken up on time and, obviously still mad at X, hadn't bothered to check on his parents to get them up, instead taking the public transporter to HQ and letting them oversleep. Never before did X get the 'why are you late' lecture from any of his superiors, and the amount of shame, on top of Axl's distance and its related stress, made X want to curl up on a bench and go back to sleep for the rest of the day.

The blue armored Hunter glumly dragged his feet toward the briefing room, not wanting to deal with any missions today. He had hoped a good night's sleep would not only help clear _his_ head, but settle Axl down, too, so they could be rational. Yet each time X passed him in the hall, it was as if he didn't exist to the younger Reploid—hell, it was as if they weren't even friends, let alone family. X never felt more wounded in his life, seeing the boy he loved like a son shun him over such a stupid thing as a girl.

The thought of Delia made anger flare up inside of him, and X's dragging became frustrated stomping as he passed through the door to the briefing room. Not only did the woman screw _him_ over, now she had her sights set on his son and was splitting their family up. Was there no end to her vileness? What the hell did she have against him?

_Wish she was more like Iris,_ X thought miserably. _At least I never heard Zero complain about Iris being a bitch of an ex-girlfriend. I wouldn't have minded Iris and Axl together… they actually would have been cute…_

Alia beckoned to X from her usual desk, and X's shoulders sagged when the anger of Delia drained away to the sadness of Iris and Colonel's loss. The Navigator sighed at him, grabbing X's wrist and dragging him down into a chair next to her.

"So what's wrong _now_?" Alia asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. "Zero reported in for his mission on Jakob, and he looked upset. Axl came in for his briefing to infiltrate the so-called abandoned lab again, and he was agitated. Now you're here, and you're depressed. What's happening to our favorite little family?"

"The stupidest crap ever," X replied, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms. "My bitch of an ex-girlfriend is trying to put the moves on Axl, and I don't like it… but apparently, Axl likes her."

Alia made a long 'oo' sound, tilting her head. "I've been hearing rumors about that girl, Delia, right? She quit the Hunters a while ago, and then came back. She's a pretty good engineer, but now I hear a lot about how you and she were an item once."

X snorted. "You'd think those rumors and stuff would be dead by now."

"She talks about you a lot, so that's probably what started it," Alia shrugged, readjusting her headpiece. "Signas give you an earful over being late?"

"You know it. I _never_ been late before… that seriously puts me down."

The blond woman grinned widely. "Don't let it. He talks big, but Signas actually doesn't care if you're a few hours late."

X raised an eyebrow at her knowingly. "No, Alia; he doesn't care if _you're_ a few hours late. You're his little favorite."

Alia blushed, her eyes widening. "That's not nice, X, nor true."

"On the contrary, madam…"

A loud series of bleeps interrupted X's smug retort, and both Reploids glanced at Alia's console. She turned to it and pulled her chair closer, her fingers flying over the keyboard and the screen flashed. X brought his chair closer, peering over the Navigator's shoulder to look at the screen. Zero's face flickered on the monitor, set in a heavy frown.

"_Remember earlier, when we said Red Alert was quiet?"_ Zero glanced over his shoulder at something X and Alia could not see from their angle. _"Yeah, well, they're shouting their damn heads off now."_

"What happened, Zero?" X asked, worry in his eyes. "Did they attack the Jakob Project?"

"_How 'bout I show you?"_ Zero huffed, sounding angrier. He stepped aside, and Alia gasped, a hand flying to her mouth in shock.

A large worker Reploid laid in pieces, strewn across the roadway that was flashing with the cones Zero and other patrollers set up to divert traffic. The camera suddenly was lifted higher, and X's eyes widened. The parts were arranged to spell out a message.

'_Give Back Axl.'_

* * *

Axl ducked his head down toward the monitor, his borrowed form hunched over and looking uncomfortable in its tiny seat. As his squad leader promised, the tagged scientist helper person had no idea what happened to him, and re-acquiring him to perform the switch was easy enough. Sometimes Axl cursed his special ability of copying forms and abilities of fellow Reploids, but now with this assignment, he was thankful beyond anything. He left the monitor and went on to the shelf he had looked up.

Snooping around wasn't hard, given that his borrowed form seemed to be the go-for of the pack of scientists. Samples were easily obtained, and copies of plans and data were like taking candy from a baby—which, of course, Axl never personally did. But never before in his history of slinking around did Axl get the information he wanted so easily—something had to give, and something bad had to happen.

The moment he thought of 'something bad', Axl immediately thought of X, and he had to fight the urge to scowl. He loved X; no amount of fighting would change that, but his adoptive father was so _infuriating _right now. Axl's hands jerked angrily as he pulled the manuals off of their shelves, and when he brought it to the woman who requested them, he dropped them ungracefully on the desk with a loud bang.

The woman peered at him from around the current book she had her nose in. "What be yer problem, man? H.S. shove yer data pad up yer arse?"

"I'd be squatting trying to shit it out if that were the case," Axl snapped without thinking. His eyes widened and he had to fight the urge to cover his mouth. Crap, he could blow his cover!

The woman laughed as if she were expecting that response. "Oi, don'tcha worry, man. We all got steam buildin' since that new guy came about. He be givin' me the creeps, man."

Axl blinked, having to take a moment to dissect her strange accent to get to the core of her words. "The… new guy?"

"Oh yeah, ya weren't here when he first came in," the woman snorted, putting her manual down and grabbing her own data pad, inputting various codes. "Came in with some pricey data, I heard. H.S. about had a baby over it, man."

"What kind of… pricey data?"

"'Ell if I know, man. He just waltzed in 'ere like he knew we were 'ere and was all 'Lemme see ya H.S.!' and H.S. comes runnin' in like them hounds o' 'ell were nippin' his wires." She fiddled with the data pad, scowling at it. "Now, as ya know, we switched research to this new crap and everythin' we were workin' on earlier be trashed! Trashed, man! Pisses me off, oi."

Axl saved the recording of the conversation. "That's real interesting," he said. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Naw, man. H.S. will be comin' here in an hour o' so. Maybe he'll bring his new buddeh!" She tossed her data pad down with a scoff. "Shady guy, man. I wouldn't get caught alone wit' 'im if I was ya."

"Of course not…" Axl mumbled absent-mindedly, going off to a computer. He was supposed to leave and switch out in half an hour, but if the H.S. was coming in with a guest…

Axl meandered away from the computer and out of the main lab. He had been sent out of it before for various tools and things from other labs, so if he were caught, he could claim he was on an errand. He couldn't wait the hour—he wanted to see what this head honcho was going on about now.

When no one stopped him from leaving the usual hallways, Axl ducked into a shadowed corner, taking quick glances around. He saw no visible cameras or the signs of them, like blinking lights or domed decorations. It was a risk, but he had to take it.

Quickly, Axl morphed out of the scientist form to his own, then into that of a common mechaniloid. He had seem them wandering everywhere in the lab, even outside of it, so it should be safe. At least, Axl hoped it was.

He kept a low profile regardless as he ventured deeper into unknown areas of the abandoned laboratory. It was quite a feat, he decided, that they had restored this place's inner chambers so well and kept the outside as crumbly as they did. But what data work would require utmost secrecy?

Axl found himself in front of a large set of double doors at the end of the hallway, and finding nowhere else to go, he slinked inside as quietly as he could, scurrying to a dark corner. There, in front of a huge monitor and console, was the H.S. The Reploid was straightening his lab coat as the monitor flashed with various command prompts, and Axl set himself to record.

"Fascinating," the H.S. mumbled as his eyes looked at the rapidly-passing information and binary codes. "Amazing. This simple little thing causes so much havoc?"

"It's hardly simple," a familiar voice said from the other side of the room, and Axl's blood froze.

Stepping into his view, Axl fought the urge to scream as his old mentor and 'older brother' Red appeared. He still stood so tall, so intimidating, and Axl shrunk further into his corner as he prayed rapidly to whatever listened that Red would not look in his direction.

"Well, I'll give you that," the H.S. said, turning to face Red. "Tell me, how did you get this sample without going Maverick? Last I heard, the pieces of Sigma aren't exactly safe to handle."

"My boys and I are quiet special," Red said, grinning wide. "Plus, the member I sent to get this sample is quite extraordinary… he's actually naturally immune to the Sigma Virus."

"Is that so?" the H.S.' eyes widened slightly in interest. "And who is this special young man? He sounds… quite worthy of research."

"If I still had him, I'd let you. I'm curious, myself."

"You lost him?" the H.S. laughed, and Axl winced at how casually he was spoken of.

Red shrugged. "He was kidnapped. The Maverick Hunters now hold him hostage… we're actually preparing to go to war with them, but if you could help us out…"

The H.S. frowned, tilting his head, his violet eyes regarding Red with a healthy measure of distrust. "What exactly are you asking me to do with this sample? It's weak, and my own anti-virus can combat it. What could it possibly do to help you?"

Red tapped himself on the temple, grinning. "You're a smart man, Mr. Gate. You'll figure something out."

"Science isn't free."

"Oh, the labcoat wants a bargain!" Red laughed, tossing his head back. "Help us get our old member back, and not only will we let you study him… I'm sure his ability to extract data will be of utmost interest to you."

"Data extraction is not difficult—"

Red held his hand up, cutting Gate off. "Along with him, we'll give you samples of data you have been quite interested in… raw, pure samples…"

Gate's eyes widened more. "You mean…"

"Oh yes. So, do we have a deal?"

Gate turned back to his monitor, where the data of the Sigma Virus was displayed. "I'll have to think on it. If you'll excuse me?"

Red smiled. "Of course, of course." The mercenary headed for the doorway, and Axl couldn't get further back into his corner than he was.

He swore Red looked right at him and smiled knowingly, but Axl was far too terrified to be sure.

* * *

"_Please_, Signas," X clapped his hands together, bowing his head. "Red Alert will kill him if they ever find him! Please let Axl remain in HQ! He can do Navigator work, or help Lifesaver in the medical bay… just keep him off the field until this is resolved! I'll beg if I have to!"

"That is not necessary, X," Signas rumbled, flipping over the formal document X had written up. "Although I have to say, I cannot accept this paperwork. While everyone views you three as family, legally, Axl is not your child. You cannot claim parenthood over him, and therefore, cannot reserve rights to how his working hours are used."

X gaped at him. "Axl requires a guardian, human or Reploid, until he passes the maturity A.I. test. I was designated as his guardian upon enrollment into the Hunters. That's enough for a parents' request form."

Signas shook his head. "We _unofficially_ made you Axl's guardian. Truth be told, X, Axl _has_ no guardian… or, worse case scenario, this 'Red' has guardianship. If the man were smart, he would simply take the matter to a human court, where their 'ever so righteous' judge would take Axl out of our care and place him into Red's, regardless of what Axl may say." The bitterness could not be missed in Signas' voice.

"He obviously never adopted Axl formally either, seeing as he hasn't taken that simple route," X snapped. "If he wants Axl back so bad, he would have done it. I fail to see how this is relevant anyway!"

Signas leaned back in his chair, staring at X. "You're getting more and more emotional as time goes on," the Commander observed. "Ever since Zero's depression, you're more prone to outbursts and stress. Not even the grieving girl in the Thirteenth Unit has shown such… change."

"Commander, with all due respect, you are avoiding my request. If I have to take a trip to the city and formally adopt Axl right now, then just say so!"

"No, X, that is unnecessary. I'll approve your request to move Axl temporarily off field work," Signas put the paper aside into a slim folder. "If nothing else, he can work in Engineering. I have been getting complaints they were swamped."

X sucked in a breath. "Not… not Engineering…"

"You can't have everything, X. Axl either works on the field or Engineering; those two places are where we need our hands the most."

_Out the frying pan and into the fire!_ X's mind raged. Out of the two evils, he had to pick whichever was the lesser evil—Red, or Delia.

As much as he abhorred the woman, she wasn't a direct threat to his son's life, and X felt ready to throw his helmet out the window and dive after it. "Fine. Engineering it is, then."

Signas nodded. "Then upon returning from his current mission, Axl will be regulated to Engineering assistant until the Red Alert Incident is resolved or I find another place for him. Good enough?"

X sulked. "Good enough. Thank you, Commander." He saluted, although sloppily, and turned to leave.

"X," Signas called, making the blue-clad Reploid stop. "Do me a favor? Tell Alia I need to see her."

"Yes, sir." X grumbled, leaving the office.

Zero sat up from the bench he had taken, immediately going to his boyfriend with obvious worry on his face. "Well? Did Signas agree, or do I gotta go in there too?"

"He agreed," X huffed. "But apparently, I'm not Axl's legal guardian. So he's doing it more as a favor."

"Say what? They made you his guardian." Zero frowned as X shook his head, and he folded his arms over his chest. "Damn. Well, at least he did it. Axl will be safe at HQ til we find these assholes."

"He wants to put Axl in Engineering!" X suddenly exploded, making Zero take a half step back. "Out of all the _damn_ places, he puts Axl in _Engineering_!"

"What's wrong with Engineering? Axl's pretty handy with weapons—"

X stomped away, Zero following close behind. "_She_ is in Engineering."

"Oh fu—seriously?" Zero's palm smacked his forehead jewel and he groaned. When his hand dropped and he glanced at X, he noticed how tense the blue-armored Reploid was. He looked ready to snap.

Zero grabbed X's fist and pulled him down another hallway, X frowning as he was practically dragged. The blond lead him to the Recharge Room, where a few other Hunters were climbing into pods after a hard few hours. Dragging X to his claimed one, Zero sat into it and pulled X in as well.

Immediately X blushed, his eyes darting to the other people who, after giving them the initial wide-eyed look, simply smiled and went about their business. "Z-Zero…"

"As if they don't see other couples cuddling in pods," Zero said. "Besides, you're upset, and you've had a terrible couple of days. I'd be the worst boyfriend if I left you to deal with it by yourself."

That said, Zero reached to the back of his helmet, undoing the wire compartment and pulling free the connection wire. X flushed when he saw it, but even he couldn't deny the quickened pace of his heart was due to excitement at the thought of feeling Zero inside of him, so utterly raw and complete, once again.

The blond opened X's helmet compartment and plugged himself in, the two going slack in the pod the instant the connection was established. Walls down, opened so utterly, X surged into Zero the instant Zero surged into X, and they let out collective sighs at the intense feeling. No words were thought or spoken—emotions were sent across the connection, bare and complete, unfiltered and desired, and it was all X needed. Inside, Zero truly had no face or form; he was essence and fulfillment, and X felt relaxed as their data gently passed back and forth.

Other Hunters came and went from the Recharge Room, all smiling at the couple that appeared to be asleep. Unbeknownst to them, the two were fully awake and engaged together in the most complete and wonderful way, and the outside world meant, for these few precious hours, absolutely nothing.


	28. Chapter 28: Always There

**Author's Note**: Oh my GOD has school been kicking my ass, and I re-wrote this chapter like, 10 times. Hopefully this is worth the terrible wait I made you all do… XD;; and if not I am so terribly sorry, but I've done some pre-planning while locked in schoolwork so hopefully this'll result in less delays of the actual writing.

Oh, I'm not _totally_ inactive, as once in a while you'll see me pop up quick 1-shots on my dA page: h t t p : / / kidria . deviantart . c o m / Also, if you want to read _really, __**really **__**raunchy**_ stuff, you can look at my LJ, h t t p : / / irihi - bloodwind . livejournal . c o m / you must be an adult to view that stuff. You've been warned.

Anyway, you're all here for SoM: R, so enough shameless plugging, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Always There_

Telling Axl his new orders went over easier than Zero expected—especially after he realized where exactly he was being placed. X was less than amused by their son's joyful acceptance, but Zero quickly steered him out of the room before he exploded and damaged their relationship any more than it was.

Dinner was tense and quiet that night, with Zero giving up on making small talk within the first five minutes. X finished eating first, and with a mumbled good night, retired to the bedroom, leaving Zero and his adopted son alone.

Axl took a long drink from his soda before finally speaking, "I don't hate Pops."

Zero flicked at a salad leaf. "That's a relief. X doesn't hate you either, but obviously a 'sorry' isn't gonna fix this stupid rift."

Axl sighed heavily, looking down forlornly at his half eaten dinner. Despite the hunger program still running, he couldn't bring himself to eat another bite, so he turned the annoying program off. "I just… wish he'd let me…"

"He'll come around, at least somewhat," Zero interjected. "He's just very worried about you."

"I know. Tell him I love him, okay? I'm going to bed now." With that, Axl stood up and kissed Zero's forehead. "Love ya, Dad. G'night."

"Love you, Axl, 'night." The blond watched impassively as Axl put his plate in the kitchen, courteous enough to dump his uneaten food and wash the dish before heading to his room.

Zero sat at the table for a while yet, staring at the gradually wilting salad. A dull, familiar ache was originating from the back of his head, and he winced as the pain bled toward the front of his head. He rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes with a deep sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ever since disconnecting from X since their little connection session in the Recharge Room, Zero had felt a little lethargic. He reasoned it was just an after-effect from such an amazing rush of energy and raw emotion, but it had yet to really subside, and it made the blond feel incredibly lazy, something he never truly was and it jarred him a little.

_Probably just a minor system crash_, Zero reasoned, _we did get into it pretty heavily. I'll run diagnostics when I go to sleep._

Assured himself thusly, Zero slowly rose to his feet and dragged himself to the kitchen. Unlike Axl, he just dropped the plate into the sink, not minding the crack forming in the dish, and barely managed to get up the stairs.

Zero fumbled with the doorknob, his eyes feeling so incredibly heavy. He did not even realize how ragged and exhausted he was from today's event, and set his internal clock to wake him earlier so he could get to a recharge pod before work.

X was already dead asleep by the time Zero managed to get into the room. The blond threw off his clothes, but felt too tired to bother putting on pajamas; he fell ungracefully onto the bed naked, his head not quite on a pillow. Even if he was uncomfortable, Zero was just too tired and lethargic to care and adjust himself, falling into hibernation then and there. He never did turn on his diagnostics.

* * *

When Zero and X, separate from Axl again, came into the Base and reported in to Signas, Layer intercepted them coming out of the office.

She handed the bleary-eyed Zero a stack of papers and looked pointedly at X. "Sorry, X, but any missions you get today, I'll be your Navigator."

X blinked at her, as if coming out of a trance. "Uh," he rubbed his eyes, then seemed a lot more alert. "No offense to you, Layer, but Alia is my Navigator."

"I know, but Alia suffered a break down and has been put on standby for the rest of the day, as per Signas' orders. Palette will be guiding Zero for today; which, Zero, you're off Jakob. It's been halted until the New-Gens are finished."

Zero also now seemed more alert. "Alia broke down? Is she okay? What happened?"

Layer shrugged before crossing her arms under her breasts, tilting her hips. "She asked to take over my duty of analyzing the spy data Axl has gotten, so I went home. Next thing I know, I'm getting a call to come finish out Alia's shift because she frazzled out. Lifesaver won't let anyone but Signas see her, and when I asked what was wrong, he just kicked me out of the medical bay." She bit her lower lip, a sign of worry. "If she's down all day, it must have been bad…"

Zero and X glanced at each other, brows furrowed. X did an about face suddenly, going right back into Signas' office. Now suddenly finding herself alone with her previous crush, Layer nervously pushed some of her long, violet hair behind her ear as she glanced shyly at the floor. Zero glanced at the papers in his hands, sighed, looked at the office door, then back to the blushing Navigator.

"You all right, Layer?" Zero asked, tucking the sheaf of papers under his arm. "Need me to take you to the medical bay?"

"N-no…" Layer kept her hand over her ear. "I just… I'm still not used to knowing that… you know, you and X…"

"It's nearly been a year, Layer, how can you not be used to it?" Zero chuckled.

Layer blushed harder. "I-I used to like… you, you know?"

"Oh…" Zero glanced away, suddenly embarrassed. He knew many women had a crush on him, but for some reason, he found this particular situation awkward. Where did all his usual confidence go? "A-ah… I'm sorry? I really didn't…"

"No, no, it's okay. I didn't mean to bring that up… but I _am_ glad to know you're happy." Layer gave Zero a genuine smile, and it reminded the blond why he liked her enough to make her his permanent Navigator.

"Chin up," Zero said, placing a friendly hand on Layer's shoulder. "You'll…" _Don't say _that_ phrase… you just might curse her like you did…_ "…get lucky too." _Too close? Will she be okay after this?_

Layer nodded, stepping away and giving him a polite, shy wave of goodbye before heading back to the Navigation Room. Zero watched her go, awkwardness and strange feelings slowly bleeding out of him as she got further and further away.

Feeling more like himself when Layer was away, Zero turned just as the office door opened and X ambled out, a frown on his face.

"Well?" the blond asked, reading the agitation and anxiousness on X's face. It was sort of odd, seeing X so… negatively affected by everything; that was usually Zero's thing. "Signas tell you anything?"

X's frown deepened. "Not a damn thing. Started quoting the damn HIPAA code at me but assured me when she's recovered he'll let me know."

"Oh, bullshit,"

"Tell me about it! Fuck this HIPAA shit, I'm going to the medical bay and seeing _my_ Navigator!"

Zero took a small step back at X's outburst, watching with wide eyes as X turned, marching off to do just as he declared. His boyfriend was getting _really_ stressed out, and worry wormed into Zero and spread like a virus throughout his being. He had to do _something_ to help X…

_Something, something…_ Zero glanced at the papers still under his arm and mentally cursed. _This month sucks hardcore!_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, _Axl_!" Delia nearly squealed. "I heard from the Commander you were transferred here but I hardly believed it, yet here you are! Why the transfer though? Not that I'm not thrilled but…"

Axl blushed a bit, twirling the wrench in his hand. "Oh… figured I'd take a break from the field."

Delia pressed a hand to her chest, letting out what seemed to be a breath of relief. "I'm glad to hear that," she said. Suddenly she was much closer, and Axl's face turned a deeper red. "I heard Red Alert's been trying to find you… and they're doing atrocious things! I was so worried you'd stay out in the field and get caught… but now you can stay here where it's safe…" she leaned closer, "… with me."

Axl stammered, his mind going completely blank at the way she uttered those two words. He dropped her gaze and looked back down at the basic arm cannon he was fixing, willing his face to cool off and to try and drain some of the pigmentation. Delia giggled, running a hand along the back of his shoulders before going back to her work station with Douglas, who had been yelling for her since she dashed away from him ten minutes ago.

The young Reploid tinkered with the cannon, unable to resist glancing up once in a while to catch glimpses of Delia as she flitted throughout the Engineering Department, fetching tools or parts for Douglas or resuming where he left off when he was called elsewhere. Just the few minutes Axl spared to watch her, he could tell she was incredibly brilliant and very sharp-minded, something Axl found wondrously fascinating, and something he would want in a girl…

_Oh jeez._ Axl resumed his work, carefully reconnecting wires. _You don't even know if Delia would go for that. Which, in hindsight, makes this fight with Pops that much worse._

Yet even as he tried to focus on the task at hand, which really was simple and any half-brained Reploid could do it, Axl still kept glancing up to follow Delia with his eyes. She had a unique look to her, with the green hair and pink eyes, but somehow they meshed well together with her creamy skin and obviously super-model based body. Delia was gorgeous, everyone knew—in fact, if Axl bothered to strain his memory, there was one point he heard rumors of how there was a little contest between all the Navigators, Delia, and even Iris over whom was the most beautiful. Recalling Iris and all the other females Axl knew, he could safely say he did prefer Alia's more homely appearance, but he would never turn down someone was sexy as Delia.

Something about the way he thought made Axl sputter and his face turn a deep, deep red, and he dropped his eyes just as Delia turned to face him. 'Sexy' was a word Axl never really used for another person, if at all, and now that he was beginning to associate it with a female, a sort of discomfort blossomed in him. It made him squirm in his seat, and made it just that much harder to focus on reattaching wires.

_Quit thinking like that!_ Axl admonished himself, hurriedly trying to resume his work. _Delia is just really pretty and nice and smart and I bet she feels really soft and—no, _stop_ thinking, Axl!_

Realizing he was making stupid mistakes on an easy task, Axl threw his hands up in the air in frustration. They won't let him stay in Engineering, near Delia, if he couldn't do something as simple as basic cleaning and putting an arm cannon back together!

"Hurry it up, boy," Douglas' voice cut through, making Axl jump. "That's for Alia, and she'll be coming down whenever she wakes up for it, and we want it ready!"

"Alia?" Axl raised an eyebrow.

Douglas gave him a look that Axl didn't appreciate. "Since the Repliforce incident, it's been decided all Hunter-associated Reploids will have basic weaponry calibrated to their systems so in case of a home attack, we won't be as devastated. Alia's more of a shooter type of gal, so she asked for a buster like X's. Have you even started on the thing?"

"No offense, but who the hell thought of that stupid rule?" Axl asked, even as he resumed his work, "What if one of them goes Maverick?"

"We gotta take our orders from the human council. Signas can only pull so much before he gets risked for… retirement. Giving Iris and Colonel a proper burial probably has him on the hit list already."

Axl snorted. "Humans are so short-sighted. Sometimes you have to wonder if it's really a Virus makin' Mavericks."

Douglas didn't explode like Axl was expecting or hoping he would. Instead, to the young boy's amazement, the Engineer shrugged. "Sometimes we all think like that. But then you gotta think, if them Mavs are going by their own free will, who exactly is at fault? The humans who drove them to that point, or the weakness that Mav possessed to not persevere despite? Balance is the key, boy, just like in weaponry."

Axl blinked at him, even as Douglas walked off and left him alone with his unfinished buster. Something about what Douglas said made Axl shiver, as if they had a foreboding meaning underneath it all.

_Who is at fault?_

Axl shook the feeling off. Sigma was at fault of course, and once he, and Red Alert, was gone, people like Axl could settle down and live a decent, normal, peaceful life.

His eyes shifted to Delia again.

* * *

Alia never did deal with confrontations well, having blundered many a possible relationship because she hated confronting a person, including herself. She liked things to be plain and simple, black and white—even as a scientist, she sought to break down the complex to its simple roots. Once something was broken down, she could do with it as she wanted, build it back, and it'll work the way she intended.

This, however, was nothing like she intended, and was far too complex even for her scientist side. Her mind swam, her emotional chip felt like it was melting and she had to fight the urge to shut herself down all over again just for the obliterating feeling of falling. This had too much 'what if' thinking involved without enough facts to make any sort of scientific hypothesis, and way too much emotional involvement to even think clearly in the first place. She was Alia—she liked complicated things. Wait, didn't she just think she didn't? She couldn't even keep up with her mind anymore; it felt that out there.

"Alia," Lifesaver's grating voice cut through and she cringed. He didn't seem to take offense though. "Tell me what caused your emotional influx and eventual malfunction. What were you doing? What did you see that caused you to BS-D?"

Blue Screen of Death—anyone who knew computers knew what that was, and Alia was a walking computer. Every Reploid went through Blue Screen of Death once in their lifetime, even if kept in pristine condition. It was like an unrecorded Newton's Law—if it was a computer, it Blue Screened. Alia once tried to find ways to prevent BS-Ds in Reploids, thinking maybe it could lead to eventual discoveries related to the Maverick Virus and how it corrupted Reploid and Mechanoloid systems. Why, when she was a scientist before she signed up with the Hunters, she had once…

"Alia!"

Alia blinked, then looked at Lifesaver. "What?"

Lifesaver frowned deeply, and she nearly cringed again. No wonder Cain didn't like him—Lifesaver frowning wasn't a nice sight. "What caused the BS-D?"

If she thought about it again, Alia was sure she'd overload again and force a BS-D. Why couldn't this idiot see that? Fine, it was his medical license if he kept breaking her. "I was analyzing the spy data Axl had been gathering," she said, carefully accessing the memory files. So far so good. "He saw Red there, so we know Red Alert is now in league with a group of sophisticated scientists. According to Axl's recordings, they recovered a piece of Sigma that, I presume, somehow survived not just Final Weapon's explosion but also re-entering the atmosphere. How it did, I can't wrap my current mind around."

"None of that gives plausible reason for your overload, Alia. Quit skipping details."

_Assnut!_ "I'm not. In fact, that should trouble even you! A fragment of Sigma, recovered! In the hands of _Red Alert_, who have in their possession infected Reploids?" Alia scowled. "We should be getting Zero and X on them right away!"

Lifesaver glanced at the diagnostic screen, wired to Alia's shoulder ports, and gave her such a chilling look she had to really try to not flinch away into her chair. "_Alia_."

She finally threw her hands up into the air just as the medical door opened. "_Fine_! I saw Gate!"

It was as if turning to see who dared intrude, plus saying _his_ name and the images associated with it, was the final draw for Alia. When her eyes met that of Signas', she broke down into sobs, pulling her knees to her chest and hiding her face as torrents of tears and helplessness bleed out of her. Signas froze in the doorway, X behind him, the room still with shock and Alia's desperate crying.

"Who's… Gate?" Lifesaver cautiously edged.

Alia shook her head, rocking herself as she tried to will her system to quit popping up all the error messages and to slow down. Her performance was starting to lag, her system cache exploding, processes freezing and force quitting, but she had to fight off the eventual BS-D. She couldn't keep shutting down each time she thought of Gate…

"He was my fiancé," Alia sobbed, "Was, before I killed him. Left him the way he is. Maybe I should have just shot him in the damn head!"

"Alia…" Signas' deep voice rumbled, a soothing black wave of constant strength, and Alia reached toward him blindly.

Awkwardly, Signas took her hand, and X turned around and left the medical bay. Too much drama in his life already, X wasn't ready to hear Alia's just yet. He'll see her later, when she was calmer.

_So we got Red Alert _and_ some dude named Gate who knows Alia. Great! My week is looking up wonderfully._ X thought bitterly. He needed to find Zero; a connection with his lover would do wonders for him right now. After that, he could go see Axl… maybe. Depended on how deep he and Zero got into their moment.

Alia didn't bother looking up when she heard someone walk away, just gripped Signas' hand and tried to settle herself down. What she saw on that recording, what she heard, shattered her heart.

_Gate, you're still trying so hard… but for all the wrong reasons again, aren't you?_


	29. Chapter 29: Hard to Understand

_**Author's Note**_: Sooo sorry for the long wait. I finally got through my first semester of nursing, and wow! It's a lot of hard work and studying. I got a few weeks off for the holidays, and I do want to get ch.30 up soon as well! Thanks for sticking with me =)

Oh yeah! I know I said I had a dA and a LJ and all that crap, but I now **have my very own website**! Please head on over to h t t p : / / sunnyarcadianskies (DOT) weebly (DOT) com to see all of my writing from dA, LJ, FFnet, and one or two no where else!

_Song of Memory: Redux_ has its own section there. Fear not, I will update FFnet with new chapters, but **extra stuff related to SoM: R** will be **on my website only**, so be sure to check back once in a while!

Without further ado, here is chapter 29!f

* * *

_Chapter 29: Hard To Understand_

Axl was beginning to see a trend, and a frightening one at that. He knew Zero and X were practically inseparable, best friends and lovers and all that, but that was more on the figuratively side. Now, it was actually _literally_, as they hardly were ever without that creepy cable connecting them by the back of the necks to each other.

Okay, it wasn't the cable that was creepy. Reploids sharing that intimacy was nothing to be frowned on, since the two were dating and all that, and it wasn't as mind-shattering as finding them naked somewhere… no, what was creepy was how Zero and X would stare at whoever is talking to them, share some sort of telepathic conversation with themselves, one would nod while the other just… kept… _staring_…

"Stop it!" Axl threw up his hands, dropping his tools. "Stop frickin' _staring at me_!"

His parents glanced at each other, only their widened eyes moving, before both pairs settled on him. "What?" both asked, and Axl wasn't sure if they just spoke at the same perfect nanosecond, or if they seriously both sounded like their voice boxes merged.

"You guys!" Axl gathered up his things. "You're totally freaking me out. Why don't you _unplug_ for once? Argh!" he quickly exited the room, only Zero and X's eyes following him.

Zero barely moved his head to glance at X, who mirrored him. _/Reckon we should?/_

_/Now why would we do that?/_ Although X didn't move, Zero felt a sensation much like X cuddling up to him, only much warmer, more pleasant. _/At least he isn't going on about Delia…/_

Zero projected the feeling of embracing X close, and X physically sighed in bliss. _/We still need to go report back, break ended two hours ago. Surprised Signas isn't flipping out./_

_/I don't feel like moving…/_

_/Neither do I./_

_/Good./_ X's voice sounded like a sensual purr in Zero's mind, caressing him, enticing. _/Let's just stay here and… _enjoy_ the moment./_

The bolt of raw _rapture_ that pierced through Zero made him physically groan and close his eyes, blocking out the outside stimulus and focusing only on his lover that invaded his being as fully as he invaded X's. He felt X everywhere, and it wasn't as if he was feeling X touch him… it was just completely incredible, indescribable, and he hungered for more it and pulled more of X as X pulled on more of him. Their souls, programs, whatever one wanted to call it, were tightly wrapped around each other and Zero finally knew what _bliss_ was.

X read his thoughts, snickered, and before Zero could react to the plan formulating in X the blue Reploid completely invaded Zero, overwhelming him in such an incredible, intense high Zero cried out and his body shut down. He was completely at X's mercy, now, and Zero exalted in it.

In his room, Axl shuddered at the sound Zero made. He had nothing against his parents doing whatever they needed to relax and undo the stress of their jobs, but nothing _good_ could come from them being plugged into each other for so long. And if nothing else, Axl sure did not like having to _hear_ them mentally get it on.

_Think happy thoughts_, Axl told himself as he tried to focus on his work. Yes, happy thoughts, like Delia and her pretty little—

Axl's head hit his desk with a groan. Alia was going to strangle him because he couldn't finish this stupid cannon in time! The thought of Alia soon sobered him, however, remembering what he heard from his parents yesterday; hopefully Alia recovered from her crash and was doing better. She had suffered the crash because she went through the recorded files he brought back… of the head scientist, the guy named Gate.

The guy Gate who was in league with Red.

Axl packed up his supplies and, bypassing his comatose parents on their couch, went out the front door and ran to the nearest teleport station. Maybe, if Alia knew this Gate, she'd know why Gate would join alliance with Red… or even why Red to Gate. It was worth looking into.

It wasn't as if X and Zero needed him right now, anyway.

* * *

Axl threw his hands up angrily. "I just want to ask her a question or two!"

Nothing was as immovable as a stubborn Signas, who was giving Axl a rather evil look. "No." He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and he actually scowled, which made Axl take a step back. Signas never _scowled_. "Where is Zero and X?"

"At home…" Axl responded slowly, apprehensively.

Signas stood from his chair to his impressive height, and Axl again took a step back. "It's been three hours since their allotted break. _What_ are they doing?"

The young Reploid did not like the ideal of tattling on his parents, despite the schism forming between them with their strange obsession with connection and the Delia crap. But he swallowed it down and dutifully replied, "They're… relaxing. By sharing a connection."

"_Again_?"

Even Signas seemed to be surprised by the frequency, and Axl nodded, glad someone else shared his concern. "Yeah," Axl fidgeted. "There's nothing… _wrong_ or that can _go_ wrong with how often they do that… right?"

Signas sat down, now looking more like his usual calm, neutral self. "I would say no, if they were regular Reploids. The fact X is the original Reploid, and Zero we have no clue… well, I cannot say for sure what might happen."

Axl fidgeted more. "Well, since all Reps are copies of X pretty much and no one's really reported any issues…"

"We're not copies; we're based on his design, plus or minus some flaws or modifications."

Axl swore in his mind. "So you're saying something _could_ theoretically happen?"

Signas quirked an eyebrow. "Theoretically, yes."

The younger Reploid pressed his fists against his helmet, as if trying to grasp at his hair. "Then, _theoretically_, shouldn't we get them to stop before something possibly happens?"

"If you can get them to unplug, Axl, without using force than by all means. However, the most I can do is demand they stop skipping work to do it. I can't rightfully tell them they cannot… engage in such." Signas began to shuffle his papers around his desk. "However, I'll give them a call. Engineering has been calling for you, you better get down there."

Axl swore again. He still didn't finish that stupid cannon! He quickly saluted his commanding officer before bolting out, his mind whirling. The moment the door closed, Signas glanced to the small adjoined room connected to his office and called out. Alia stepped out, a severe frown on her face and looking worse for wear; it made Signas frown himself and he stood.

Alia held a hand up. "I'm _fine_," she stressed, then dropped her hand as she dropped into the chair across from Signas' desk. "I can't hide forever, I figured he'd come asking about Red and… Gate."

Signas sat down as well with a sigh and interlaced his fingers together, peering over them at Alia. "We're down two hunters and a Navigator. Thankfully, Sigma does not seem to have survived Final Weapon's destruction."

Alia shot him a glare. "I wouldn't get comfortable. Gate has a piece of Sigma, a piece of the Virus, and I know he's perfectly capable in either reconstructing it or making it worse. He could tear the Hunters down if he does that."

"And why would a non-Maverick do that, Alia?"

At this the blond woman cringed. "What else, Signas? Revenge."

The commander lowered his hands to rest on his desk and leaned back in the seat, the creak of his armored body and the chair making Alia look away and stare at the bare wall to the left. Briefly and absently, Alia figured she might have an unused painting or two at her apartment she could bring in and decorate that bare wall.

"_Alia_."

Signas was edging toward the mental list Alia put Lifesaver on, but she looked at him and couldn't keep the angry look on her face. Signas was a commander, and he had more than her feelings to consider; if she knew information, she was obligated to give it, especially as a top Navigator.

And so Alia told the pathetic story of her ex-fiancé and herself: they were both scientists within a government compound over twenty years ago, working toward a 'better' Reploid that was closer to X's design than the current generation. Apparently at some point, either Cain or X himself donated critical data and they were appointed to analyze it. During that time, she and Gate grew close, and eventually fell in love. Within a year they were engaged, although they kept it a secret, especially as they were about to have a breakthrough with X's data.

Gate designed about eight Reploids using the materials given to him and his theories. They came out incredibly—stronger than any other Reploid outside of the top combat models, but able to function without ever lifting a weapon like a casual Reploid. They were a near-perfect blend of pacifist and warrior—in fact, X may not remember, but even he had met the Reploids and expressed lots of praise to Gate and his team.

"But," Alia lamented, "A lot of Gate's colleagues… they grew jealous. Not just of Gate's success, but the fact he even managed to decode X's data enough to make it usable in other Reploids. They secretly, behind his back, plotted to sabotage him. I caught wind of it, but before I could report them they learned of our engagement…"

Signas nodded. "Twenty years ago, it was still illegal for Reploids to practice 'holy human rites.'" How the world has changed in twenty years…

Alia nodded. "We could have denied it, but if the government found out we even considered it… well… I thought maybe even if he lost his fame, Gate could still do the job he loved after it ended and he got over it. But he never did." She began to wring her hands together, terrible memories surfacing. "We disfigured his Reploids, completely altered them, corrupted their processors and data chips. I thought they'd stop there, but they hacked Gate's terminal and completely destroyed his notes, his research, even his own personal back up files for himself! I was terrified, and Gate came back while we were still at it. I'll… I'll never forget how enraged he was, especially at me.

"He attacked us. Killed two of us before security got in there, and they shot him down. He was functional, and while they dragged him out, he yelled at me. At _me_, 'How could you, Alia? Why, Alia? I'll get you for this, Alia!' and he was crying. I knew they would deem him Maverick and scrap him… and if I had more of a backbone I could have prevented all of it."

Alia rubbed her eyes as a few tears began to well up. "We never admitted the crime and we were considered innocent victims. Gate's Reploids were supposedly scrapped, but I couldn't work in that compound anymore. So I quit, but I couldn't continue being a researcher or scientist, so I took my information gathering and analytical skills and applied them to the Navigation field. I honestly thought Gate was dead… but if he's alive, and he's still studying data, especially _Sigma's_, he'll come after all of the scientists that sabotaged him, including me."

Signas was already devising a plan, Alia could tell by his face. "Than we'll have to—"

"No, you can't hide me or protect me," Alia shook her head at Signas' look. "I've been thinking about it. I have to confront him; what's why I'm really hounding Engineering for that cannon."

"Alia!" Signas protested. "You're a Navigator, not a combat unit!"

"I can get a combat programming installed and work with it, but I have to confront him. Besides, speaking of combat units, where are X and Zero?"

That change of topic made Signas scowl. "I have to call them."

Alia winced. That didn't sound good.

* * *

Axl couldn't believe it, but as he and Delia watched, out of sight of course, both were utterly shocked at what they witnessed.

X was training with his Unit, as usual when no missions came up and he was on the clock, when a rookie asked him to demonstrate a shot. X was the best shooter in all of the Hunters, perhaps the world, and everyone knew the rookie just wanted to see X show off. Typically X would do a basic shot routine, get the rookie back in line, and resume training.

However, even as X blearily stared at the smoking hole in the wall, even he was a bit shocked that he missed such an easy target by five feet. His entire Unit, and all onlookers, gaped in disbelief—how could X, _the_ Megaman X, miss such a simple target?

"Off day," a lesser officer muttered. "T-try again, sir!"

And X tried again, with an even bigger blast, and yet he _still_ missed. The bleariness he had was suddenly gone, replaced by a quick rage none witnessed in him before. X marched to the nearest weapon rack, pulled free a saber and charged at the target, jumping into the air and flipping with the saber activated.

He hit dead on.

Delia grasped Axl's arm. "Wow," she muttered in genuine surprise. "Since when did X get so good at melee?"

"It's like backwards day," another onlooker said, and the pair turned to him. "I was watching Commander Zero spar, and he got his ass whooped by a lesser officer. It wasn't he let the guy win, he got _beat down_."

"No way," Axl breathed. _No one_ bested Zero in melee!

"But he grabbed a pistol and sparred someone else, beat them relatively quick. Not like X does—er, did, before today—but it was pretty impressive. Maybe they switched combat chips." The man laughed.

Delia and Axl glanced at each other, then back to X mercilessly and angrily still hacking at the practice dummy, his Unit slowly backing away from him. Suddenly Axl disengaged from Delia, who scowled for a second before looking at him with slightly annoyed magenta eyes.

Axl was oblivious to that look, though. "Gotta go see Lifesaver, Delia… sorry we can't have lunch. Maybe next time."

Before she could pout or utter a charming word, Axl dashed out of the simulation room, leaving her alone with the other onlookers. Fuming, Delia glared at the finally calm X's back before turning on her own heel and exiting. Everything seemed to be screwing up recently, and she certainly didn't like how some were impeding on her plans!

A snort made Delia stop and whirl around, eyes narrow. "Oh, _you_ again," she growled.

A glint of gold temporarily dazzled her, although the voice made Delia cringe. "Yup, me."


	30. Chapter 30: But Now

**_Author's Note_**: Wooo, yay chapter 30! We're getting there folks! From here on out, it's all action, suspense and drama, no more worldbuilding! Hopefully that'll help speed up my postings LOL But my new semester _has_ started. Regardless, thank you sooooo much for sticking it out despite the crazy update schedule. This chapter has _not_ been beta'd so please excuse any mistakes. Enjoy~

* * *

_Chapter Thirty: But Now_

"If we're going to have another _talk_," Delia scowled, "then lets get out of the hallway. Think of how _suspicious_ it would be, someone like _me_ talking to someone like _you_."

Double shrugged, marching into a nearby unused simulation room, Delia moving after she made sure no one was around to witness her following him. Once the door was locked with her worker's code, Delia whirled around and crossed her arms under her bosom, glaring at him.

"All right, talk, but make it quick; I have to catch Axl coming out of Lifesaver's."

Double suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, and he sat down on a nearby bench, palms resting on his knees. "Have you given my proposal any thought?"

The woman's scowl grew more severe, yet she remained pretty despite. "Your _proposal_ is second to my current conquest, Double. So, no, I haven't."

"I'm about to up the stakes, so it just might become first priority." Double grinned at her look. "As you just witnessed, great ol' X and Zero are having issues."

"Yeah," Delia spat out, "they mentally fuck each other too much and it's messing up their systems. Most likely due to their special program and processor types—if they discontinue connection for a month they'll be fine. What's it matter?"

Double tilted his head slightly, looking at her in a slightly new light. "I'm impressed—you can say all of that confidently?"

"I'm a high ranked Engineer for a reason; Reploid troubleshooting is my specialty. So _what_ do you _want_?"

The round Reploid leaned forward slightly, and Delia never got over just how creepy a fat and typically cheerful Reploid could pull off such a serious, sinister look. "Your relationship with Axl is progressing well?"

"What's it to you?" this put her on edge, and her narrowed eyes told him such.

Double decided on a different approach mid-plan. "I understand you've been commissioned to work on the New-Gens. Congratulations. But I can imagine an… _aspiring_ woman such as yourself would want to take that new, interesting technology for yourself and play with it…"

"Axl is similar to New-Gens, and I have him to play with." Delia responded smoothly. "He's more interesting than the New-Gens. Besides, they're not all that impressive."

"That so? I do wonder what that new add-on was you recently equipped, then."

Delia lost her neutral stance for a moment. "You…" she regained it easily enough and glared. "I re-installed the pregnancy program. What's wrong with that?"

Indeed, Double knew that, but that wasn't the only thing she installed, although he let it slide. "You're a work of art, Delia. You combine construction with data analysis like a pro researcher and scientist; one would think you used to be one."

"Get _on_ with it, lard-ass."

Double decided to be frank, he didn't exactly like the woman anyway. "Change of plans, Delia. We know, if he hasn't already, Axl will obtain data on Zero and X, enough to copy them. Being his soon-to-be girlfriend, my benefactor would be immensely impressed and willing to pay extraordinary amounts for that data."

Delia raised an eyebrow. "Get X's data? I already have it from the last time I screwed him."

"You got his personality directives. We're talking combat A.I processing, weapons system adaptation, system directives and drivers. The nitty-gritty, Delia, the stuff required to properly 'copy' him. And Zero."

"And what the hell does your 'benefactor' plan to do with this data?" Delia hedged. "Create a clone army? Analyze it to find weaknesses? Make a super-Reploid? What consequences would I be triggering if I handed you such precious stuff?"

Who thought the bitch had a consciousness? "Nothing that would harm you, Delia; it's all for the betterment of the world, both human and Reploid. You see, even if they aren't the origins of the Maverick Virus, they're naturally immune. Why can't the rest of us have that immunity? That's all my benefactor wants."

Delia wasn't constructed yesterday, but she pretended to look interested. "Manufacture immunity for all Reploids?"

Double nodded and Delia looked pensive. "All right. I'll see what I can do."

"Thatta girl. You know how to contact me when you're successful."

Delia harrumphed, flicked her hand in that feminine dismissive way and left the room. Double waited until she was gone for several seconds before scowling.

_I'm _not_ an idiot, girl. Whatever you're thinking, you'll regret, I _promise_ you that.

* * *

_

_A sense of loneliness, a chilling presence of negativity swirling in a tight ball of darkness trembling in a corner away from the light… Doubt, gear, guilt, shame, bottled up and shoved away, growing by the day and pressing against the sides of the bottle. Cracks were forming, dangerously spreading like a virus, black wisps seeping out…_

_/What's this? /_

_/It's what I hide from everyone. /_

A flash of pain made both Zero and X cry out and fall to the ground in a crumpled heap, Axl gripping the wire in his fists and nearly tearing it apart. He did not like how that sound they emitted came out, like a fully fused combination of their voices. The gunner swallowed the apprehension and turned to the corner where the nurses stood, waiting for a command.

"Well, c'mon!" Axl snapped, and the women quickly came over to him, wheeling the large stretcher. With a bit of struggling, the three managed to heave both shut-down Reploids onto the bed.

Axl walked behind the nurses as they sprinted down to the medical wing, the wire swinging from his clenched hand. The news Lifesaver gave him made his systems want to erase the memory file, and the guilt of being such a selfish child began to crush his insides. If X weren't so stressed out about him, if Axl was less of a stubborn idiot and was more willingly to listen to the man who _took care of him_, maybe these extremes wouldn't have come up.

_It really is none of his business how I feel about Delia_, Axl thought as he marched to the medical wing, the wire twisting in his fist. _But it _is_ his right to worry, to _care_. I threw it all into his face and…_

Terror made Axl freeze and he pressed his free hand against the wall, eyes wide as a thought made him feel weak. Technically, it was his fault things came out as they were… for all his words, Axl had been the worst son in the world.

_What's a girl to my family?_ Absolutely nothing, and Axl had nearly lost the two people who cared for him the most. With Red Alert and Gate running amuck, and Red Alert issuing threats to get him back… X wasn't the type to cope well with stress, Axl _knew_ this, yet he just piled it on him because, 'Oh hey, it's X, he can handle anything!'

Axl was a shitastic son… but he could start making it up now by helping his parents. The Delia thing had all the time in the world, the rest didn't.

By the time he reached the medical bay, Lifesaver already had the two in separate pods, hooked up and strapped in like Mavericks. The sight of it made Axl wince and recoil from the room, and he bumped into someone. Whirling around, already apologizing, he realized who it was and let out a breath of relief.

"Delia…" Axl murmured, and the woman gently placed a hand on his arm. "Y-you shouldn't…"

"We might not be friends," she said quietly, lowering her eyes. "But Zero and X _are_ saviors of the world. If I can help I'd… I'd like to."

Axl was unsure of how she could help, Reploid Engineer or not, but anything positive was definitely welcomed. "Thanks, Delia. I know Pops treats you really crappy, but… thank you."

She smiled, so brilliant and pretty, a light in the vast gloom Axl was sure was going to overcome him over this incident and the guilt involved. He hugged Delia, clutching her close, even as she stiffened in surprise and it was several awkward moments later when she finally returned the affection. Axl leaned his cheek against her hair, heaving a sigh.

"They're my parents. Now look what I let them do." Axl muttered. Delia said nothing, and he slowly pulled away with a light blush, realizing what he had done. "S-sorry…"

Delia had an odd look on her face, but she replaced the hand on his arm in a comforting manner. "It's okay," she said, soft and sweet. Why was she so wonderful? "I understand… and I'm here. We'll get them back up soon, but recovery will take a while. We're going to be in trouble, with Red Alert running around…"

Axl nodded solemnly, opening his mouth to speak when a female voice cut him off, "We'll handle it while they get off their asses," turning, the pair watched as Alia approached them.

"Alia!" Axl took a few steps toward her to cover the distance remaining between them. "I wanted to talk to you earlier…"

"I know. Let's get analysis done on Zero and X first, and then I'll answer. You cool with running the tests, Delia?" Alia looked at her, and Delia didn't quite like the glint in her eyes.

Women made terrible rivals, but Delia kept her pleasant front up. "Of course. Let's get started."

Lifesaver wasn't exactly pleased to find his medical bay with so many people, although it certainly could hold them all even as Delia and Alia raced from side to side, running diagnostics and tests as Lifesaver kept Zero and X asleep. Axl fidgeted from his corner, wanting to help, but having no idea how to go about doing so. Not only did he contribute to this, but he was useless in any way to help!

_Stop it._ Axl scolded himself. _They'll need you during recovery. Being here is all you can do, so do it._

It felt as if excruciating hours of nothing happening passed, Axl finding himself at wit's end by the time Delia approached him with a portable screen in her hand. He stared at her, willing her to share her findings, and Delia actually really was regretful to tell him what exactly was on the screen.

She rubbed her eyes. "Just as I thought," she said to him quietly. "Zero and X are merging into a single Reploid entity."

"So we just separate them." Axl prompted. "Keep them from connecting for a while."

"If it were that easy, we'd be doing it. The issue is they're half-way merged. We'd have to split them apart and figure out which file belongs to whom… and they're completely unhackable." Delia tapped her screen and flipped it so Axl could see.

He went nearly cross-eyed trying to make sense of all the moving data, and only by inputting it into his own processor's compiler could he actually read it. It was several lists of directories, programs and systems within both Zero and X that had already merged, along with a comparing list pulled from their last system back up. Persona directories, weapon specialty systems, adaptation files, critical thinking programs… key files essential to each Reploid to make them separated from other Reploids, already merged and somehow functioning…

"If this keeps up, we won't have a 'Zero' or 'X' anymore. We'll have this in-between entity that's both but neither… but it can't function without both bodies." Delia tapped the screen and it changed again. "In other words, they'll be rendered useless unless completely reconstructed into one single Reploid, but we have no idea what exactly we'll end up with. It could be some super-solider, or a bipolar freak with no battle expertise."

Axl's head hurt from the onslaught of information both from Delia and his inner compiler, and he shut down the compiler. "How do you fix it?"

She scoffed. "If we're lucky, we can force their systems to re-accept themselves solely by forcing them to accept their most recent backups. The issue is, they'll be completely defunct while the systems try to reformat using only themselves as opposed to two, and with how far gone they are? This could be months! Essentially, Axl, your parents are _dead_ until they're fixed."

_Dead_? Axl shook his head several times and pushed the data pad away from him. "Don't say those things!" he hissed. "They'll pull through! You talk like you know exactly what to do… so, please, Delia! You said you wanted to help… start the process!"

Delia scowled, but Axl hoped it was out of how he spoke, not malice toward his parents. The silence she gave him nearly made him fall to his knees to beg, but she huffed and rested her hands on her hips.

"Starting now is a bit risky. They need to defrag first, Lifesaver's already got them started on it." Delia waved her free hand before Axl could speak. "Alia's in the unoccupied room waiting for you to grill her. I'll stay out here and update you when you're done."

Axl smiled, wide and innocent and boyish. "Thank you, Delia. You're the best."

She returned the smile, sauntering to him and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "You know it," she purred, enjoying the blush that laminated Axl's face.

_You owe me now, boy._

_

* * *

_

Alia wasn't as reluctant to share information as Axl thought she would be. Although she had no idea why Gate would team up with someone as brutal and merciless as Red, she surmised the reason he had a piece of Sigma and what he'd do with it. Axl had to admire her analytical processor, knowing it far out-matched Delia's.

"Gate's been 'dead' for a while," she was saying. "He'd have done his research. If I'm his only target—meaning he's already murdered the others involved—than he knows I fear nothing more than being a Maverick. But because I work at HQ, infecting me would be difficult, but if he could tie the virus to something like X's data, he'd just hack the system and send an infected file to me in the guise of X's security Officer's code."

"Or dump a virus bomb on us." Axl replied dryly. "If he could figure out how to surpass my parents' immunity, than…"

"We're fucked more than a four-zenny whore." Alia ignored Axl's jaw-dropped expression at her language and leaned back in her seat with a heavy sigh. "We're going to have to get more data, and that means going out on the field, except we're down our three best Hunters; Zero and X are obviously out of commission for a while and you're still under X's Guardian Censor."

Axl's brow rose. "Guardian Censor?"

"That's when an appointed Guardian of a minor, a human under eighteen or a Reploid with a maturity A.I. under eighteen, puts a restriction on them that can affect their income or ADLs." Alia looked at him with one eyebrow rose. "What? Wasn't Red your Guardian, then it got transferred to X?"

"No… I never had an official Guardian. I know everyone viewed X and Zero as such, but it was never legalized."

"Signas is bending over backwards for those two again…" Alia pressed two fingers to her temple as if she had a headache. "He's gonna get fired eventually…"

Axl leapt to hit feet suddenly, making Alia jump in surprise at the unexpected movement. "Since it isn't _legalized_ yet," Axl said, a bit of triumph in his voice, "I'm _not_ under any such Censor!"

Alia smirked slightly. "X won't be happy once he hears that, you throwing off his Guardianship."

"He'll understand," _I hope._ "Besides, this is more important. We have to stop Gate… and Red." Axl frowned deeply at the words, eyes downcast. To get to Red, he'd have to go through all his previous brothers-in-arms…

In the end, it came down to who Axl treasured closer— his new parents, whom have in barely a year proven to be more trustworthy and reliable, or his old family, who had taken him in and taught him all he knew. And in reality, what Axl knew, wasn't something to be proud of. How to kill, how to extract data from unwilling Reploids, using his unique ability for sabotage… Hindsight was always twenty-twenty, and Axl had more than just his parents to make amends to for the wrongs he committed.

He'll have to start now if he wanted to make it all up before his expiration date. Axl resolutely brought the interview to an end and walked out of the room, leaving the medical wing with Delia and heading to the Engineering department for some badly needed upgrades. He'll need them if he'll be going against Red, of all people.

Alia was slower in leaving, staying an extra two hours with Lifesaver to assist in the tests, diagnostics and the like over X and Zero. She was despaired over the findings, seeing how close they were to completely merging. In a way, Alia felt responsible—everyone depended on Zero and X, especially X, with nearly every possible task simply because he could do it right the first time. X went on missions far below his expertise and on the most dangerous war fronts, and everyone just wanted him to grin and bear it… when they all knew he was the biggest opponent to the entire concept of war. If X wasn't so stressed, would he have gotten to this point? If he wasn't so pressured, would Zero feel it was his duty to sink with him?

It was all too much to really think of, and so Alia left the medical bay after making sure Lifesaver had it all under control. She wanted to straight to the Engineering to get the combat programming installed, along with the canon, but she was intercepted by Layer in the hallway.

"I heard you're going frontline," was the first thing Layer said.

Alia was a bit lost how to reply. It wasn't like they were best of friends; just work partners, and Alia never spent time with Layer outside the Navigation room. Slowly, she replied with, "Yeah… I'll take over for X."

"Axl's a good Hunter, but he'll be more undercover going for Red, while you're going for Gate."

At this Alia scowled. "Signas has a big mouth."

Layer smiled good-naturedly. "Actually I just overheard it all. Alia, you're technically going after Gate alone. It's already spread throughout all of HQ that Zero and X are down, and you probably don't trust any other Hunter to watch you back… so, I figured you'd trust a fellow Navi to help you."

Alia stared at her for several seconds before realizing what she just said. "Oh, Layer, no way, it's dangerous—"

"I wasn't designed to be primarily a Navigator, Alia," Layer cut in smoothly, tilting her head slightly. "I was meant to accompany my creator on his missions as a battle partner. He was a Marine, you know."

Alia quirked an eyebrow at this. "You have a primary battle program?"

"Essentially. It's outdated, especially since my destruction during the Repliforce Incident, but I managed to update it, in a way, by using some old data from Zero." Layer blushed at this, looking down. "A-anyway, every ranged fighter needs a melee partner, so basically, I'm just saying I'll dedicate my rapier to you if you need me."

"Why?" Alia blurted, making Layer look up at her. "I mean, I appreciate it, but we hardly know each other, and this is my fight…"

Layer laughed at this, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head, her purple hair swishing behind her. "Alia, if everyone only helped those they knew and only for 'public' fights, do you really think the world would be where it's at?"

That was a new perspective Alia honestly hadn't thought of, and it made her pause and think. It made her think of X and Zero again—the Mavericks were, technically, X's issue and his fight, and Zero in the beginning didn't have to get so close to him and get involved. If he never did, would X be the same person he was now? Would he be weaker? Less resolved, less determined, to see the war to the end? Maybe Alia needed to get out of her box, and realize not everything worked out scientifically or like data analysis.

Layer held out her fist, and Alia only hesitated a moment before reaching out and grasping it with a tight squeeze. Her fellow Navigator smiled, and Alia returned the expression. Releasing Layer's fist, after acknowledging the silent exchange of camaraderie, the two women walked together to Engineering. No more words were exchanged, but somehow, Alia felt like she gained a friend for life in a span of seconds. Maybe that's what war, personal or grand scale, caused—people to put aside the norm and accept their allies for what they were.

Or something like that. Alia was fairly sure her first real fight she'll probably nearly get killed, but now she had Layer guarding her back. With that security, she felt like she could learn how to wage war with a few less worries.

_I'm sorry it came to this, Gate,_ Alia thought as she went into Engineering, going straight for the Reploid installation area. _But you brought it on yourself._

_

* * *

_

"Are things going accordingly?" Gate asked, lazily and casually as he seemed to swagger into the laboratory.

Professor Isoc cringed at the screen before apply a stoic expression and turning toward his boss. "Smoothly, sir." He replied dutifully. He carefully hid the extra window on the screen, displaying only Gate's research notes and projects.

Gate wasn't an idiot, but his smile didn't change. "Still going on about that, eh? I encourage individual research, unlike my formers, but I merely ask you prioritize wisely…"

"Of course, sir," Isoc said. "Regarding your experiment, the success rate as reached ninety percent. Also, construction of H.M.P has recently concluded, and the shell is ready for installation."

"Excellent, then we're adhering the schedule." Gate picked up a few papers off the desk, leisurely looking through them. "Has Red contacted you about the samples he promised?"

"Just one set, sir. He's withholding the second set until he sees 'real results' as he puts it."

"That so? Very well, I believe the Amazon jungles will be the perfect testing arena. Yammark has been bellyaching about getting back to work in the forests. Make sure you run the tests on him prior to release." Gate threw the papers down. "I will remind you, Isoc, I don't mind you borrowing copies of those samples. However, attempt to steal them from me or con me, I will not hesitate to get rid of you or use you as an experiment."

Isoc shuddered at the word 'experiment.' Ever since he saw what was happening in Gate's private lab, he made sure he remained on the half-mad Reploid's good side…

_Whoever he's going after made a fatal mistake,_ Isoc thought as he turned back to his console, re-opening the minimized window of schematics and encoded data. However, that wasn't his problem, and so he readily stopped thinking about it.

He had much more important things to think about, after all.


	31. Chapter 31: Keep Changing

_Chapter Thirty-One: Keep Changing_

To say Alia was nervous was a gross understatement—as she stood in the debriefing room with Layer and Axl, she was shaking so bad she knew they could hear her armor clattering. Although all Reploids wore armor, combat units were made of much sturdier stuff than that of non-combat, and Alia had to undergo major operations and installations with hers before Signas let her go into the field. She wasn't used to the heavier weight yet, and the newly installed cannon still felt like a foreign program that was itching to be uninstalled. But she couldn't back down now… no, she had to face Gate; it was _her_ duty to stop him.

Layer's hand on Alia's shoulder made her jerk out of her thoughts, and she thought she jumped. But Layer was impressed to see Alia smoothly glance at her, and despite the shaking, looked rather impassive. She had a good poker face, but would it hold?

"Don't worry," Layer said. "I'm watching your back, remember?"

Alia nervously laughed, her voice shaking. Her poker face broke. "I don't think it's my back I'm worried about… I think I need something to shield my face."

Axl crossed his arms behind his head, smirking at her. "Aw, c'mon, the worst that'll happen is you'll get scarred, and those aren't so bad!" he made an unnecessary gesture to his own scar.

Alia had the humor to make a face at him. "And look like _you_?"

"You could be my Sis! You got blond hair, Dad has blond hair…"

"Oh, _hell_—"

Signas cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner, making all three other occupants look at him. The Commander hated humor in the debriefing room… "I appreciate your attempts to keeping your optimism up, but let's begin before you get carried away."

All three glanced at each other before nodding, and Signas held his hand up just as the large monitor behind him flickered on. An ultrasonic map of the world appeared, with six flashing dots scattered all over the place. Alia's eyes were trained on the area she knew was the ruined laboratory Axl had been scouting out, where he discovered Gate… where Gate hopefully still was.

"We've had unusual readings in the Amazon Area, the Laser Institute, and the supposedly shut down Weapon Center," Signas explained. As he listed each area, their respective dots pulsed and pulled up a screenshot of each area. A small, square portrait appeared in the corner of each screenshot.

"These," he pointed toward the closest portrait, "are the leaders, we believe, of the forces present in these areas. Gathering information is easy, it's the deciphering we've having problems with. There is an unusual jamming; an irregular reading that scrambles the data we collect. In essence, you are going in blind." Signas dropped his hand, clasping both behind his lower back. "Unfortunately there isn't much else to tell you about these areas."

Axl tilted his head slightly, regarding the map with a thoughtful look. "What're the others?"

The screenshots and portraits minimized, bringing up the other areas but without portraits. "These are areas you would be interested in, Axl. We picked up Red's signal from these areas, and although he is no longer there, he left behind someone."

Axl's core skipped a pulse and he lowered his arms slowly. Red left behind people, others of Red Alert no doubt, and he probably knew Axl would go investigate. Probably knew Axl and whoever he left would fight… and someone would die. What a sick, twisted game… what happened to Red Alert? To Red?

_It's too late now._ Axl thought, resolutely. _You got a new family now._

"Got it," Axl finally responded. "I'll investigate as undercover missions. Causalities should be minimum if not absent all together."

"By yourself?" Alia frowned.

"You and Layer will be tackling these other areas, right?" Axl waved a hand in a dismissive fashion. "Like I said, it'll be conducted like it's undercover. I'll be fine, this is my specialty."

Signas nodded. "He's right, Alia. You and Layer will be in more danger than he. I expect you to keep all communication channels open, all three of you."

All three nodded, and Signas looked at Alia, "Where will you go first?"

She scanned the map, over the areas Signas mentioned earlier. She kept looking at the Amazon area… because when the portrait came up, she knew exactly who was there waiting for her.

"Amazon. I'll take on Commander Yammark."

* * *

It wasn't as hot as Layer was expecting, although it was awfully bright. Even with her hair, now activated to act as a helmet, she still had to raise a hand to shield her eyes when she and Alia teleported in. There were no trees, how strange… and was that a carrierpillar?

"Looks peaceful enough," Layer bent over slightly, looking in the distance. "Sounded like you knew this Maverick, though, so care to share?"

Alia winced. "I hope Yammark isn't a Maverick…" she did a quick glance around. "He was one of Gate's creations, meant to keep the Amazon forests clear and healthy. He used to look more human-like than he does… but the… sabotage ruined his flying ability. Last I heard, he had crashed and died."

"Well, he either actually survived, or Gate was rather attached." The swordswoman began the trek forward, Alia haltingly following.

The carrierpillar was pacing peacefully back and forth, the ridges of abnormally raised hills confusing it into just simply moving where it can go. Layer hopped down on top of its flattened back, let it carry her to the other end, and jumped up onto the next platform. Irritated by her calmness, Alia activated her dash ability manually and leaped over to the platform. The rush of flying through bolted through her, and when she landed the blond was a little out of breath.

Layer smirked. "I _was_ going slow on purpose to let you get used to it…"

"I learn better when everything happens all at once." Alia lied. The truth was, she wanted this over as soon as possible.

"Fair enough."

Layer turned away and dashed off, leaving Alia gaping in the dust. Not used to full dashing capabilities, Alia ran a good two feet before finally figuring out an easier way to activate the dash, and Layer was ducking behind a hill by the time she caught up.

Before Alia could make a comment, Layer grabbed her hand and jerked her down to the ground. Alia faceplanted right into Layer's bosom, and jerked back with a red face, wide eyes, and a slightly hurt nose. Layer held a finger to her lips, jerking her head to indicate over the hill. Alia peeked over the edge, staring at the mantis mechanoloid raising its bladed arms in a threatening manner.

"Those are easy to destroy," Layer muttered. "But I killed it while you were catching up, and it just… rebuilt itself."

Alia frowned, one eye turning gold as she activated her Navigator sensor. Data reading was immediate, and it bounced back an error with several lines of awkward code. She scowled as she ducked back down—oh how she hated these stupid encoded data crap…

She opened the channels to the Base, feeding the data to the mother computer there. _/ Signas, can you hear me? /_

_/ Loud and clear. What is this? /_

_/ Dunno, run it through the comp and tell me what it says. /_

Alia fidgeted the two minutes it took, and Signas' deep voice stagnated a bit through the connection static. _/ It's sort of like a Virus infection. It's like a variant. If you send more data, I'll see what the team here can do. /_

_/ Gotcha. /_

Alia glanced at Layer, then her left hand transformed into the new A-Buster she was outfitted with. Layer smirked, good naturedly of course, and folded her arms behind her head in mock comfort. Alia kneed her in the hip before cautiously poking her head over the edge.

Unlike X, Alia only had the potential for one charge level to her cannon, but hopefully it'd be enough. The mantis screeched and raised its entire upper body higher up, a compartment opening and beginning to pour out smaller insect machines. Alia held her breath as she took aim.

Layer kicked her, and Alia yelped as she reflexively released the shot. It hit dead on, the plasma ripping through the enemy cleanly and spreading rapidly to cause it to explode, the fires catching the smaller insects and making them blow up as well. Angrily, the blond looked down at the grinning swordswoman.

"You take too long," Layer said. "Battle is analytical, but its quick reflex too."

"You're so full of it…"

The rest of her statement was cut off as a sudden shot in her direction made Alia scream shrilly and dive back under the cover of the hill. Layer's humor was gone in a second and she cleared the hill, sailing through the air with her rapier out and activated. Alia managed to look back up to see her battle friend gracefully slice through this weird tentacle sprouting _thing_, causing it to fizzle and fall to the ground twitching. Layer landed a foot away in a crouch, and turned as she stood to her full height.

She wasn't happy when she looked at the smoking husk. "What the _hell_ is this thing?" she kicked it.

Layer took a step back, raising her rapier as a strange blue orb slowly floated into the air above the body. Alia squinted, clambering over the hill and jogging over, inner scientist gleefully looking at this new, strange thing. She snatched it, despite Layer's protest, and juggled the little energy ball thing between her hands.

"It reads the same as the mantis," Alia finally said after taking a reading. "This was inside it, infecting it."

"Oh, _gross_, did you _see_ what it looked like?" Layer frowned. "Like some… freaky… tentacle porn monster or something."

Alia let what she said slide, instead flicking open an energy containment system in her utility wrist and stuffing the thing in it. "Well, if we come across more, I'll analyze it when we get back to base."

Layer shuddered at the thought of running into more. Despite her silent, fervent wishing, after the duo ducked into an underground tunnel they came across more of those weird, freaky, creepy things. More mantis mechs, all infected by these viral things, peppered the pathway. As much as Alia tried, she had to admit Layer did most of the work. She was sloppy compared to Zero, naturally, but Layer was still graceful and agile in her technique, managing to dodge everything the mantises threw at her.

Alia was border lining severe damage by the time they crossed the chasm that wasn't there before they teleported into the area. Layer had to support her to a locked doorway, letting her rest against it as the more experienced fighter kept her eyes toward where they had just come from.

They had gathered a decent forty or so of those blue soul-like things, and a part of Alia was tempted to leave Layer to do the hard work and head back to Base, tail between her legs and go back to the easy stuff she was used to. But that was cowardly, unfair to Layer, and she'd never be able to face herself or anyone else again.

"You think you're doing terrible," Layer suddenly spoke up, making Alia glance at her. Her eyes were still trained on the floating platforms, littered with machine parts. "But you're not. Alia, you're not as injured as you think, you're just the most injured you've ever been. Don't think about how you're doing, or how X or Zero would perform. This is _your_ fight, and you're doing a damn good job."

Layer was either taking a wild guess or she was a good reader of character, impressing Alia and making her chuckle. "All I know," the blond woman said, "is I hurt, I wanna go home, and I want a really long, hot shower."

"Here, here." Layer finally looked at her and held her hand out. "But first, we got this guy to take care of."

"Yeah…" Alia groaned as she took Layer's hand, letting her pull her to her feet. She was right, though, now that Alia took a proper damage report on herself. She really wasn't that badly hurt.

She faced the door, fishing out the electromagnetic pick she picked up from engineering. With a little maneuvering, she managed to force the door to open. Down a short passage another door, needing to be picked as well, was shortly done away with. With Alia leading, the women slowly advanced into the opened space.

They were back in the forest at least, if the return of the trees and bushes were any indication. Buzzing in the branches of a large tree was a human shaped, insect-based Reploid. He was too preoccupied to notice them, and at Layer's nod, Alia stepped under his tree.

"Yammark!" Alia called.

The Reploid jerked, surprised, looking down at her through a large visor. Although he had no real mouth, Alia was relived at the happy way his face brightened, and he fluttered down the tree in front of her.

"Alia!" Yammark practically bubbled. He even pulled her into a hug, despite Layer's tensing. "It's been so long!"

"Indeed…" Alia replied, awkwardly, as Yammark let her go. "I… I was told you died."

Yammark's eyes widened. "Who told you such an awful thing? Sure, I had an accident, but I didn't _die_. Professor Gate fixed me right up."

Alia cringed. "How… how's Gate?"

"Positively _miserable_ without you, Alia!" Yammark's eyes dropped in sympathy. "In fact, that's why I've been deployed. You see, I'm not fully fixed, and Gate didn't want me to go, but he's so upset I had to come looking for you."

"Looking for me?"

"Of course, he misses you so much. Don't you miss him? Aren't you two still going to get married?"

Alia's cringe deepened, and she felt her guilt all come back in waves. "Yammark, I…"

Yammark went on, and Layer thought it humorous he didn't seem to notice the second woman at all. "I know you two had a fight, because… well, even I know you were part of the group that disfigured us, but we understand why you did, and Gate's finally calmed down over it. Won't you at least see him, Alia?"

Gate missed her? Calmed down? Alia wanted to, deep down, believe it. She wanted to believe Gate saw her reasoning, understood her process… wanted to even believe he _did_ miss her.

"Yammark, I'll go see Gate, but I'll go on my own. So, where is he?" Alia said, neutrally and carefully.

Yammark's eyes were expressive to make up for his lack of a real face. The way he looked was annoyed now. "No, no, no! That won't do! I'll fly us there, much faster."

The Navigator frowned. "No, I don't think so."

Yammark seemed to scowl, and there was such an intense look on his face, Alia took a step back. "Alia. I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to, I'll _force_ you to come with me to see Gate."

He took a step forward, but had to jerk himself to a stop as he stared down a saber tip between his eyes. Alia blinked, not even realizing Layer had moved.

"You won't be forcing anyone," Layer said, her voice low and dangerous. "However, if _we_ must, we shall force _you_ to answer the kind lady's question."

"Fine," Yammark's tone changed as well, a very sly, sinister tone that wasn't befitting the Reploid Alia once knew… once disfigured. "Gate didn't say he wanted you _alive_, anyway."

He suddenly took to the air, Layer hopping back a step. Alia activated her buster, tried to steel her heart, and the two women stood back to back in a ready combat stance.

The seconds ticked by, silent save for the fake birdsong, Alia's eyes darting through the trees in an almost panicked twitch. Yammark was an expert flier, meant to fly at speeds not even Reploid eyes could catch, and he commanded an arsenal of supportive mechs for his own protection. He, like the others, were meant to be well rounded, resilient Reploids. Who knew what else Gate, in his madness, had added?

A shrieking sound ripped through the air and Layer swiftly turned, slamming herself into Alia and toppling them both to the ground just as Yammark flew through, plasma blades peppering his body. The rush of him flying over, narrowing missing them both, made Alia's core pulse wildly and she was starting to lose her sanity, or at least it felt like it. She couldn't fight!

Layer was fluid motion, though, and the blond woman stared from the ground as Layer seemed to glide to her feet. She dashed and jumped onto a wall, and Yammark burst from the treetops again above her. Layer kicked from the wall as the Maverick plummeted down, and once her feet touched the ground she pivoted and dashed back toward him. Yammark stood up, prepared to launch himself back into the air just as Layer hopped into a roll with her saber out, gaining momentum.

Yammark managed to jump over her, and Layer's body unfolded gracefully as she swung herself sides to stop her movement, skidding and bumping into the wall. Alia was just getting to her feet when she realized Yammark was coming for her.

Alia shrieked—she couldn't resist the urge, but as her primary programming seemed to shut down from the overload of _fear_, her new combat programming surged into the primary slot. She crouched just as Yammark flew at her, and in the split second he was above her, Alia raised her buster and released a quick succession of shots, landing three in his abdomen before he was completely over her. Yammark hissed, heading toward the ground in pain and shock. He awkwardly rolled on the ground, wings creaking at the strange contortions his body was doing, and he hit the opposite wall with a grunt.

The blond woman stared. That was easy.

Layer didn't hesitate like Alia—she too launched over her partner and, flipping through the air with her rapier out, went for the kill. Yammark had the sense to jerk himself to the side, but Layer still struck a victory—she sliced off a wing. Without his ability to fly, Yammark could do nothing.

Yammark's cry of disbelief and pain echoed through the fake forest, causing the leaves to shiver in the silence afterwards. Layer held the rapier to Yammark's neck, although Alia wasn't sure when exactly he had fallen to the ground.

"_What_ is Gate's plan?" Layer hissed.

Yammark laughed. "Kill me," he chuckled madly. "Go ahead! Just like every Reploid that doesn't conform to you, kill me! Extremists! Terrorists! Tyrants!"

Layer scowled. "This isn't a debate, you idiot, this is a questioning. If you answer, you live."

"I'm not going to."

"Fine. Don't." Layer clicked something off her belt with her free hand. "You will eventually though."

It was sort of comical, the way Layer casually threw the little capsule at Yammark's head. His angry yell was swallowed by the teleportation activation the containment capsule held, and Alia watched as the bright light enveloped him. Yammark's outline shrunk down until he was completely gone.

When they were alone, Layer swung the rapier as she deactivated it and turned to Alia, who was staring at where Yammark was with an unreadable expression. The swordswoman had no words for her, no comfort or encouragement, so she said nothing and contacted Hunter Base. Minutes of silence later, the two women were notified that teleport channels for open, and they both disappeared.

* * *

"I regret to inform you—"

Gate twirled around in the chair, chin resting on knitted fingers. "I know. Yammark was defeated."

Red frowned at how… calm Gate was over this bit of information. "He wasn't destroyed, he was detained. They'll extract the information from him!"

"You worry needlessly." Gate turned back half way to his console and pressed a button on the keyboard. "There, now we've no issues."

Red's incredulous look made Gate smile. "You see, I installed a destruction option with my investigators." Gate waved a dismissive hand in the air as he turned back to the console fully. "Yammark is no more, his memory chip exploded and data cores as well. So, what brings you back to my lab?"

Red crossed his arms over his chest, smirking as he noticed the change in the good scientist. Where there was doubt, hesitation and distrust was now calm madness slowly boiling to eruption. It was quite a spectacle, watching the transformation take place. Red dropped his arms and looked at another console to his right, smiling at the flashing screen and text scrolling through.

"I take it H.M.P is going as planned?" Red asked.

"We've achieved a success rate of ninety-two percent." Gate replied, not turning back to him. The tapping of a keyboard suggested he was now starting to focus on something or other. "Isoc has been slow, but he's been distracting himself with his little side project. Is that a problem? I'm sure I can persuade him to give up the side research."

Red shrugged. "We've all the time in the world, Dr. Gate. Let Isoc do his thing—maybe it'll help when he's done?"

"Please, as if researching such an obsolete robot is worth anything." Gate sounded like he might have rolled his eyes. "In either case, High Max is perfectly capable of doing what you want. With the sample you provided, he's even stronger."

Red's smile was sinister and almost clownish in its insanity. "Perfect. I'll let the big man know." He turned to the exit, then paused and glanced over his shoulder. Gate still wasn't looking at him. "Any luck of catching that brat of mine?"

"A little birdie told me he'll be going undercover."

"Perfect."

* * *

Lifesaver coughed for the tenth time since Yammark exploded in his face, and he wondered if something got caught in his trachea or something, since the Maverick's head decided to randomly erupt while he was talking to him and examining his optics. At least it was a well-controlled destruction; else Lifesaver would have been getting his own entire head replaced.

As it was, Yammark was a lost cause, and telling Alia what happened before she went into the Recovery Stasis wasn't a pretty job he liked having. But one wasn't a doctor and still overly sensitive, so Lifesaver went on with his work.

What was getting to him was the current issue with X and Zero. It was getting obvious this new threat was getting big, and they were going to need their heroes… but as it was, even with that Engineering girl helping out, it was like molasses in the Arctic. It would be different if X and Zero _wanted_ to be helped… but no, those damn idiots were subconsciously trying to hack Lifesaver's system just to find channels to get to each other! It was like watching a human druggie trying to grow his own marijuana without knowing how to take care of a potted plant, except Zero and X were decent enough hackers since it was part of their job…

Lifesaver pinged another channel Zero tried to worm through and he threw the data back into the containment pod he had the two in. As it was, neither were stable enough as separate programs to be activated, and this entire process took place while both were shut down. After realizing what they were doing, Lifesaver had to disconnect his medical unit from the mother system, and with Delia and Douglas, crafted a hasty new network to contain them apart from each other.

In other words, this was a pain in the ass and it made Lifesaver incredibly irritable.

He reported the problem to Signas, naturally. And naturally, being just the thickheaded leader, Signas pretty much told him to suck it up. It even got to the point Lifesaver asked Dr. Cain for help… but wouldn't you know it, the good doctor was away. Lifesaver was on his own in this miniature war of recovery against two men who really didn't want to recover.

"According to the pod, X has given up for now." Delia reported as she ungracefully landed into a chair. "Zero's still active though."

"Believe me when I say I know." Lifesaver mumbled, closing yet another channel. "How's the program running?"

"Zero's fighting it tooth and nail, but X eventually let it run." Delia shrugged, closing her eyes. "He always was the more sensible one."

"Considering he dated _you_, I'd like to question that."

"Ohh, burned by the doctor, how lovely." Delia flipped him the bird.

Despite that, Lifesaver smiled. It had been a long time since someone stuck around his medical unit and chatted with him—it was rather nice to have company outside of his bimbo nurses. Delia got up from the chair, opting to throw herself onto an unused bed and curling up on her side, leaving Lifesaver to his console and thoughts.

Despite the obvious pressing matter, Lifesaver let himself muse over other things. Alia wasn't as banged up as he figured the newbie would be, and he had to give her props to surviving her first mission. It was obvious she was emotionally scarred, especially after hearing Yammark self-destructed, but hey, everyone had a starting point. Lifesaver was glad to know hers was pretty strong.

Going back to Delia made Lifesaver wonder what she planned to do with Axl…

Realizing it had nothing to do with him, Lifesaver discarded the thought process as he closed off another channel, this time from a sneaky X. This was starting to get tedious…

Hours later Alia emerged from the repair unit, fully repaired and ready to go. After Lifesaver checked her over, and she checked on X and Zero, the Navigator slowly made her way to the teleportation room. The last mission left her a bit shaken, forced to face her sins the way she had been, and it all happened so quickly! She expected a long, drawn out battle of some sort… her constantly holding Layer back, trying to get Yammark to understand, Yammark refusing. But it just all… happened in a way she hadn't planned, at a speed she wasn't prepared at all for. But that was real life, wasn't it?

"If you're still tired, you don't have to go now."

Signas' rumbling voice made Alia scream and whirl around, and then blush deeply when she realized just how on edge she was now. The Commander didn't seem at all shocked by her reaction, only deepening her embarrassment. Was it expected to be a ticking time bomb when new to the battle field?

Signas offered a rare smile, and Alia couldn't help but like it. "It's always the first that's the hardest."

Alia tried to shrug indifferently, but it was half-hearted and her shoulders slumped. "I don't think I'm cut out for fighting."

"Well, when this is all done, you can go back to Navigational duties."

If Alia liked one thing about Signas, it was that once on a course, he never backed out of nor let anyone else. She appreciated the solid support, the verbal confirmation of no, she can't quit now that she started. It was solidness like that, that made Alia like Signas so much. Maybe after all of this was over…

What a thought process to bring up at such at time. "I'd like that," Alia chuckled. "Provided Layer doesn't kill me cause I'm so slow."

Signas actually snorted. "Zero holds the longest record at taking thirteen hours to complete a mission."

Alia remembered, and it made her laugh. "Thanks, Signas."

"I don't think I've done anything warranting that," he still smiled though, because he knew, and Alia liked that. "Please be careful, Alia. The Laser Institute is much, much more dangerous than a forest."

Alia wanted to reply with something snappy, trendy, and confident and make it sound like she was in control. But that would be lying, because if there was something Alia didn't have right now, it was control of the situation. It was like a scientific experiment gone horrible awry, and all she could do was let it run its course and clean up the mess afterwards.

"I'll try not to get killed," was all she could manage.

Signas' encouraging smile lifted her spirits regardless.

* * *

He always felt at home among the shadows, darting from dark corner to dark corner out of side and out of mind. Axl wasn't the strongest or fastest fighter, typically relying on quick hit-and-run tactics or surprise attacks to really win, but he exceled at this: hiding, ambushing, and fading from sight. Axl was meant for spying and infiltration, his Copy Chip just an added bonus to his repertoire of skills. Climbing a radio tower wasn't the most ideal place for spying and sneaking around, but despite never been to such an area, Axl was climbing steadily without even coming close to detection.

Along the way he had run by injured Reploids in hiding, trying to escape the now going berserk defensive mechanisms. These people he sent back to Base via his portable transporter, and he made sure not to linger. He wasn't sure who waited for him at the top, although he did fervently hope that just maybe, no one at all was there.

High hopes, and Axl knew they were going to plummet as he ascended.

Resolve wasn't improving as he climbed higher and defense mechanisms became more and more berserk. Some lasers were firing haphazardly at nothing, and bladed pinwheels were bouncing around as if they owned the place. As it were, maybe they did, and Axl was finding it hard to dodge them, the lasers, and cameras as the walkway were filled with enemies. None of them were his size, so copying one wasn't an option.

Axl cursed his limitations. Maybe if he weren't so limited, half the shit that's been happening wouldn't have!

He chided himself as soon as he thought that. Things don't change by doing nothing, and Axl had promised to make things right. After this and returning home, he hoped to have a decent talk with his parents.

Axl rolled smoothly between two bladed pinwheels and leapt over a gap in the floor. A camera flashed at him and an alarm rang out, but Axl now was hustling. He dashed under flying enemies, dodged pinwheels and jumped over crazy lasers. The sooner he got to the top…

He rolled again, slapping his palms into the ground and vaulting himself over another gap. One last flight of stairs rewarded him with the view from the top of the radio tower, one that was striking and breathtaking. He never had really seen the city so… serene and lovely.

The picture was shattered by the maniacal laughter he knew too well, and with a wince on his face Axl turned to see none other than Tornado Tonion, spinning gleefully around and around.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Tonion gibbered merrily, coming to a stop right before Axl. He held his arms out, bouncing in place. "Oh, oh, it be Axl, yah! Axl, Axl, it be good to see you, yah!"

Axl hesitantly holstered his guns, holding his hands up in peace, "Hey there, T.T…" Axl said, slowly and carefully. "So what's… you know, what's up?"

Tonion bounced a little higher. "Glad you came, yah. Really glad." Suddenly he stopped bouncing, and the temperament of the atmosphere dropped to such a dramatic, depression level it left Axl breathless. "Gotta talk to you, Axl… but don't got much time, yah. So listen, yah, don't talk."

"T.T, what's—"

"No talking, yah!" Tonion snapped, and the loss of the usual cheer coupled with the sharpness of his voice made Axl shut his mouth with a snap. "Axl stop Red, yah? Stop us, we no longer have control, none of us, yah. We becoming something else and there be no reversal, yah… so after us, Axl gotta go after the pro—"

Axl yelped as he dropped to the ground, narrowly missing the spinning red blade that came out of nowhere behind Tonion and slicing right through him. The blade pivoted in the air and Axl followed it with his eyes, watching as a darkened figure standing on the top of a column catch it and slide it smoothly to what seemed to be the waist area.

"What a snitch!" a sneering voice came from the figure, and Axl scrambled to his feet, racing to Tonion as his old friend started to shake uncontrollably.

Axl's hands didn't even touch Tonion before he fell apart in two pieces, oil and blood spurting into the air. Axl cried out, raising his arms and wincing as he felt warm blood shower onto him. When he lowered his arms, the two pieces of Tonion were sparking and his eyes were twitching, mouth still trying to finish what he was saying.

"T-Tonion…" Axl whispered. "Ton… you _bitch_!" the gunner's eyes whipped to the figure, who's shoulders were shaking in what seemed to be a silent chuckle. "You _son of a bitch_!"

"You look pretty good all drenched in blood," the figure taunted, then jumped down into the light.

Axl gaped, taking a several steps back before tripping over his own feet and fall on his bottom, eyes wide and body shaking at Tonion's murder slowly walked toward him. He didn't even have the sense to draw his guns, fear overloading him and even cancelling his battle instincts.

At his obvious fear, Red laughed.


	32. Chapter 32: The Same

**_Author's Note_:** Okay, a tad more worldbuilding/setting up, but it's all veeeery important. Just remember, dear readers: The smallest details are the most important. =3

Thank you for your patience!

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Two: The Same_

Axl rolled to the side just as the scythe came down, scattering metal shrapnel in every direction. Red wrenched the weapon free and carelessly flung it in the gunner's direction—despite the flippant way his wrist flicked, the weapon homed in on Axl with terrifying precision. Axl dove to safety, and the scythe ricocheted off a column, speeding toward him again. With a yelp of disbelief, Axl did the only thing he could think of doing: he raised his guns and fired off a rapid barrage of shots. The force of the volley slowed the flying scythe enough for Axl to dodge again, and Red snarled when the weapon fell to the ground. He snapped his wrist, and it returned to his hand; Axl got back to his feet, both guns drawn and pointed at Red's head but they were shaking. Axl was afraid, he'll admit, but he also couldn't really find the will to fire on the man who found him and cared for him when he needed someone.

_So did X and Zero! The Hunters cared for you, and this guy isn't the Red you know! Shoot him down!_

Why did the body never want to listen to the brain? Axl thought it was stupid and cliché each time this happened in an action movie or video game, thinking it was some crazy human thing… but standing here, hesitating as Red laughed at him, he realized it was very much a plausible, real thing, even for Reploids. He was human enough to be affected.

But he was machine enough to turn it off.

Shutting down his emotion chip was risky for a reason, because it's usually the first line of defense against the Maverick Virus. Although it also made infection worse, it was always the first indicator. If Red was carrying the Virus, and Axl caught it, his systems wouldn't know until it was far too late. He might not go Maverick, but it'd incubate in him until it could pass on to someone who could. With the chip active, however, Axl knew he wouldn't have the will to fight… so he had to take the chance. His face now emotionless and all feeling erased, the only thing on Axl's mind was the last thought he had prior to shutting down the emotional chip: _Terminate Red_.

That was the second, and the biggest, risk of turning off the chip… Axl might never remember to turn it back on. Without it, he was just a war machine after all, and war machines didn't need emotional chips to be functional. So long as he was functional, there was no error.

Red seemed to realize what was going on, and he grinned widely. He brought the scythe up in front of him, readying his stance as Axl did his own. They stared, madness to nothing, as the tense seconds ticked by with neither willing to make the first move. The only thing that moved was Axl's hair in the light breeze, and Red gave in to his impatience within a minute. He charged, scythe spinning into a blur of motion.

Axl dropped low, rolling under the swipe meant to dissect his upper body from his waist. As he rolled under, his guns released a single shot each into Red's unguarded side, forcing the larger Reploid to stagger back. Axl rolled another few feet before he was back up, not feeling any upset at the fact his shots did not cause any damage.

Red spun as he threw his scythe at Axl again, then launched himself when the gunner dodged to the side. Their bodies collided, the impact making Axl drop one of his guns so he had a free hand to grapple Red with as they rolled dangerously close to the edge. Red had both hands free, and when they ceased rolling he won the top position, giving him the upper advantage; Axl could only hold one hand back as Red's other closed over his throat, intent on ripping his head off.

Axl brought up his gun and shot point blank into Red's grinning mouth.

Red staggered off him with an unholy and unfamiliar howl of disbelief and, more importantly, pain. He vainly clapped his hands over his mouth, even as artificial blood and other essential fluids leaked from the hole smoking at the back of his head. Axl leapt to his feet, gun raised for one last, final shot to end it all. Objection was on the verge of completion…

Either Red turned off his sensory parts, or was just that incredible, but he rolled under Axl's shot and past him. By the time the gunner whirled around a shot he didn't fire rang out, and he fell back by the sheer force of it. Red tossed aside the once discarded gun, summoning his scythe to his hand as he approached the stunned Axl—emotional chipped off or not, Axl still felt pain, and his systems were still struggling to recover from being hurt by his own gun.

By the time the error message was overwritten, another popped up in its place as Red brought the scythe down; the whistling beam sliced through Axl's collarbone, diagonally across to the middle of his body. Either by mere luck or fate, the momentum of Red's strike was suddenly stopped before it could slice Axl's central core in half by a strange cage-like thing that housed it. Red snarled, wrenched the weapon free and raised it again to strike—he'll just have to slice the boy to pieces to kill him.

A charging sound drew Red's attention, and he flipped backwards just in time to avoid a partially charged plasma shot. Snarl still on his face, he whirled around and came face to face with a stealth mech. Although not particularly powerful, and not exactly having great defense either, the stealth mech armor made even a civilian Reploid a decent combatant. The fact the owner could sneak up on him with a damn _chargeable gun_ meant this person knew how to use it.

Red twirled the scythe in his hand, facing off with the new challenger. Axl was down for now, and no stealth mech was going to take him down. Red charged, and although stealth mechs were built for speed, it was no match for Red's superior combat build. His fist connected with the head of the armor, and for a moment, time slowed as he heard the satisfying _crunch_ of his fist meeting weaker metal.

The mech-user flew back into a column, bringing it down on top of it. When the beam didn't move, signifying the end of the mech-user, Red scoffed and turned his attention back to Axl. To his surprise, the gunner was slowly getting up out of the pool of blood he had been lying in.

If he hadn't ruined Red's head so badly, the man would have made a snide remark. As it was, he smirked and sauntered over to deliver the final blow. Axl's usefulness ended long ago, and regardless of orders, he had been itching to end the brat.

A screech of metal was Red's only prior warning to an oncoming attack. He turned back to where the mech-user was, raising an arm as he saw it dash at him. Shock increased when the mech melted into a light-filled silhouette, shrinking into a much smaller and agile body. Red quickly dropped the instinctive defense and readied his scythe for a more punishing blow, yet the dimming body boosted its speed. Red didn't see the fist slamming into his face, only felt it connect and twist his head hard enough his metal support for his neck snapped. His body vaulted over the edge of the tower and plummeted to the ground as Delia finished her transformation, landing neatly on her feet.

She rubbed her plated fist until that part, too, was enveloped in an odd light and reverted to normal. With a sigh, she snatched at the metal headband holding her hair back and threw it off, letting the emerald locks cascade prettily around her. As the vanity piece clattered on the ground, she turned to Axl, who had frozen from involuntary shut down.

Swinging her hips purposefully, Delia made her way to him. "Oh, Axl," she purred as she approached. "What _would_ you do without me?"

She put her hand on his forehead, and the two disappeared in twin beams of light.

* * *

"I'm going to dub it, the _Nightmare_," Layer announced as Alia ran the simulation on the blue core. The shimmering shell of its previous form made the swordswoman shudder. "Come on. Anything with that many tentacles and worms itself inside machines, including other Reploids," she shuddered again. That poor man they couldn't rescue in the Laser Institute… "Is just pure nightmare fuel."

Alia rolled her eyes. "You're just fixated on the tentacles."

"_Look at it_!" Layer rubbed her forehead with her left hand. Her right was still in the medical unit, and she looked forlornly at the awkward state of her right limb. "I can't believe that bastard Sheldon took out my hand."

The blond leaned back in her chair, smirking up at Layer. "You stuck your hand in his shell."

"Still got his eye," Layer smirked. "In all seriousness though, what the hell was up with the invisible platforms and weird ass darkness?"

Alia motioned to the tank holding the reconstructed 'Nightmare' being, as Layer called it. "Physical possession is just one trick this thing can do," she said. "It can remotely hack systems, jam signals, scramble data and rewrite it."

"Sounds like the Sigma Virus."

"Except it's not a _Virus_, or at least, doesn't read as one, which is why it's so dangerous. It's easy to take out, as we demonstrated… but, the insanity it induces is completely irreversible, and it's not related to Sigma at all." Alia frowned at the monitor before her. Despite now being considered a Hunter, she still had her Navigator clearance to use the lab like this. Signas wanted her to rest, but… this was huge.

Layer leaned close, and Alia was starting to get used to having that huge bust near her face. The woman had no concept of personal space it seemed. "Not related at all?"

Alia shifted the chair so she could talk to Layer's face, not her breasts. "I ran some comparisons. There is no data line that's similar. This is a brand new thing… and I'd bet my license that Gate made it."

Layer's face scrunched up. "But he'd have made it from a piece of Sigma, right? That's what Axl's report said… so it'd be similar."

"Unless he has something _else_, and they knew someone was spying, so they lied."

Both women turned as Signas strolled into the room. Layer saluted him, but Alia was far too tired for such stupid customs. He joined them on Alia's other side, and she was starting to feel humanly claustrophobic.

"Unlikely," Alia muttered. "That was definitely a piece of Sigma. It may be something deeper than basic codes. I'll—"

"Go rest while Palette gets back in the swing of things by doing this for you," Signas rumbled. Alia rose to her feet to protest, but the Commander continued on, "That's an order, _Hunter_."

Alia's mouth shut with a snap, but she nonetheless sighed and left the lab. When the doors shut, Layer glanced at Signas questioningly, "Palette is working now?"

"Yes, actually. If you weren't cursing so loud, you'd have realized it was she navigating you, not I."

"That was some freaky darkness and I couldn't see, even with changing my optic mode," Layer threw up her hands. "You weren't there, sir!"

Signas smiled, stunning her. "No, but your vivid descriptions were enough to make me feel as if I were. I wanted to thank you, however, for helping Alia. I'd join her on these missions…"

Layer lost her attitude—she couldn't keep it up when someone as uptight as Signas was smiling like that. "You're needed here, sir. Don't worry; I'll take care of her."

"I appreciate it, Layer."

Layer left Signas at the laboratory, heading toward the medical unit. By now her hand should be finished, and hopefully ready to be replaced back on. It felt way too awkward to only have one hand, although it wasn't as if she really needed to have both. Of course, that wasn't an option, because even Layer would admit to being somewhat vain.

Entering the medical bay made her stop in shock, however. First thing she saw was Axl held together by some sort of crane-like contraption so his upper body didn't slump and snap off from his lower. The first thing she _heard_, however, was X screaming at the top of his lungs. Given he was a Reploid, that was pretty loud.

"_Who did this to Axl_?" X screamed at Delia again, who was trying to secure Axl to the crane. "You bitch, answer me!"

Delia glanced at Zero, who was sitting in his pod quietly and quite calmly. Did they fail to unmerge them? "Quit being a mother hen and help me get him ready for transport, damn!"

X screeched again, but Zero dutifully and still silently came over. Deftly he helped Delia secure Axl to the crane, and with it in place, Lifesaver transported him to the adjacent room. Axl truly did look ready to split apart, and when his body slightly lurched in the crane, X ceased his yelling and suddenly burst into tears.

"Tell me who did it," He said between clenched teeth and choked sobs. Zero finally showed some sense of emotion by pulling X into his arms.

Delia sighed, looking over her shoulder at him in a condescending manner before facing the two. "I took care of it. But, if you must know, it was Red. I'd wager, he did it on Gate's orders."

She didn't get a 'thank you' or even a look of gratitude. Instead, Delia took a careful step away at the pure vengeful look in X's teary eyes. Zero muttered to him soothingly, but X didn't seem at all interested in comfort.

Delia cleared her throat. "So, uh, what're you two doing up?"

X was still thinking some violent thoughts, so Zero decided to speak up. He sounded awkward, as if not used to speaking on his own, but Delia took it as a good sign. "Lifesaver deemed us 'good enough' to start a recovery period. He blocked our connection ports. Said he told Signas we're officially initiated in a recovery program he installed, so we can't do anything… extensive yet."

Delia felt a little pride at that. Lifesaver had to be referring to the program _she_ designed to help them recover, and she liked any positive claim to fame. Who else could say they brought Zero and X back from the brink of insanity and death? Well, Lifesaver didn't count, that was his job after all.

"If all goes well, you'll be up to speed and back to normal in a few weeks." She ignored Zero's look at that. X apparently was still not listening. "What have we learned from this, boys?"

Zero's look became a glare, and Delia still giggled out, "Too much mental screwing is _bad_."

That snapped X out of his reverie and he glared at Delia. "Don't be a bitch."

"Don't be a bastard." She shot back. However, already bored of egging X on, she turned away again. "Now, excuse me, but I need to help fix Axl up. You two should report in."

She sauntered down to the other room, leaving Zero and X in their embrace, X boiling with anger. He would have been much calmer if the first thing he saw wasn't his son in near pieces, and having little information didn't help. Separated from Zero or not, X's parental instincts had kicked into overdrive, and he was perfectly in the right to be as angry as he was!

Layer cleared her throat and both men whirled around, separating from their hug. She waved at them with her handless arm just for fun, and they gaped.

"What happened to _you_?" X asked as Layer approached them, a smirk on her lips.

She was having too much fun with the handless maneuver thing. "Alia and I have been covering your hunting duties," Layer replied. "We got a new Virus, Gate's an asshat, and Signas is showing obvious signs of affection for our favorite Navi-gone-Hunter. That about brings you up to date."

"A new Virus?" Zero looked rightfully alarmed. "What's it do?"

"Everything the Sigma Virus does except register as a Virus. I coined it the Nightmare, visit the lab if you wanna see the creepy thing." Again, Layer waved her handless arm, privately enjoying the looks it induced. "But I gotta get my hand back. It's good to see you two functional again, though."

She moved on past them, the men watching her disappear into a side room before heading to the laboratory.

* * *

_This is very fascinating,_ Gate thought with a wild grin, his fingers flying over the screen and bringing up menus at amazing speeds for a mere scientist Reploid. _Red is a dolt, he has no idea what he brought me…_

He pressed his forefinger and thumb against the screen, moving them in a pinching motion to merge the two lines of data. Once overlapped, he tapped the differences, highlighting them then dragging them from the mainstream of data. Once the differences were moved aside, he used both hands to bring the gaps to a close, forming a single stream.

Gate leaned back, analyzing the new stream for several minutes before beginning to combine the differences he had extracted. While compatible, there were too many possible conflictions that could occur…

Gate pulled a line of typical Reploid data, breaking it at certain spaces and inserting the differences into four separate lines. Essentially created four separate Reploids, Gate once more leaned back and scrutinized the new lines along with the merged stream.

"Too many issues…" Gate growled. "But neither is my data pool complete. I may be missing a key component…"

Saving the four streams as separate files, and bringing the merged back to the middle of the screen, Gate once more began to dissect it. He highlighted a particular section, enlarged it, and then pulled another stream from a separate pool onto the work station.

Suddenly the data came to life and Gate jerked his hands from the console, even if he knew he was safe. The new stream attached itself to the highlighted section, wrapped itself around and… either was trying to choke it to death or defend it.

Eyes narrowing, Gate carefully set about dissecting the coiled data. He pulled it apart, bit by bit, until a particular line glared at him.

_IF - 0+P.X=LV_

_THEN - Z E.X.C executable_

_ELSE - *_

"A blank else?" Gate was astounded. No Reploid could run off a blank statement! He dissected further, looking for what, exactly, triggered the IF statement to begin with. Or, what these symbols actually meant.

There was no note bank in the compiling screen, no hint to what it all meant. Not even a definition section, and no code could work without definitions. Gate scowled—it must be part of the missing pieces. But then, how could the data react without a source?

"You're amazing," Gate murmured as his fingers rapidly flew over the screen. "Just amazing."

"Isn't he?"

Gate didn't bother to glance over, knowing Isoc was there. "I can see your avid interest," Gate said. "But don't forget, we have a deal to fulfill."

"Of course," Isoc grunted.

"How is High Max?"

"Ninety-nine percent complete. By the end of the day, he'll be deployable." Isoc took his place at another terminal, booting the system up.

Gate muttered some sort of affirmation before he began to whisper to himself, once more working on the data he uncovered. "Incredible. How can… aha, I see, so that's the _IF_ trigger, but _what_ about it… oh… oh, my…"

Isoc knew what that meant, and he eagerly looked at Gate. "What is it, sir?"

Several seconds of silence ticked by, but Isoc knew better than to ask more than once. Gate was always a hair trigger from having a freak out session and ripping a subordinate apart. He had no idea what caused such in the usually calm scientist, but after watching Gate destroy a fair share of fellows, Isoc learned quickly what not to do.

Finally Gate turned to him, smiling in such a wicked way Isoc backed away a bit. "Just the find of the century, my friend," Gate cackled. "Call Red! I think he and his should know of this…"

"There is no need for that, my friend."

The two scientists turned in their seats, watching as Red swaggered into the room, followed by another figure.

Red was grinning triumphantly. "Your deal is fulfilled, Mr. Gate. I thank you so very much. And in return, we offer our services so that our end of the deal can be fulfilled."

* * *

It was dark again, in such a way her night vision was failing her. However, now armed with the knowledge that it was the Nightmare, Alia and Layer were much more prepared than before when it happened at the Laser Institute. What caught her by surprise, however, was the acid rain.

"Are you frickin' _serious_?" Layer practically squawked. Just seconds in the rain and both women were already showing signs of damage. "Shit, shit, shit…"

Alia dashed ahead, trying to find some sort of shelter as Signas attempted to scan their immediate area. She tripped over a bit of raised floor, damn the dark, and fell right onto what felt like a platform. She cried out, covering her eyes as light temporarily flashed and blinded her, but suddenly the pain of the acid raid faded. Cautiously Alia peeked over her arm, seeing she was encased in a shimmering shield that not only repelled the rain, but fixed the damage.

Layer jumped into the force field with her, and although it was cramped, they managed to fit all of their limbs inside. "Nice find," Layer commented after she, too, was repaired. "But…"

_/ Alia, I got something, /_ Signas' voice drowned out the rest of what Layer was saying, and Alia instinctively looked away to indicate she wasn't listening to her battle partner. _/ There should be a weather generator near you. It's gone berserk from the Nightmare, and its control cores for its security field have been scattered. You'll have to find the cores, destroy them, then destroy the generator. /_

Alia sighed. _/ That's great, but I can't see a damn thing. /_

_/ I'll send you a map of the core locations, but you'll have to figure out how to get to them. Once I send you a file, the channel will jam til we re-establish it. /_

_/ All right, send when you're ready. /_

_/ Understood. You two be careful. /_

The file was sent, and as Signas predicted, the channel was found and attacked by jamming waves. She disconnected before she was affected, and shared the map with Layer after explaining what needed to be done. They both marked the safe area on their map files, and resolved to split up and destroy the cores.

On a shared count of three, the girls dashed in different directions out of the safe field. Once they both left it, it deactivated, leaving them in the utter dark again. A sort of panic seized Alia, making her temporarily freeze, but as the pain of acid rain pelting at her registered she managed to shake off the fear and head for the nearest core in her chosen direction.

She was the slower of the two, as by the time she destroyed the last one and went for the generator, the rain stopped and the area temporarily lit up. Layer was already heading for the safe area when Alia finally caught up, and after letting it repair them, the women continued on.

Almost immediately of leaving that sector of the Temple, the rain began and another veil of darkness descended. Thankfully, and bless his cybernetic heart for it, Signas was thoughtful enough to scan the entire Inami Temple and locate _all_ the generators and cores.

The trek through the place was filled with acid rain, cramming into safe areas, killing cores and generators and dodging Nightmare creatures. Alia did not like the sensation of damage, repair, damage, and repair repeated over and over. It was unsettling as it was convenient, but also more than just coincidence. Gate somehow made artificial acid rain without tipping radars… and still had safety areas installed. Something had to give, and maybe Rainy Turtloid had the answer.

She hoped so. Out of all of Gate's creations, she had gotten along with Rainy the best. He was massive, powerful and intimidating, but as the stereotype goes, a complete sweetheart. Even after the alterations she imposed on him, Rainy was one of the few of Gate's Reploids that still lived for a while before 'mysteriously' being destroyed… or so it was said.

"Think this guy'll actually help us?" Layer asked when it seemed at last they made it to the end.

"I hope so," Alia sighed, "I mean, I did disfigure him and lead to him being stigmatized even when he, himself, never did wrong."

"Hmm, yeah, tough break."

Layer's usual nonchalance grated Alia's nerves, but she kept her comments to herself. Yammark, Shield Sheldon… none of them were sane, all sprouting bogus stories to either lure her into false security so she either could be abducted or destroyed. Would Rainy really be any different?

Alia shoved through the doors, Layer close behind. The second set of doors Alia went through with a vengeance, wanting to make an impressionable entrance on Rainy—it probably worked, seeing as she never shrieked so loudly in her life when there was suddenly no floor on the other side of the door. She landed pretty hard on her ass, but thanks to her, Layer came in all grace and style.

Alia scowled, rising to her feet just as a swooshing sort of noise filled the vast chamber. Spinning as he descended, Rainy Turtloid fell from a hole in the roof, landing on his feet as well—Alia wondered if she just sucked at much at landing—with his massive shell toward them. She knew well his incredible defense, and knew also the seemingly just for decoration jewels were the key to getting through that defense. Provided Gate didn't tinker with him.

"Alia." Rainy Turtloid sounded gruff as he looked over his shoulder. "Gate said you'd eventually come looking for me."

At this, her heart dropped. Alia had secretly hoped that maybe Rainy wasn't altered by Gate or really in contact with him, but at the same time, she should have known better. Rainy's loyalty to Gate was the stuff of legends… and she knew this encounter would end badly.

"Please…" she implored. "Just… tell me what he's doing. Tell me how to get to the lower levels of the lab. Just tell me, I'll leave you in peace."

Layer glared at her, but Alia knew she could restrain the swordswoman if Rainy complied. The massive turtle-like Reploid sat down, back still to them, and he looked straight ahead of himself. Alia hoped this relaxed demeanor was a good sign.

"An exchange is in order, I think," he said. "Tell me why you did this to me, and if I'm satisfied, I'll tell you what I know."

Alia thought she'd be reserved in her explanation, but she found herself not needing another prod. She spilled the entire story, every damning detail, to Rainy Turtloid. Why the others wanted to ruin Gate and his creations, why Alia was associated… Alia didn't even bother trying to fluff her story with excuses or her feelings of guilt and shame. She told it as it was, and when she was finished, she had to wait agonizing minutes of silence for Rainy to decide if it was good enough.

Finally he answered, "Although I'll never forgive you, Alia, I can't say my disfigurement had been all without positives. With this shell and the defense with it, I could do what smaller, more fragile Reploids couldn't. I hoped if I kept myself in seclusion long enough, society would forget about me and I could restart. Maybe water purification; I can survive pretty highly polluted places."

"I'll help you," Alia blurted. "I'll vouch for you; get you any job you want."

"You'll _try_, which I suppose is supposed to be heart-warming." Rainy Turtloid kept looking at the wall ahead of him, as if something in it had his attention. "Gate's creating a new Virus, meant to spread his control much like Sigma's. However, Sigma's Virus is too in-tuned to himself, so Gate reworded some of the coding. As you can see, it's incredible, but Gate has no direct control over it."

"So the man wants to play god." Layer summarized.

"I suppose. He wants Zero and X's data, and supposedly he got some, which is why this Virus is so much more potent than Sigma's. That's my theory, I don't know the details," Rainy shrugged, shell shifting and making the area rumble. "He's got two big projects going on, Alia. What they are, I can't tell you, cause I don't know. I never been to his inner sanctum, so I won't be much help there, either. Hell, none of us former Gate Numbers will know, he only lets Isoc and Red in."

This was too easy, something had to give. "Rainy…" Alia said haltingly. She thought of Yammark, of Sheldon. There was always something. "… You won't get that job you want, will you?"

Rainy Turtloid grunted. "My insides have been melting since I first refused the order to detain or slay you. Soon I'll just be a giant husk. This isn't the Gate I was loyal to, which is why I'll betray him now. He no longer thinks highly of us, his 'children,' and I've become nothing but a disposable to him."

"Rainy…"

"This Temple holds a huge vat of Nightmare," Rainy said, grunting as he forced himself to stand. "Something of my size exploding would vaporize it. Sorry for the destruction of a cultural area, though."

Alia stepped forward, but Layer grabbed her arm. "Rainy!" Alia protested. "Don't! I can…"

"You've done _enough_ for me and mine. If you want to do something good, do something about Gate."

There was a sudden _pop_ sound filling the room and all Alia heard was Layer's warning cry before they were suddenly gone. The last thing she saw was Rainy Turtloid ramming himself into the wall he had been so fascinated with, and a massive blue orb had swallowed him whole.

* * *

Gate swore, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration. "Rainy, you damn piece of…" he whirled around, eyes blazing. "That's it. Deploy High Max—I want Alia _dead_."

Red tilted his head as Isoc scurried out of the laboratory, and when the doors closed, the man pushed off the wall he was leaning against. "Attacking HQ head on, eh?"

"Best time to do it," Gate snapped. "Zero and X are out of commission, you claim Axl is also out of the picture…" suddenly the scientist stopped, eyes narrowing. "Speaking of, how're you alive?"

"The Professor is an amazing man," Red said smoothly. "He got me back up to speed. But, instead of wasting resources attacking headquarters, why don't you merely lure your little birdie here?"

Gate frowned, but his anger was diffusing. "Let her enter the inner sanctum?"

"Of course. Who knows what information she has, and if you play your cards right, you could make very good use of her…" Red smirked. "Of course, that's if you can stomach the idea of killing the woman you loved and enslaving her. Revenge is such a petty reason to lose your morals."

"I have no morals," Gate muttered, then pressed the intercom on his console. "Don't send High Max out, Isoc, but activate him. Get him ready."

Red snickered and left Gate to his own devices as the scientist placed a transmission to the Maverick Hunters. As the tall Reploid exited, someone was waiting for him beyond the double doors.

"I take it he's settled down?" the Professor asked.

Red shrugged. "Yeah, he's fine. No undue risks." He peered at the figure that so desired to stay shadowed. "You sure about this? We went through all this trouble…"

"As X would say…" the Professor cackled, and even Red thought he sounded just a little too insane, "'Have faith.'"

* * *

*** = Because hates me, this 'code' didn't come out like I wanted. You can find it properly written on my webpage, but you get the gist of it. Just know I'm aware this looks wrong.**

**Also, I posted a little oneshot extra on my webpage, for those interested in extra little things.**


	33. Chapter 33: A Steady Heart

_Chapter Thirty-Three: A Steady Heart_

Headquarters was a flurry of action, Hunters moving in blurs of motion as Navigators and Engineers prepared them for the upcoming assault. Alia's serene face was a mask to the world, hiding the chaotic upgrades she was receiving as she rested within the maintenance pod alongside Layer. Her connection to the upgrade server kept her in a state of 'awake but not,' a sort of dream like feeling as she saw what the network saw, heard it all, but never comprehended it. She was half in Cyberspace and half in reality; diving, it felt, into streams of data as she downloaded, unzipped, and installed the program upgrades. Through the network, she 'saw' Layer go through the same phenomena, and a sort of thought of how such a mass connection could prove useful floated in her mind before it was obliterated by the onslaught of data.

Hovering above her prone form, Signas rested his hand on the pod's glass lid, concern clear on his face. He had, in an uncharacteristic display of worry, given her a chance to back out after Gate's taunting transmission. But Alia, in the short time as a Hunter, had grown stronger than before and Signas had to admit respect and admiration to her steadfast decision to go with Layer and infiltrate Gate's laboratory. Despite his claim to being alone, Signas knew better than to think the man had any honor or morals left to him, and had ordered a full-scale attack against Gate's army of Nightmares.

Duty and emotion were always a problem to balance, if Zero and X were to be used as examples. Signas had thought he did well keeping that balance, but as he stared down at Alia and wished she'd wake up and tell him she changed her mind, the Commander found himself losing that sense of balance. He knew he needed to have faith in her, in all of his troops, but he was losing that faith. Or was it the sense of faith in himself? Did he make the right choices throughout this ordeal?

He bowed his head. The only thing left Signas could do now was pray, and hope if there was a divine power, it would answer a machine's request.

_Keep her, and everyone, safe…  
_

* * *

Although his injuries were grievous, and his origins as mysterious as X's and Zero's, Axl was much simpler to repair than Lifesaver expected. All of Axl's parts were made of the same basic material that went into normal Reploids, the only difficulty Lifesaver had was repairing the cage that kept Axl's core safe. Its material was an unknown mixture, and as much as Lifesaver would have liked to analyze it to recreate it for the best fix, he didn't have time. He was forced to use basic reinforced titanium* to reconstruct what bits of the cage was damaged. Everything else, as they say, fell into place and Axl was ready to be re-deployed.

The only true issue Lifesaver really had was more on the programming side. It was programming that separated Axl from other Reploids, and the first time the gunner was booted up, he immediately began attempting to attack something, forcing Lifesaver and his staff to shut him down. It took a bit to figure out what the hell was wrong, but cue Delia sauntering up and finding the culprit within minutes: the emotional chip had been removed from the start-up list.

After that it was smooth sailing, but Lifesaver had to wonder how Delia was so quick to spot such issues, as if knowing they were there all along. He knew she was an incredible Engineer, but Engineers were not that proficient in Reploid repair, they were meant more for weaponry and other non-sentient machines. But Delia didn't stick around to be asked; seeming to disappear the second Lifesaver looked away. For a woman with strange features, she managed to blend in her surroundings remarkably well. Either way, he had to thank her after all this ruckus settled down—her restoration program for Zero and X was working incredibly well all considering; they were far, far from deployable for the upcoming battle, but the mere fact they were up and speaking independently was practically a miracle.

Or a sham, but Lifesaver wanted to be positive for once in his life, so he went with miracle.

A whooshing noise of his office door opening revealed Axl, now fixed up and emotionally stabilized, striding in with Delia close behind; the woman placed an order sheet in front of Lifesaver, and Axl waited somewhat patiently for his final test.

Lifesaver read the paper as he jammed the network cable into Axl's back neck port, ignoring his wince. "You're joining the assault, Delia?" the doctor Reploid asked as he tapped his console.

"Yes," she smiled at Axl, who looked to the side with a slightly embarrassed look. "Signas asked for back up for Alia and Layer in the infiltration mission, but did not want Axl to go alone. Since I proved my fighting capability, he said I have temporary clearance."

"Just when did you get combat programming and experience?" Lifesaver edged.

"Don't pry," Axl admonished. "Are you done yet?"

Lifesaver glared at Axl. "Be a good boy and take your damn diagnostic quietly." Axl snorted, and the doctor turned back to Delia. "Well?"

The woman's smile was beguiling—luckily, Lifesaver was technically asexual, else he might actually fall for the trick. "I'm just taking a page from Alia's book."

That was a lie, but Lifesaver dropped the topic, because it was obviously not getting anywhere. "Fair enough. It's an inspirational act." He gave Delia a look as he leaned a hand against his console.

She persisted with her smile. "Is Axl finished?"

The doctor looked at Axl, whose glare had been burning holes in his skull for a while now. "You tell us, boy."

"Yes," actually, he wasn't, but Lifesaver let him jerk the wire out and suffer the two-second freeze up. The gunner rose to his feet and turn to Delia, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Delia answered, then glanced away a bit. "Although I hope I'm more of a help than burden. Only reason I got Red was because I had the element of surprise."

Lifesaver thought she was laying the girl-charm on too thick, but Axl was obviously falling for it, claiming he'll protect her and all that. The doctor had to disable his voice modulation program to avoid giving a snarky comment, and waved the two out before he got himself possibly in trouble. As they exited, Lifesaver leaned his hand against his console again, turning off the scanner Delia had stood in front of.

He extracted the data and looked at the screen. "Let's see what miss muffet's got for me…"

Outside heading to the debriefing room, Delia walked as close as possible to Axl, noticing his not-so-subtle side glances with a secret glee. She had no previous intention of actively saving him, but then her conquest wouldn't mean much if he got killed before she actually got a chance, and now he was further in her debt than she could imagine. Delia smiled up at him, playing her part expertly, even wrapping her arms around his for good measure.

"I'm scared, but I'm also excited," Delia chittered, making Axl smile. "It's so… so exciting to do Hunter work. Especially moreso, now that it's with _you_." She looked at him in such a way she knew he'd blush, and blush he did.

Axl's smile was also so genuine it hurt to see it. "I'll try not to disappoint you," he said, gentlemen-like.

"So why did you turn off your emotion chip?" Delia hedged. "I mean, that's really dangerous."

"I did?" Axl blinked at her, then used his free hand to rub the back of his helmet. "I don't remember doing that."

Delia mentally frowned at that, although she made the show of brushing it off by bringing up some other useless topic. A Reploid should always be aware of what he or she shut down and start up, regardless of what process it went through. Unless Lifesaver tampered with something, of which Delia bristled at—she rather liked Lifesaver, the crotchety old bitch he was, and would hate to have a reason to resent him.

Reaching the debriefing room door revealed X storming out of it, not even giving them a passing look as he grumbled angrily under his breath. Zero came out a few seconds later, still having that lethargic, lazy look on his face, but he actually noticed the two standing nearby.

Axl hazard a guess, "Signas said Pops couldn't go on the assault."

"Smart boy," Zero muttered, but neither of the younger Reploids could discern if he was sounding tired or sarcastic. "Layer and Alia already deployed. Gate deployed somethin' or other shortly after, got a whole squad gunnin' for it."

"Alia and Layer left already?" Delia frowned. While Axl was re-initializing his emotion chip, Signas had informed her they would be the girls' backup, and that was only an hour ago at most. She was expecting them all to be deployed at once.

"We better get a move on, then," Axl nodded to Zero. "Thanks, Dad."

"Uh." Zero slurred something else, but the other two didn't stick around to hear it. They went right into the debriefing room to report their departure.

The blond stared at the empty space for several seconds, struggling to remember what he was doing. Nothing came to mind, and X's face filled his memory. A quick grin flashed across his face before he adopted the lazy expression again, ambling away from the office toward where he believed X would be.

* * *

"_Your ex is a freak_!"

Alia carefully rolled down the protective sheet over the spikes of the wall, making sure she kept her face neutral. Layer had always been a cool and composed Navigator, but it seemed her combat programming gave her a new persona, and a very bitchy one at that. Ever since dropping into the massive hole that had once been the ruins the labs was originally located, all Layer did was complain.

"I hope the rest are all right," Alia said when Layer scrambled up the wall before the spikes penetrated the protective sheet. "The Nightmare is… well, a nightmare to fight."

"That was a lot of creeps, but I have faith in the Hunters." Layer said, and her words made Alia think of Signas. For being Reploids, it seemed Layer and Signas were quite spiritual. "C'mon, we got bigger worries."

Her thoughts lingered on Gate's taunting transmission, how he all but demanded she come to him and try to take him out. The mad gleam in his eyes, the corruption in his voice… it actually helped steel her resolve. Maybe Alia won't be strong enough to take him down, but she had the full will and intention of trying with all her power. She might be weak in strength, but if Alia was going to die, she was going to die with the knowledge she gave it her all.

She didn't want to tell Signas that, but Alia was fairly sure she wasn't going to walk out of this intact. She was glad their backup was coming, although they seemed to be a fair bit behind…

"Think the Nightmare got to Axl and Delia?" Alia spoke as they once more came up to a spike-covered wall.

Layer forced air between pursed lips in a sound of annoyance. "Even if so, Axl is versed enough in combat to rip through. From what I hear, Delia is like Iris, and if she's got a mech then they're fine."

Alia needed more optimism like Layer's, but as she maneuvered the grappling rope to go over the platform and release the shielding sheet, her pessimistic thought process was probably just as useful. It was like Zero and X, if she wanted to think of it like that.

"Heard Zero and X were pissed," Alia commented nonchalantly as she climbed the protected wall. She peeked over the edge, and again the way was clear. Where were all the guards?

"Of course," Layer shoved at Alia's bottom, forcing her onto the platform so she could climb before the shield wore. "Let's _move_, Alia, while it's clear."

"It could be a—"

"It is. So we have to trigger it."

What sort of tactic was _that_? Alia's better mind screamed at such a ludicrous notion, but Layer was technically the battle veteran. When the swordswoman scaled the wall, Alia let her lead them down the narrow hallway. After such a harrowing climb, a plain walkway was a welcome sight, and was much more normal. How could anyone function in such a laboratory? Or did they go through a decoy entrance?

Well, if it were a trap…

The door looked innocent enough, even opening when they approached. Layer pulled her rapier free as Alia readied her buster arm, and they stepped through into a darkened room. The door naturally shut, and locked of course, behind them; when the room brightened, both girls gawked as the missing floor and the middle platform, well-timed jumps being the only solution.

"Well, I'll be—"

Layer's snarky comment was cut off by the entire room shaking, and Alia smelled something terrible. Racing to the edge, she screamed and scrambled to jump over; Layer looked and her entire face went white at the rapidly rising lava coming up. She too leapt to the middle platform, following it with another expert jump to the other side of the room. Alia jumped, but fell short of the platform, barely grabbing it with her hand. Layer snagged her wrist before she fell, and pulled the scrambling blond up just before the lava touched her boots.

The women slammed themselves into the opposite door, but it didn't budge. Alia pounded at it with her buster arm, the lava now beginning to spill onto their platform and hissing toward them. Layer looked around frantically for any sort of clue, and finding none, slammed her rapier into the slit of the door.

It opened as the lava touched their boots, melting their heels as the women vaulted through the door. It closed just as lava reached it, locking and instigating its heat-protective barrier. Cores pounding and both shaking madly, the girls grasped each other by their bracers and tried to calm their panicking systems, heaving deep breaths.

Alia shivered more when she swore she heard Gate's condescending laughter echo further down the hall.

After shaking off the sensation of narrowly avoiding death, the women picked up the pace and Layer kept her mouth shut. At the end of the hallway was another door, and both women glanced at each other before Alia approached, opening it. Immediately she leapt to the side, Layer the opposite side, as a laser beam shot through. When it faded, Alia charged into the narrow passage with her partner following closely behind, both barely rolling into a shallow pit in the ground to avoid another laser blast.

Layer couldn't help it. "Gotta hand it to Gate. Least he figures, 'if I throw everything and the kitchen sink, I'm safe.'"

"Is that really a good thing?" Alia asked as she waited for the beam to dissipate.

"Sure. You dated a smart guy."

As they scrambled out of the hole and into the next pit to avoid another beam, Alia had to wonder if Layer's optimism had any limits whatsoever. And if it did, she hoped she never saw it.

* * *

Isoc was careful he stood precisely on the crack in floor, lining his left side to the hairline crack in the wall. If he moved a centimeter in any direction, his call risked being recorded or dropped altogether. Once he assured of his accurate placement, he dialed the number into his internal cell phone. Rather comical, to him at least, to have such a device.

The phone picked up before the first ring completed. "_She didn't bite._" Was the first thing said.

"Complete refusal then?" Isoc muttered. Realizing how foolish he was to speak out loud, he repeated the sentiment into the phone chip.

"_Yeah, pretty much. Too preoccupied with her game with gunner-boy. She's on her way with him, by the by._"

Isoc scowled. _/ And am I correct to assume you didn't tell her who you meant by 'benefactor'? /_

"_C'mon boss, shouldn't you have more confidence? She doesn't know I talk to you or Gate. How goes the H.M.P?_"

Isoc fought to not smile. _/ Surely the Hunters are dealing with him now. / _

"_Not that fake. The _real_ High Max Project._"

The scientist shrugged slightly. _/ He didn't take well to the simulated data-DNA I made. But he's back up in a new body, and he took to that very well. He's ready to be deployed once the shuttle is complete. I take it you've gained the needed clearance? /_

"_It's like smashing a baby's head in. Signas is too hung up over Alia to even know what the hell he's talkin' about, let alone what someone asks him. You'll get the pass within the next few days._"

_/ Very good. / _Isoc heard a footstep. _/ I'll contact you later. /_

"_What happens if Gate gets killed?_"

_/ I won't, so we're fine. /_

"_Gotcha. I'll be waiting._"

Isoc turned just as the footsteps came to him, and once seeing who it was, he smiled. "Feel good enough to move about on your own, hm?"

An arm lifted up and flexed. "Never felt better. This New-Gen shit is incredible."

"Make sure you practice with it," Isoc said, going to a shelf on the side of his lab. He took down a helmet and handed it to the Reploid, switching one optic to scanner mode. Yes, he was doing very, very well. "You'll need to perfect it once the plan is in motion."

The Reploid pulled the helmet on and snapped the red visor over his eyes, grinning. "A merc always gets his job done, and always repays his debts. For repairin' me, I'll do anything you want. _Anything_."

"I'm counting on you, Dynamo. Now, get out while you can; Gate will soon be sieged by Alia, and from what my bug tells me, Axl will be in shortly." Isoc waved him off.

Dynamo was sure to have a snarky comment or two, but he kept them to himself, opting instead to turn and get out in the chaos the women were creating. He could take them out himself, given his new powers and body, but he had a much bigger plan to carry out. Isoc watched him leave, a feeling of pride at his handiwork welling within his core. That feeling, however, was cut when he felt severe eyes boring into his back, and he turned around hesitantly.

The Professor stepped out of the shadows, a smile showing under that hood. "Crafty old man."

Isoc wiped away any evidence of fear and straightened his stance. "I told you I am far more capable than Gate, and with the same resources, I've come a lot farther with my sanity intact."

The Professor actually laughed. "It's because of his descent into insanity you got away with what you have. Don't discredit him, he did his job admirably."

Isoc scoffed, but said nothing more. No one argued with the Professor, especially since he knew Red was also skulking around somewhere, ready to take his head off should the Professor so much _think_ the order. To have someone so powerful, so tightly bound to one's will regardless of soul or mind…

Isoc left the laboratory, heading for the exit. He'll have that power over someone eventually, but for now, he'll play his role. He had all the time in the world, after all. Once he was gone, the Professor tilted his head slightly, looking toward a dark corner; a few moments later, Red seemingly materialized out of the shadows with a wide grin on his face.

"You know what to do," the Professor grunted.

Not another word was spoken—Red teleported directly out, leaving the Professor alone. The hooded Reploid touched a hand to where Dynamo's helmet once rested, scooping up the flat recording chip and storing it into a small finger compartment. He looked around, as if mentally bidding the place farewell, before disappearing himself.

* * *

Delia was actually genuinely amazed by Axl's focus on his mission. Several times she had shifted her embrace around him to more inappropriate holds, but never once did the chaser flounder or he panic at her grazing touches. He certainly was a boy to admire; battle-hardened yet still holding on to a bright innocent to light up anyone's dark day. It was rather… cute and endearing, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

Eventually she gave up, holding on to him and periodically checking the mech neatly folded up in the passenger pod of the chaser. In all honesty, she really didn't need the thing, but she had to keep appearances up, and so they lugged the dead weight around. Once they got there, she could probably snap Axl out of his concentration enough to embarrass him to chuck the waste of metal before taking on Gate.

Her face darkened at the thought of Gate. Really, she was secretly elated to have conned her way to go on this mission. She could only hope Alia and Layer survived so they could get to them.

The chaser lurched and turned sharply, making Delia cry out and tighten her hold as the machine swerved and started to lean precariously, Axl slamming on the brakes. Finally it stopped, and when the dust settled and both of them had a leg out to support the chaser, they gazed down the road. Waiting a few feet away were Red and some hooded Reploid.

Delia and Axl openly gawked. Red was alive?

"Well well well!" Red clapped as his eyes fell on Axl. "My brat survives! Should I be proud of you?"

Axl frowned, and righted the chaser. He put it on standby and slid off of it, Delia making a protesting sound. Without looking, Axl ordered, "Go meet up with Alia and Layer, Delia. I'll catch up."

"You _can't_ be serious," Delia replied incredulously.

"I am. _Go_."

She wanted to protest, to protect him—she didn't save his cute little ass for nothing!—but never before had Axl spoken to her in such a commanding, serious tone. He wasn't going to go with her, and she'd only get in his way. She wasn't as versed in combat as she made it out to be, but…

"Be careful," Delia muttered, completely meaning the phrase for once as she scooted forward and revved the chaser up.

Red and the other Reploid stepped to the sides, opening the way for her to go. "Head on over, miss," Red called. "I'm here for the boy, and despite your interference before, I quite like your pretty face and ability to kick ass."

Delia snorted, turning on the shields for the chaser before jetting past Axl, between the two other Reploids. Sure enough, neither made a move against her, and within seconds Delia was gone down the road. Red and his companion came back to each other's side in the middle of the road, and Axl drew his guns, one pointed at each.

Red waved his hand in the air nonchalantly. "Don't worry, my buddy here is just gonna watch."

Axl's gun didn't move from him, and Red figured now was the best time to drop the bomb shell. "You know, brat," Red spoke, stepping forward and drawing his scythe, activating it but making no other aggressive movements. "I bet you wondered why I went bonkers on you. Why I sent those Mavs after you and tried to kill ya. Why I killed those of our gang. Didja ever wonder?"

"You're Maverick," Axl responded, coldly. Memories weren't going to interfere again; old feelings had to be put down.

"Well, yeah, but I'm also not even Red."

At that declaration, Red's body began to glow. Axl took a step back as the body still bolstered to a bigger size, and once the light faded, an unknown Reploid had taken Red's place. He wasn't as tall as the real Red, but still towered at an impressive height. Clad in thick green armor, decorated in gold and red, he looked like an officer of the Hunters, his uniform armor reminding Axl of Signas, the green hat even of similar style. Metal 'wings' were mounted on the Reploid's shoulders, and the scythe was replaced with a saber.

"Who the hell…" Axl whispered.

"The name's Redips," the Reploid said, his voice misleadingly calm and gentle. "And I'm a perfected New-Gen."

"Redips?" Axl never heard of the name, yet why was he dressed like a Hunter officer?

"I'd say ask Signas," Redips said as he transformed back into the slimmer, more agile Red-form. "But you won't live long enough to get back."

Realization dawned on Axl, and he foolishly dropped his arms. "If you've been masquerading as Red…"

"Yes," the hooded Reploid finally spoke. "The true Red was disposed of some time ago."

Axl felt as if the cooling unit in him just exploded, numbness spreading throughout his body and originating from his chest. How could he not have known Red was replaced…? How did they get to Red? Why? And how the hell was he a perfected New-Gen? They were still…

_What the hell is going on?_

"Red was a weakling," Redips goaded, snapping Axl's attention to him. "Went down rather easily. Couldn't take many hits, surprised he lasted in the world as long as he did. But I suppose, like father like son? You certainly were easy to take out, as well…"

Axl's numbness vanished, his body feeling enflamed with hatred, guilt and anger. How dare he call Red weak… how dare he commit those atrocious acts that he did, marring Red's name, defiling his honor?

Axl shook his head furiously and dashed toward Redips, guns up and letting off a volley each. Redips jumped to the side, and Axl skid a foot past him before pivoting and, using momentum, spun himself in play while pulling the triggers. Becoming a whirlwind of bullets, Redips was practically jumping everywhere to avoid being hit, the Professor calmly hopping up onto an out of the way boulder, bullets ricocheting off and flying haphazardly. When the gunner stopped spinning he dashed right for Redips, one arm over his nose as he charged.

Redips once more dodged to the side, but Axl activated his hover mechanism for a boost of speed toward the direction Redips jumped to. His left arm lashed out, hooking Redips across the face with the butt of his gun—Axl spun with the movement, bringing the right gun up and firing off a bullet. The fake managed to tilt his head to avoid a full hit, but the bullet still tore right through his cheek, blood gushing out. Redips bared his teeth and brought up his foot, planting it into Axl's stomach and kicking him a good few feet away. Before Axl could right himself enough to get moving, Redips brought the scythe above his head and swung down; all Axl could do was cross his guns and let them take the brunt of the damage.

One gun was ruined, the other bent horribly from the blow. Axl threw the scythe off and let off a quick shot to make Redips back off. He looked down at his ruined gun, scowling deeply. It was too damaged to even activate its merge function… Frustrated and further angered, Axl threw the gun at his enemy, who sliced it out of the air.

It was a wasted move, and Axl moved in quickly. His free hand lashed out and grabbed Redips' face, forcing the gun between his lips and fired a few bullets upward into the brain circuitry. The last time he got him in the mouth, Axl didn't inflict the proper damage—this time, the asshole was eating lead. To make sure, Axl also angled the gun downwards and shot four bullets down his throat toward his core.

He let Redips go, and the body stumbled back, obviously trying to remain online despite the damage. Determined to be rid of the imposter once and for all, Axl grabbed the scythe from Redips' slack grip. Before it reverted back to its original saber form, he brought the weapon across Redips' waist, dissecting him just like he did Tornado Tonion.

The two smoking halves of Redips fell to the ground, his stolen form fading and reverting to his bigger, original body. His eyes were wide, surprised, and Axl stood over him with a dark, dark glare.

"Eat lead," Axl hissed, and put one last bullet right between Redips' eyes.

Head circuits complete destroyed, Redips' head exploded from the pressure and ignition of fluids from the gunshots. Axl holstered his remaining gun, kicking the upper body aside before retrieving the broken gun. A slow, mocking clapping of hands made Axl freeze, and just then, he remembered Redips had a friend.

The Professor hopped down from his perch, the only thing visible from the hood was a creepy smile. "Very good. You're better than I had hoped."

Axl drew the working gun again, and the Professor held his hands up in peace. "Now now, if I wanted to kill you, I'd have helped Redips there. I'm merely a voyeur."

"Those who watch are taking notes and refining their own plans," Axl growled. "What's your plan?"

"If I told you that, my boy, you'd have to join me. But I'll tell you this: your data extraction and copying ability surpasses that of even 'perfected' New-Gens." The Professor smiled at Axl's look. "Your creator was quite delighted with you, but as unfortunate circumstances happened, he couldn't work out all your limits. That's something you'll have to do yourself."

"Work out my limits?" Axl's grip on the gun tightened, but he was careful to not pull the trigger just yet. "What do you know of my creator?"

"Not much, to be honest. But you, my boy… You, I know. You're a Reploid—replicated android, so to an extent you are just like the rest of us, copies of X. But we lost the potential X has, lost our abilities to truly adapt and discard our limits. You're the first _real_ Reploid who could do such." The Professor held out his hand. "Everything you want to know about yourself? I can tell you. Your data extraction, Axl, can help create something awesome. Something incredible, powerful, intact and complete… it could even erase something at potent as Sigma's Virus."

Axl tensed. "Who are you?"

"Just an old professor wanting one last chance."

That was a lie, even Axl knew. But he stared at that offered hand with narrowed eyes and lowered his gun.

* * *

Gate was as handsome as ever, even as he stood with that insane grin on his face when Alia and Layer finally burst through the final doors. The women felt beaten and worn out, but seeing Gate gave Alia an odd burst of energy—she had to end this _now_.

"Most impressive," Gate drawled, leaning back against the console behind him. "All of my defenses have already been destroyed. I confess that I have nothing use…"

"Gate!" Alia called, racing forward a bit toward him. "Surrender! Please!"

"Please?" Gate laughed. "You plead with me to surrender so I might suffer another evaluation of being Maverick? Alia, if I surrendered, my fate is to die. Otherwise, I can continue to live and merely destroy you… the same way you destroyed me."

"I didn't know they'd go so far!" Alia stepped forward again, and Layer grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her. "Gate, I didn't know! They were going to report us! I thought they'd scramble your data and that be the end of it, I swear…"

"You should have tried to protect me from even that little bit, Alia. So much for _us_." Gate hissed. "I protected you from whatever came at you, helped you, promoted your good standing, and you _let me fall_ just because you didn't have the backbone to stand up for me. I can't believe I ever loved such a weak woman."

Gate grabbed his lab coat and threw it over his shoulder, revealing slimmed, shimmering gold armor underneath. The coat became a white cape, and his helmet's usual cold gray and blue became glimmering gold to match. Blue inlaid broke up the frigid golden plate, glittering with energy. Gate threw back his head with a hysterical laugh, the room suddenly darkening; beneath her toes Alia felt the ground seeming to vanish and she back up just as Layer stepped forward. She looked around, and when the lights returned, the floor had broken up into small platforms, a few more formed above and scattered around the room, and behind Gate stood a massive, gorgeous stained glass window. What seemed to be a bottomless pit awaited them should they fall.

"Come on, Alia!" Gate taunted as the blue decorations pulsed and he began to levitate.

Layer immediately launched herself at a wall, kicking up it to a higher platform. Alia manifested her buster and fired off a shot at Gate; he didn't bother trying to move, the shot harmlessly bouncing off his armor and into the pit below. Alia gaped in disbelief, and Gate just laughed at her; she tried the highest level charge shot, and when it impacted Gate's chest it seemed as if it were trying to drill through. He swung his arm, however, and knocked the shot toward Layer, who had to jump down to a lower platform to avoid it. Layer leapt off the platform at Gate with a mighty jumping slash, but her rapier raked down from shoulder to waist and not even a scorch mark was produced.

"What the hell…" Alia whispered when Layer hopped back to a platform, a look of disbelief on her own face.

Gate lifted his arms, admiring the golden bracers. "Red outdid himself when he gave me those samples… and I was able to merge one with the remnant of Sigma. This impenetrable armor is a result of that fusion, as was the Nightmare!" he lowered his arms and smiled serenely. "By now, the Nightmare will overtake what's left of Sigma's Virus, and the two will merge to form a super-virus. All you fought for, Alia, is for naught."

He tapped his helmet thoughtfully then. "But two against one is a little unfair, don't you agree? _High Max_!"

There was a rumbling sound under them, and Alia threw herself off the platform seconds before it shattered, a massive black and gray Reploid rising up between the debris. His cold white eyes were fixated on her, and as she scrambled back as far as she could from it, she felt all her resolve leave her.

"Your Hunters were easily disposed," High Max intoned, his voice emotionless. "And now, both of you shall be as well."

He spread his arms out, two shimmering silver shields forming from his palms and spreading til they were as high as he. Layer vaulted over to him, planting her feet on his shoulders between the shields and stabbing down with the rapier. While the brunt of the blow was repelled, some armor did give way and High Max threw her off and onto the wall. Layer barely managed to start kicking up its smooth surface to prevent falling down into the pit, and Alia turned to Gate.

Gate finally launched an attack, a massive red ball of energy racing toward her. Alia jumped back, her heels clipping the edge of a platform and making her falter. With a cry she managed to whirl around and grab onto the edge, and as she hung there she shot at the ball of energy, hoping to force it to explode before it came to her. Several pellet shots achieved that goal, and Alia hauled herself up to avoid aftermath fragments from hitting her. Gate, however, did not expect her to do such an act, and when the fragments of his own attack hit him he cried out in pain.

Alia wanted to giggle at the irony of such a revelation—that it would take Gate to kill Gate. Angered, Gate hurled another energy orb at her, this one a blue color. It serenely landed on the platform under hers, and Alia aimed for it.

Suddenly it vibrated and began to draw her to it, making Alia lose her footing and fall to the ground on her ass. She began to slide toward it; panicking, Alia flopped over on her stomach and tried to scramble away, but the draw affect was too strong. Layer was too far away and preoccupied with avoid High Max's attacks to come to her aid, and Alia knew if she died right now, Layer would have no chance against High Max _and_ Gate.

_I'm sorry…_ Alia mentally lamented. _Layer, I'm sorry._

Alia turned and fired at the energy orb, but even ten pellet shots in and it didn't rupture. It sucked them all in and seemed to grow even better, the draw power even stronger! Helplessly Alia was drawn toward it, and if it didn't suck her right up and cause her to combust, it'll pull her off the platform and down the pit.

She closed her eyes and awaited some sort of ending, but as he hips just left the platform the wall behind her exploded and the impact of so much debris ruptured the energy orb. Alia pulled herself back up the platform, perplexed as a humanoid shadow sailed over her, and she heard Gate's yell of pain. The blue orb must have also had remnants burst from it.

A metallic thud made Alia look over her shoulder, and her heart was elated to see the slimmed, mech-clad Delia standing between her and Gate. Looking like a fleshless Reploid in the mech, Delia pulled up the protective black visor from her eyes to get a good look at Gate.

Delia might have been giving him a dirty look, or her interference just pissed him off that much, but Gate howled in anger and charged right for her.

Delia snapped the visor back on and jumped straight up into the air, pulses of energy pushing out of her boots and she activated the mech's hover ability. When Gate came rushing at Alia, the blond let out a volley of shots at Gate's seemingly unprotected face. He lifted his arm and blocked the shots, but it made him stop, and Alia hopped to a different platform toward Layer, who still struggled with High Max.

Layer had managed to break one of High Max's shields, but the bastard kept summoning it. Alia shouted something to her, and Layer dropped down to a lower platform to hear her better. High Max also dropped down a level, charging up an orb of electricity in his palms.

Gate flung a sphere at Alia, who hopped up just as Delia spun in the air toward the sphere and split it with a heel crush. The orb splintered, and Delia grabbed Alia's arm and suspended them in the air above the flying pieces, watching in satisfaction as both Gate and High Max were slammed with the attack. High Max stumbled, nearly falling into the pit in shock, and Gate was thrown into the wall.

"Enough!" Gate snapped, and he kicked off the wall toward High Max. He landed on High Max's back and slams his fist through the massive Reploid's armor into his right shoulder blade.

High Max shuddered and all three women heard his systems suddenly shut down. Gate managed to keep himself and the deactivated shell in the air for several seconds before he let the shell drop down the pit, a massive green Nightmare Soul in his hand that he ripped from High Max's body. Alia protested as Gate opened his chest compartment and threw the Soul into him, slamming the compartment shut as his entire body began to glow. The platforms vanished, the floor once more materializing, and Delia brought Alia down gently. She landed as well, rising the visor and all three women watched as Gate grew in size, shape contorting.

Once the light vanished, the monstrosity that was a merge of High Max and Gate's appearance, plated in gold and silver and outlined in the familiar blue Nightmare virus. When Gate laughed, rising into the air before the stained glass window dramatically, his voice was far too deep to be either High Max's or Gate's. It sounded like the voice of a demon, reverberating in the women's heads.

Delia snapped the visor back into place. "Whatever, like some flashy new body's gonna save your ass."

Layer went up to Alia, putting a hand on her shoulder. "This is it, girl. You ready?"

Alia lifted her buster, re-routing her weapon energy to it for a massive over-charge. "You bet."

She let the shot go when it finished, Layer and Delia launching themselves after it. Gate chopped his arms through the shot, and the two melee fighters were at either side of him. Layer slashed at him with her rapier, Delia throwing a punch for his face, but the shields High Max utilized suddenly were thrown up just in time to ward off their attacks and blow them away into the walls. Layer managed to flip herself around and her feet hit the wall, letting her push off to launch a furious spin attack; Delia wasn't so agile in the suit, slamming into the wall and creating a human-shaped crater before falling to the ground, barely catching herself and landing on her feet.

Alia remained on the ground, running under Gate to fire up between the shields. However, the shield not fending off Layer moved to protect his underside, and Alia growled.

_We all have to attack!_ She wanted to say it out loud, but Gate was smart, he'd…

Delia was back in the air against him, going for the now unguarded side with a kick. The shields keeping Layer and Alia at bay, Gate's hand snatched up and grabbed Delia by her ankle. He began to swing her around like a rodeo rope, slamming her head into the ceiling before flinging her at an alarming speed to the ground. She impacted hard, nearly breaking through the floor, and when the dust settled Delia did not move.

"Delia!" Alia cried, racing toward her. A warning shout from Layer and the blond whirled around just to be hit by a massive blue energy sphere.

Alia went flying from the discharge, hitting the wall above the door and falling onto her face on the ground with a pained groan. She tried to rise up, but her systems, still unused to such a quick onset of physical damage, clogged her processes with warnings and she was slow to get up. Due to damage, one of her eyes switched to scanner mode, and when she looked at Gate and saw his insides literally crawled with the Nightmare virus, her heart sank. Even if they destroy Gate, all that Nightmare would be free… and if they did destroy Gate, would they have the strength to fend off that much Nightmare? This was getting more and more hopeless by the second.

Gate rose a bit higher and placed his palms close together, energy crackling as he gathered it for one massive strike against all three. Layer rushed to her fallen comrades, rapier and arms up as if that would be enough defense. Delia was just rousing when Alia finally got to her feet, and the orb in Gate's hands was already massive.

Whatever taunt Gate was going to spew out was lost when there was a sudden roar of a chaser engine. Before Gate could turn, the stained glass window shattered as a chaser barreled through, energy wheels slamming into his back and knocking him from the air. Gate screamed in pain as the impact avoid his shields and actually hit him; when he and the chaser fell to the ground the rider jumped off, flinging the machine toward the wall where it slammed against it, turning off.

X already had a full level five charge shot ready when Gate got up, and he let the blast go right at Gate's head. It hit dead on, throwing Gate back into the air and into the wall right under the window, scattering more sparkling, colorful shards into the air before they rained down like dagger rain. The massive Reploid fell to the ground face-first with a groan, entire body smoking, and already X was charging his buster again.

"X!" Alia cried as she stumbled toward him. "Stop, X, enough! He's down!"

"But not for the count!" with those words, X fired again, but this time with only a level two. It landed on Gate's back, burning a shallow hole into him.

The plasma of the shot incinerated any rising Nightmare escaping the body, and Gate's transformation failed. His body reverted back to normal size, and as Nightmares began to pour out, X fired them all down, Layer cutting down what few came for them. Once it seemed clear, X lowered his buster arm and glared back at Alia, making her cringe.

"Well, there." He grunted. "And you're bloody welcome."

"I for one," Delia grated out from behind her mask, "Am thankful for saving our asses."

Gate pushed himself up slightly, panting hard. Even his special armor showed the damage X's chaser and shots caused, blood pooling around him rapidly. With a groan he flipped over onto his back, unable to hold himself up. A despaired sound left Alia's mouth before she could help it and she raced to him, dropping to her knees next to him and grasping his hand.

"Gate," Alia muttered. "Gate, please…"

"There you go again," Gate coughed. "Pleading the impossible... Damn woman."

Alia knew better than to even voice her desire to want him to hang on, to stay alive. She knew better than to even let him live… but she couldn't point her buster at him anymore. Layer and Delia gathered near X, the three watching as Alia rubbed the back of Gate's hand with her thumb.

"I truly regret my weakness," Alia whispered. "Gate, if you could just believe one thing, believe that. I was never proud of my actions. I really loved you, and I thought…"

"Shut up!" Gate snapped, even dying down vindictive. "Shut up and go your… damn merry way! I don't… give a ratloid's ass any… anymore. Just… go…" his head turned to look at the other three, eyes narrowing at X. "I… shouldn't be shocked… it's _you_ who could kill… kill me. Defeated even if… using Zero's DNA…"

X took a step menacing step forward. "_What_ did you say?" he hissed.

Gate sputtered out a laugh, oil and blood dribbling down from his mouth. "Oh, you're… you're in for a… great wake up call, Mr. Limitless… Potential! Enjoy your… damn peace. My Nightmare… is _yours_…"

Gate ripped his hand from Alia's, ignoring her teary eyes. "Get… the hell away… from me."

Alia shook her head and stood up, fleeing out of the laboratory with a hand covering her eyes. Layer immediately went after her, and when Gate's eyes closed, X scoffed. He also left the lab, and Delia waited a few moments before approaching Gate. The dying scientist opened his eyes halfway to see who would sit and watch him die, and Delia pulled off her helmet.

His eyes narrowed, and Delia smiled wickedly. "You deserve this," she said, teasingly. "You should have just let them kill you when you first were accused of being a Maverick."

"Who the… hell…"

Delia tucked the helmet under her arm, and her form began to glow. Her hair shortened to a bob cut, her form slimming to a smaller, less curvaceous and pleasing sight; when the light faded, her hair was a drab brown, her eyes a dull blue when she opened them.

Gate swore between gritting teeth. "Edali…! I knew I recognized you… you… bitch…"

Delia laughed. "I didn't get away clean with the sabotage just to wait for you to get your vengeance. While everyone else cowered in corners and watched over their shoulders, I made sure you'd never find me. And then I made sure if you did, I could get rid of you. You improved far more than I did, but the New-Gen tech is pretty amazing, isn't it? A little string pulled here and there, and I got myself a new body I can modify with whatever form I want, so long as I had data to piece it together."

Gate tried to rise, hand reaching for her neck. "I'll… kill you, Edali…!"

"Oh no, Gate," Delia pulled out a hand pistol from her suit, pressing it against the gem of Gate's helmet. "You get to go to hell knowing the very bitch that started the whole coup against you dealt the last hit."

With the edge of the pistol, she flipped open the compartment in the gem, and reached in with her thumb and forefinger. She yanked out Gate's memory chip just before pulling the trigger, destroying his cranial circuits. Ensuring he was dead, Delia adopted her sexier form before going toward the console that somehow avoided damage, booting it up as she dialed into her internal cell phone.

The phone picked up before the first ring completed. "_So he bit, eh?_" Was the first thing said.

"The dust," Delia said. "Where can I meet you to hand you this shit?"

"_At the usual spot, of course. I'm so glad we've reached an agreement, Delia._"

"You just keep in mind your part of the deal, Double." Delia pressed the download key, and when the chip full of Gate's research was spat out of the console, she plucked it up and stored it within a wrist compartment.

"_I always do, sweetcakes. See you when you get back._"

Delia hummed as she set the lab to explode within two minutes, teleporting out. Not bad for a day's work.

* * *

**Author's Note: *** = I have _no_ idea what exactly Reploids are normally constructed with, so I went with this LOL

So yeah, this chapter is the longest yet lol hopefully it's a bit better than the last few, I know they haven't been all that exciting XD But we're gettin' there! I hope you're still hanging on with me, despite the crappy update schedule (which I am sorry for and eternally grateful for your patience!)


	34. Chapter 34: Shining

_Chapter 34: Shining_

The reunion at Headquarters was partially awkward, despite the overwhelmingly good news of Gate's demise. Zero had apparently gone on a semi-berserk rampage when X snuck out, and only after seeing his lover would the blond quiet down and leave the isolation prison unit without acting like an animal. In fact, according to Lifesaver, it was like watching a lion going insane until its keeper came, and suddenly all was normal.

Delia found Axl in the medical wing, but he wasn't willing to speak of what happened when she had left him behind. He also refused to leave the medical area with her, saying he needed to be checked over; Delia offered to do it, but he said he wouldn't want to keep her. Now that the threat had passed, Delia really had no reason to stick around outside of the Engineering offices, and Douglas had immediately began to hound for her when he was alerted she returned safe and sound. She wasn't happy to so easily be tossed aside back to her usual manual labor, but she couldn't refuse direct orders from her superior, so she left the medical wing with a swear she'd visit Axl. Axl said he was looking forward to it, but it was in a sort of dazed, faraway tone that indicated he didn't really hear her.

With X placating Zero, Axl withdrawn, Delia sent to work and Layer vanishing because she hated reports, Alia was left on her own to face Signas and tell him what all happened. Staring at him as he sat behind his desk, knitted hands covering the bottom half of his face and his eyes peering from under his hat, Alia could see why Layer didn't want to do this. Signas was an incredible man, but he was also incredibly intimidating when it came to work.

Alia saluted. "We entered the laboratory at the given coordinates, and with a bit of difficulty managed to elude all of Gate's traps. We found him in the inner sanctum, of which he revealed his last attempt to stop us. I was unable to record any real data about it, but it was incredible, only damaged by its own dispersed attacks. Layer and I—"

Signas actually cut in, something he never did, "Gate is defeated?"

Alia fumbled to gather her suddenly broken thoughts. Why did he have to do that? "Y-yes, sir. His lab self-destructed, assuming he had it set so should he… perish."

"And the Nightmare, High Max?"

"High Max was destroyed upon X's interference; the Nightmare is still at large, but the majority of it has been destroyed." Her eyes lowered a bit. "According to Gate, the Nightmare was to fuse with the Sigma Virus…"

"Creating a supervirus," Signas shook his head. "What a sad waste of genius… thank you, Alia. You did an incredible job—you, Layer, Delia and X. Here is where I ask you a question," he lowered his hands to rest on the desk so she could see his entire face. "Do you want to return to your status as the S-Rank General Navigator, or would you be interested in enrolling as an official Hunter? By this mission alone, you would start at B-Class."

Alia winced. "Navigator, sir. The battlefield isn't my place. I blundered through, barely kept myself up. I had to rely—"

Signas held a hand up, making her stop. "Alia, have a bit more confidence. For someone with no battle experience, you did incredible during this crisis. Thanks to you and your determination, we were able to put a stop to Gate _and_ Red Alert. Once more we have a chance for peace."

Alia was pretty sure he was just being nice, but didn't push her luck. "Still, sir… I much prefer Navigation."

Signas nodded. "Understood. Please make sure you return your Hunter's code when you uninstall your programming at Engineering. Also, if you see them, I would like Layer and Delia to make report as well."

"Yes, sir."

"Formalities aside… how are you, Alia?"

She wanted to smile, even if it was a forced one, but she just didn't have the willpower for it. Instead she hung her head and sighed deeply. "I don't know," she muttered. "I think I'm still sort of… shocked."

The larger Reploid nodded again. "If you need a few days off, Alia, don't hesitate to ask."

She forced herself to laugh, and it sounded bitter even to her. "Can I have a few days off?"

Somehow, Signas' little smile made her feel just a bit better about the whole thing. "Permission granted, Alia."

* * *

A week passed with little activity resulted from the battle; the Nightmare remained elusive and under the radar, and no members of Red Alert, if there were any left, made any appearance to avenge their fallen leader. It seemed like the threat had fully passed, and everyone could breathe soundly. Alia took only half the week off, and once her mind began to drive her crazy she returned to work to have something to do. Rumors flew like birds through the Headquarters as Signas more or less assigned her errands and jobs that required her to be around him all the time, but neither commented when questioned.

Zero and X's recovery period was still in place, and Lifesaver estimated another month of running the Recovery Program and light work before either were deployable for heavy hunting. Axl bounced back from his ordeal quickly enough, seeming to forget about Red completely and helping his parents where he could, take over their hunting shifts and playing keeper at home should either attempt connection again. To help avoid temptation, Signas placed Zero back on the re-activated Jakob Project patrol at the higher levels, and once he was given his own clearance, X would patrol the lower levels. Lazy, easy work to pass the time, it seemed.

The Light family made use of it when they were all at home. Given the rifts that formed prior to Gate's insanity, X finally decided to let bygones be bygones and apologized to Axl for his behavior. Axl actually had his own little emotional moment, apologizing for his own behavior, and Zero stood over them beaming as they made up.

However, despite the apologizing and what not, that didn't stop the day Axl walked in the house, walked up to his parents watching TV and announced, "Delia is my girlfriend."

X immediately clicked the TV off. "_What_?"

Axl didn't back down. "I asked Delia out. She said yes. We're dating now, officially."

The staring contest that issued made even Zero uncomfortable, who put a hand on X's shoulder. Before he could say a word, X actually sighed and broke eye contact, wearily stating, "I guess it was gonna happen sooner or later. Whatever, Axl. Just be careful."

Axl blinked. "You're not…?"

"What, you want me to throw another tantrum? I'm not up for it," X actually smiled, although it was a tad forced. "Although honestly, I still have half the mind to scream at you."

"Surprisingly enough, that's his half," Zero teased, earning a healthy glare from his lover.

X half-heartedly elbowed Zero in the chest, making him cough and let him go so he could stand. Crossing his arms, X gave Axl a level stare, one Axl met with his own. The gunner even crossed his own arms, adopting the exact stance.

"There _are_ rules." X stated plainly. Axl opened his mouth to protest, but X held a hand up. "Even if it _weren't_ Delia, there are rules. First, you cannot bring her here. This house is our private residence and _no one_ save Signas and Alia should know of its whereabouts. Two, don't let this interfere with your job. Signas bitches about it, I will raise hell."

Axl glowered. "I get it."

"One more: I know you're a teenager and all, but Delia is known to have the pregnancy program. I suggest you _don't_ get intimate." X shook his head at the look Axl gave him. "Otherwise, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me anything about her."

"I know," Axl dropped his arms, looking a bit to the ground. "I just want you to… not…" his face scrunched, trying to think of a way to say it.

X waved a hand in the air before sitting back down with a thump, narrowly missing landing on Zero's thigh. "Get in the way? Yeah, just know I will seriously kill her if she pulls the same bullshit."

"That makes two of us," Zero affirmed, but he smiled at Axl. "But we're going to put our trust in you. You said she changed? We'll trust your word."

Axl wasn't used to Zero being the smiling, faith-filled parent with X being the crotchety one, but they were still in recovery, so he just smiled. "Whatcha watchin'?" he asked, going to sit next to Zero.

The blond threw one arm over each of them as X clicked the TV back on. "Absolutely nothing," And truth be told, despite Axl trying to pay attention to what was on the screen, he found himself just enjoying the company of his family and not caring what was on.

It felt far too normal for him, and he relished it. After the whole Red Alert thing… he needed normalcy, needed the family. Axl looked away from the screen to look at his parents, studying their half-smiling faces as Zero leaned his head against X's, partially cuddling. He saw no wire between them, but really, did they need it? Axl wondered if he'd ever be that close to someone, and if so, if that someone was Delia.

"_Your data extraction can help create something awesome… incredible, powerful, intact and complete… completely erase Sigma's Virus."_

Axl looked at his parents again. He had refused the man's offer, naturally. But the more he thought of it, the more tempted he became. Erase Sigma's Virus? Erase the origin point of the Maverick Wars and let this wonderful normalcy continue? Who wouldn't be tempted? The true question was, would Axl give in to the temptation and contact the Professor… or try to figure it out on his own.

"We got somethin' on our faces?" Zero's voice made Axl blink. "I promise there's no hidden wire or something."

"Sorry," Axl looked back to the TV. "Just wondering how Alia is doing. She took those days off, but now she's back and all…"

X glanced at Axl, and the boy knew he was being analyzed. Still reforming himself or not, X still had the amazing foresight of a father to know when his child lied. And even if Axl was only his kid in name, they were close enough that it didn't matter.

_Did it?_

"She's fine," X grunted. "Would have been better if she let me shoot the bastard, but hey, whatever helps her I suppose."

Zero scowled immediately. "You're _never_ doing that again."

"Oh please, you do the badass lone-wolf thing all the time." X retorted. Before a possible spat could occur, he turned back to Axl and said, "Signas will take care of Alia. In fact, they're going out on a date."

"… they are?"

X wasn't going to admit he was texting Alia with the idea just now, but he still grinned. "Yup."

* * *

Alia stared at her external cell phone, completely frozen in the hallway with wide eyes as if the phone was a bomb and she had shut down in a panic. Hunters stepped around her in their hurry to their jobs, lower ranked Navigators giving her the critical eye. But she ignored all of that, because the mere thought of asking Signas on a date was so insane she was seriously contemplating it. Maybe it wasn't appropriate to do such—she _did_ just assist in killing her ex-fiancé about a week ago—but she always did like Signas… and he really kept her close now. But that probably wasn't anything to read into yet…

Alia snapped the phone shut and went back to taking the reports back to the Navigation Unit. These days have been completely strange to her; she felt she should be in more mourning than she was. She should feel guiltier, worse, but she felt as if in those short days she was recovering far too quickly. Alia did love Gate, truly did… but didn't she do her mourning, her internal guilt trips, years ago when the incident happened and Gate was considered Maverick?

She dropped the folder of reports in front of Layer, who looked up from her own cellphone. It was the popular thing for females to have external cellphones for some strange reason, perhaps because they were accessory items to Reploids. Alia caught that she was busy texting Axl, and she frowned at the purple-haired Navigator.

"Don't tell me," Alia started.

Layer was too excited to let her finish. "A date with Signas? _Really_? Aw, you two would be so cute!"

Alia groaned, falling into her chair and dropping her head into her hands. "No, Layer, we're not going on a date. X just tried to tell me to do it."

Layer made a lady-like version of a snort as she clipped her phone shut, dropping the device into her duffle bag at her feet under the desk. "C'mon, Alia. What are we, in medieval times? If you're over Gate, you're over him! He was the insane Maverick that tried to kill you, I wouldn't hold it against you to not feel bad for too long."

"But I _do_ feel bad!" Alia protested, looking at her friend.

"Tch, you _want_ to feel bad," Layer chastised. "But weren't you crushing on Signas way before this all started? Puh-leaze, you are so over Gate."

Alia would have never guessed Layer was the valley girl outside of the combat field, but at the same time, it was rather fitting. "It's fine if I crush, but it kinda needs to be both ways."

Layer rolled her eyes—well, Alia only saw one roll—and she leaned back in her chair with her arms folded behind her head. "That's the point of the date, to get him to crush on you. What's the harm in asking? If he says yes, bonus! If he says no, no harm no foul."

"But then things will get awkward."

"Are you always this under-confident?"

"_Yes_, haven't you noticed?" Alia frowned, resting her chin in her palm as she gazed over to where Signas usually sat. "I just don't want to make the work place… awkward, you know?"

Layer leaned forward, dropping her arms to rest on the desk as her monitor beeped. As she input commands, she commented, "Yeah, but you giving him the puppy-love eyes and thinking no one sees is awkward for us. So do us the favor and just ask."

Alia groaned. Before she could make a comment, the door to the Navigation Unit opened to reveal Signas himself, striding in with a folder under his arm and looking every inch the intense, professional Commander he was. Alia could _feel_ the aura of authority from him, and even if it was intimidating, it was also awe-inspiring.

She blinked when the folder was suddenly under her nose, and she went cross-eyed looking at it. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"No." Signas said, the same usual gruff way he spoke. She took the folder, and he shocked her by suddenly _smiling_. "Make sure you fill out the appropriate paperwork and return it to me."

Alia was dazzled. Signas' smiles were rare, and she always loved how much more friendly he looked with one. Layer had to kick her shin under the desk to get her to yelp, "Y-yes sir!"

Signas nodded to both of them and went back out the door, where Palette in her laboratory uniform was waiting with her tablet. Immediately she launched into some speech about specialized metals and how they can be refined, the chatter of her voice ending as the door shut. When she finished rubbing her aching shin, Alia flipped the folder open. Immediately her eyes narrowed, then she blinked.

"The hell?" she murmured, opening the brochure. "Layer, call Signas back, I think there's a…" a little paper note, so old-fashioned, fluttered out.

She picked it up, reading the note. Layer noticed she immediately blushed, and unable to help it, she snatched the note out of the shocked Alia's hand, reading it with a huge smile on her face.

'_Alia, I noticed we happened to have the same day off next week. Would you be so kind to accompany me during such time? -Signas_'

"Is that what I think it is?" Alia whispered.

Layer gushed as she threw her arms around Alia. "How _cute_, he _wrote you a note_ to ask you out! Who knew Signas was so old-fashioned and young at the core? Argh, this is adorable."

Alia snatched the note back, looking down at the brochure and various pamphlets to different restaurants and places of interest. There were concerts, movie show lists, anything from casual outing to serious dating. Another piece of paper, printed out with all of the places listed, was under all of the leaflets. The generic 'Circle three' instructions were written at the top, and Alia's blush deepened, much to Layer's delight.

Wouldn't it have been better if he asked her directly? But that would have really put her on the spot, and Alia wasn't the type to enjoy an intense spotlight… Alia smiled at the note and turned to Layer.

"I don't know half these places," she admitted. "Help me pick!"

Layer's wide grin made Alia's smile bigger, and the women huddled close as they browsed through the booklets.

* * *

Zero had been promoted, in a sense, once he returned to the Jakob Project. Instead of staring at the streets in the middle, he now was much closer to the top, nearly to the moon base itself. Signas had separated him and X to help with the Recovery, and as Zero found himself strangely fascinated with the construction on the moon surface and the allure of the stars, he found himself rightfully distracted. Which was a good thing, since he didn't feel the usual ache of wanting to feel the caress of X's soul; it was bad, however, because Zero started to deeply daydream as he gazed out into space and his job performance was less than stellar.

"Snap out of it!" the overseer barked, making Zero jump and whirl around from the massive window he was looking out of. "That's _four_ trains I had to check because you're not at your station! I don't care if you're some hotshot Commander on Earth—you're a checkpoint officer here!"

Zero wasn't used to having authority other than Signas over him, and it made him frown a bit. The part of him that wanted to scowl and make a snarky remark fought to the surface, but that lingering 'X' part of him politely reverted his eyes to the ground and he apologized.

The overseer snorted as he wheeled his large body toward a console, which was watching the incoming traffic. "Since you've done next to nothing this shift, you'll get the job of opening the private road."

Zero groaned. He hated that stupid private road. "Why?"

"Because the director is coming down!" the overseer boomed. "And for your insolence, you do it alone! Open up sector L, area ten-eight for the director. You got four hours."

Zero this time did characteristically scowl, but he knew better than to snap back. The patience he inherited from X soothed him as he walked away toward the workers' lift. Gathering the needed tools and clearance, the blond began to lonely journey to sector L.

When he hit sector I, the windows closed up in favor of thick support walls. Cut off from the dreamy atmosphere of space and encased in dimly lit tunnels, Zero felt his apprehension steadily rise. A gloomy tunnel would be perfect for an ambush, and despite putting the most recent threat down, Mavericks still rose on the occasion. Zero remembered the last time he was attacked on the elevator, the memory making him freeze for a moment.

"_You brought the Maverick Virus upon us, you son of a bitch!"_

Zero shook his head slowly, trying to ignore the echoing memory. But even as he shoved the bit of data aside, it seemed to override his master control and replayed. The shaking of his head grew in intensity as the memory grew louder, blocking out the hums of the traffic around the tunnel and starting to seemingly take over. His ponytail was coming a furious whip as Zero shook his head faster, hands dropping his tools and rising to grasp the sides of his helmet.

"_It's entirely your damn fault!"_

_Shut up!_

Zero gave out a short cry as it felt as if a jolt went through his head, like a severed wire, the pain forcing him to his knees. He folded himself into a ball, gripping his helmet as his head began to throb; it was a slow trickle of pain, sprinkling over his systems until it felt as if his entire body as pulsing. The file began to play again, a little after the first one. Then again, a little before, until it was like a chorus chanting at him, spewing the same words at him from all directions. Why couldn't he turn it off?

Among the two lines being sputtered over and over, Zero swore he could hear another phrase whispering in the shadows of the chorus. Something much darker, something hiding just under the radar. Or was he going insane?

Was he going Maverick?

A touch made Zero roll away, his saber drawn as he assumed a crouching battle stance. His eyesight was hazy from clenching his eyes shut so hard, but they sharpened quick enough to reveal the wide-eyed, slightly trembling New-Gen Reploid worker standing frozen over where Zero had been.

Zero breathed out. He was far too jumpy. "S-sorry…" the blond muttered, putting the saber back into its power pack. "I'm on edge."

The New-Gen frowned a bit, not understanding. So instead, he reverted to what he did know. "Overseer felt a bit sorry for you, so I'm here to help you open second L."

"Oh." Zero went back to his fallen tools, picking them up. The New-Gen took a few from him, and side by side they continued the trek. "That's cool; I'll need someone to operating the strips."

"I don't have that clearance," the New-Gen replied. "But I can do the menial work."

Zero shrugged. "Fine, I'll operate the strips."

"It's your fault, after all."

Zero froze, staring at the again confused New-Gen. "What did you say?"

The Reploid blinked. "It's your job, after all. Right? Since you have the clearance, you work the console…?"

Zero frowned a bit, but resumed walking. He didn't even bother to answer, wondering if he was going insane and hearing more insanity. It might have been part of the Recovery thing…

* * *

X gazed up at the sky, following the Orbital Elevator with his eyes. Jakob Project, the mass human migration… did they really think they could escape the wars so easily? Maybe so, but even X wasn't too sure if this was really a good idea.

His eyes gazed past the elevator, toward the moon. Although he was at a fairly high altitude, it was still amazing he could see the black spec of the moon base without amplifying his optics. X frowned a bit—would he always have to see that ugly thing when he wanted to enjoy the beauty of the moon?

A shadow passed over the luminous pearl and X sighed. Ah yes, the Space Colony Eurasia… the only successful, thriving colony thus far, but it could only hold so many occupants. It served as the living base of the director, where he could observe the Orbital Elevator as the colony did its circuit around the Earth. X had never been to the Eurasia Colony, but he had heard of its incredible wildlife and nature stimulation systems. Supposedly it was one of the few places left to have real nature… how ironic it was no longer on Earth.

X's quiet musings were interrupted as a streak of violent fire shot from the Elevator, streams of smoke following the disconnected train car down into Earth's atmosphere and plummeting. X jumped from his perch on a beam, staring at the falling car before jumping onto his Chaser and bulleting for the lift. Halfway down he heard the sirens go off, and he could only assume the thing already crashed.

"_There has been an accident on board the No.4 descending container car,_" the alarm system intoned. "_All personnel, report immediately…_"

The alarm system was drowned out as the lift finally made it to the first Plate, where X sped off toward the smoldering remains of the container car. The Chaser screeched to a stop, and X jumped off of it, letting it crash to its side as he activated his communication unit.

"This is X," he said once the operator picked up, racing toward the car. "I've encountered the accident while on patrol of the Orbital Elevator. The accident is on Plate One, sector V, area ten-five. Dispatch rescue Machaniloids immediately!"

The groan of bending metal made X skid to a stop, eyes wide as the crumpled door of the broken train car began to move. Before he could call out to whoever could possibly have survived such a drop, the door was shoved aside and a massive figure began to stumble out.

X took a slow step backwards, eyes wide and mouth dropping open as Sigma slowly approached him. Astonishment became actual fear when just behind the massive Reploid… another several dozen Sigmas poured from the train car. All of them ambling right for X. The miniature army stopped just a few feet away from the frozen X, standing and _staring_ him down with their cold, emotionless eyes.

"Si…" X's vocal box barely could function above the shock. "Sigma?"

His hand became the Buster canon when the Sigmas began to again move, and he brought it up to point as they shuffled toward the sides. In the middle of the bodies, now no longer blocked, stood a much shorter Reploid; X could not make out the person's face, the flames casting a sinister shadow over them so that only the power orbs of their armor glittered with any brightness. Regardless he kept his Buster aimed, even as the smaller Reploid began to speak.

"To protect ourselves from damage during the accident…" the Reploid slowly raised their head, opening their eyes. The golden orbs shed just enough light, along with the fires and the armor orbs, to show the plain, unassuming face of the speaking Reploid. "We had to copy a sturdy Sigma body."

Reading the look on X's face, now set in a determined grimace, the Reploid lifted a hand up in a sign of peace. "We New Generation Reploids enjoy complete and total immunity to all viruses, thanks to our recent perfection."

As the purple-haired Reploid spoke, the Sigmas around him flashed with light, shrank, then donned their original basic manufactured forms. X slowly lowered his Buster, staring in amazement as the army of Sigmas became nothing but harmless worker Reploids.

"So," the obvious leader Reploid went on, "even copying something as dangerous as Sigma provides no risk."

X slowly straightened himself out of his combat stance, eyes narrowing. That Reploid looked vaguely familiar. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The Reploid smiled. Although it seemed to be meant to be a gesture of good-nature, it only made X feel more on edge. "I'm Lumine; I'm the director in charge of the Elevator, and of the Jakob Project."

That's _it_. X felt like smacking himself—he had met Lumine once, when the Project began so long ago! "Lumine… sorry. It's been a long time."

"That it has, X," Lumine placed his hands on his hips, surveying the area. "I'm glad my fellows and I are unharmed."

That put the blue armored Reploid off a bit. "As we all are. What happened?"

Lumine tilted his head as he heard the sirens of the coming security. "The private road I was meant to travel on… it was inadequately prepared. Or, perhaps, purposely sabotaged…"

The lift with the rescue Mechaniloids and units appeared, and Lumine's smile at X grew a bit. "Regardless, despite the… unassuming situation, it was good to see you, X. Do give my regards to the rest of the Hunters, and pass along to Signas now that I've returned to Earth I will be seeking his company."

X was going to affirm his request, but the rescue unit swarmed them. Lumine was surrounded by concerned workers and Elevator officials, leaving X with the only thing left to do was going back to his Chaser and getting out of there. He knew he should have stayed, but the whole incident just gave him the shakes. To see that many Sigmas… it sent thrills of disgust down his spine, and X wished his shift was over already.

As he rode the lift back to his position, X looked upwards absently. If the private road was sabotaged, who could have done it? If Lumine was taken out, the Jakob Project might not crumble completely, but there would be severe consequences…

_For all their complaining…_ X thought morbidly. _The fact the humans entrusted their migration progress to a Reploid is ironic and amusing in the darkest ways._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Goodness, I know I've been slow in updating, but my summer term has been kicking my ass like something bad. So sorry for the slowness of this chapter, I know it wasn't really worth the wait *sigh* but I hope the next ones as they pick up will keep you all entertained.

Anyway, I started doing 'review replies' on my Dissidia story, so I figured I'd do the same here—I'll start with the previous chap reviews simply because going back to each one would take faaaar too long.

And please, don't be afraid to leave an email or some such. I do enjoy speaking to my readers and if you'd like to point something out to me and would like a response, I typically reply within 2-3 days of your review submission. Or, if you have a FFnet account, feel free to drop me a PM.

Anyway, on to the reviews~

**-Honeyberries: **Well, I think for the most part Zero has had quite a bit of fun in the fanfic lol X needs some spotlight, which I will be doing much more of.

**-Joannaanimelover:** You are precisely correct—the merge with Zero has given X 'Zero' qualities, including a bit of a short-temper and less patience. As they recover we'll get our lovable X back =)

**-Fighting is my Forte:** If you read 33 chapters I must've done something right to have your attention for so long, eh?

-**Sunny days**: Thank you =) I hope you continue to enjoy!

**-Purple rain**: Whew, save the best for last, eh? Lol I deeply, deeply appreciate the constructive review and I am incredibly happy you enjoy the story. Worry not, I'm not letting the reviewer before you get to me, I was actually quite amused! But I would like to point out a few things that will hopefully help people's enjoyment of the story:

Despite sticking to a few aspects of canon and the games, _Song of Memory: REDUX_ still follows its own original plotline and, because this plot is not the exact same of the games, this in turn will change the personas of the characters. While I try to keep to the core of them so that they are still 'themselves,' the circumstances that made their canon personas are changed or absent within the story. For example: X has not been nearly as traumatized in _Song of Memory: Redux_ as much as he has been in the actual games. This leads him to being less of a total pacifist and more of the simple reluctant warrior. He wants nothing more than peace, but he knows he must fight for it. X7's canonical X has been through such a hell that he lost his will to fight briefly—here, X has not.

As a note, since it seems to have been missed, X and Zero are _not_ recovered from their connection addiction yet. X still has much of Zero's programming/persona, which is why he's still so OOC right now—same for Zero, you'll see him much more calm, patient and pacifistic because he took on so much of X's programming. Please keep this in mind, as these changes started around chapter 23 and will continue for quite a while. So yes, right now, Zero and X are _purposely_ radically OOC.

Axl's character is more or less of my own creation. I have played X8 and a bit of X7, but as I mentioned before, the happenings of the story affect the character different then the happenings of the game did. While it isn't stated explictly, Axl did not go through the same trials as X7-Axl, therefore he is much more innocent. Again, since I did not follow the X6/X7 story exactly, if barely at all really lol, the relationships of the characters have changed, so while in X7 X and Axl did not get on well, _Song of Memory: Redux_ X took an instant parental role to Axl, whereas Zero was torn due to his recent revealing to X of his feelings. Axl will remain a young teen with some development, and I am aware he's vastly different than his canon persona, but I hope the 'core' of him is still Axl regardless.

Despite all of that, thank you very much for the compliments. I don't mean to make excuses for the weak parts of the story, as I am aware there's quite a few really ^^; but I hope the explanation helps you, Purple rain and others, to understand why they are the way they are.

As for Delia/Edali, yes. Hate her. HATE HER. Mwahahaha.

Thank you, everyone, for reading and a big thanks to the reviewers! And if you ever want to email me, you can find my email on my website posted on my bio, under the 'About' section.


	35. Chapter 35: High Above

_Chapter Thirty-Five: High Above_

"…and Lumine would like to meet with you at some undefined point in the future," X finally dropped his salute.

Signas kept still, peering at X over his joined hands as his elbows rested on the desk. X fought the urge to fidget—even after so long and working with Signas closely, X never could get over just how piercing his eyes were. Signas was an intimidating Reploid, in ways much different than someone like Zero.

"As you know," Signas finally spoke, breaking some of the tension, "it was Zero's duty to prepare the private road."

X blinked. "But…"

"Yet surveillance footage shows him and the New Gen with him clearly preparing it properly." Signas finished. "Unfortunately after that, the tape goes into a loop of an empty road—we don't even see Lumine's car pass through. Whoever sabotaged the road had clearance to the video… and only Zero was the reported person in the sector to have that clearance."

Rage spiked in X so quickly he couldn't stop himself fast enough, and he slammed his palms on the desk. "Are you accusing Zero of trying to hurt the director?" X shouted.

Signas was prepared for this outburst, so he just gave X a steady, subtle glare. "I'm giving you what evidence we have, X. I've spoken with Zero, and I have no reasons not to trust him. However, given both of your states, it would not be far-fetched to say Zero's security code was stolen. Because of this, Zero has been removed from the Jakob Project."

"That's basically saying—"

"That he's to remain at home until your Recovery Period is over," Signas cut in smoothly, and X frowned severely. "X, it could be a number of things. Someone stole Zero's code, the Nightmare Virus infected the terminal, some rogues who protest the migration did it—we don't know. For Zero's sake, I ask you tell him this decision and keep him at home."

X pushed himself off the desk with a deep inhale, trying to keep his conflicting mind at ease. The 'Zero' in him snarled at the idea of being chained at home, but X wasn't Zero. He had to regain himself. "Sorry," the blue-clad Reploid muttered. "What about my patrols?"

"Also on standby. You will be Zero's alibi, assuring the human directives he adheres to orders," Signas handed X a folder of papers. "These are your excusal forms. Feel free to throw them away at your leisure."

"Waste of paper."

"Once humans figure out tablets are much more effective, we won't have to worry about that."

X tucked the folder under his arm. Most likely the things would find a new home in his overflowing cabinet. "How is Axl doing?"

Signas smiled knowingly, and X felt a little put off he was so easy to read now. "Just great, X. Have no worries."

"Says the guy without a kid," X muttered, walking out of the room without a salute. Signas didn't reprimand him, just letting him walk out of the office.

Signas waited a few moments, staring at the written report X had submitted along with his verbal one. He stared at the mention of Lumine desiring another meeting, knowing he should call to confirm. Yet something kept Signas from dialing the Jakob director; instead, he just stared at the report, not moving.

* * *

Axl shaded his eyes, wincing as he emerged from the shaded grove he had teleported into. Layer had said there were Maverick readings, and he was the only one near Point Galapagos to rush to the Park, so why the hell was it so quiet? Mavericks tended to make a big display, and if he were the only opposition, they should still be having a party.

"You sure about this area, Layer?" Axl asked into his comm-unit. "I don't see anything."

"_You just got there and already complaining?_" Layer replied. "_The m-loids that were supposed to be in charge of maintaining the Park's ecosystems have gone insane, and there's a massive Maverick there practically oozing Virus. Find the hotshot and stab it._"

"You mean, shoot it."

"_It has an unusual pattern, so pick up some samples for analysis. You did take your quick-send, right?_"

Axl checked his wrist compartment. "Yeah, I got it."

He heard some sort of muffled voices in his ear piece for several seconds before Layer finally got back to him. "_Keep heading in that direction, that's where I'm picking up the Maverick readings. You'll probably run into small-fry first._"

Axl cut off the communication when he heard the muffled voices, as if Layer was putting her hand over her microphone to speak to someone else. He had to wonder if that was a good sign or bad one—bad, that his own assigned Navigator was too busy gossiping to assist him in a mission… or good, because obviously the mission was easy and world peace wasn't threatened by some madman pissing out virus. Hopefully he'd finish this mission up quickly; he had plans for the evening after all.

True to Layer's word, Axl's first encounter were simple re-programmed mechaniloids that somewhat resembled their natural counterparts; bees, fish, the like. What was definitely not right was the amount of missile toting weaponry mechs, controlled by servbots glowing with corruption. Regardless of enhancements these servbots gave to whatever they touched, Axl dispatched them with a round of bullets and rushed toward the recreation facility. Luckily it was Sunday, and the facility was closed to visitors…

Axl skidded to a halt as suddenly several flocks of birds burst through the trees, frenzied in their flight to get away from what scared them. Axl watched them soar over him, then slowly lowered his eyes to the distance. The ground began to shake as a giant crab-shaped tank mechaniloid made its way to him, and Axl drew his guns.

"_That's it,_" Layer cut in, making Axl jump in surprise. "_Watch for its pinchers, they're detachable and can crush you. Aim for the legs, then the head._"

Axl snickered to himself as he began to race toward the Maverick—why go for the legs? Axl had an advantage his parents lacked, and that was his renovated hovering ability. Once within range, the front legs of the Maverick sparkled, and two plasma orbs on each leg appeared, discharging rapid fire. Axl jumped into the air as high as he could, and the Maverick let loose one of its claws.

Axl twisted in the air as the claw attempted to grab him, activating his hover ability and aiming his guns at the thing's head as the claw sailed useless under him. He began a furious double-volley of bullets, smirking as the tank backed a step from the sure volume of the attack. His hover deactivated automatically, and as he fell carefully back to the ground, a sudden rush of wind caught Axl's attention.

Before he could even turn around, the claw he thought he had dodged had swerved back around and clamped on him around the waist. Crying out in shocked dismay, Axl flailed, slamming the butts of his guns into the claw to no avail. If he could turn and see the hinge…!

The claw began to squeeze down, and Axl winced at the grinding sound of his armor beginning to crumple. The crab stepped forward, recovered from the earlier barrage, the other pincher joining the first to add more pressure. Uncomfortable compression quickly turned to painful crushing, and Axl flailed even harder, shooting behind himself in vain hope to hit the hinge.

One pincher suddenly let go, falling to the ground with a heavy thud. Before Axl could even turn, he heard a familiar grunt and discharge of a quick shot before the second claw let him go, and both gravitated back to the crab tank, which took a step back as Axl fell to the ground.

Looking up at his savior, Axl gaped. "Pops!"

X stepped over Axl protectively, a charge already building in his Buster arm. He assumed a wide stance, aiming the shot for only a second before releasing it. He skidded back from the recoil discharge, and Axl stared as the shot hit the tiny head of the crab tank dead on. X had regained his shooting abilities, it seemed.

Fragments of metal littered the ground when the head was impacted, electrical pulses coursing through the massive Maverick as it slumped to the ground and began to quiver. Axl scrambled to his feet, moving away as X himself also backed up cautiously. Instead of exploding, however, the Maverick managed to bring itself back to its feet and launched itself into the air, jetting toward the recreation facility.

X went over to the various debris the Maverick left, scooping up two handfuls before turning to Axl. "You okay to go on or do you want to run these to HQ?"

Axl marched up to him, face set in a frown. "What are you _doing_?" he demanded. "You're not supposed to be doing missions!"

X raised an eyebrow, although it was hard to tell with the helmet on. "Would you have preferred I let you get crushed?"

"That's not the point!"

"If you're so hyperactive, than you're fine to clean up the rest," X commented. "I'll be back soon."

"No you…!" Axl's protest fell on deaf ears, as X just smiled ever so Zero-like at him and teleported out. Axl stared at where his adopted father had stood, then sighed heavily before covering one of his ears.

"You keep him there," Axl said when Layer opened the channel.

Layer snorted, or it sounded like she did. "_Sure. Anyway, you okay?_"

"Yeah, I'm moving on." With that said, Axl cut communication and resumed his trek.

Several feet ahead ended with a cliff, and Axl carefully hopped down to a close ledge. Peering down, he saw the madly skittering crab mechs, and his nose scrunched in confusion. There was a large lake nearby, but he didn't recall Noah's Park having _crabs_. So whoever was sending the Mavericks in, they apparently aimed to completely screw up what little natural life was left.

The flapping of wings made Axl pause, and glanced up he saw several bat-shaped mechaniloids come toward him. He scoffed, singing a single shot each to fire out wing. The bats plummeted to the gorge below as Axl hopped into the air, activating his hover ability to assuredly cross the distance to the next platform.

He heard the _tink_s of the crabs' legs crawling along the ground, and he groaned in annoyance. Once the enemies came into view, Axl set off a few shots point blank, yawning as the scurrying crabs exploded. He should have let them bring a low rank to this place; outside of the tank, this was rookie work.

Axl yelped as a fish jumped out of the waterfall he was passing under, smacking him upside the head and nearly knocking him off the ledge. He slapped the fish away, cringing as it exploded shortly thereafter. That would not have felt very nice…

The sounds of several more splashes made Axl glance up, and he jumped back a few feet as fish sparking dangerously planted themselves where he had been previously, exploding seconds later. While he could have handled one or two direct hits, the four that had jumped out certainly would put him out of commission, and Axl looked ahead with new resolve. Now things were dangerous.

Shortly ahead he managed to dispatch two more missile-toting weapon mechs, entering a faux cave through a scorched door. Unsurprisingly the door shut behind him, and immediately several bat mechaniloids descended from the dark ceiling. Axl dropped to the ground in a crouch, both guns now drawn and let off a merciless volley of rapid fire. He rolled forward when a bat tried to swoop down at him, and two shots to its body caused it to explode.

The last bat's body hit the ground with an odd sound, and although the door ahead unlocked, Axl took a moment to examine the corpse. The body was hollow; fitting his fingers into the cracks, Axl split the body open like he would an egg. Inside rested a glimmering triangle of metal, and he plucked it out carefully, slowly turning it this way and that. It reminded him of the hunks of metal he saw in the research lab, like what Palette was working on.

It was too large to quick-send, and none of his inventory packs could hold it either. Frustrated, Axl scowled and tucked it under his arm, marching through the door. He would just to hold on to it for now.

Immediately exiting the cave, Axl came to a stop as a teleport materialized before him. He closed his eyes briefly against the light, and when he cracked open his eye, he let out an indignant yell.

"_Dad_!" Axl had half the mind to slap him with the metal. "What are you _doing_?"

Zero smiled at him, as if proud of something. "Boredom. Seems like you need someone to take over anyway."

"_No_," Axl shoved the metal into Zero's arms. "You take this back while I finish this mission."

"How abouuuuut," Zero pushed the metal hard against Axl's chest, causing the boy to stumble back, "no way." With a smile, Zero pressed Axl's mission wristlet.

Axl yelled out some sort of obscene word before he was teleported away, Zero waving merrily at his fading form.

* * *

Axl would have shattered the metal on the floor if Palette hadn't snatched it from him, and all he could do to help let out the frustration was stomp as loudly and angrily to Signas' office as he could. The door slid open and Axl practically threw himself into the office, hands already raised in the air and yelling.

"Why the _hell_ are you letting Dad and Pops out when you _kno_ooooohhhh, hi." Axl blinked when the figure he hadn't noticed before stood from the chair across from Signas.

Signas gave Axl a critical glare. "Is something amiss, Axl?"

"Uh…" Axl stared for several seconds at the visitor, temporarily stunned before snapping to attention and throwing up a sloppy salute. "I-I would like to lodge a formal complaint, sir!"

Signas looked away from Axl to the visitor. "Director, this is one of my Hunters, Axl. Axl, this is Lumine, the Director of the Jakob Project."

"Hello," Lumine smiled at Axl, holding a hand out. Axl tentatively dropped the salute to shake his hand. "I'm afraid I have your superior tied up at the moment."

"I'm sorry for barging in," Axl chuckled nervously, using his other hand to rub the back of his helmet. "Please, forgive me."

Lumine's smile grew just a bit, yet something about it made Axl tense. Whoever designed Lumine had a great respect for the old androgynous way of beauty, but such a plain face shouldn't make any sort of large emotional display. It was rather… creepy. Axl struggled with himself to not betray such thoughts on his own face.

"I think I can if you help me," Lumine said, a bit of a teasing tone to his voice. He turned slightly so he could peer at Signas over his shoulder. "If Commander Signas is all right with that, of course."

"I see no harm in it," Signas said noncommittally, "If you agree, Axl."

Axl frowned. "But, Noah's Park…"

"I sent Zero to relieve you. I assume that's why you're back without a report."

Axl's eyes told Signas everything he wanted to say in a nanosecond, but the Commander was unflinching as usual. After a few moments of Axl's glare, the gunner looked back to Lumine. "I would be _happy_ to assist you." Despite his damnedest, Axl did have to grit the words past his teeth.

Lumine either didn't notice or really cared. His smile just grew and he nodded. "Very well. Apparently, there is a problem at Metal Valley. As I'm sure you're aware of, the minerals there are essential to space development, as well as your own Metal Enhancement Development." Lumine leaned a bit closer to Axl, and he had to fight the urge to lean back. "I would ask the escort of the police, but with you, I'm sure your developer would not mind a few extra samples. I will turn a blind eye to your acquirement of metals in exchange for your help."

Axl swallowed as Lumine leaned away from him, and all he could do was nod numbly. Lumine shook his hand again, and before the gunner knew it, he was shooed out the door with instructions to recharge and prepare for departure within the next six hours. He stared dumbly at the now closed and locked office door, blinking several times before looking down at the hand Lumine had shook.

Even mass produced Reploids had minute differences to make them unique to each other. Yet, there was something _striking_ about how Lumine gripped his hand. Wasn't he a New-Gen, like Axl himself? Perhaps he somehow stole some of Axl's data?

As he walked to the recharge room, Axl replayed the recent video several times, but never once did he feel his data being pulled out. He wouldn't deny he sighed in relief—imagine, a Reploid ripping data out with a mere handshake and not being detected! Sure, it'd be cool as hell but…

For some reason, it made him think of the Professor. What if the madman went to another New-Gen? Surely they, in all their _perfected_ glory, could offer him what he wanted. Axl slumped into a pod, frowning deeply.

"Ah, shit," Axl swore, bolting up before the pod could activate. He had to tell Delia to cancel their evening out, and that made him cringe more. Only days as her boyfriend and he was already brushing her off.

He hopped out of the pod and jogged to the Engineering Department, figuring a face-to-face visit was better than a text or phone call. If nothing else, maybe he'd get points for at least telling to her in person? Axl had done a little research, and apparently women kept track of 'points' for their boyfriends or something along those lines. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it made him think of a game… and he was fairly good at games.

Axl winced as he made his way through the Department, his eyes scanning for the familiar green hair. He shouldn't think of his relationship as a game, but what else could help him understand it? His mindset wasn't helping his already high running stress, but he swallowed it down once he caught sight of Delia, who was working away on a weapon with Douglas. Taking a few deep breaths, the gunner added characteristic spring to his step and approached, smiling when she took notice of him.

Delia muttered something to Douglas and went toward Axl, leaving the Head Engineer to loudly complain at her back. She grabbed his hand without a word, dragging him back the way he came to the hallway.

Once outside she hugged him tightly, smiling sweetly. "Something up?" Delia asked, her voice sugary.

Axl returned the hug and bravely planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "I got roped into an extra mission," he started, and her face instantly fell. "I'm sorry, Delia."

"What mission is it?" she asked, although her voice was much less cheery. Axl felt like an ass, watching as she tried to cover her disappointment. _He_ was disappointed in himself.

Axl sighed heavily. "Signas sent Dad to relieve me in Noah's Park. When I went to complain about him being on missions, the Jakob Project Director was there."

"Lumine?" Delia made a face, frowning deeply. "He's a creep. And I don't even think he's a he, either!"

"Shh," Axl looked around, a bit panicky, before turning his attention back to her. "Yeah, Lumine. He needs an escort to check out what's wrong in Metal Valley."

Axl was quite amazed at the way Delia could express herself. She was still disappointed at the loss of a date, but the mention of Metal Valley was of obvious interest. She was quiet for several seconds, obviously trying to pick which emotion she was.

She settled on interest. "Metal Valley?" she asked, her smile returning although not as wide as before. "Will he let you get some samples?"

"For the R&D Lab…" Axl paused a moment, then smiled at her. "But if it'll get you to forgive me…"

"You _better_!" Delia giggled, snuggling up to him. "You're forgiven, then. When do you leave?"

"In a few hours, I gotta recharge."

Delia shyly stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Be safe."

Axl blushed, but he hugged her and lightly kissed her lips before making a quick getaway, her giggling ringing in his ears the entire way back to the Recharge room.

* * *

Due to interference, direct teleportation to Metal Valley was impossible. Lumine, Axl, and a few more guards were teleported to the nearest point, where a truck waited to transport them; Axl hated riding in a truck. While his Dad's car could lower the top and allow in fresh air and more space, the truck was completely closed in and cramped. In a way, Axl was a bit of a claustrophobic, even worse with eerie Lumine sitting across from him, their knees touch and him leaning forward. Axl tried to look casual in leaning back into his seat, but the Director was still too close for comfort.

Axl tried to calm himself by idly brushing off his armor or inspecting his guns, but Lumine's gaze never left him, and it sent creeping shivers down the gunner's spine. Apprehension rose in him, but no matter how Axl tried to ignore it or avoid looking back, it was getting unnerving. The truck ride was going to last a few hours, and there was no way Axl could stand it for that long without pulling out his hair.

"Er," Axl turned back to Lumine. "Is there… something wrong?"

Lumine blinked slowly before settling his elbows on his knees, leaning forward more. Axl's uncomfortable levels shot through the roof, but for once, he kept Lumine's eyes and didn't lean back.

That must've been the correct action, for Lumine smiled just enough to be noticeably but not creepy. "You're the New-Gen prototype… aren't you?"

Axl winced. "Uh, I dunno. New-Gens have been around for a while, y'know."

"And you, much longer." Lumine said carefully, causing Axl to frown. "I'm merely in awe and shock, and rather honored. It's like meeting a… revered ancestor."

Axl then, at that moment, understood how X felt when meeting other Reploids. He felt old, and not in the wise way. Looking at Lumine, Axl had to wonder what copy-abilities he possessed, how perfected they were… the whole virus immunity thing, even. Did Axl have flaws he wasn't aware of, and Lumine here was the pinnacle of perfection flaunted in his face? Axl didn't need a reminder of that, and his frown deepened.

"I suppose," Axl muttered. Realizing his rudeness, Axl forced a smile. "I mean, I suppose I'm kinda like that. Really, I'm like every other every day Rep."

"Far from it." Lumine replied.

Axl didn't like the way he said that, the shushed and secretive tone. He leaned forward himself, try to be just as intimidating and get a straight answer from the Director. But at that moment, there was a massive shake and the truck jerked to a stop, slamming all of the riders in the back into the wall separating the trailer from the driver's seat. Axl winced as his head cracked against the wall, but he immediately clamored over the bodies and threw the doors open, jumping out.

A sudden shadow made Axl glance up, and he took a step back as a massive mechaniloid landed before him. It stomped crazily, waving its arms and clamping its claw-like hands menacingly. Lumine poked his head out of the truck, eyes wide.

"Get back in here, Axl," Lumine called. "There's no way you can defeat that here!"

Axl turned and shoved Lumine back into the trailer, slamming the doors shut and climbing to the top of the truck. He slammed his foot down. "Start going! I'll try and keep it away!"

The truck lurching into motion made Axl lose his footing and he nearly fell off the truck. He managed to snag the edge of it and pull himself up, crouching and watching as the crazed Mechaniloid began to chase after them, swinging its arms and throw up debris and boulders. With all that mess in the way, Axl wasn't sure any bullet he fired would matter.

Lumine opened one of the windows, yelling out, "We'll get to the Valley! Earthrock should be able to disable it!"

Axl punched his hand through the top of the truck, using it as a hold as he studied the other pistol. "Well," he shouted back, "tell this idiot to drive _faster_!" Once the debris cleared, Axl let off a long stream of bullets at the thing's head.

The mechaniloid paused from the onslaught, more out of surprise than damage, giving the truck a few precious seconds to gain ground. Once it started coming back for them, Axl wasn't sure he could surprise it again.

The mechaniloid jumped after them, landing practically inches away and managed to grab the truck's bumper. All of the occupants cried out as it flipped the truck forward, the back doors flying open and bodies going up into the air. Axl landed hard on the ground moments before the truck landed on him.

After the initial impact and pain, all Axl heard was the crank of the mechaniloid coming closer and Lumine's shout of his name before all went silent and black.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Apologies for any mistakes, I'll beta over it sometime tomorrow and add review replies after class. =)


	36. Chapter 36: Don't Have The Words

_Chapter 36: Don't Have the Words_

They say hearing is the last thing to go and the first thing to return. Typically a Reploid restarted with all five senses activating at once, but Axl has the privilege to enjoy a proper human-like restart, with just his hearing restored. What he heard only made him try and hasten the rest of his reboot, the crunch of metal and Lumine's battle cry making his artificial blood pump faster.

The second sense to return was feeling, and Axl moaned when all he felt was crushing _pain_ of the truck on top of him. His eyes opened, hesitant, and saw only the dirt under him and the horrifically dented metal surrounding him. He wasn't sure if he was just built tough or the truck was built with shitty metals since he wasn't too horribly hurt, just had a lot of pressure on him, but either way the weight of it kept him pinned down. Even worse yet, it kept him safe from further harm.

Axl winced, his hands twitching as the ground shook around him and the truck rattled above him, the berserk mechaniloid sounding as if it were coming for him. For once in his life Axl prayed, because if that thing stepped on him, he was definitely finished.

Something or someone heard him, and he let out a loud gasping breath as the truck was suddenly flung off of him and thrown further down the road. Axl rolled immediately to his stomach, then shakily rose to his knees, panting for air he really didn't need. Raising his eyes just as he heard the releasing snap of a weapon, he watched in confusion and awe at the graceful arc of the plasma boomerang as it glided through the air and sunk its jagged, hissing teeth into the mechaniloid's neck. It staggered back when the boomerang dislodged itself, and Axl followed it back to Lumine's hand.

The Director spied Axl readily enough. "Don't gawk!" he scolded, and Axl scrambled to his feet.

It was only a side note Axl noticed the other bodyguards' bodies strewn about the area in pieces, torn apart crudely by the berserking mech. Now was not the time to mourn, however, and Axl flexed his fingers. Good enough to pull triggers, and luck was with him, his fallen pistol was nearby. He snatched it from the ground and dashed to Lumine's side, kneeling down behind a boulder that had obviously been sliced in half.

"What're you doing?" Lumine hissed as he threw the boomerang again.

"Watch this new trick I got," Axl muttered, drawing the twin pistol and, holding them together, pressed the hidden buttons on their handles.

The guns immediately began to break down to their basic rods and plates, but what made Lumine temporarily forget they were fighting was the fact those rods and plates shifted, seemingly sought its twin out, then latched together and began to reform into a single complete sniper rifle. It all happened with a manner of nanoseconds, and Axl braced the new weapon against his shoulder and took aim, looking down the scope and waiting for the crosshairs to flash.

When he pulled the duel triggers he nearly fell on his ass from the recoil, but the twin sniper bullets spiraled through the air with all the homing precision built into them. The mechaniloid had its clawed hand up to slam into them when the bullets impacted through its face and into the sky beyond, oil spraying in a glittering splash from the exit wound. Axl's guns detached and he shoved them into their sheaths, grabbing the shocked Lumine by the arm and jerking him off the little hill they had claimed. Seconds later, when the two Reploids ceased rolling away, the giant mech's body fell useless to the ground where they had stood. Dust flew up then settled, and Axl coughed as he stood, helping Lumine up.

"Impressive," Lumine uttered as he waved dust from his mouth and nose. "Let me guess, you're about to tell me you're glad it worked, because that's a very recent addition and you never tried it before."

"Aren't you a know it all?" Axl returned, but good naturedly, half chuckling and half coughing. "Well, I'd say this was a job well do—"

The ground shaking cut off Axl's words and both Reploids fell to their knees as the mechaniloid, thought to be put down, lurched back to its feet. It sparked and sizzled from the massive hole in its head, yet somehow still operational, it leaped over the pair and began a mad run away from them, towards Metal Valley's main building.

Lumine jumped to his feet and immediately ran after it without a word, leaving Axl dumbfounded for a few seconds before he followed after. Alternating dashing and running the pair chased the wildly running mechaniloid down the dusty road, Lumine flinging his boomerang as Axl fired streams of bullets at the thing's legs, but not once did it slow.

Entering Metal Valley proper provided more opposition then aid—all workers moved out of the way for the mechaniloid, but immediately fell back to block the oncoming Director and Hunter. Bladed diggers rolled on their edges toward them, cutters gleaming furiously in the sun with all intent to slice them to pieces. Well aimed shots from Axl forced the cutters to spin, giving Lumine a larger target to aim for and dispatch with his own ranged weapon. But not just the cutters were against them—miner units, defensive units, everything that could be a weapon became one to hinder them from chasing the mechaniloid.

"Damn it all!" Lumine swore as he caught the boomerang after slicing yet another precious digger in half, watching it explode. "That thing is headed right for the main building… it'll probably self-destruct! It'll destroy the entire infrastructure of the mining shafts, and who knows how many Reploid workers are still underground…"

Axl didn't need to hear any more, dashing before Lumine and jumping onto the top of a pile of metal crates. Below the ground buzzed with corrupted units... and in the distance he saw the mechaniloid jump into the main building, crashing through the roof.

Precious minutes passed but the impeding explosion never occurred as the pair raced to the building. Axl held his arm out to block the Director once they approached the door, and with one pistol aimed in front of him, he used the butt of the other to hit the opening mechanism. The door slide open, and cautiously the pair entered.

The hallway was empty, but when they passed it and entered the hanger proper, a bug-like Reploid was crouched in the center, muttering to himself. Axl heard Lumine sigh in relief, and he briefly lowered his weapons. Glancing to the side, he saw the busted up mech, now completely offline. The hole in the roof looked rather small, the sunlight flittering through like a funeral spotlight on the dead mech's body.

"Earthrock Trilobyte!" Lumine called, and the beetle-Reploid looked up. "I am glad you are safe… did you disable the mechaniloid?"

"No." Trilobyte muttered. "It just died when it landed."

"Our luck's finally improving then. But, Earthrock, why did you disable communications? Why are the units berserk? What is the meaning of all of this?" Lumine frowned at the silence that followed his questionings, and he stepped forward. "Earthrock Trilobyte!"

"Shut your face," Trilobyte snapped. "These metals are essential to space development, and _I_ control them! Do you know what that means? Can you comprehend the idea? Your 'Director' title is nothing but that, a title, and you're just as pathetic and weak as the half-baked prototype with you!"

"T-Trilobyte…"

Axl stepped in front of Lumine, both pistols locked onto the small area of Trilobyte's forehead. "For your hand in corrupting the minor units of Metal Valley, purposely sabotaging the efforts of the Jakob Project, and risking the life of an innocent bystander, I declare you a Maverick, beetle-loid!"

Trilobyte laughed, a high, nasally warble really. "A Maverick is a machine infected with the _Maverick Virus_, and as a New-Gen, I'm immune!"

"A Maverick is one who breaks the laws and seeks to hurt people, and you fit the bill!" without another word, Axl opened fire, ignoring Lumine's protesting cry.

Immediately Trilobyte bent forward a bit, the bullets slamming into his protective shell. He began to laugh as the stream of bullets harmlessly bounced off, but the force of all those impacts concentrating on one spot won over the reflective property of the shell. With a surprised yelp, then one of pain as more bullets hit him, Trilobyte's shell popped right off his body, leaving his more malleable underbody exposed to the bullets.

Trilobyte dropped to the ground, the rest of the bullets painfully grazing his hunched back. Axl's pistols ceased their fire eventually and clicked as they loaded the next energy round, but Trilobyte was surprisingly fast; he hopped to his feet and, palm glowing, flung his hand at their direction. Three crystalline orbs shot out at the pair, Axl diving left as Lumine dove right to avoid them. One low flying sphere bounced off the floor, hit the upper catwalk and shot right for Lumine. The Director hissed in annoyance and, flicking his wrist, activated the boomerang. He attempted to hit the crystal sphere with it, but it vanished just as it hit the plasma weapon.

Axl wasn't so lucky to only have one. The other two spheres ricocheted off varying surfaces and sped for him. Even if he shot at them, they would not be deterred; he dove behind a pillar, wincing rather comically as the two spheres grazed either side of the metal column, leaving smoking lashes in their wake once they vanished.

"Grr…!" Trilobyte threw his little arms back. "_Crystal Wall_!"

"Crysto-wha?" Axl looked around his pillar, then immediately jerked his head back to safety as a solid mass of crystal sailed by. It shaved off a thin layer of the pillar, and Axl gulped when he realized it managed to also shorten his pauldron a bit.

To his shock, Axl saw from the corner of his eye Lumine actually _climbing_ over the crystalline walls, and once he cleared the last one he let loose the boomerang. It whistled as it sailed through the air, and Trilobyte dropped to the ground. With a grim look, Lumine jerked his hand back, and the flying weapon began to spin along the ground, cutting through the discarded shell before its jagged edged found Trilobyte's body to destroy. With one scream, the beetle Reploid was split in half, and Lumine landed right after he caught the weapon.

It happened in seconds, and Axl was still in shock minutes later, after Lumine mournfully covered the Maverick's body with nearby tarp and approached the gunner. A tap to his shoulder made Axl jerk, and the Director handed him a large slab of metal.

"For your contribution to my protection," Lumine intoned. "… This was not something I would want publically known."

"Er." Axl awkwardly took the slab. "That's… understandable. I wasn't expecting… I mean, I'm sorry. That should have been me doing the dirty work…"

Lumine lifted a hand, stopping the gunner from going on. "It's my duty as a leader to put down threats. It's all right, Axl, it's not that I'm traumatized. I am simply fearful that if one of my subordinates went Maverick of his own free will… had he poison the others?"

That was a disturbing thought. "We should get back to MHHQ right away."

"That would be a priority act—"

Lumine's sentence was drowned out by the sudden rumble that dominated the hanger, and he lurched forward when the ground began to shake violently. Axl dropped the metal and caught the Director with one arm, bracing himself in a wide stance to keep his balance as the free hand drew a pistol. Another Mechaniloid?

Once the shaking stopped, Axl began to push Lumine toward the pillar he had taken shelter behind during the tussle with Trilobyte. Lumine knelt down by it, the disc that served as the central core of his weapon held in the ready position in his hand; cautiously, Axl readied his other gun and began to walk toward the entrance, shuffling his feet along the ground.

Axl nearly got to the entrance when he finally relaxed and straightened himself. He turned back to Lumine, waving a gun in the air. "Guess whatever it was pas—"

The explosion from the ceiling proved Axl's unfinished statement grossly false. Lumine dropped flat to the ground more on reflex than anything, and Axl's arms crossed over his face as a massive wave of dust and debris washed over him. Once the small rocks finished pelted his bracers, Axl lowered his arms and stared up at the hole shining light down.

A green armored Reploid with an impressive gun mounted on his shoulder stood at the edge of the hole, looking down. The helmet obscured his face entirely, a blacken glass cross blocking any attempt to peer within. The chuckle coming from him made Axl tense.

"Well, well, well…" the green-clad Reploid snickered, raising a hand. "It seems you've picked a puppy to defend you, Director."

Lumine got to his knees, glaring at the intruder. "You…" he spat. "You must be what's turning my people against me!"

"Oh, me? You give me too much credit, although I won't deny you if you want to keep praising me." The Maverick laughed. "Your idiots joined our cause on their own free will—isn't that what makes you New Generations so special? Actual immunity to the Virus? But I bet you wouldn't be so happy if you knew where that immunity came from…"

"Who are you!" Axl cut in, dashing to Lumine's side and pointing a gun at the intruder's helmet, right at the junction of his narrow black visor.

The Reploid laughed, as if Axl's display was amusing. "Why don't you run on home and ask your precious parents? They'll be more than happy to explain, provided they haven't mind-fucked enough to erase their memories."

Axl froze—how did this Maverick know?

Suddenly two teleportation beams materialized in the front and back of the pair, and immediately Axl and Lumine stood back-to-back to face off whatever it was approaching them. Lumine flicked his wrist, the boomerang materialized and ready to be thrown as the two electrically charged Mechaniloids appeared. They vaguely resembled multi-tasker models, having several arms, but Lumine couldn't recall them ever carrying that much of an electric charge that it made a pseudo-shield.

"I'd love to play," the green-clad Reploid from above laughed. "But I think I've spent too long as it is. So this will have to be short."

The large gun on his shoulder rotated and clicked into place, and both Axl and Lumine darted to opposite directions to avoid the rain of fire he let loose. Axl rolled under the electrical opponent before him, sweeping one leg out to force himself to spin around to face it. He let loose a twin stream of bullets, eventually overcoming the electrical barrier to bombard the unguarded orb within.

His threat was easily dispose of, but Axl's good luck died before it could celebrate. He let out a shout of denial when he realized Lumine was not so lucky with his opponent, the Director tangled in its arms and short-circuited to unconsciousness.

"Lumine!" Axl raced forward, but the Mechaniloid rose into the air. It flew faster than Axl's jumping capability, and he couldn't fire at the angle he was at unless he planned to hurt Lumine. "Give him back!"

"Spoken like a true brat," the Maverick laughed as the Mechaniloid floated near him, Lumine held tightly in its grasp. "But I'll pick up the slack in taking care of our dear Director. With him, the Jakob Project is ours! Tell Zero and X this: a new world is about to be born!"

The Maverick darted out of sight, and Axl heard the activation of hover devices. He knew even if he raced outside he would be far too late. Damn it all…

* * *

"… _Vile_," X spat, his hands forming fists once Axl's report was done. "He's _alive_."

"How far he's fallen…" Zero murmured. At Axl's confused face, the blond went on, "He used to be a Hunter, and then he revolted with Sigma. He's a wanted criminal and…" he trailed off, looking at X.

X glowered. "Don't remind me."

"What?" Axl blinked.

Zero shook his head, but X still retained enough snappiness to growl, "He has an obsession with me."

Axl was pretty sure he meant more than Sigma's obsession to kill them or whatever, and he tried not to think so far as to conjure up mental images. It was bad enough he had witnessed Zero and X pretty close to doing the deed… he didn't need to try and imagine this Vile person attempting to do the same with X, who'd obviously be very unwilling—aw, crap, mental images…

Zero only had to guess what was going on in Axl's head for him to pull such a hilariously disgusted face. "On a more important topic," the blond interjected before they were any more derailed, "Vile kidnapped Lumine, meaning we lost the Jakob Project."

"But what use is an unfinished—"

The alarm blaring throughout the base made everyone freeze, and Alia's voice intercepted over the headquarters' sound system. "Maverick Activity Detected! I repeat, Maverick Activity Detected! Hunters Zero, X, and Axl, you are called to the Tactics Room! I repeat…"

That was their cue, although Axl sputtered a protest as his parents immediately picked themselves up and dashed out the door. He didn't think them ready for full on missions yet, although apparently everyone else did! It was infuriating really—he needed to take care of his parents and everyone hindered that!

Axl scowled as he too went to the Tactics Room. He'll just have to do it with that he was given.

* * *

**Author's Note**: God am I so sorry for the shitty update schedule. The only thing I can tell you is that I'm finally in my last 'real' semester of Nursing school—next up is preceptorship, which is basically I get a job but no pay. So I'll be working 7 to 7 three times a week, but that gives me my (late) nights and weekends back. Holidays are approaching as well so here's to hoping I'll get back up to speed! I really wanna finish SoMR before it turns two years old x.x But I got a feeling it'll be two years in the making before I can claim it done… XD Bah!

I do admit to having a slight medical/illness issue I hope to be fixed soon and/or won't worsen x.x Thank you _all_ for your patience!

Review Replies:

**Honeyberries – **Thanks! The Jakob Project has huge potential I think, and I'd like to use it to the fullest. And Lumine DOES have questionable gender… I mean, c'mon. XD As for X and 'pops' it is odd, but 'father' is too formal for silly Axl, but he isn't immature enough to still use 'daddy' or 'papa.' Thanks for reading =)

**Metalmark** – Zero and X would make fun parents I think, and they kinda do parental over Axl in the games XD Lumine… ah Lumine. I hope you enjoy his role in the story! Thank you for the review =)

**Hikari Nami** – He's okay! For the most part. =3 Thanks for the review!

**Trinity23 **– Thank you very much, and I'm happy you enjoyed the story! I hope you like what's in store =)

**Scarlet Wolf** – I hope it did, haha. Thanks for the reviews. =)


	37. Notice

Long time no write, guys. I'm really sorry.

I can't say anything that'll really not make you disappointed, but here goes.

As some of you might now or realized, I was in nursing school. I've graduated and now I have to pass the NCLEX examination to get my license.

I've tried twice now. I failed both times. I am on my third attempt. This exam 'locks' you out for 3 months every time you fail, and the first try costs $400; any re-exams are about $320. As you can see, I've already spent $720 on this exam, not including reviews and study material. I'm gonna spend another $320 here in a month, meaning I've spent $1040 on this exam just to get a fucking license.

It's been difficult. I've been a disappointment to myself and my family. Writing has been on the wayside, even though I still love it. Not to mention fandom crap and BLARGH.

Anyway, I know its all excuses. ~.~ And I'm sorry. It's all I can offer.

I do want to finishes these stories but right now? RL and my own inspiration aren't working with me to do it.

_**However**_ if you don't want to wait for me, you are free to email me at **kid_nyght**(a)**yahoo**.**com** and ask about any fic you would like to know the resolution of. I can give you a summary of the events meant to happen and the ending if you would like closure. Please put the fic title in the subject so if it goes to junk mail I can retrieve it easily.

Thank you ALL for reading and reviewing my works in the past. I appreciate you all and I'm sorry I was just another disappointment ; ;


End file.
